Eloise
by Storm racer
Summary: Eloise has just spent Christmas and New year with her family and is now returning back to university. Her journey back starts off uneventful but that quickly changes. What happens to her? and how does she save an Autobot femme? May become a T later
1. Chapter 1

Transformers are not mine but Eloise and Night sky are.

_Prologue_

It was a bright , snowy, winter day, with a fresh, cold snap in the air, when Eloise left her parents house to return to university for her next term. As she drove along the road she thought of the last few days she'd spent with her family and fiancé. They had celebrated Christmas and new year together, but what really made it special was the announcement of their engagement. Eloise was happy! Very happy! And she believed that nothing would take this happiness from her. Her bright red lips were curled up into a smile as she drove up a quiet stretch of road listening to her favourite rock station, after leaving the country town where her parents lived. On either side of the road was electric wire fencing and fields with huddles of farm animals standing in the snow, sharing their body heat with those around them. When Eloise looked in her rear vision mirror she noticed she was the only one on the road, in front of her the road snaked away into the distance, cutting its path through the snow as it went. It was a lonely part of the journey but the 24 year old didn't mind because she was thinking about the festivities of the last few days and her future. Eloise was ready to go back and complete her studies to graduate in the summer. It was her final year and Eloise would have to work hard to maintain the grades she was achieving.

Suddenly a loud noise interrupted her thoughts. A dark shadow loomed overhead and when she looked up she saw a jet. Eloise swore as she watched it move in front of her and start transforming before it landed in front of her car. She slammed her foot on the break and swerved to avoid whatever it was. She could hear herself screaming as the car continued sliding and spinning on the ice until it came to a stop right in front of him. Miraculously her car hadn't sustained much damage apart from a cracked side window, bloodied by the impact of Eloise's head as she tried to control the car. She could feel the blood trickling down the side of her face and her head ached from the impact. She stared out of the windscreen of her car, her green eyes and mouth open wide as she watched the creature complete the final stages of transformation from a jet into a… robot? He was huge! She hadn't seen anything as big as that and felt intimidated by his size as her eyes continued to travel up his body. He had wings coming out from behind him on either side, the blue and red stripes striking against the white background but what stood out even more was the peculiar, purple symbol on his left wing. His chest protruded into what appeared to be the cockpit and above that was his head covered in a blue helmet. Her eyes continued to travel up to his face where they rested on his ruby red optics, glaring at her, pinning her to her seat.

Eloise was terrified at the events unfolding in front of her eyes as she watched his right arm turn into a weapon aimed at her car,

"Femme get out of your vehicle!" it screeched,

"_Like fun!" _She hissed through gritted teeth to herself as she slammed her foot down on the accelerator pedal. Eloise heard the engine of her car revving but it was no use the wheels were spinning on the ice, Starscream bounded towards her and stood in her way,

"Trying to escape are you? Well let me tell you this! Nobody escapes from Starscream."

The red headed girl lifted her foot off the accelerator pedal then slammed it back down again, Eloise could hear the engine of her car screaming as the wheels continued to spin on the ice. She slammed her fist on the steering wheel,

"Come on! Come on! COME ON!!" Eloise was panicking and lost all ability to think clearly as she tried to do the only thing she could. Escape!

"Femme get out of the car!" Starscream cycled air through his vents impatiently as he waited for the petrified woman to do what he demanded.

Eloise looked up at the red eyed monster, his ruby optics were now bright with anger, she sat there pinned to her seat and trembling in fear. Slowly Eloise turned her head to look around, there was nobody about except the animals in the field who seemed to be completely unfazed by the whole scene. Completely at a loss with what to do next and absolutely _terrified_ Eloise got out of her car,

"Wha…What do you w-want with me?" Eloise stammered,

"I want you!" he said as he lunged forward and grabbed her.

Eloise screamed as he picked her up, his giant fingers firmly clasped around her midriff, squeezing her arms into her side. Eloise felt sick with fear and fainted as the last of the air was squeezed out of her lungs, her head flopped on his hand, her long wavy red hair blowing in the chilly breeze. The seeker roughly placed her in his cockpit, tightly belted her in and took off pleasd with his prize!

* * *

Nobody knew what had happened to Eloise, she had completely disappeared. After an extensive search the police didn't find anything to suggest foul play; not even her body. Just her red car with the cracked window and blood stained glass, Eloise's small footprints in the snow and the giant footprints where hers ended. The newspapers picked up the story very quickly and it wasn't long before her face was plastered over every front page, poster and tv screen as the young woman who mysteriously disappeared. Her parents took it very hard, trying to maintain normality for the sake of her younger sister with an empty void in their lives. Her fiancé was distraught and broken hearted at the disappearance of his beloved Eloise.

It wasn't long before the police ended their search for Eloise or a suspect, nobody was found or charged for her disappearance. Two police officers knocked on the door, Eloise's mother slowly opened it. When she saw who they were she opened the door wider and let them in. They walked into the spacious lounge room and sat on the couch before announcing their news,

"We are very sorry Mrs. Jackson we have decided to close the case due to lack of evidence and what evidence we do have is inconclusive." one of them said, a man who appeared to be middle age and balding.

His colleague, a young blond female gave back the few belongigns left in Eloise's car, amongst them was an engagement card from her parents.

The women who looked haggard from lack of sleep, stress and worry sat and stared before she simply nodded her head,

"Thank you officers" she replied quietly before letting them out and shutting the door behind them.

Katie leaned against the door frame and cried deep heart wrenching sobs as she slid down the door frame into a heap on the floor. Her husband came up to her with a deep frown across his forehead,

"What's the matter Katie?" concern could be heard in his voice,

"Th-the police have cl-closed the case."

John knelt down next to his wife and hugged her as tears slid down his face, quietly weeping for his daughter.

* * *

Deep in the Decepticon headquarters sat a young woman, huddled in a cage, in Starscream's quarters; wishing, hoping that she would be free again!

* * *

So what do you think?

Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Transformers are not mine. Hasbro owns them. I own Nightsky and Eloise.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The alpha of the omega**

Deep in the desert at the foot of a volcano a young Autobot by the name of Nightsky stood at Teletraan one. He was a handsome black mech of about 17 feet tall with white hands and face, royal blue chevrons on his forehead and a black helmet. He does have a battle mask which is all black, this hides his white face making him less inconspicuous. He is a gentle, friendly mech who loves fun but he is not a mech any sensible decepticon would want to come up against when he is in battle mode. He has a left arm which will transform into a double edged sword, capable of slicing through the toughest transformer metal and a plasma cannon. On Cybertron Nightsky found himself fighting in some of the most ferocious battles but he preferred the road of peace rather than war. Peaceful solutions were never found with the decepticons who would not stop fighting, even after Cybertron was destroyed by the ravages of war and they had to leave because energon was hard to come by.

On Cybertron he always was one for speed and style and would often compete with Jazz as they trained together in the hologram room. Jazz always seemed to win, which wasn't surprising considering his repertoire of swift moves and style. When they were living on Cybertron Nightsky saw Jazz as a mentor. Jazz was honoured that the young mech would want to learn off him and would teach Nightsky everything that he needed to know, especially once the war begun. Nightsky was just a youngling then and very vulnerable to the decepticons who had started to kidnap Autobot sparklings and younglings to destroy them; he had to learn to fight and survive very quickly!

The young black scout stood in front of teletraan one,

"Teletraan one, anything happening?" he drawled in his Southern accent.

Teletraan one started to bleep and run through a selection of pictures before it brought up the scene of Eloise's disappearance. Nightsky put his white hands on his hips as he watched Teletraan one, his black head cocked to the side. A frown came across his faceplates, "_Eloise! Why is that name familiar to me?"_ He was sure he'd heard her name before, he remembered a chance meeting in the street when a girl run out in front of him but he wasn't sure if she was the girl or not.

Teletraan one showed pictures of investigators going over the small red car Eloise was driving and checking out the surrounding area. One of them, a tall, athletic man of about 40, known as Sergeant Davy appeared to be leading the investigation. He wore a dark suit, under an equally long dark coat and his "lucky scarf," as he called it. The bald headed man looked in the direction Eloise's car was pointing in, a deep frown furrowed in his brow while his grey eyes were struggling with the glare of the light on the snow. He placed his sunglasses over his eyes and turned to a younger officer,

"I don't understand how a girl can just disappear into thin air, without a trace, leaving no evidence. It just…doesn't…happen!"

This was one of the most puzzling and frustrating case he ever dealt with and he knew he would have to drop it; there was very little solid evidence and no leads.

"I know sir. It's an absolute mystery!" the younger officer replied,

She was a younger woman who was just starting out in her career. She was quite attractive with blond hair pulled back tightly into a bun and deep blue eyes which were full of compassion for Eloise and her family, she knew it would be their job to break the news to her parents.

"In all my years of experience I have never seen anything like this. I mean look at the size of these footprints here." Officer Davey exclaimed,

Another officer who was going over the car came up to the two standing together,

"There is blood in the car sir"

"That's not good!" Officer Davey replied sadly, shaking his head again.

The three officers walked up to the car and looked at the area with the blood.

While Nightsky was watching Teletraan one Optimus Prime was wandering through the Ark talking with Prowl and Jazz, he saw the young warrior and placed his hand on the mech's shoulder,

"Any activity?"

"I don't know Optimus Prime. Teletraan one has brought up the scene where the girl disappeared but I don't understand why; the case was closed a little while ago. I believe her parents have already been informed"

"Strange!" Prime replied as he leant forward to get a closer look, "Is there anything to suggest it was Decepticon?"

"I don't know sir! Perhaps the decepticons were involved otherwise why would Teletraan one pick it up?"

"Hmm!" Prime thoughtfully rubbed his mouth guard, " I agree with you Nightsky, Teletraan one obviously has reasons for bringing this to our attention otherwise it wouldn't have happened. Jazz and Prowl I would like you to go and investigate."

"Yes sir!" they both replied.

Jazz and Prowl drove to the scene of Eloise's disappearance and looked around. It wasn't difficult to find; there were no clouds in the sky and the moon was full, shining its gentle light on the snow, the ice glistening in the moonlight. In the distance the mountains were silhouetted against the night sky. The car had been moved but they could still see the footprints frozen in the snow. Eloise's small ones and Starscream's big ones, there was nothing to suggest that the police had been there, everything had been neatly cleaned away. All that was left was a tiny piece of tape from the police cordon laying frozen in the snow and a lonely bunch of flowers fluttering in the icy breeze. The last snow fall was just before Eloise disappeared so seeing the footprints there was no surprise but they would disappear soon, because snow was expected that night.

"What do you think?" Prowl asked the 3IC.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders. He was also perplexed,

"Ain't nothing here to suggest it's Decepticon apart from those footprints. Anything else left here belonging to the girl would have been taken by the human investigators as evidence. It's very strange, Decepticons usually leave a lot of damage and mess."

They continued searching the area but came up with nothing else,

"Come on" the saboteur said, "We'd better let Prime know, I hope she hasn't fallen foul of decepticons"

"So do I Jazz! So do I!" The 2IC replied, "But I don't understand why they would want her? She doesn't seem to be a human who would attract decepticon attention. I believe that nothing came up on the police searches."

The Autobots drove home silently, both contemplating what may have happened to the young red head and who the footprints belonged to. Optimus Prime and Nightsky greeted them,

"Well! Did you find anything?" the leader asked,

Optimus Prime wasn't really expecting them to find anything, he knew how thorough the human investigators were. Anything that would be of importance to the case would have been removed.

"Nope! Not a thing! We're just as much in the dark as the humans are" Jazz replied,

"Well we'll just have to wait until the decepticons have contacted us. If they do have the girl I'm sure they'll be letting us know their plans soon. Until then we'll just have to wait" Prime replied,

"What? We can't leave her there anything could happen to her! We need to rescue her!" Nightsky insisted.

"I know Nightsky but until we have proof that they have her, we can't do a thing!" OPtimus Prime answered.

"Her poor parents." Jazz replied, "She's disappeared without a trace, they have no body to bury or any way to say goodbye to her."

He walked off shaking his head wondering if there was anyway to get to the bottom of this. Prowl looked after Jazz, he too feeling sorry for the human parents of the young woman.

There were times when being a leader required Prime to make the most difficult decisions. He had a feeling that decepticons were involved but he coudn't act on just a feeling, which went against his beliefs of freedom being the right of all sentient beings. It was a great burden for him to think she could be there and suffering at the hands of their enemy, a burden he would have to carry for the rest of his life if anything was to happen to her, but what else could he do? He was greatly saddened! Prime watched his 3IC leave and turned to return to his office. He sat at his desk, the silence was very welcoming but interrupted as thoughts of Eloise went through his head. There was a knock at his door, Prime called for the mech on the other side of the door to enter. He glanced up from his data pad with Jazz and Prowl's report on it. It was Ratchet! The red and white medic sat in front of his leader,

"What's on your mind?" the medic asked.

Optimus Prime looked at his friend and smiled weakly,

"What am I to do? She could be suffering and I can't do anything about it!"

"Well you could always contact Megatron and find out if she is there" Ratchet replied,

"That is an option I'm considering right now." Prime replied,

"Well then why don't you do it instead of worrying about her?"

"I'll do it in the morning" Prime replied

"You look like you could do with a cube of energon and a good rest. If you have trouble recharging I can give you something to help you." Prime looked at Ratchet,

"Thank you old friend" Prime smiled.

The two mechs got up and made their way to the rec room where other mechs were relaxing. Some were sitting at tables and others sitting back in the chairs in the lounge area, their feet resting on smaller tables. They quickly sat up and moved their legs off the tables as their leader walked into the rec room,

"At ease!" Prime called.

He then got himself a cube of energon and did the same. He sat with Ironhide and Mirage who were reminiscing about the golden age of Cybertron. Nightsky and Bluestreak were listening to the stories, they were both too young to know about this precious time and enjoyed the stories which fascinated both of them. Mirage sighed,

"I just wish we could get back to Cybertron. I really miss it!"

Optimus Prime looked at Mirage,

"One day we will Mirage, one day!" he reassured Mirage, but not entirely convinced himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the decepticon base it had been brought to Megatron's attention that fuel reserves for making energon had become increasingly low. The decepticons started to raid human settlements, military installations, oil fields and refineries for the fuel they would need to make the pink fluid. One such place was the oil refinery which Eloise's father managed. If it wasn't for the Autobots arriving when they did the decepticons would have got away with the fuel. As a reward for saving the refinery John had promised the autobots a supply of oil whenever they needed it. Optimus Prime thanked the human and occasionally took the man up on his offer, to which he found the human's generosity astounding. Prime had spoken to both Prowl and Jazz and suggested that they offer protection to John and the oil refinery in case of further attacks from the decepticons; it wouldn't be too long before they would find out that John was supplying them with oil. Red Alert and Ratchet went to the refinery to set up an early warning system and direct line to Teletraan one. It hadn't occurred to anybody that a decepticon would go for his daughter.

It hadn't gone unnoticed either that as the energon levels were diminishing in the decepticon base, they were increasing in the autobot base. This didn't please Megatron one little bit, he was pacing his office trying to work out why. He called in his 2IC, Starscream who sat in his office smirking; he had the solution to the problem but he wasn't going to inform Megatron. Oh no! he had other ideas for the fiery redhead he had come across, who happened to be the daughter of the manager of one of the biggest oil refineries in the nation. Megatron turned to Starscream and Soundwave who he was looking to for answers, neither of which had any. Well...one didn't! Soundwave looked at Starscream, he knew that smirk and he hated the smugness eminating from the seeker, "_I shall have to find out what he knows" _the cobalt blue mech promised himself.

"If we don't do anything soon then we are going to die on this dirtball of a planet" Megatron seethed, "We shall have to attack the autobots and steal their energy."

"Negative" Soundwave replied, "We have insufficient energon. "

"Yes Megatron I agree" Starscream continued, "Every mech is now on rations, if we were to go and raid the autobot's energon supplies we will lose and use up our remaining energon."

Megagtron roared and slammed his fist on his desk making a dent. Being faced with the idea that he could be defeated by the autobots yet again didn't please him one little bit.

"Well what do we do then? And why are the autobots well supplied with energon?" he retorted,

"The human who runs the oil refinery has a daughter, we could take her and use her to bribe her father into giving us fuel" Soundwave suggested.

A smile came to the huge grey leader's face, while Starscream inwardly cringed

"Good thinking..." The Megatron purred,

"Not possible Megatron." Starscream interjected "I was watching the human news a few earth days ago, she's disappeared without a trace."

"Well find her then!" Megatron yelled at the blue and white seeker, his blood red optics glaring with malice at the seeker, "I shall leave it in your capable hands Starscream. Don't let me down!" he snarled getting right into Starscream's face.

Starscream was happy about this. As long as he could tell Megatron he couldn't find the girl, suspicions wouldn't be aroused that he already had her.

* * *

It had been a while since Eloise's disappearance, ever since she had arrived she had not made life easy for Starscream. In actual fact the cantankerous young woman was beginning to get to Starscream. He was beginning to wish he'd left her alone, he was beginning to think that maybe it is a good idea to take her to Megatron because right now he was sure his leader could hear her. He had been out on several expeditions pretending to try and find the young woman but would always come back to Megatron with bad news. Megatron was beginning to lose his patience with the seeker, he sent Thundercracker and Skywarp to join him on his search for Eloise but they too couldn't find her. In the end Soundwave pointed out to Megatron that all this extra activity was going to use up the last of their energon and maybe they should set a trap for her. Megatron liked that idea and told the seekers to come back to base.

Starscream went back to his quarters to relax. He was exhausted after all the extra flying he had to do and Eloise's continual ranting. He took her out of her cage and placed her on the table next to her cage. It was the first time she was out and she was scared to move in fear of what this monster may do to her. She sat quietly looking around the room which appeared to be some sort of a bedroom except everything was huge. Her green eyes moved around the room slowly, she could see a berth, which didn't look very comfortable at all, the table she was on and the chair Starscream sat in, but that was all. The walls were plain grey and metal with no windows which added to the starkness of the room. On one wall there was a frame with an inscription on it which was written in strange symbols unrecognisable as an Earth language. There was a strange pink glow emanating from a purple symbol, the same as the one Starscream had on his wing. The temperature of the room was cold, that was the only way she could describe it. Very… cold!

Eloise was certainly beginning to feel the cold and was grateful for her leather jacket, which was helping to keep her warm in the frigid room. The young woman was thankful she hadn't taken it off when she got in her car, something the young student would normally do once it got warmer. She delved her hands into her pockets to keep them warm, as she did she felt something in her left pocket. The 24 year old was pleased to see the welcoming sight of her licence and a $10.00 bill. "_Well there's a small mercy!" _She took a quick glance at Starscream, he hadn't noticed her checking out the contents of her pocket. His eyes were dim and the energon cube in his hand was slowly starting to tip as he started to go into recharge. Relief flooded Eloise's body when she saw the contents of her pocket and the sleepy mech. She could prove who she was, not that it would do her much good there! Unfortunately she couldn't find her mobile, which was always in her right pocket and was disappointed. Another thing which bothered the usually chirpy redhead was the continual, endless silence. To add to the quietness was the loneliness, there wasn't anybody to talk to and she resented that, Eloise loved to talk! Her friends would often have to stand before her and tell her to be quiet, her fiancé would often place his finger on her lips to hush her.

Heavy footfalls could be heard on a metal floor. Eloise looked up alarmed and quickly stuffed her licence and the money back in her pocket, then went to stand up to see who was coming but as she did Starscream's hand grabbed her and quickly threw her into her cage,

"Ow!" she yelled as she rubbed the parts of her body which came into contact with the bars,

"Shut up! You'll alert others to your presence." The surly mech hissed as he wached his door. The footsteps died away and all was once again quiet. The peace soon ended though as Eloise started her barage of questions and ranting at Starscream about her displeasure in being where she was,

"Where am I?" Eloise snarled,

Her green eyes glared at him, demanding an answer, an answer which wasn't going to be offered to her, not yet anyway!. He looked at her and smirked as she kneeled in her cage galring at him,

"Well?... I want...an answer!

"Did you hear me? _Where _am I?" she yelled

Now it was Starscream's turn to glare at her. He quickly moved up to her cage, Eloise whimpered as his face got right into hers,

"You'd do well to speak to me with respect… little _femme! _and to not make a fuss. You will get yourself killed and get me in trouble!_"_ Starscream retaliated,

"I don't care about you. Now get me **_out _**of here!" she yelled even louder banging on her cage.

The twenty four year old was known for picking up a bone and not letting it go. What she didn't know was that Starscream was a Decepticon who could easily squash her if she pushed too hard. She lifted her head and stared at him squarely in his eyes,

"If you don't be quiet I will leave you at the mercy of Megatron!"

Starscream angrily grabbed the cage and shook it violently as he spoke to her, he then calmly put it down,

"Now little femme it would be in your best interest to pipe down or I will shut you up. Permanently if necessary! After you have given me what I want!"

"And what would that be?" Eloise clipped,

"Fuel from your Father's oil refinery"

"Yeah! Like that's going to happen! You will never get any help from me" the redhead screamed

"Oh you will!" Starscream reassured her, "One way or another you will!"

"Why should I! It's not like you asked me for my help, you just turned up and took me. Why should I help you?"

"If you help us I will release you" Starscream stopped in his tracks and appeared to be thinking, "Or maybe I will keep you here...as a pet." he smirked

The young woman sat there looking at him seething with rage. There was _no way!_ she was going to help him, nor was she going to be a pet to this…this monster.

Suddenly the seeker heard movement outside his door. He quickly grabbed Eloise's cage and placed her in a cupboard. The young woman looked in horror at where she was about to go,

"Hey what are you doing? Don't you shut me in the cupboard!" she screamed, "Let me out of here!" Eloise started to bang the side of the cage and scream at the top of her voice. Starscream was beginning to feel confused, he quickly shut off his audial sensors and turned around to find the familiar form of his brother standing behind him,

"Hey Screamer! What are you doing in here and why is there so much noise?"

"_Frag!"_ Starscream thought to himself, it was his brother Skywarp. He had entered Starscream's quarters uninvited and was curious to what Starscream was doing,

"What's that noise Screamer?"

"How many times do you have to be told to knock, you glitch!" Starscream snapped,

"Oh come on Screamer I just want to know what you got"

Starscream quickly turned around and watched his brother edge closer to the cupboard. He was suspicious of Screamer's shifty behaviour

"Nothing Skywarp!" Starscream purred. He cycled air through his vents in frustration at the noise Eloise was making and his brother's rude entrance into his quarters,

"_Shut. Up. Femme!"_ he hissed through the door then quickly turned around again to face Skywarp,

"What? I will not shut up. Now **_LET ME OUUUUUT!!!"_** Eloise screamed even louder.

"Nothing for you to know" The red and white mech replied defensively to Skywarp. Starscream was getting increasingly frustrated as he tried to deal with Eloise's screaming and Skywarp's annoying curiosity.

Skywarp wasn't convinced, as he bound forward and pushed Starscream to one side. He proceeded to open the cupboard but Starscream quickly got up and pushed Skywarp out of the way, as he did the cupboard door came off its hinge. Skywarp's eyes bulged, Starscream swore and Eloise screamed. Starscream quickly composed himself and bashed the side of the cage Eloise stopped instantly, the bars were buckled from the brute force of Starscream's punch.

"What have you got there?" Skywarp looked closer, "Eew it's organic! How could you screamer! It's so-so-so gross!"

He poked his finger through the runs of the cage and into Eloise's abdomen. She bent over in agony and embarrassment as the finger dug right into her, causing to her to retch. She stared at them in abject horror as the terrifying realisation hit her that this monster was not alone!

"You glitch! What did you do to her. Get out!" Starscream yelled at his brother,

"You'd better be careful. You know how Megatron feels about squishies. You wouldn't want him finding out about that thing!"

Starscream looked at Skywarp,

"He is not going to find out Skywarp. Right!" Starscream hissed quietly,

"I don't intend to say anything, but I won't defend you if Megatron finds out. Mind you if he did he'd terminate her and then that would be one less human to worry about. Why have you got her anyway? Is it another one of your schemes to outdo Megatron? You know you won't succeed, he's too clever for you!"

"Oh but Skywarp you don't understand this human is the daughter of a man who runs an oil refinery Megatron asked me to find her, she will become very useful!"

"But we came with you and couldn't find...hang on a minute! You had her here all the time?" Skywarp couldn't believe that Starscream would do that to them,

"Yes and Megatron doesn't know. So don't you tell him"

"You glitch! Do you think you can keep her secret for long. You know how good Soundwave is at smelling a rat as humans put it. Not to mention that Ravage will find the girl. Her pheromones will give her away eventually." Skywarp ranted

The two mechs started to talk in Cybertronian making it hard for Eloise to understand,

"Hey what's all the noise?" This time it was Thundercracker. He walked into Starscream's room. Starscream huffed in frustration at yet another intrusion,

"Can't a mech get any peace around here?"

"Sorry I just wanted to kn…Hey isn't that the femme who disappeared? She must also be the one Megatron wants us to look for."

"Starscream has another plan, this time involving the human femme" Skywarp laughed

"You wanna be careful Screamer if Megatron finds out you're holding out on him, you'll be punished. And we all know what that will mean-for all of us" Thundercracker warned,

"Yeah well, he's not going to know!"

Neither Skywarp or Thundercracker could believe Starscream had the girl all the time, they were annoyed that they had wasted all that time searching for her when she was already in the base. They could have been making energon already, they could have had plenty of energon and no longer be on rations. They weren't surprised, after all Starscream often did things which were not much good for the decepticons as a whole, but would be of more benefit for himself. They nearly always an attempt to overthrow Megatron and this time was no exception. When he unveiled his plans of getting her to lead him to her father, and taking the oil to convert into energon for his own consumption so that he'd be stronger than Megatron they just stood there shaking their heads and laughing,

"Don't laugh at me. I will do it and when I have I will rebuild and rule Cybertron. No the universe!" he bellowed victoriously,

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Starscream! We've heard it all before. Oh mighty wannabe ruler!" they laughed.

Eloise sat there looking at them in disgust, then turned her back on them, swearing angrily at the three decepticon seekers. It did very little except cause them to laugh.

"She's so funny!" Skywarp chuckled, speakingin the earth language they knew as English, "What else does she do?"

Eloise looked around at the jets, then she snorted and turned around again in disgust. She was fearful of the one they called Megatron and what he could do. Then just to add to the ridicule her stomach growled in the loudest way possible. Skywarp heard it and looked at her,

"Hey organic! What was that noise? Do it again!"

Eloise was now annoyed at the seekers she turned around and looked at Skywarp, Thundercracker and Starscream with such hostility, making her green eyes into slits,

"I can't do it again and for your information it is my stomach telling me it's time to eat. So being as how I'm here for your pleasure perhaps you'd like to get me some food and drink. After all you wouldn't want to explain to your oh so precious, monster of a leader that the disgusting smell coming from your quarters is a dead, rotting human. Who isn't even supposed to be here and who you neglected to feed.

They stopped laughing at her. Skywarp's faceplate turned from one of laughter to one of anger towards the frightened young woman, he poked his thumb and finger through the bars of the cage and grabbed Eloise. He squeezed her back and chest until he could feel every vertebrae and every rib straining under the pressure of his grip. He wondered what would happen if he squeezed harder and gave it a try. Eloise was terrified as she gasped for every breath believing it to be her last. He pulled her toward him so she was squashed against the cage and loosened his grip,

"Hey squishy you _will_ speak of Megatron with respect. He is not a monster he is merely trying to do all he can to keep our race alive"

"At the expense of my race and world" she retaliated .

"Well… there has to be a sacrifice somewhere" he replied lightly,

"Well go and find another planet to destroy. Don't destroy ours! Who are you to decide who has to make a sacrifice anyway?"

Skywarp let her go and gave her a hard shove. She fell backwards onto her knees and could feel every tendon and muscle strain until they burnt. Her eyes started to fill with tears as the pain went right down to her ankles and up to her hips. Her back and chest were just as painful from Skywarp's grip and she was sure bruising was beginning to form.

* * *

In the Autobot base Nightsky was in his quarters pacing his floor, unhappy with the outcome of Jazz and Prowl's findings. He didn't want to think about the girl in the Decepticon base but for some reason she was playing on his mind. He was sure she was the one he met before but couldn't be certain, one thing he did know everytime he heard her name mentioned it would tug at his spark. He left his quarters and made his way to find Jazz. He couldn't find the black and white mech anywhere but he found himself by Mirage's quarters and went to knock on the door but Mirage opened it before he could knock,

"Woah! What's been eating you?" he asked,

"Eloise!" Nightsky replied,

"Eloise, isn't that the femme that disappeared under mysterious circumstances?"

"Yeah! Surely there is something we can do about it."

"What does Optimus Prime say?"

"We can't do anything unless we have proof Decepticons have her."

"Well he has good reason to say that. We can't just go and attack the decepticons if there is no reason to. Our fight with them is for Cybertron, it's just we have become involved in protecting humans now because the decepticons are trying to destroy their world too. Come on you look like you could do with a good dose of high grade. Don't worry about her!"

Nightsky went with the Mech but he still wasn't happy about it. He thought about going to Ratchet and asking him for something to take his mind of the missing human but decided against it. Although Nightsky knew that if Ratchet found out he was in the state he was in, the medic would no doubt haul him into the med bay for a lecture-Ratchet style! The two mechs went to the rec room for a cube of energon and who should be in there? Ratchet!-

"Oh no!" Nightsky groaned and turned his back on the medic so his face was hidden. Not that that would do any good because Ratchet was able to scan the mechs no matter which way they were facing. When Mirage and Nightsky went to a table the medic had left, the young black and white warrior heaved a sigh of relief.

"Just one question Nightsky. You're not going to do anything silly like go to decepticon base and try and rescue her are you?" Mirage asked the young mech.

Nightsky looked at his friend thoughtfully,

"No!" he simply replied.

Mirage nodded at his friend, then they both downed the energon before watching tv.

* * *

Eloise was beginning to look bedraggled, her green eyes had lost their sparkle and she hadn't had a shower in weeks; decent meals were not very forthcoming either. Starscream entered his room with what looked like a bowl and water. He poured the water into the bowl, he then took the cage with Eloise in it out of the cupboard and placed her on the table.

"What's that for?" she asked,

" You smell! You are going to draw attention to us!"

"You mean I'm going to draw attention to you."

"No femme, Us! If you are found then I get in trouble too." Starscream snipped,

"Told you! I will draw attention to you, I'm not supposed to be here..."

"You _are_ supposed to be here. You are going to tell your father to give us fuel so we can make energon. Oh and you'd better do that because if you don't you will be at the mercy of Soundwave or Hook. They will not be so gentle!" Starscream warned the already frightened girl.

The seeker walked towards her with a sly grin, Eloise backed away looking at him suspicious of his next move. Starscream grabbed her and lay her on the table while holding onto her and tried to grab her clothes and take them off,

"Don't you dare!" she growled,

"Alright then" he picked her up and put her straight into the water with all her clothes on, except her jacket which he had successfully prized from her.

It was freezing! It took her breath away! She sat in the bath shivering as she washed her face in the waist deep water. Goosebumps started to form all over her body as her teeth started to chatter. Starscream laughed as he pushed her under the water, giving Eloise barely enough time to take a breath. He pulled her out and gave her a piece of material to dry herself with but it was not affective against her wet clothes and hair. The seeker picked up her jacket and went to take it away,

"Oi! Give that back. It's mine, I need it!"

He looked at her with disgust as she stood on the table huddling herself and shivering, begrudgingly he threw the jacket back at her. She put it on before she was placed back into her cage, crawling into a corner she sat down, still shivering and glared at him,

"Y-you w-won't g-get away with this. The police are looking f-for m-me!"

Starscream looked at her,

"The police?" he said incredulously, "what makes you think the police will be looking for you? And if they do what are they going to do against me!"

"They are and when they find me…"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! They'll never find you, you silly little human. They don't even know where our base is." Starscream roared with laughter at the frozen drenched woman.

Eloise sat back down defeated. Despair! Despair engulfed her as the last words Starscream spoke sank in. She then looked up at him and with pure hatred etched on her young face, her warm green eyes turned cold and hard as she darkly snarled,

"I hate you! Whoever you are I hate you!"

Starscream looked at her, he was beginning to like the feisty femme. He walked to her,

"No you don't! Not really, what has old Screamer done to you, for you to hate me huh?" he purred with a smirk,

"Get me some food and drink. I'm hungry again."

"Don't you dare order me around like that!" he snarled, "Nobody orders me around. Nobody!"

As soon as he said that Rumble's voice was heard over the radio

"Starscream to Megatron's office. Now!"

Starscream's jaw components dropped as he looked at the red haired woman, who was smirking at him with satisfaction.

He slammed his fist down on the table next to the cage, got up, placed her back in his cupboard and left to go to Megatron's office

"Hey what are you doing? Let me out of hear. You can't do…" she screamed at the highest decibel possible so that even her own ears hurt. Starscream's optics narrowed,

"Shut up femme before I shut you up!" he hissed darkly and slammed the door shut.

He could still hear Eloise screaming at him and hurling abuse. Eloise heard his footsteps disappear as she sat down in her cage. Once again Eloise was shut in the dark, left with only her thoughts and memories of life when she was free. A tear slid down her face. How she missed her family and fiancé. She desperately wanted to get out of the cage, the room, to run into her fiancé's arms, to feel his strong arms wrapped around her, and hear his soothing voice whisper in her ear, it's okay. She resolved to escape, not knowing that somebody else could rescue her and not knowing she was deep under the ocean, she resolved to escape soon and started to think of plans.

"You wanted me lord Megatron?" Starscream asked snidely

"Yes Starscream. Have you found the femme yet?"

"No lord Megatron. Like I said before she has disappeared."

"Well hurry up! We need that fuel for energon." Megatron ordered,

"Yes lord Megatron we are doing all we can to locate the girl" he replied.

Starscream left Megatron's office, he went to the entrance of the base and waited for Shockwave to raise up the tower before he left to find Eoise food.

It wasn't long before Starscream returned with some food and water. He unlocked the cupboard and placed her cage on a table in his quarters, he opened the door and tried to get her out but Eloise huddled into a corner hanging onto the bars.

The redhead wasn't expecting the blue and red seeker to tip up the cage and shake her out. She fell into his massive blue hand, got up and tried to run to the edge but he quickly folded his fingers around her,

"Ah ah ah! You can't escape me my dear! Starscream will not allow his little pet to leave. What would he do then?"

"I don't care!"

"Now now now! Don't you get all surly with me."

He produced some energon rope from his subspace so he could tie her to the outside of the cage. She looked at him, he glared back at her with his ruby red optics. He handed her the food, a cheese bagel with salad, followed by an apple. She looked at him suspiciously,

"Where did you get this from?"

"Go on! Eat!" he encouraged, "Eat for Starscream"

Eloise snatched the bagel from him and scoffed it down quickly, Starscream looked away in disgust at her manners and wondered if this was normal human behaviour at mealtimes,

"Do you always eat like that?" he snarled,

"Only when we aren't fed often enough. So where am I and who are you?" she said with a mouthful of food.

"My name is Starscream and I am a decepticon. You are in the decepticon base, don't try to escape it is underwater." She looked at him, "_Dammit!"_

"Now that we seem to be on speaking terms perhaps we could come to some sort of an arrangement between the decepticons and your father. We need the fuel Eloise, we will die without it."

Eloise looked at Starscream alarmed at what he asked? She loved her father to bits, there was no way she was going to allow this beast to get hold of him or the oil refinery, who knows what they could do? She looked at Starscream with anger and growled,

"I'm not doing that. I'd rather_ rot_ here then let you get hold of the oil. You would use it for your malevolent desires"

"Don't you value your freedom? Think of your fiance and your family, I know they are missing you. It would be in your best interest to do this or I will hand you over to Megatron." Starscream replied,

Eloise sat there and thought about her family, it would be nice to see them again, it would be nice to be free and pick up her life from where it was taken. Then she thought about the cosequences. How free would she really be knowing the decepticons had fuel to destroy her world? What about the innocent lives lost? She knew what her answer was,

"I'd rather die before doing that" she said defiantly as she glared at the mech asking her to do this, "If you wanted that information so badly why did you take me and not my father?"

"You were easier to catch, after all you were driving on a quiet road. Nobody saw me take you and nobody knows if your dead or alive. I've watched the police investigate the case, they're baffled. They told your parents they closed the case" he smirked smugly,

"Liaaaaarrrrrr!! You dirty, rotten liar. That's not true, they wouldn't do that" she hissed at the mech through gritted teeth, her face twisted with despair and grief,

"Yes they would my dear. You don't think they'd worry about an insignificant human like you, do you?. Now are you going to help us or not?"

"No! I won't!"

"Then so be it!" Starscream snarled angrily as he stormed out of his quarters. Eloise sat in her cage and started to sob, deep wrenching sobs. SHe looked at the remains of her meal and threw it out of the cage. She suddenly felt very tired and lay down just as Starscream returned with his brothers. She pretended to be asleep for as long as she could and listened to the conversation,

"Hey guess what!" Thundercracker said in his raspy voice full of smiles,

"What?" Starscream snarled,

"Prime sent two Autobots to check the scene of the crime" Thundercracker laughed,

"Yeah!" Skywarp jeered, "You're a criminal. The Autobots and humans will come after you"

Eloise could barely open her eyes but tried when she heard this piece of information, "_Who is Prime and who are the Autobots?"_ she thought sleepily, then lost her battle to unconciousness. Skywarp placed his hand on the table and slowly edged it closer to where the sleeping girl lay. Starscream slammed his hand on Skywarp's hand,

"Hands off!" he growled and gently placed her back into her cage.

That night Eloise slept heavier than she'd slept for a long time. When he woke up, she sat up still feeling groggy from her sleep. She tried to lift her right arm to rub her hands through her greasy, dull hair which had fallen over her face, but it wouldn't move easily and hurt. The frightened woman fell against the side of her cage and yelped as she landed on her sore arm. There was a dull ache in her head which thumped every time she moved it. Curiosity got the better of Eloise so she took off her jacket and lifted her shirt sleeve. She was horrified by the sight that greeted her eyes. There in all its boldness on her upper arm was a decepticon symbol tattoed in purple. She opened her mouth and screamed a high pitched scream, she was sure the whole base would have heard it. Starscream raced into his quarters,

"SShh! Sshh! Shut up" he bellowed at her,

"What have you done to me?" she ranted as panic rose up from the pit of her stomach, "You have marred me! Get it off! I don't care how. Just take it off!" she bellowed as tears coursed down her face, "I bet you drugged me to put it on didn't you? You put something in my food, that's why I feel the way I do"

"Can't" he replied victoriously, "It's there forever. Now everybody will know you as a decepticon. And you are mine!"

"I will _never _subscribe to you decepticons and your malevolent cause." she growled, "I will never speak to my father on your behalf, I would much rather take my chances with your Megatron rather than betray my father. You have no idea what you are asking me to do. How _dare_ you mark me this way. How dare you!"

Eloise was seething with the mech, seething with what he was asking her to do and done to her,

"I hate you! You despicable piece of junk. How dare you!" she hissed bitterly through gritted teeth.

Eloise suddenly stopped yelling at Starscream as she felt her stoamch bubbling and the remains of her meal from the previous night rise up. Not knowing what else to do, the young woman bent over as she hurled all over her cage, she broke out into a cold sweat and groaned in pain before collapsing into a heap. Starscream run towards her, her healthy complexion turned pale, she closed her eyes and turned her back on him swearing in the process. He quickly scanned the sick girl, her heart rate had become rapid and quick, her breathing was shallow, her temperature was low and she was shivering and sweating. Starscream didn't know what to do and started to panic; he couldn't take her to their med bay, Megatron would find out. He quickly placed her into the cupboard before accessing the human internet for an answer. He went back over to her and was relieved to discover her colour had retuned and she was now sleeping again. He scanned her again to find her heart rate and respiration were back to normal and her temperature was rising, air escaped through his vents in a sigh of relief. He tried to clean up her cage around her, not wanting to wake her up, feeling guilty for making her ill.

* * *

A long time had passed since Eloise was tattooed. She sat in her cage trying to work out how long she'd been there for but it was very difficult. She still hadn't accepted the mark and the fact that she was there. She still hadn't agreed to helping Starscream or the decepticons and knew it was only a matter of time before Starscream's patience really runs out and he takes her to Megatron. She had seen less of the surly, cruel mech as they had increased their raids to gain fuel, their most successful one being on an oil tanker. They had managed to trick the autobots with the use of holograms and hiding signals with the help of Soundwave, so they could raid the tanker. They came back to base with sufficient fuel to produce enough energon to last a while but it wasn't a long term solution. Then a different solution came through giving the decepticons the upper hand against the autobots.

Starscream was rostered on for monitor duty and was alone, everybody else was patrolling the decepticon area, except for Megatron who decided he was going on a mission with his communications officer. Starscream brought Eloise out of her cage and took her up to the communications room with him. Nobody else was going to be in there so he knew his secret would not escape. The only other Mechs who did know were his brothers and they would keep his secret safe as long as he kept them sweet. He sat her down on the desk near enough to him so she couldn't run away and hide in a corner. He noticed that she had become quite skinny and her hair had lost its shine. She always looked sad and never smiled.

She looked around the room, it was huge. There was a huge screen on the wall with a computer underneath, next to that one there appeared to be what resembled a sort of radio, similar to something the humans would use to communicate with airline pilots or police officers out on patrol, and that was about all. She looked at him as she thought about how she could annoy him today, unaware of the danger her behaviour could put her in. She'd never had the pleasure of meeting Megatron, she'd heard about him when Starscream and his brothers talked about him. She was about to say something to him when the screen flickered on and another funny looking purple Mech with a yellow eye came on,

"Message for Megatron. There is an Autobot femme coming through the space bridge. She is injured and vulnerable, if we can get her first it will bring down the morale of the Autobot army and then we can attack them and defeat them."

Starscream smirked as he heard the message,

"Good! We could use her to bribe the autobots into giving us their fuel, no the name of their supplier but we will kill the femme, she will be of no use to the autobots by the time Soundwave has finished with her. Then when we have defeated the autobots we can go back to Cybertron to rebuild it. Cybertron will be ours FOREVER! Ah ha ha ha ha ha aha!" Starscream laughed victoriously.

He looked at Eloise menacingly,

"Not a word!" he said threateningly "or you will be severely punished. I no longer have use for you. Your days are numbered _femme!" _he spat viciously.

Eloise looked over at the sardistic mech and looked away as tears welled in her eyes. She knew of the Autobots from the conversations the seekers had in Starscream's room. She didn't know who they were but she wasn't going to let Starscream get away with this. Eloise watched Starscream stand in front of the screen and talk to Shockwave. Slowly she made her way over to the huge buttons on the second communication device, keeping an eye on him to make sure he was still distracted and making sure she wasn't seen. She turned on the two way radio, the screen blipped. Eloise froze and slowly turned around to glance in Starscream's direction frightened of what she may be greeted with, but neither Starscream or Shockwave took any notice; the screen always blipped. The frightened yet hopeful woman turned a knob still watching the two decepticons. She relayed a message through the microphone unaware that she had turned to the frequency of teletraan one

"_If anybody receives this message, My name is Eloise. I was kidnapped by Starscream who is keeping me here against my will in the decepticon base. Please help me_! _Please somebody help me before he kills me, ple-ea-ease!_" she cried desperately.

She quickly turned the device off as she heard the two mechs concluding their conversation,

"Starscream out"

Eloise quickly closed the line as Starscream turned around,

"What are you doing?" he yelled at her as he picked her up and squeezed her,

"How dare you touch anything. You've got know idea what you've done" he growled as he tried to catch the message but it was too late, it had been received by Teletraan one.

* * *

In the autobot base Sunny was on monitor duty, he was laid back in a chair, legs up and hands behind his head with fingers interwoven. Eloise's message came through Teletraan one. Sunny leapt forward as he listened to it. He heard about the missing human but really didn't pay much attention to the news, as far as he was concerned it wasn't an Autobot problem. This message changed everything! He immediately called Optimus Prime on his comm link. Prime raced to Teletraan one,

"What is it Sunstreaker?"

"Teletraan one received a message from someone called Eloise. She is asking for help" Sunny replied as he pushed the replay button. Optimus Prime listened to the message relieved, at last she had become their concern and now he could do something about it! He opened his radio link,

"Autobots to the ops room! Now! He ordered through the radio link. Every available Autobot went to the ops room and sat down wondering why they were called.

* * *

Eloise was once again locked in her little square cage in the cupboard while Starscream went to give Megatron the message. She had been told that there would be no food or drink for her for two earth days and she would be locked in the cupboard until he decided what to do with her. She knew she'd pushed him too far and he was going to harm her now. Suddenly a little beeping noise could be heard, "_That sounds like my phone!" _she thought. Eloise looked around her cage hopefully but didn't see it. A light caught her sight, there sitting a little way from the cage on the same shelf was her mobile phone. The young woman was sure a signal wouldn't get through and hoped it wasn't bleeping because the power was low. Encouraged by what she saw Eloise stretched her hands through the cage and tried as hard as she could to reach it, but it was no use! Her green eyes looked around for something to reach it with, but there was nothing around. Eloise sat back and thought. The red head tried again, pushing herself right against the bars, straining every muscle from her shoulder to her fingers desperate to reach it,

"Come on Eloise! Come on you've nearly got it just a bit more" she encouraged herself, putting everything she had into reaching the phone.

Finally her fingers touched the phone and Eloise managed to move it closer toward her. Just as she did that she could hear Starscream's footsteps coming toward the cupboard where she was,

She grabbed the phone just in time before the cupboard doors flew open and Starscream's face appeared in front of her cage,

"What are you doing" he asked suspiciously,

"N-nothing!" she replied with a smug smile.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the radio,

"Quarter search!"

* * *

Well that is Chapter 1!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Hope to get chapter 2 up sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers are not mine except for Nightsky and Eloise.

Anyway here is chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Escape.

Optimus Prime entered the ops room and looked around, it was noisy as mechs chatted amongst themselves wondering what could be so urgent. The only two who really had any idea of what was going on were Sunny and Sides, who knew because his brother told him. Most of the Autobots were there apart from the odd few who had gone out to relieve those on patrol. They had been told to carry on as usual but to give a message to the Autobots returning back to base to go straight to the ops room. Optimus prime stood in front of his arm, he cleared his throat and started to address the other Autobots with authority in his voice. The whole room grew quiet as the Autobots turned to listen to him,

"Autobots, as you know a few weeks ago a young woman by the name of Eloise disappeared mysteriously on her way back to university. The police had to close the case due to lack of evidence and even we could find very little to suggest she'd fallen foul of the Decepticons. However, a message recently came through on teletraan one from a young woman who says she needs help. She says her name is Eloise and she sounds like she's in serious trouble. It has now become our duty to go and rescue her,"

"When do we go?" Nightsky called out,

"It is important that we do not let the decepticons get wind of this. Prowl I want you to work out a plan to rescue the girl. The rest of you need to go and get yourselves prepared; we go as soon as we are ready, there is no time to waste. The decepticons may have her for a reason, although I can't think of one right now, so they may not want to give her up so easily. Be prepared for a fight."

"We can't do that" Gears said defensively

"No she might be leading us into a Decepticon trap." Cliffjumper chipped in.

"I don't think so; she sounded pretty scared. Remember she's all alone and stuck in the Decepticon base." replied, Sunstreaker.

"Prime we need to go and rescue her, we can't leave her there" Jazz said.

He was very concerned for Eloise and for her safety. The decepticons would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and if that meant bringing someone to a point when they are close to death, then so be it!

"I agree" Prime said solemnly

"Yeah who knows what might happen to her if we don't go and rescue her. Besides we have to protect humans and she is a human" replied Bluestreak. "What do you think?" he asked Prowl.

"I think you're right Bluestreak" Prowl answered glaring at Gears and Cliffjumper.

Prowl went to his office and formulated a plan to rescue the young woman, the others went to the arms room and prepared themselves for rescuing Eloise and a battle. Everybody knew it wouldn't be easy, nothing ever was if decepticons were involved.

* * *

Meanwhile in the decepticon base Starscream knew he was going to have to get rid of Eloise somehow. There was no way that he could hide her in his quarters, the searches were just too thorough. Usually Soundwave and Ravage were part of the quarter search team and everybody _knew_ how good they were at finding contraband. Starscream radioed Thundercraker**,**

"**Yeah Screamer what do you want?" **Thundercracker knew what was coming, he really didn't want to get involved with Starscream or the girl. The blue seeker knew that if he did he could end up in trouble too but he didn't want to see the girl suffer at Soundwave or Megatron's hands either.

"**Thundercracker I need your help" **Starscream whispered, "**I know you're on patrol. I need you to take Eloise with you, so she doesn't get caught."**

"**What? Are you nuts?"** Thundercracker found this whole idea preposterous,** "There's no way I'm taking your pet with me, she's all soft and squishy. Euch! There's no way she's travelling inside me."**

"**Thundercracker, please."** Starscream begged, "**Please... do it for me? I don't…"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah!"** Thundercraker abruptly interjected, "**But you owe me one, you Glitch!"**

"**Yes, Yes anything you want Thundercracker."** Starscream snarled. The mech knew that Starscream wouldn't keep his word.

Thundercracker walked to Starscream's quarters and picked up the girl, annoyed he had to get Starscream out of trouble _again;_ he snarled in disgust as Starscream handed her to him. Eloise looked at the two mechs while they conversed in Cybertronian again. She wasn't quite sure what would happen and was feeling apprehensive about the whole scenario. Even though Eloise didn't like being with Starscream she knew the seeker and had an element of trust toward him.

Thundecracker walked to the control room but before he entered the seeker placed Eloise in his cockpit and smoked the glass so she could see out but Soundwave couldn't see in. He was grateful that Soundwave was on duty in the control room, at least until he had to do the quarter search then Skywarp was going to replace the communications officer. The last thing Thundercracker needed was for Skywarp to be teasing him about Eloise being in his cockpit,

"Not a sound!" he growled to the human.

Eloise simply nodded, she looked ahead in the direction they were going in and saw the cobalt blue mech, he looked big and scary and Eloise was glad she'd never have to come face to face with him. He turned around to look at Thundercracker who walked confidently into the control room,

"Where are you going?" Soundwave asked,

"Patrol!" Thundercracker replied.

Soundwave turned a few buttons, there was a humming noise before a door opened to a lift. Thundercraker stepped into the lift and waited for the tower to be raised out of water. Eloise felt the sensation of going up, followed by the roar of engines. The redhead felt the mech running before she heard the familiar bleeps and whirls as he transformed and took off,

"Do not touch a single thing _squishy_ or I will make this day real uncomfortable for you." Thundercracker sneered

"Yes!" she squeaked

Even though Eloise felt intimidated by the seeker she couldn't believe that she was leaving the Decepticon base and started to think up a plan to escape Thundercracker. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue and cloudless. The sea glistened in the sunlight as Thundercracker flew over it at breakneck speeds making Eloise feel nauseous. She looked out of the window, the sea was beginning to give way to land. It was now time for Eloise to put her plan into action, she started off by squirming in the cockpit, Thundercracker found this to be very uncomfortable and was getting agitated by this continual movement. Finally he couldn't take it any longer,

"What's the matter with you femme?" he snapped,

"I need to go to the bathroom!" she answered,

"What?" Thundercracker retorted,

"I need to go to the bathroom." Eloise huffed and repeated slowly and sarcastically,

" You won't find one out here." the mech jeered,

"Well in that case I'll just go in here, shall I?" Eloise suggested,

"Don't you dare femme!" Thundercracker yelled back savagely,

"I need to go to the toilet or don't you robots know what that means. No I guess not! Well guess what you imbecile, if you don't land soon I _will _go in your cockpit."

"Alright alright I will land and you can do whatever you need to do."

Thundercracker knew this was not a good idea, he grumbled and moaned as he started to make a rough descent; he knew there was the possibility that Eloise was deceiving him but what else could he do? He really didn't want to experience the humiliation of the other decepticons if they found out she'd gone to the toilet inside him. He felt sorry for the female as she struggled and whimpered with the pain in her ears, Thundercracker knew he could make things a bit more comfortable for her just by easing on the descent but he found it amusing as she tried to do all she could to relieve the pressure. Eventually they landed and came to a stop in a clearing surrounded by trees. Eloise wasted no time, she jumped out of the seeker and ran to the trees,

"Stay where you are! I'll be back!" she called back without looking behind her,

"See that you are!" the seeker warned, "_Fat chance!"_ Eloise thought to herself as she run into the tree line.

Once she was safely behind the tree line the redhead stopped behind one of the thicker oak trees and checked to see what Thundercracker was doing, he was still in his alt mode sitting in the clearing. What Eloise didn't know was that he was scanning the area where she had run to. He had no intention of telling her that he could see her, he was beginning to find out how difficult the contrary human was.

Eloise quickly run down into a dip taking her out of Thundercracker's scanning range, but she didn't stop; she carried on running through the trees as fast as she could, putting as much distance between her and the seeker. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he would come looking for her and possibly call Starscream and Skywarp to help. The young woman wasn't as fit as she was and knew she would run out of energy quickly if she didn't find food soon, but none of that mattered right now. Eloise's body was powered by her survival instinct and the opportunity for freedom she had gained. Keeping it was going to be a whole different thing altogether.

She had no idea where the Autobot base was nor did she have any idea on how to contact them. Not that that was an option at the moment because she hadn't got far enough away from Thundercracker to worry about the rest. Even though it was early October the air was still warm and sweat was pouring off her, stinging her skin and her eyes and causing her already filthy red hair to become plastered to her head. The tired woman bent over, holding her knees while trying to catch her breath, not sure how long she could keep this up looked up through the trees, she thought she might be in the forests of New England or maybe Virginia, wherever she was didn't really matter right now; her freedom was of paramount importance...and the rescue of the injured femme coming through the space bridge.

Thundercracker sat in the clearing, the midday sun belting down on his body. He liked the feeling of the warmth from the sun on his body but he didn't like the silence, Eloise was quiet and hadn't returned. The seeker scanned the area but there was no sign of her, he transformed and scanned the area again. Nothing… she'd gone! He couldn't believe it! Starscream had told him to be careful with her, he'd warned him that she was sneaky and untrustworthy. Thundercracker swore as he took off into the trees, hoping that he wouldn't be caught by humans,

"Eloise!" he roared, "Eloise! Good game but you can come out now." but she didn't show up.

Thundercracker was angry for allowing himself to be fooled by Eloise and angry at Eloise for running off. He found footprints which looked fresh, and small enough to be the female's. He followed the footsteps all the time calling her,

"Eloise, if you come out now I won't tell Starscream. I promise!"

Eloise could just hear the faint sound of someone calling her, she also had the feeling she was being watched but when she turned around nothing was there. She pulled her jacket in closer and held her arms across her chest. A breeze blew across her face cooling her down, giving her Goosebumps, it felt good. Eloise looked up toward the sky, she noticed how the leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn from lush green to their rich Autumnal reds and yellows. She was shocked when she realised that the year was well and truly advanced and marching toward the cold winter months.

* * *

Back at the decepticon base Starscream was having a hard time. Soundwave and Ravage had entered his quarters, Ravage was crouched and searching Starscream's room, getting into all the small areas no mech would ever be able to get into but a human or other tiny organic could. He was sure he could smell something vaguely familiar and started snarling. Soundwave turned to the black Jaguar,

"Ravage report!"

"Human!" replied Ravage, "I smell human."

Soundwave turned red optics toward Starscream, "_Oooohhhhh frag_!" the seeker looked at the communications officer in fear of what would come next,

"Where is it?" Soundwave asked,

"Where is what?" Starscream purred with fake innocence,

"Ravage can smell it!"

"Smell what?"

"Human!" the communications officer said.

Soundwave took a step towards Starscream and grabbed him by his wings. Starscream yelped,

"Don't mess me around, you've had a human in here. Where is it?" he snarled as he pulled the seeker closer to his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Starscream sneered, but he was beginning to feel intimated by the cobalt blue mech,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Soundwave growled dangerously at the seeker."Find it!... Before you get in trouble"

Soundwave stopped and appeared to be thinking,

"Rumble, Laserbeak, Buzz saw. Search these quarters."

The three cassetticons leapt out of Soundwave's chest and immediately went about trying to find Eloise. Soundwave grabbed Starscream and marched him to Megatron's office. Megatron turned around as Starscream was pushed in by Soundwave,

"What is the meaning of this?" Megatron growled,

"Starscream has had a human in his quarters. Ravage could smell it." Soundwave replied.

Megatron turned to Starscream his optics burning holes into the red and blue mech,

"Is this true?" he roared,

"No Megatr…."

"Is it _true_?" Megatron roared even louder,

"Yes Megatron. She snuck into my cockpit the last time we were at one of the human settlements."

Megatron was not convinced, he knew Starscream was always scheming and plotting against him,

"Who is this human?" Megtron's optics glared at Starscream demanding an answer but daring him to deny Megatron's request.

"Now that I'm not going to tell you" Starscream replied smugly,

"Who. Is. It!" Megatron growled slowly moving dangerously toward the seeker,

"I can't tell you lord Megatron. If I did…"

"Soudwave, take him and get the information from him"

"Noooo not that! Don't do that! I'll tell you everything!" Starscream screamed as he started to back out of Megatron's office but he didn't see Soundwave move behind him. He walked right into the communication officer's hands. Starscream was dragged to the med bay by Soundwave where he was tied to a berth and connected to Soundwave's interface port. Starscream could feel the mech flowing through his systems, he was powerless to stop him no matter how hard he tried. Soundwave smirked at the seeker as he ejected himself from Starscream taking everything he knew of Eloise and the injured femme with him, he released Starscream then he opened his comm link to Megatron,

"**Soundwave to Megatron. Information retrieved; He had the daughter of the owner of the refinery"**

"**Bring him to me!" **Megatron growled, "**Now!"**

Soundwave marched Starscream back to Megatron's office, the grey giant had his back turned towards the door,

"So Starscream. Once again you have failed me." he snarled, then turned around, "Soundwave take him to the brig while I think of a punishment for this pathetic excuse for a Decepticon."

* * *

"Optimus Prime we're ready" Jazz replied.

Optimus Prime lined his troops up outside the Ark,

"I have no need to tell you that this mission is going to be dangerous, our main aim is to rescue Eloise and get her back here safely. We will be going into Decepticon territory so be alert. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one" it was Cliffjumper. "How do we know we can trust her?" yeah piped up a few others.

"I don't know Cliffjumper but she's a human who has asked for help. We are going to answer that call for help. It's our duty!" Prime replied,

"Well I don't like it" Gears snapped,

"The girl needs help!" Ratchet yelled at the two minibots,

"Why don't you fragging mini bots leave this poor human alone. You haven't even met her" Hot Rod yelled.

He was fuming they had done nothing but oppose rescuing Eloise ever since they found out about her cry for help..

"Yeah you two" Bee continued, "You gonna help us or leave her to the fate of the Decepticons?"

The minibots stopped complaining, they knew they couldn't leave her there. The Decepticons would eventually kill her and their remit was to not harm the humans.

"Anyone else want to say anything?" the red and blue leader asked,

"No sir" every mech chimed back,

"Then roll out!"

"Yeeehaaaa" Night Sky whooped "We finally get to kick some Decepticon butt"

"Easy there soldier" Ironhide soothed.

The Autobots revved their engines and left the base, leaving Smokescreen and Inferno to take care of it; all uncertain of what lay ahead but aware of their mission.

They'd been travelling for a while when Ultra Magnus pulled up next to Prime.

"Do you think this is wise?" he asked.

There was a hint of concern in his voice. Ultra Magnus was loyal, strong and dependable, an excellent soldier to have on team and Optimus was proud to have him as part of the Autobot army. Ultra Magnus would not often question Prime unless he felt it absolutely necessary. If he did and Prime was sure of his convictions than Magnus would go ahead with the mission no matter what, such was his trust in Prime's judgement

"I don't know" Prime answered "but you can be guaranteed that if Decepticons are involved then there is something going on. It is possible Eloise does have something they want or they wouldn't be after her."

* * *

Eloise had run on a bit further and was sure she was now safe. She stopped still, all she could hear was the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, it was a peaceful sound. There was a damp moss covered log in a grassy area. Eloise looked around before deciding that this was as good a place as any to sit down and rest. She checked her clothes, they were dirty and ripped in places revealing the Decepticon symbol tattooed onto her right arm, she cringed when she looked at it, her nails which were normally neatly manicured were broken and out of shape. Her thick red hair was falling out of its neat pony tail around her face and getting knotty in places. This didn't please her; as far as her looks were concerned she was a bit of a perfectionist. Eloise was also feeling tired and loneliness would soon become a friend. She looked up, more leaves were falling off the trees floating to the ground oblivious of her struggle, she knew it wouldn't take long until they were all bare.

Eloise decided that now was a good time to ring for help. She took the mobile phone out of her pocket and scrolled down her list of contacts. First she tried her parents and her fiancé's number but there was no answer. The next number Eloise came across was a person she'd met called Nightsky. She remembered him telling her to ring, looking at the number the tired woman shrugged her shoulders, "_May as well give it a try!"_ Eloise gingerly dialled the number remembering how she met Nightsky.

_Eloise started to run for the bus, she'd just finished shopping and was looking forward to getting home and spending the evening with her boyfriend. It was a wet afternoon with the rain pouring down and the dark clouds put a drearier feel on the afternoon. Eloise put up her umbrella but because she was in such a hurry she didn't really get much protection from it. By the time the young lady made it to the crossing she was drenched and cold. It didn't help when Eloise got sprayed by a passing car so now her jeans were wet and stinging her legs, her sneakers weren't offering much more protection either; her feet squelched at every step she took._

"_Yeuch! __IDIOT!" she screamed at the driver. _

_The bus was coming, Eloise had to get across the road to catch it. She got to the crossing but was just a little bit too late; the lights had already changed in favour of the traffic. Not thinking or looking Eloise carelessly ran straight out into the road not expecting the cars to take off so quickly. She didn't see the black Mercedes sports car coming towards her until she heard the screeching of breaks._

"_Oomph" Eloise went down, the car quickly stopped. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh" she started panicking as she lay on the wet road, waiting for the pain to set in, passers by stopped and watched while a couple of others ran out into the road to help her._

"_Oh my goodness are you okay?" asked a man's voice which was full of concern, he spoke with a southern accent and had a raspy voice._

"_Ye Yeah" she looked up to find herself staring into a gorgeous looking man. He had dark hair, high cheek bones and crystal blue eyes which she thought to be rather unusual. He was a smart man wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a long black coat and a scent which vaguely reminded her of one her fiancé used. He held out his hand to help Eloise up which she took gratefully. Eloise stood up clumsily, grimacing as she tried to stand up straight._

"_You sure you're okay?" he asked, "I know someone who can help you."_

"_No I'll be fine I'll get it checked if it gets any worse" she said trying to hide the pain. "Thank you for your offer Mr. uhm"_

"_Oh just call me Nightsky"_

"_Nightsky! is that your nickname or something." she chuckled, then blushed when she realised she was finding amusement in his name. _

"_Sorry!"_

"_That's okay, yeah it's my nickname. Listen d'you need a lift anywhere. I can take you home if you like"_

"_No I'll just catch the next bus home." _

"_Okay well if you need to get to a doctor or a hospital later I can take you here is my number to contact me on." he handed her a number he'd written on a piece of paper, she smiled at him. Cute she thought a little persistent... but cute._

"_No I have a fiancé who can take it."_

"_Oh well take it anyway you never know if you'll need it or not" _

_He held the paper in front of her and smiled charmingly. Eloise sighed and took the number stuffing it in her pocket and blushing, then went to the bus stop wincing at every step she took. _

The phone rang a couple of times then a voice answered on the other end,

"Hello?" said a raspy voice with a southern accent.

"Nightsky?" she asked,

"Yeah who's this?"

"Eloise"

"Eloise! You alright honey? We received your message does anybody know you sent it?"

"Starscream does!"

"Okay, we're coming for you." Nightsky reassured the frightened young lady.

Relief flooded Eloise and a tear came to her eye as she started to sob. At last somebody knew she was alive! Nightsky immediately opened his comm link so that the others in the group could hear Eloise talking.

"Eloise it's alright honey don't cry. We are on our way, where are you?"

"I-I don't know I escaped Thundercracker. There was a quarter search at the base so Starscream asked Thundercracker to take me on patrol with him. Starscream knows I sent the message, I also have an important message for Optimus Prime. It was sent to Megatron from Shockwave and Starscream knows I know. It's about a…"

Optimus Prime was relieved to hear her but he was concerned that Thundercracker could be looking for her. He told Nightsky to mention this to Eloise if she was to have a chance to get further away. Wheeljack was able to pick up a signal and pinpoint the location the signal came from,

"Got it!" he yelled, "Keep going in this heading."

"Eloise, Don't say any more; Decepticons can get into this frequency which means Thundercracker can find you. I'm sure that he will be looking for you and if he picks up the signal to your phone it won't take him long. We know where you are Wheeljack has pinpointed your location."

"Eloiiiiiiise" The redhead suddenly went silent when she heard Thundercracker's voice calling her,

"Eloise? Eloise talk to me honey. You still there?"

Nightsky had heard Thundercracker's voice and was concerned he'd find the girl.

"Nightsky he's calling me. It's him he's calling me. I'm scared!"

Eloise was now frantic, she didn't want to go back, she didn't want to lose her freedom. What was she to do now? Nightsky was still too far away to help her.

"Eloise I want you to end the call. Now Eloise!" Nightsky yelled, "Eloise end the call and run…" he ordered but he was too late Thudercracker came up behind her and grabbed her around her waist,

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Eloise screamed. She knew she was in trouble now. She knew that she would be taken back to the decepticons and Megatron. She screamed a blood curdling scream as she was lifted off the ground and into Thundercrackers cockpit. Her scream echoed around the forest startling flocks of birds and sending them into flight as they squawked,

"Got you! you little Flesh bag"

Thundercracker took off and headed back to the decepticons with a petrified Eloise in his cockpit.

Nightsky opened his private comm link to Prime,

"**Optimus Prime**!"

"**Don't worry Nightsky our plan hasn't changed we will rescue her. Powerglide, Tracks, I want you two to fly on and make sure Thundercracker returns to the decepticon base with Eloise**."

"**Yes sir**" Powerglide replied,

"O**h and Powerglide make sure you keep Spike and Carly safe. Eloise won't know who we are, so if humans are with us then it would help her to know we are her friend**"

"Springer, Jetfire I want you two to be ready to take some of us to the base so we can rescue Eloise"

"Ready when you are!" Springer replied,

"Autobots we will drive to the coast. When we are there Jazz, Nightsky, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Sunny, Sides and myself will all go with Springer and Jetfire to the base to rescue Eloise. The rest of you will wait for us and give cover fire if needed."

"Yes Prime" they all answered.

* * *

Thundercracker returned to the base unaware that Powerglide was following him with the two human teenagers Spike and Carly, he was also unaware of the welcoming committee in the control room which comprised of Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. Thundercracker landed in the tower and waited for it to bring him down to the control room. Through the glass doors he saw the four mechs standing in a line. Megatron was fuming! Thundercracker knew he was in trouble,

Eloise swallowed a big lump forming in her throat, her stomach tied itself into tight knots, she was so frightened she was rooted to the spot.

What was she going to do? She had never seen Megatron before but here she was now about to be face to face before the giant grey tyrant, who was glaring at her evilly with blood red eyes. He reached for Thundercracker's cockpit and opened it, Thundercracker felt so violated by this invasive action. He felt like he had been assaulted by his leader who was smirking at the seeker squirming in front of him as he reached into Thundercracker's cockpit and took the girl out. She found herself eye to eye in front of him, the lump in her throat growing at a rapid speed,

"Well well well! Nice to finally meet you Eloise. I believe you are a solution to our little problem."

"I will not help you!" she snarled darkly her green eyes glaring at the behemoth,

"Oh but you will my dear. You see if we can't convince you to help us then we will have to take your father and torture you in front of him until one of you give in."

"You will do no such thing!" Eloise roared, "You leave him alone he's done nothing to you"

"That's the point he has done nothing, but he soon will!" Megatron purred, "Especially when he sees you. I believe he thinks you're dead! Is that right Starscream?" Megatron said as he turned around to face the seeker, "You were very clever to leave nothing to suggest it was a Decepticon. You even have the Autobots baffled."

Megatron turned to Starscream,

"I believe you have a cage for this…this rodent. Soundwave go and get it!"

Soundwave went to Starscream's quarters and picked up the cage. He brought it out to Megatron and placed it on a shelf in the control room. He then stood Eloise next to the cage and turned to Soundwave,

"Process the prisoner!" Megatron ordered.

The cobalt blue mech walked towards Eloise. He roughly prodded her pockets,

"Empty!" he ordered.

The frightened young woman did as she was told, tears running down her face. She took out her mobile phone, drivers licence and the $10.00 bill and held onto them tightly. There was no way she was going to allow Soundwave to take them, but she was defenseless against these huge monsters and the last few remaining belongings she had disappeared into the commanding officer's hands. He went to subspace them but as he did the phone rang. Megatron turned around,

"Ooh it appears someone wants to talk to you. Who would that be?" Megatron said as he took the phone.

He looked at the small device and smirked evilly. This was going to be fun! The big grey mech tuned into the phone's signal and spoke to who was on the other end, Eloise stood and stared in horror, "_Was there nothing these guys couldn't do?" _she thought

"Nightsky, we finally to get to speak." Megatron sneered,

"Megatron!" Nightsky growled, "Where is Eloise? What have you done with her?"

"Your friend is here. She is okay as long as she co-operates with us."

"Let me speak to her!" the black and white warrior growled, "I want to hear for myself that she is okay."

"Oh but that's not poss…"

"Nightsky, help me!" Eloise screamed at the top of her voice.

She didn't see Soundwave produce a fine needle from one of his fingers but felt it as it pricked her in the back of her neck, causing to her to become dizzy; her body became heavy and her legs became weak, "Help me plea…" then the red head collapsed into a heap,

"Eloise! You okay babe. Eloise! Megatron what have you done to her?" Nightsky roared,

Megatron didn't answer, the line went dead as he looked at Eloise and crushed her phone in his hand,

"Lock her up." he ordered.

Nightsky's spark ran cold as he feared the worst for Eloise's well being. The warrior became frantic as he desperately tried to bring Megatron back on line. Ratchet raced up to the black Mercedes sports coupe, transformed, hit Nightsky on the roof causing the mech to transform. The red and white medic grabbed Nightsky by the helm, swung him around and grabbed his shoulders in one swift move. The rest of the Autobots stopped while they waited for Ratchet to sort out the distressed mech,

"Get a grip on yourself! You are no good to Eloise or the rescue like this. Get a grip on yourself or return to base." he barked, "We are going to rescue the girl. Just take it easy and let's get going before we're too late."

Nightsky and Ratchet both transformed back into their alt modes and drove off. The medic stayed next to Nightsky scanning his systems every now and then to make sure he was staying calm. The black and white mech really didn't appreciate this invasive approach and would try and dodge the medic but Ratchet always caught up with the young bot.

Eloise woke up to find herself back in her cage but not in the familiar surroundings of Starscream's quarters, she was on a desk next to a computer which somebody was using. When she looked around a grey arm was resting on the desk next to her cage. Megatron heard movement coming from the cage he glanced at the small form laying on the bottom before turning back to the screen on his desk.

Eloise lay there thinking about the femme coming through the space bridge. How was she going to get this message to Optimus Prime now? How was she going to get out? What will happen to the femme and the Autobots if they catch the injured being?, "_You poor thing!"_ Eloise thought.

There was a knock at Megatron's door,

"Come in" he bellowed,

Soundwave entered his leader's office,

"Yes Soundwave" Megatron growled impatiently,

"lord Megatron. I found out some information from Starscream; he knows about an injured femme coming through the space bridge. She is believed to be Autobot. What do you want us to do?,"

Megatron smirked darkly and looked at his communications officer

"We will capture her and use her to bring down the Autobots. She will be their demise and I will be ruler of this universe. Set up a party to watch the space bridge, when she comes through bring her back here. Once she is here we will use her to draw the Autobots into a trap, they won't be able to resist rescuing her especially if she is Chromia or Elita. Once they are trapped nothing will stop us, we will kill them…all of them! Then nothing will stop me!" Megatron's face suddenly darkened,

"Bring Starscream to me!"

"Yes lord Megatron"

Soundwave left to get Starscream.

Megatron laughed loudly forgetting Eloise was there and not aware she was awake. She made sure she'd remember the conversation so she could let the Autobots know about their demise and the demise of the femme, that is, if she ever got out…alive! This was beginning to get very familiar.

Starscream walked into Megatron's office,

"Yes lord Megatron"

The leader of the Decepticons walked up to Starscream and hit him on the helm,

"You have let me down again Starscream."

"No I haven't my…"

"Go!" Megatron roared causing Starscream to stop mid sentence, "And get her father. Don't let me down Starscream or I shall be forced to take you apart piece by piece."

"No my lord."

Starscream walked off and went to find his brothers.

* * *

The Autobots continued to make their way to the coast where Jetfire and Springer would leave them with Optimus Prime, Jazz, Nightsky, Ironhide, Bluestreak, Sunny and Sides. As they were driving they saw seeker jets leaving the decepticon base. They were heading toward the refinery "_Now _w_here are they off to?"_ Optimus Prime wondered,

"Hey where are they going?" Jazz asked,

"I don't know Jazz let's hope they aren't going to cause trouble." Optimus answered,

"Looks like they're going to the refinery" Ironhide replied,

"That's not good. Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Windcharger. Go and deal with those seekers before they get to the refinery" Prime ordered,

"Yes sir" they replied and took off.

Starscream picked up the Autobots on his scanners,

"Autobots!" he spat, "We will attack them before they get under the trees."

The seekers flew around thinking they had got behind the Autobots but when they came back they lost the Autobot's signals. The seekers, upon Starscream's instruction transformed as they landed right in the middle of the Autobots who had transformed and hid among the trees to draw the seekers out of the sky,

"Attaack" yelled Ultra Magnus.

The seekers were overwhelmed by the Autobots. Starscream was wrestled to the ground and held down by Ultra magnus and Windcharger,

"What are you doing here?" Ultra magnus demanded,

"Nothing" snapped Starscream,

"Liar" roared Magnus as he rammed his cannon into the seeker's chest, "I'll say it again." he sneered "What were you doing here?"

"We, we were just going on a little... business trip." Starscream replied,

"Not anymore! Take your sorry afts back to Megatron." the huge warrior retorted and backed away, "Now!"

"We just gonna let them go?" Hot rod asked,

"Yep! Keep your weapons on the seekers in case they try any nonsense."

Then Ultra Magnus had a better idea. He aimed his cannon at Skywarp's tail and shot it.

"Boom!"

Perfect hit,

"Aaaahhhhh!" the seeker screamed, "I'm hit"

"Where?" Thundercracker called back,

"My tail" Skywarp replied.

Thundercracker flew behind Skywarp to check the damage, it was smoking a bit and leaking energon but he'd be able to get to headquarters.

"You're okay" he replied and went back into formation,

The Autobots headed back to Optimus Prime while keeping an eye on the trine but only two could be seen. Suddenly Bluestreak called out,

"I'm hiit!"

The Autobots stopped, turned around and looked at Bluestreak. He had been hit but it only made a scratch on his chassis,

"You're fine!" Hot Rod replied, hitting his young friend on the shoulder,

"We'd better keep going before we lose the seekers." Ultra Magnus said.

Suddenly a barrage of fire opened up on them,

"Take cover!" the big blue warrior yelled, as he jumped behind a tree.

The Autobots returned the fire shooting at the mechs. Skywarp was making it very difficult, he'd shoot then warp himself to another spot. The Autobots couldn't work out where he'd reappear next. He was starting to get too cocky and reappeared right next to Windcharger and right in front of Wheeljack and Hot Rod. Both the mechs shot at the purple seeker aiming for his cockpit and destroying his ability to transform or warp himself. Smokescreen drove toward Thundercracker and Starscream and let off thick, sticky smoke which clung to the jets,

"Aahh!" they screamed bumping into each other and cursing each other as their bodies made contact,

"Fire!" yelled Ultra Magnus.

The Autobots fired at the decepticons until nothing else was heard,

"What shall we do with them?" Hot rod asked,

"Leave them here for Megatron to collect, we'll deliver Skywarp to him personally. They won't be making any _business_ trips for a while"

Skywarp was picked up and tied to the back of Ultra Magnus, they drove off back to Optimus Prime and the rest of the group.

* * *

In the decepticon base Eloise came around to find herself tied into a chair. She started to struggle and wriggle out but her bonds were too tight,

"Let me go!" she said as she strained to get free,

"No! I am not letting you go. Any minute now you're father will be here to watch you being tortured, unless he gives us the fuel we need."

"He won't do it!" Eloise shouted back,

"Yes he will. We know about your father's feelings towards you. He couldn't bear to see his little girl hurt. He will give in." Megatron retorted,

Eloise didn't know what to say to that. She knew her father loved her dearly, but he was a wise man and wouldn't give in to any demands. But who knows what anybody would do when faced with this situation? Hook was hovering around, looking forward to shredding the girl bit by bit as her father begged for them to take what they want. Eloise looked nervously at the surgeon as he fiddled menacingly with a horrific looking piece of equipment resembling a kitchen knife.

It had been a while since Megatron had sent the seekers and he was beginning to grow impatient. He opened his comm link and asked Soundwave to send Laserbeak to find the them. Laserbeak left the headquarters and hovered around. He saw two of the seekers laying in a pile, leaking energon and the other one on the back of Ultra Magnus. Laserbeak flew back to Soundwave and showed the mech what he'd seen. Soundwave then repeated it to Megatron who was now furious,

"Kill the girl!" he snarled at Hook

Hook moved toward Eloise slowly bringing out his instruments,

"Noooooo!!!" she screamed as tears started to pour down her face and struggled furiously against her bonds, "Don't hurt me. Nooooo! Please I've done nothing, help me someone, please help me" she cried desparately to anybody who may be listening.

Megatron smirked as he heard Eloise cry out for help. A smirk which was quickly wiped off his face when he heard,

"Megatron!"

The decepticon leader turned around to see who would _dare_ speak to him in such a way. He was astounded to see the owner of the voice standing in the doorway surrounded by 8 other mechs. Eloise stopped screaming and struggling, she sat in the chair, trembling, wondering who these new robotic giants were.


	4. Chapter 4

Only two characters in this story belong to me; Eloise and Nightsky. The rest are not mine, they belong to Hasbro.

Chapter 3

To save a life.

On Cybertron

Amongst the ruins of Iacon tucked under some wreckage, hidden in the safety the darkness offered, sat the female Autobot army; Elita one, Moonracer, Firestar, Arcee and Chromia were amongst. Their base had been compromised and destroyed leaving them with no other choice except to flee and regroup somewhere else. It was a tough journey and many lives were lost as they run the gauntlet to get to a place of safety. They had been fighting desperately to save the ruins of Iacon and Cybertron since Optimus Prime and the others had left in the hope that one day the Autobots would return and restore their magnificent home. Sadly though, they were losing the fight. Elita one sat in the shadows watching helplessly as an injured femme leaked energon from a serious wound she'd received in a particularly savage battle. Elita knew what had to be done and she knew how dangerous this mission would be, but if the poor femme didn't get medical attention soon the she'd die.

The shooting had stopped and they could hear the footsteps of Decepticons running past their hiding place, trying to locate them and take their injured back to the Decepticon base, thankfully the metal wreckage was too thick and the femme's signals couldn't be picked up.

"I'm going to contact Optimus Prime. It's the only way," Elita told Chromia sadly

"You can't, you'll give our position away," Chromia replied with disbelief,

"No choice we need to get her to Earth and the others, it's her only hope," Elita replied gravely, "She'll die if we don't get her there, and she will be vulnerable here" Elita one looked at Firestar,

"Can you get her to the space bridge?" Firestar looked at Elita one then at the femme who was laying on a flat piece of wreckage that was perfectly shaped for a berth

"Yes I'll take her," Firestar replied,

"Good! We'll cover you I shall send the message to Prime that we're sending her through the space bridge and then we'll move. All of you be on your guard, it may be quiet now but they could be waiting to draw us out."

"Maybe we should all go to Earth," Chromia suggested, "We can't survive this much longer, I'm getting tired of fighting and it would be nice to be with Ironhide for a while,"

"Negative Chromia, we need to stay here and save what's left of Cybertron" Chromia was flabbergastedby Elita's answer, how could they carry on and fight when everything they knew no longer existed,

"What for Elita? There is nothing left, Cybertron is _gone_, our base is _gone_. What is left to fight for? We could help the others fight the Decepticons on Earth," Chromia argued.

Elita one stopped for a minute and thought about what Chromia had said, she did miss Optimus Prime and she too was getting tired of fighting. Cybertron as they knew it, their beautiful planet and home was gone, ruined by the ravages of war. There really was nothing else they could do. The magenta femme resignedly got up, aware that the words Chromia spoke were true, but she wasn't ready to give up...Not yet! Elita crawled towards Firestar and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder,

"Be careful my friend" Elita one said sadly, she then turned to the femme, "Hang on friend, just hang on" The female Autobot opened her optics and placed a weak hand on her leader's arm.

"I'll try" she whispered weakly although everybody knew what the outcome could be.

Elita one placed her finger on the side of her helmet and sent a message to Optimus Prime, hoping that he would receive it,

"Message sent, let's go" Elita quietly growled.

It would be a tough journey for the search and rescue femme but to leave the female Autobot to die was not an option Elita or her friends would even consider. Firestar transformed so that the femme could be placed into her tray back and then she took off across the wreckage speeding through the winding roads at break neck speed, avoiding the holes and wreckage which could so easily tear at her armour. She was closely followed by Elita, Chromia and Arcee. The femme's communications systems had been damaged so once she was through the space bridge she wouldn't be able to contact Prime or the others, and then there was the damage done to her body and the leaking energon making her weaker by the minute. Her spark casing was slightly cracked, she had torn energon lines and fuel lines and shrapnel stuck in her joints and injuries. She was in a bad way.

Scavenger was quite boastful about the damage he'd caused to the femme. He knew she could be quite a significant member of the Autobot team and her death could do damage to the Autobot's morale, but what he didn't know was the resilience of the femme army which could only be attributed to the leadership of Elita and her 2IC Chromia and a friend on Earth the Autobots were trying to rescue.

After a journey which was unhindered they got to the space bridge. The female Autobot army hid in areas around the space bridge poised to shoot at anything which moved with a Decepticon signal or ruby optics. Firestar moved quietly to the space bridge, it was unguarded and there wasn't a Decepticon in sight. Her spark shuddered at the slightest little sound she made. Firestar was in the open, her senses and systems on full alert as she slowly and carefully edged toward the space bridge carrying the female Autobot,

"**Where is everybody? I don't like this; it's almost like they're letting her through," **

"**I know Firestar. It's almost like they're expecting us," **Elita replied as she scanned the area,

"**I can't help but think we're sending her to her death. Supposing the Decepticons know she's coming and are waiting for her on Earth," **Chromia whispered,

"**Let's hope the Autobots have received our message and get there before the Decepticons do." **Elita replied,

The space bridge opened and the femme was lifted off the ground into the sky, in the direction of Earth.

* * *

On Earth

The Autobots surrounded their leader as they stood in the med bay and looked at the scene before them. Eloise was tied into a chair with Hook behind her, holding some sort of tool to torture her with. Megatron was outraged by their presence and was going to punish whoever let them in. The Autobots entrance into the Decepticon base was made possible by Cosmos who forced the tunnel to rise above sea level and open so the Autobots could get in. He had also used a signal jamming sequence so the Decepticons couldn't pick up the Autobot's signals.

Soundwave couldn't work out what was going on, the tunnel started to rise and the doors were opening, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The cobalt blue communications officer was sure Megatron hadn't mentioned anything about anybody arriving. He pushed buttons and turned knobs but there was nothing he could do to stop the tunnel from rising, he hit the consul in sheer frustration leaving a dent in the metal. Soundave heard the lift come down; he turned around not expecting the Autobots and Optimus Prime to turn up. The mech was taken by surprise, and the Autobots knew it. They shot at Soundwave sending the mech flying before they carried on through the Decepticon base, shooting at any Decepticons who got in their way.

Eloise looked at the huge red and blue giant now standing in the entrance to the med bay surrounded by 8 other mechs, his cannon aimed at the huge grey behemoth and the green and purple mech. She didn't know how they'd managed to get into the base considering it was under water, and out at sea, and none of them looked wet or sea worthy. The fact is she didn't care how they did it so long as they got her out, if that's what they intended to do. Eloise looked at all of them, but her eyes fell on a black and white mech with his battle mask covering his face, making him more intimidating than he really was. The frightened redhead had no idea he was Nightsky; he was stood next to an all black mech with huge cannons aimed at the Decepticon leader and looked eqaully as intimidating,

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron snarled darkly,

"Let the girl go Megatron. She has nothing to do with you." Optimus Prime ordered,

"Oh but Prime she does, she has the answer for our short supply on energon" Megatron sneered,

"She doesn't hold any solution for you Megatron. I shall say it again, Let. Her. Go" Optimus Prime said a little more impatiently,

Optimus Prime knew that Megatron wouldn't give Eloise up easily; he was like this on Cybertron, why should he be any different on planet Earth?

"No Prime I shall not let her go" Megatron growled

"If you don't let her go then we shall force you to give her up." Optimus Prime warned, "Autobots!"

The Autobots moved closer to Prime and armed their weapons,

"Oh Prime" Megatron laughed, "You don't think that a few armed Autobots are going to stop me, do you? As soon as my seekers turn up with her father…"

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe!" Prime bellowed.

The two frontline warriors moved to the front with Skywarp held firmly between them, they threw Skywarp on the ground in front of Megatron. He looked down at the injured seeker with contempt, his optics narrowed into slits,

"Where's that hopeless glitch Starscream?" he growled at the injured seeker,

Skywarp didn't say anything he lay on the floor in front of Megatron oozing energon and snarling at him. The Decepticon leader turned to Hook,

"Take him to the med bay while I deal with our unwelcome visitors, and then come back and we will deal with this human." he snarled.

Eloise looked at Optimus Prime then back at Megatron, she started to fight against the bonds that were tying her to the chair, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes. She watched Hook pick up Skywarp and fling him over his shoulder, the seeker growled in pain.

Optimus Prime looked at Eloise; she was sweaty and dirty, and looked exhausted and petrified. The tiny human didn't know what to think about these new beings who'd just arrived, she knew they were different just by the colour of their eyes and the symbol they wore, but she couldn't decide if they were friend or foe and felt it more prudent to err on the side of caution.

"Now Prime are you going to leave or do I have to kill you all," Megatron armed his weapon and aimed it at the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime stood where he was unwavering to Megatron's demands. Megatron snarled as he moved dangerously close to Optimus Prime, but found himself outnumbered as the Autobots trained their weapons on the grey mech.

"_No don't leave me here, they'll kill me. Please don't leave me here_," Eloise silently begged to herself too scared to speak,

The Autobots prepared to open fire on Megatron as soon as Optimus Prime gives the command. Bluestreak moved slowly away from the group and aimed his cannon at Megatron ready to fire at him. Jazz looked at the sniper,

**"Easy there buddy, We don't want Eloise harmed or frightened anymore than she is, wait for Prime's command," **Bluestreak slowly moved back to the group, but still had his weapon trained on Megatron,

"We will not leave without the girl. Release her Megatron!" Prime ordered, his deep baritone voice resonating around the med bay. Eloise slunk deeper into the chair, scared of this huge mech who seemed to be on her side.

Mirage had activated his cloaking device before he got to the med bay and stood there waiting for the opportunity to get close to her. Normally Megatron didn't like humans and would order them to be terminated unless they were of some value to him and this frightened human seemed to be of some value to him. Mirage had sympathy for Eloise, it wasn't her intention to get caught up in their war. She was an innocent human being going about her life before she got caught up in all of this. Megatron moved away fom Eloise, giving Mirage a clear path to the frightened girl, he silently moved to the side of her and knelt down to her level. Eloise felt the movement and slowly looked around to see who was there. She heaved a sigh of relief when she didn't see anybody and looked back towards the other Autobots. As Eloise turned to him he could see the fear in her green eyes and picked up her heart rate on his scanners, it was working overtime as she sat there awaiting her fate. Eloise heard a voice whisper in her ear,

"If you want to live, be quiet. Do not scream or say a word."

Eloise looked around to see where the voice was coming from, tears started to course down her face,

"Please don't hurt me..plea…" she started to beg quietly

"Sshh, sshhh! I am not going to hurt you." The voice whispered firmly, "I need to get you out of here. Just do as I say and you'll be fine." Mirage reassured her.

She felt a swift smooth movement on her wrist, then her bonds were cut and she was gently scooped her out of the chair. The redhead was relieved to be leaving the med bay but she wished she could see who her savior was. Mirage took off as fast as he could and carried his precious cargo out of the Decepticon medbay. Ironhide and Nightsky watched silently as Mirage quietly left with Eloise. The blue and white mech ran down the corridor still with his cloaking device on. Eloise could see carnage everywhere from the destruction caused by the Autobots. She saw Decepticons but none of them were aware of her passing through and carried on helping the injured or preparing to fight the Autobots on their way out. The corridors were very smoky and hot, the smoke was burning her eyes and the smell was acrid, making breathing painful,

"**Eloise is free!"** Mirage radioed to Prime and continued running towards the entrance of the Decepticon base.

Eloise heard a few shots as they entered the control room but she wasn't worried about that, she was more concerned about how Mirage's cloaking device was affecting her. The hum from the cloaking device was beginning to affect her equilibrium. Everything was starting to spin rapidly, she felt nauseous and her head was aching. She couldn't hear anything anymore except for the hum of his cloaking device and it was hurting her ears. Eloise placed her hands over her ears trying to block out the sound but it was hard to do, she was just too close to the mech. They got to the control room where there were, one she recognised as Soundwave was laying prone on the floor leaking energon; the other was green, he was fiddling with knobs. The door to the tunnel opened, Mirage walked in and waited for it to take him up.

Eloise decided to say something to Mirage,

"Whatever you're doing could you stop it because I don't think it is very good for me." he didn't listen to her; she finally gave up and flopped down into a heap in his hand, not really caring what would happen to her next but hoping she wouldn't barf.

Optimus Prime and the other Autobots followed Mirage down the corridor and up the lift to the top of the tunnel where Jetfire and Springer were waiting for them. Mirage sat inside Springer, still holding onto Eloise and closed his cloaking device, she was still trembling and still felt green from her experience with Mirage's cloaking device; she was relieved he was now visible again and so was she.

Jazz came and sat opposite Mirage. She looked at him and looked away dismissing any attempts he made to befriend her. She snuggled deeper into the hand of the blue and white one who was holding her,

"Mirage what have you done to her?" Jazz asked with a smile.

Even though it was quite late and the light was fading Jazz knew what the color green looked like,

"Yeah Mirage she looks kinda... green." Bluestreak agreed,

"That's because I feel green," Eloise said sarcastically behind Mirage's fingers, "Humans aren't designed to be invisible!"

There was a roar of laughter at her words, Eloise could do nothing but blush a bright shade of red,

"This is so embarassing." she moaned from behind her hands which were covering her face.

* * *

Springer and Jetfire took off quickly and made their way across the sea. Even though she had been rescued by the Autobots she still didn't know who they were or if they could hurt her as well. She was grateful to the one called Mirage who rescued her and was happy to snuggle deeper into his hand where she felt safe. The blue and white mech felt the movement; he looked down at her and smiled before putting another hand over her. Eloise enjoyed the warmth and the security this action offered her and she slowly drifted into a light sleep, but it wasn't peaceful, she trembled, fearful of what would happen next. Mirage shushed her again and gently rubbed her back.

Jetfire picked up Decepticon symbols,

"**We've got company"** he radioed to Springer,

"**Yeah I've picked them up too. I'll send a message to the others to let them know we are coming with unwanted company."**

Springer landed near the other Autobots who circled around the two aircraft as they landed and transformed. Prime sent a message to Powerglide instructing him to take Carly and Spike back; it was too dangerous for them to be there, it would be better if they met Eloise at the base. He told Mirage to take Eloise straight back to the base. The blue and white mech immediately transformed into a Ford GT and drove off,

"Decepticons!" a voice yelled.

The Autobots immediately sprang into action and went into full battle mode. Megatron and the cone heads landed, closely followed by the constructicons. The Autobots circled the Decepticons with their weapons aimed at them,

"Prime" the grey leader growled circling the red and blue Autobot, "Give her back, she belongs to me"

"No she doesn't" Prime yelled back circling the grey mech at the same time, "She is a sentient being who has the right to live her life in freedom"

Hook silently scanned all the Autobots for the human being; he found her signal sitting in Mirage who was driving away,

"Megatron, Mirage has the girl and he's driving off with her"

"Stunticons after Mirage" Megatron yelled.

The stunticons took off after the spy who immediately opened his cloaking device but he was too late; a shot caught him in the aft causing damage to the mech. Mirage had to think quickly, he could either hold onto Eloise in the hope that an Autobot would be there shortly or he could let her go, giving her the chance to get away. He picked up the signals of the stunticons on his scanners who were rapidly closing in. Mirage decided to let her go,

"Eloise run" he yelled as he opened the passenger side door, "Run to the tree line I will radio Prime to let him know where you're going, somebody will rescue you."

"But!" Eloise started to argue,

"Eloise go _now!"_ he yelled impatiently.

Eloise got out of Mirage and run as fast as she could toward the tree line, but it seemed like every step she took pushed the tree line further away. She looked around and could see Mirage sitting on the ground with pink fluid pouring out from under him. Now what was she going to do? She was on her own, what if he hadn't managed to get the message to Optimus Prime? What if he had and they decided to not help her? Eloise looked around, there was nothing but grass and the blue sky which was beginning to darken in the evening light, she was in an open field for all to see which also meant Decepticons and alone. Eloise turned back around and carried on running, she didn't want to go back the Decepticon base again. If she did...well that was a thought she wasn't going to think of that and she carried on running. Her legs hurt and she panted as she made a desperate break for freedom.

Prime received the message from Mirage and sent Nightsky to meet her. Mirage tried to transform but he fell to the ground, energon leaking everywhere. Ratchet and Jazz caught up to the injured mech and pulled him away from the Decepticon's line of fire, while the other Autobots started to fire at the Decepticons.

Wildrider headed off in the direction of Eloise, he transformed as he ran after the vulnerable female. She saw him and screamed as she tried to ran faster,

"Eloise over here" Nightsky yelled, "Bluestreak come with me!"

The two mechs ran out of the tree line towards the frightened redhead. Wildrider was close to Eloise, he jumped and landed on the ground. He cupped his hands around Eloise but the tiny human slipped through his huge fingers. He slammed his hands on the ground and growled in frustration as he watched her ran towards the two Autobots, knowing he would never hear the last of it from Megatron.

Eloise didn't stop running, she was running so fast and not taking any notice of the ground, she didn't see the small hole in the grass until she stepped into it and fell; as she did she felt something pop in her ankle, the pain was excruciating and she screamed. Jazz and Ratchet heard the scream, they both looked up,

"Go and help her, I'll be okay here" the medic ordered,

Jazz took off towards Eloise, Nightsky and Bluestreak ran towards her from the other direction. Wildrider saw his opportunity and got up to beat the Autobots to the injured female. Nightsky and Bluestreak stopped running and opened fire on the Decepticon. Jazz got to the injured woman who was crumpled on the ground shivering and sobbing. The black and white mech got down to her level slowly so as not to alarm her. Eloise looked at Jazz, he had a kind face with a blue visor which glowed in the darkness of the night. He held out his hands and went to pick her up,

"You're okay l'il lady, it's alright" he tried to soothe; but she swung around and screamed again.

"Get away you want to hurt me, leave me…" he quickly grabbed her by the arms with his left hand and held her head in his right hand,

" Don't scream at me, look at me" he yelled. "I am an Autobot. I can't hurt you, we don't harm humans we help them," he started to lower his voice and spoke to her softly as she calmed down. "I'm not going to hurt you, I can get you to the others and to safety."

"Prove it!" she yelled,

"Look here. What do you see?"

Eloise looked at Jazz's chassis, she saw a symbol but it was different to the Decepticons, it was red and flat on top of the head. She looked up at Bluestreak and tried to see his symbol too. He looked down at her, she saw his bright blue optics; trying to reassure her and offering friendship,

"I can see you're hurt" Blue said. "Our medic Ratchet is on his way he may be able to help you."

Jazz gently put his hand around her waist. Her body started to tense and she started to whimper. "_Frag!"_ thought Jazz, _"What is it going to take for this little human to trust us!"_

"Shh" he soothed "I won't hurt you. I just want to pick you up and carry you out of here back to the others and safety. NightSky is with them,"

When Eloise heard his name she relaxed and allowed the mech to pick her up in his warm hands. He put his other hand over her so she was sheltered from the cold air. The warmth radiated right through her body she tried to relax and stop shivering.

Suddenly there was a thud and the sound of clunking metal behind the saboteur, and the sound of a weapon clicking into place. He stopped dead in his tracks waiting for the shot but it never came. Instead Jazz heard the sound of Bluestreak's rifle going and the rattle of the Decepticon falling to the ground. Jazz turned around,

"Thanks buddy" he said greatfully,

"Not a problem Jazz. I think he's only stunned though, let's get out of here."

Jazz gently handed Eloise to Bluestreak so he could transform, once Jazz's transformation process was complete he opened his passenger door inviting Eloise in. Eloise's eyes opened wide in disbelief, he was a porsche, she was going to ride in a porsche. "Wow_!" _she thought, "_how many other cool cars do these guys have" _Blue gently placed Eloise in the seat, she whimpered a little, the seatbelt moved slowly around the frightened girl and Jazz took off across the field closely followed by Bluestreak. It wasn't long before they had caught up with the others.

Ratchet and Nightsky greeted them,

"I'd like to check Eloise, Jazz."

Jazz opened his door obediently, Ratchet bent down and looked at Eloise. She turned around to look at who she assumed to be a medic, he had red crosses on his shoulders but the rest of him was white except for his red hands and grey chevrons. He went to take Eloise out of the car but she flinched and grabbed the seats,

"Now, Now, now ,I'm not going to hurt you!" the medic said slightly impatiently,

"Easy there Ratch, she's hurt!" Jazz said

Ratchet pulled a blanket from his subspace and gently wrapped her in it so as not to hurt her. He could have insisted she travel with him but that would really do her no good except cause her more stress. Besides she is his patient now, but allowing Jazz to take her would be far kinder; she'd already met him. Nightsky stepped forward, he'd retracted his face mask and had a look of concern on his white face. He knelt down on one knee and looked at Eloise,

"Hi there honey" he said gently as he pushed some hair away from her face, "It's me Nightsky; trust Jazz is looking after you, he is a good mech. I will see you back at the base." Eloise turned to Nightsky with a look of confusion on her face, "What's wrong girl? Have I said something wrong?" a slight smile crossed her face, before she answered the mech,

"Yes, I mean no…I remember meeting Nightsky, he's human"

"I'll explain that to you later honey" he replied with a smile in his voice.

Nightsky shut the door so Jazz could drive back to the base. Nightsky transformed and followed closely behind the black and white Porsche carrying his friend.

The drive back was comfortable and silent, Jazz had put some music on for Eloise to listen to hoping that it would make her feel more comfortable and had the heater blowing. She'd been out in the cold night air for far too long. Ever so slowly Eloise started to drift off to sleep, waking up every now and then to make sure she was still sitting in a car she now knew as Jazz. When she saw the now familiar interior, felt the warm air through the blower and heard the soft music she was comforted and would drift off again.

* * *

The next time she woke up she found herself lying on a mattress on a massive berth with another blanket over the top of her. She didn't care how massive the berth was, she was warm and as far as she was concerned, safe! Eloise looked around the med bay, it was neat and clean. There were berths laying next to each other, various massive tools and other pieces of equipment that would make Eloise's father jealous {he is a car mechanic in his spare time} there were benches along the walls and there was an office with a huge desk and chair as well as a large screen on the wall, "_What is this place?_" she thought to herself.

Eloise could hear voices talking and laughing behind her and to the side of her and when she turned her head to look she saw two humans sitting next to her. They both appeared to be of teenage years, one was a girl with blond hair pulled back into a pony tail, and the other was a boy with short curly brown hair,

"Hello" said the girl, "How are you? My name is Carly and this is Spike"

Eloise looked at the young man sat next to her, he smiled at her,

"Where am I?" she asked sleepily,

"You're in Autobot headquarters. Jazz brought you here."

Another figure turned up and looked down at her. She looked up at Ratchet he also had the same piercing blue eyes as Night sky. He spoke quietly to her in an effort not to alarm her,

"Hello Eloise. My name is Ratchet and I am the CMO for the Autobots. You are in my med bay so I can look at your ankle. You are also dehydrated and malnourished too but don't worry you'll soon bounce back. Just make sure you get plenty of rest and good food. Here is something for you to drink; it will help to replace some of the fluids and nutrients you have lost," The medic gave Eloise a cup and sat her up so she could drink the contents of it. It was viscous and foul smelling,

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously and smelt it, "Yeuch I'm not drinking that"

"Yes you are!" Ratchet said, "The easy way or the hard way." he lowered himself so he was looking into her eyes and Eloise had no choice but to look at Ratchet,

"Eloise it's best to do what Ratchet tells you to do." Carly warned as she moved to sit next to her, "He looks after us very well but doesn't like his patients disobeying him."

Eloise looked at the two humans then at Ratchet who had by now moved to the side of the berth . He stood there with his arms crossed and raised an optic ridge. Eloise knew she really had no choice so gingerly she raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. Ratchet blew air out of his vents and rolled his optics,

"The quicker you drink it the easier it will be, medicine doesn't always have to be pleasant tasting." By now Ratchet was getting irritable with the human female but resisted the urge to tilt her head back and pour it down her throat.

Eloise said nothing as she took another sip of the foul tasting solution. Ratchet moved away, he could feel his energon boiling with frustration. Eloise pulled a face at the mech,

"Don't pull faces at me young lady. Whatever you do, others have done before you."

Spike and Carly snickered at Eloise's face which was a picture of amazement; the medic knew what she'd just done. Ratchet turned around and continued attending to Mirage smirking to himself. This was going to be an interesting few days.

Optimus Prime walked into the med bay,

"Hello Ratchet, how is our human patient,"

"She's over there, she'll be fine once she's on the mend. I need her to rest for now."

"That's good. Go easy with her old friend; we don't want her to be frightened of us."

"As always Prime" Ratchet replied.

"Can I see her?" Ratchet looked up at his leader, he appreciated Prime asking to see his patients, the medic nodded then turned around,

"Just a little while and don't go alarming her. She's calm at the moment I don't want her getting stressed as the humans put it." Ratchet replied.

Optimus moved over to Eloise's bed. The redhead heard heavy footsteps come towards her and turned around. Eloise whimpered when she saw Optimus Prime sitting in front of her and turned around to look at Spike and Carly,

"He's okay Eloise, he's a friend." Carly reassured her,

"Don't be afraid Eloise. My name is Optimus Prime and I am the leader of the Autobots." she slowly nodded,

"Thank you for helping me" she said,

"Not a problem" Prime replied with a smile, "We are pleased to have you out of Decepticon hands. You will be safe here. how are you feeling?"

"OKay, I guess" she replied nervously,

"Okay I will talk to you tomorrow when you have had a rest. You will also get to meet Nightsky tomorrow as well, he will be your guardian."

"No not tomorrow, it's really important I need to tell you now and why do I need a guardian?" Eloise asked,

"All that will be explained tomorrow." Prime continued as he got up to leave,

"No don't leave you need to know, please listen to me" Eloise begged desperately,

"What can be so important?" Carly asked,

Ratchet could sense Eloise was getting distressed and got a syringe with a sedative in it. Eloise saw it and tried to get up and run away but as she put pressure on her ankle she yelped and fell back down. The medic approached her quickly, grabbed her and held her firmly on the berth. Eloise struggled against Ratchet's hold but he was too strong,

"Nooooo leave me alone you big… Oww! I need to tell you something you don't know about," Eloise yelled at the medic,

"It can wait until later," Ratchet replied as he turned to place the syringe in the bin, "Calm down, and get some rest"

"No it can't, there is a femme coming through the space bridge…."

"What femme" Prime asked as he turned around and came back to Eloise, who was already beginning to feel the effects of the sedative,

"I don't know but she's injured I heard the message when a one eyed monster was talking to Starscream. They were talking about a message meant for Optimus Prime but Shockwave stole it. The message came from Elita one and they want to use the femme to get at the Autobots. I'm sorry…" Eloise's voice started to fade away, she tried to fight the sedative,

"Sshh!" Optimus Prime said, "Calm down little one, we can sort it out. The fact is you got the message to us and there is still time for us to do something about it,"

Ratchet took the empty cup and walked away, he came back with bandages which he kept in his med bay for the humans and treated her leg. She lay down while he bandaged her ankle, grimacing every now and then,

"Sorry Eloise. I don't mean to hurt you but we need to get this bandaged" he said as he gently wrapped her ankle, "There," he said, "It is done, I'm going to give you something for the pain so you can rest more easily," he gave her another needle and placed the blanket back over her so she was warm. Ratchet turned to Carly and Spike, "It is time for you two to go so she can rest" Optimus Prime picked up Carly and Spike and left the med bay so she could sleep. He had a heavy burden on his shoulders as he thought of the femme coming through the space bridge and wondered if it was Elita.

* * *

I wonder who the injured femme is. All will be revealed soon.

Thanks for reading chapter 3.

Hope you enjoy it.

Until next time.

Byee!!


	5. Chapter 5

Nightsky, Eloise and her parents are mine. The rest are not!

* * *

Chapter 4

Truth revealed.

It was rather late in the morning and Eloise still hadn't woken up which pleased Ratchet. She needed the sleep to help her recover from the trauma she'd been through. Ratchet walked over to her berth to check her and make sure she was comfortable and warm enough. Her red hair was spread over the berth but it was dull and lifeless, her face was filthy and her clothes were torn. The medic gently pulled the blanket over the young woman; her temperature was a little bit low for a human. As he did the sleeve to her shirt moved where it was ripped revealing the purple Decepticon symbol which stood out against her fair skin. He gasped in horror and wondered how the Decepticons had managed to do that to her, he couldn't imagine her volunteering to put it on, "_Probably drugged her,"_ he thought to himself,

"Poor little mite," he said softly and walked back towards his other patient Mirage who was recovering from the injury he received from the Stunticons

Ratchet heard the door to the med bay swish open and he could hear the footsteps of a mech walking towards him,

"Hey there Ratchet, how's my little lady?" Ratchet looked up to see who referred to the redhead in that way, although he knew it to be one of two; Nightsky or Jazz. Nightsky had spent a lot of time with the saboteur it was only natural that some of Jazz's ways would rub off on the black and white scout,

"She's fine Nightsky," Ratchet replied , "You can stay with her if you want, just be quiet so she can get her rest,"

"Ok, " Nightsky replied .

Nightsky sat on her berth and looked at the sleeping woman; she looked so calm and peaceful. It was almost like she was in her own world, her own place of safety. The black and white mech wanted to touch her face, just stroke it, and let her know he was here. He wanted that message to get through to her sleepy world. He reached out a finger and gently touched her skin, it felt so warm and smooth. Eloise stirred a little bit and moved her head so she was facing him but didn't wake up.

It was quiet in the med bay; the only noises which could be heard were the movements from Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bluestreak and the sound of running water. Ratchet came back to Eloise's berth with a bowl of warm water and a cloth,

"Would you like to wash her face?" Nightsky looked at Eloise; her face was filthy,

"Okay but how do I do that?" he asked,

"Well all you need to do is wet the cloth, squeeze the water out and wipe her face with it. It's easy and humans like to feel refreshed. You need to wait until she has woken up first though," Ratchet continued while walking away from Eloise's berth to see how Wheeljack was coping with Bluestreak.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat in his office with his hands in his face, his elbow components resting on his huge metal desk. The fate of the femme weighed heavily upon the wise leader and he wanted her back with them safely. He growled when he heard a gentle knock at the door, he really didn't want to deal with any mech at the moment, including a well meaning medic,

"Who is it?" he called,

"Jazz sir,"

"Come in," he sighed,

Jazz opened the door and was surprised to see his leader look so defeated,

"What's eatin you?" the saboteur asked,

"Hmm?" Prime looked up, "Oh Eloise told us about an injured femme coming through the space bridge,"

"Who?" Jazz asked,

"We don't know, we don't even know where the space bridge is. The Decepticons have kept it very secret,"

"Maybe Eloise might know where it is," Jazz suggested,

"I can't imagine them letting that sort of information slip in front of a human," Prime replied,

"Well no; but it is worth talking to her, she was with them for a long time," Prime looked thoughtfully at his third in command. He did have a point even though it was a bit of a long shot.

"I suppose it is a possibility she may know where it is," Prime answered as he folded his huge arms across his chest,

"Maybe Perceptor can find it," Jazz replied,

Optimus Prime put his finger on the side of his helmet to open his comm. Link,

"Perceptor come to my office please,"

"Yes sir" Perceptor replied,

Perceptor got up, left his office and walked the long corridors until he got to Prime's office. He wondered what Optimus would want him for, he had such a tone of urgency on his voice.

"Everything alright Prime?" Perceptor asked,

"No Perceptor there is the possibility of an injured femme coming through the space bridge. We don't know when she is or who she is but according to Eloise she is on the way through. Is there anyway of finding out when the space bridge is due to be opened or where it is?"

"I could try," Perceptor replied

"Okay Perceptor, give it your best shot, meanwhile Jazz will speak to Eloise and see if she knows anymore," OPtimus Prime looked atboth mechs with a fresh hope for the femme,

"Do you think she will?" the scientist asked,

"Don't know," Optimus Prime replied.

Perceptor quickly left Prime's office; this really was a matter of urgency and he hoped he'd be abled to locate the position of the space bridge, there was a lot of desert out there. He then had an idea, he would ask Teletraan one to release Sky Spy. He raced up to Teletraan one and released Sky Spy with the instructions to locate the space bridge. There was nothing else the scientist could do now except wait until the satellite started to send back images.

Prime massaged the bridge of his nose. He wondered who the femme was; he was pretty sure it wasn't Elita he hadn't felt anything in his spark, he thought about asking Ironhide if he'd heard from Chromia but he didn't want to cause the old mech undue concern.

* * *

Eloise groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She felt warm and comfortable on the berth but her ankle was hurting her. She rubbed her face with her hands as her eyes came into focus, slowly everything became clear as she remembered the events of the last few days. Eloise looked around the med bay, it was quiet except for incessant chatter which was interrupted by somebody else who was sounding a little fed up. Eloise turned around to see where the chatterbox was, as she did she found herself looking into a white face,

"Hey there, little one," Nightsky said with a smile,

"Hi," Eloise replied softly,

"How are you?" Eloise looked at Nightsky,

"Yeah, I'm okay, my ankle hurts though," she replied as she pulled the blanket closer around herself,

"Your face is a bit dirty. Can I clean it for you?" he asked Eloise gently.

Before Eloise could answer Nightsky leaned forward towards her and gently wiped her face, pushing her hair out of the way. Eloise closed her eyes and allowed him to wipe her face and neck with a cloth. The water was luke warm but it still felt good as he gently rubbed away the dirt. Eloise enjoyed the gentle strokes on her face from the cloth and smiled; Nightsky watched her and chuckled to himself. Ratchet heard Nightsky talking to Eloise, he finished what he was doing and walked up to the his patient and Nightsky,

"Aah you're awake," Ratchet said, "You need some more of your medicine,"

Eloise groaned and turned away from Ratchet, placing her hands over her eyes,

"Easy on her Ratchet, she's only just woken up and her ankle is sore. Give her a minute," Nightsky said,

"She needs her medicine, and don't you tell me how to treat my patients or I'll ask you to leave," Ratchet grouched as he went to place her in a sitting position. Eloise smacked Ratchet's hand away,

"Get off!" she yelled,

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady," he replied sourly,

"Well leave me alone," Eloise barked back,

"No!" Ratchet snipped,

"Yes!" Eloise argued back,

"Eloise!" Nightsky warned, "Ratchet is not the sort of mech you want to be messing around with,"

"Yes femme, listen to Nightsky," Ratchet continued, "I will be back shortly with your medicine and don't argue with me again,"

Eloise cringed when she heard Ratchet call her femme; Starscream always called her that name and she didn't like it. As far as she was concerned her name was Eloise. It was the name her parents chose for her and it was the only part of her identity she had managed to keep from that fateful day when she ended up in this mess. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind; maybe she didn't exist anymore, maybe there was a piece of paper in her parents possession claiming she was dead.

Eloise took in a deep breath then let it out slowly as a sigh as she tried to keep herself from panicking or bursting into fits of tears, this was all getting too much to bear. There was no way she would be able to fight the red and white mech for too long and she would have to take her medicine. Nightsky picked up the cloth and gently rubbed her face again,

"You know," he said, "You need to trust us Eloise. We won't hurt you, we're not allowed and that includes Ratchet. He's a medic, sworn to save lives, he cares and wants to see you get better. He thinks he's better than some human doctors," Nightsky said gently,

"_Trust! Big word" _Eloise thought and wondered how these big alien robots could expect her to trust them when there were other big alien robots who kidnapped her and were ready to torture her, and eventually kill her.

"I know that but the Decepticons are the only giant robots I've seen and they were going to hurt me and when I first met you, you were human. What am I supposed to think? First I'm free and going back to college after my Christmas break, and then I am captured by Starscream, and who knows how long I was with him for because I lost all track of time. Then I escape only to be captured again and now here I am, amongst giant alien robots swearing to be my friend and not hurt me," Nightsky listened to his tiny human friend; he wished he could make her understand that they were her friend but he knew it would take her time to trust them and he'd have to be patient.

"Eloise we can't hurt you, we have been sworn to protect lives. That is what we stand for. You have to trust us Eloise. I promise as you spend more time with us you will see that we will not hurt you," Nightsky replied,

"But I don't want to stay here I want to go back to living my life. I want to see my parents, let them know I'm alive,"

Tears pooled into Eloise's eyes and one rolled down her cheek onto her hair as she thought about the suffering her parents must be going through. Nightsky took hold of Eloise's hand, he didn't quite know how to tell her she couldn't see her parents yet. Megatron was adamant that Eloise was his and useful to him. She'd need to stay with them. Ratchet came back to her berth,

"**Don't tell her yet, you'll only hurt her even more," **Ratchet warned,

"Could you ask Ratchet not to call me femme? Starscream always called me that," she asked the black and white scout,

"Sure!" he replied,

"No need I heard it,"

Ratchet told Nightsky as he came back to the berth where she was lying. He helped Eloise sit up and gave her a cup of medicine,

"Here, little one. Drink this," he said kindly, "And I'll get you some pain killers and a glass of water,"

Eloise sighed and reluctantly, took the cup and quickly drank the thick fluid which left a bitter after taste in her mouth. She handed the cup back to the red and white medic who handed her the pain killers and a glass of water. Eloise could still hear the incessant chatter coming from somewhere in the med bay and it aroused her curiosity. She wondered who could talk like that; one of her best friends talked continually but whoever was talking in the med bay could beat her friend,

"Alright Bluestreak" Wheeljack was exasperated by his continuous chatter and beginning to get impatient "that's enough!"

Ratchet looked at where Eloise was looking then smiled back at her,

"That's Bluestreak our sniper, and Wheeljack our engineer," The two mechs looked up and smiled at Eloise. Bluestreak waved at her, the redhead smiled and waved back. He blushed and started talking again,

"Does he always talk like that?" Ratchet smiled at her and nodded, "The other one looks completely frustrated with him," she looked at the two mechs again then back at Ratchet smiling. Ratchet chuckled with her, _"She must be beginning to feel comfortable,"_ he thought to himself. Eloise looked up at the medic,

"What will happen to me?" Ratchet looked down at Eloise,

"Don't worry." he said to Eloise, "Optimus Prime wants to talk to you but right now I need you to rest. Do you have any pain?"

"No, the pain killers have started to work,"

"Good," the medic replied. Eloise suddenly looked at him with a serious expression on her face,

"So, when can I go home?" Ratchet looked back at her and cycled air through his vents, she wasn't going to let this one go easily,

"Not until I am satisfied you are healthy and your injuries have healed. You also need a good rest and you are still dehydrated and malnourished. I'm not sending you anywhere in this state, you're my patient until I release you. Besides Optimus wants to be sure you're going to be safe; you won't be able to leave here without a guardian. For some reason Megatron seems to be interested in you and you have brought us some very valuable information which will help one of us, that alone makes you an enemy of the Decepticons. Eloise the Decepticons are dangerous and Megatron will rest at nothing until he gets what he wants, which means they could come after you."

Eloise sat and listened to Ratchet's lecture but all she wanted was to be out of this nightmare. She looked down at the blanket that was covering her and started to fiddle with a tiny thread. She didn't really want to be told she wouldn't be safe anymore or she had to stay there, she wanted to go home to be back with her parents. She wanted them to know that she was safe and _alive,_

"But my parents think I'm dead, I want them to know I'm alive. It's not fair Ratchet. Why can't I go home or even just talk to them," she whined,

Ratchet looked at the black and white mech who sat down beside her and gently took her into his hands so he could hold her close to his chassis. Eloise leaned against him, she felt safe and secure there and could almost convince herself that she would be okay there ,that things would work out and it will all come to an end but there was something holding her back.

"**Can****'****t we even arrange a transmission through teletraan one?" **

"**I'****ll ask Optimus Prime but I think I know what he may say because the Decepticons could intercept the message and use her parents to draw her out." **Ratchet replied as he gently stroked Eloise's hair.

* * *

Jazz heard Eloise had woken up from her long sleep. He wanted to go and talk to her in the morning but Ratchet told him it was not a good time, she had only just woken up. Nightsky had spent the morning in the med bay with Eloise and was now getting ready to start a shift on monitor duty. He was with Bee, Ironhide and Wheeljack; who stilll looked frazzled from spending a morning with Bluestreak. They were all sitting at a table drinking energon and talking about the femme coming through the space bridge. Bumblebee thought it was rather unusual that Elita would send somebody through the space bridge and not tell anyone. Ironhide pointed out that nobody really knew what was happening on Cybertron and it was possible the Decepticons were getting more aggressive in their battle to rule the planet.

Jazz walked into the rec room and called Nightsky, who got up and walked to where Jazz was standing,

"What's up Jazz?" Nightsky asked him,

"I need to speak with Eloise about the information she gave Prime and the possibility of her having anymore. If you're there she may feel more comfortable,"

"Like what?" Nightsky asked unsure of whether or not she would co-operate.

"The whereabouts of the space bridge," Jazz replied,

"Do you think she knows where it is?" Nightsky was a little surprised about this, Decepticons were usually very careful about who they gave information too. The fact that she knew about a femme coming through the space bridge was amazing enough.

"Nope! Prime wants me to ask her though just in case she does," Jazz said as they headed out of the rec room.

As Nightsky and Jazz walked to the med bay they could hear laughter. They looked at each other and smiled,

"Sounds like the girls have Ol Ratch wrapped around their finger," Jazz smiled.

Carly had been shopping for Eloise to buy her some clothes and a few other personal bits and pieces. The two girls sat on the berth talking amongst themselves. There wasn't much to do in the med bay; Ratchet had cleaned it until it was almost pristine. He could hear the girls chatting and decided he'd go and see what they were up to,

"Taking a break Ratchet?" Carly asked with a cheeky grin. Eloise quickly picked up on this,

"Doesn't he normally?" Eloise asked Carly with a small smile,

"No, he doesn't. He's a workaholic," Carly replied quietly looking at the mech with a smile,

"What do you mean a workaholic?" Ratchet asked puzzled,

"Oh Ratchet," Carly laughed, "It means you spend more time working then doing anything else. You need to have fun," Ratchet looked at his blond friend,

"I have fun," he replied incredulously, "Just not the way you humans have fun,"

"Oh Ratchet," Carly laughed. Eloise found the look on Ratchet's face amusing and burst into fits of giggles,

The doors to the med bay swished open to reveal a sight Jazz and Nightsky thought they'd never see. Ratchet laughing and joking with two human girls one of whom was his patient. The fact he was laughing with the humans wasn't unusual, he often enjoyed a good laugh; it was the fact he was laughing and not grumpy.

"Well what do you know," Jazz purred as he approached Eloise's berth,

They all looked up and saw Jazz and Nightsky standing there together,

"Hi Jazz, hi Nightsky," Carly said,

"What brings you here?" Ratchet asked still smiling from the girl's conversation with him,

"We need to ask Eloise some questions about the information she gave us," Jazz said. Eloise's smile quickly disappeared and her expression darkened,

"Don't you believe me?" she asked quietly,

"Yes we do Eloise. We just need some more information," Jazz answered,

Eloise looked up at the mech this was going to be difficult. She didn't want to talk about her time with the Decepticons, she was free and wanted to leave it behind. Besides the young woman believed there was nothing else she could say, she just didn't know anything else, the Decepticons never told her anything,

"Will you help us Eloise?" Jazz asked seriously.

Eloise looked at him and considered his question,

"I don't know," she replied,

"Eloise we really need your help, you might know something we don't," Nightsky implored,

Ratchet looked at Eloise, she was beginning to look uncomfortable with everybody around her pushing her to answer something she may not know. Eloise looked up at the mechs all looking down at her, then at Carly who was sitting opposite Eloise felt so lonely and frightened she didn't know what to do or say,

"**Easy there Nightsky**," Ratchet warned the black and white mech, "**She's beginning to trust you don't push her too hard**,"

Jazz picked up her right arm and gently pulled her sleeve apart where it was ripped to reveal the Decepticon symbol on her arm. Eloise heard Carly gasp, she cringed and turned her head away engulfed by shame. Ratchet glared at the mech, annoyed that he'd pull such a prank on her,

"Jazz, that's enough!" he snapped, "You're hassling my patient," Jazz ignored the medic, it was his job to get any information from the girl and he would use any means he could.

"Eloise, do you want everything you went through to get the information to us to go to waste? The femme needs you right now, l'il lady, and if you don't help us the Decepticons will win,"

Eloise glared at Jazz angrily, hurt that he pulled a trump card and used it against her,

"No," Eloise snapped,

"Why not, Eloise?" Carly asked, Are you scared?"

"No," Eloise replied,

"Eloise we really need your help," Jazz insisted, "Can't you answer just one question?"

Eloise looked down and thought for a minute. What if something happened to the femme when she got through the space bridge? It would be her fault because she wouldn't help and then if the Decepticons did get the femme what would become of the Autobots, Nightsky, Carly? She looked around at Carly and the Autobots all looking at her, imploring her to help. She looked down and nodded,

"Okay just one question," she sighed, "But no more after that,"

"Good girl," Jazz replied, "Did the Decepticons talk about the co-ordinates of the space bridge around you or tell you where it was?"

"No," Eloise replied, "Why would they do that?" she looked at Jazz puzzled by his question. It was a mistake she'd found out about the femme, "It's not like we were on friendly terms. I was _kidnapped_ remember? They destroyed my _life_," Eloise replied venemously.

Eloise sat up on the berth she could remember every detail from that snowy day on her way back to college, "_Why me?_" she thought to herself angrily, "_Why me, why me WHY ME!"_ Eloise growled and buried her face in her hands. Carly sat next to Eloise and hugged the angry young woman, her filthy hair falling around her face, Nightsky gently rubbed his charge's back trying to soothe the anger that had been quietly smouldering away,

"Thank you Eloise, we thought that would be your answer," Jazz said,

"Is that all you wanted to know," Eloise asked from behind her hands,

"Yes it is," Jazz replied sadly

"Oh, sorry I couldn't help you anymore," Eloise replied a little calmer and looked up at Jazz,

"It's okay Eloise," Jazz said with a smile,

"Is there another way you can find out where the space bridge is?" she asked quietly,

"Yes there is Eloise. Perceptor is working on it now but we thought we'd ask you too. If you knew anything then it would have made Percy's job easier," Jazz replied,

"Oh, who's Percy?" Eloise asked,

"He's the scientisit for the Autobots," Carly replied, "I expect you'll get to meet him one day,"

Jazz and Nightsky left the med bay. Eloise looked up at Ratchet seeking comfort, he looked down at her his spark going out to her. He picked her up and hugged the young woman offering her the comfort she was looking for.

* * *

Perceptor continued to look at Teletraan one as it bleeped and lines went across its screen. Suddenly a picture of the space bridge came up with the coordinates from Sky Spy,

"**Prime Sky Spy has found it,****" **the red mech yelled through his comm. Link. He was ecstatic with the find,

"**Well done Perceptor. Is it possible to move the space bridge to a different location?****"**Optimus Prime replied, obviously happy with the news,

"**That could be a bit more difficult, especially if the femme is already travelling through it. She may get lost or become even more injured,"**

"**Very well Perceptor, can it be hidden?" **Optimus Prime asked,

**I could probably create an illusion to hide it or maybe Hound could create a hologram," **Perceptor replied,

"**Good thinking Perceptor. I'****m with Hound right now I****'****ll ask him, Prime out,"**

Perceptor went about creating an illusion just in case Hound couldn't create a hologram. Prime asked Hound to create a hologram to hide the space bridge.

Hound made the hologram and took it to Prime,

"It's ready Prime. I'll take it to the space bridge,"

"Okay Hound, take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with you,"

"Okay" Hound replied and went off to find the two frontline warriors.

Hound, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both drove off to where the space bridge was. It took a couple of hours to get there and the Autobots were beginning to feel it as their cooling systems started to work overtime to stop their systems from overheating. They came upon a rocky ledge offering shade, the three Autobots stopped there for a while, grateful of the relief from the heat the shade was offering, even though it wasn't a huge difference. They transformed and sat in the shade for a while looking out to the horizon,

"You know what?" Sunstreaker said, "This planet has so much diversity, it is amazing how one part of it can be so different to the other,"

"Yeah I know," Sideswipe replied,

"It's kinda beautiful though, especially in the evening when the sun goes down and early in the morning," Hound said, "Still miss Cybertron though,"

"Yeah we do too," Sideswipe replied,

"Speaking of which," Hound said, "We'd better get to the space bridge,"

They transformed again and set off along the desert track. They hadn't been travelling for long when Sideswipe picked up three Decepticon signals on his scanners,

"Seekers!" he growled, "I'll radio to Optimus we have company and give him our co-ordinates,"

The three seekers flew off into the distance then came about, transformed and landed in front of the Autobots. All of them were healed and freshly painted,

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sideswipe snarled,

"Three little Autobots," Skywarp replied,

"Soon to be Autoscrap!" Thundercraker said as he whipped out his cannon and aimed it at Hound,

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked, "You wouldn't be going to interfere with a space bridge would you?"

"What? There's a space bridge out here?" Hound asked innocently, "_Frag!" _Starscream thought,

"No, there isn't," Starscream answered, confident that the Autobots were unaware of the whereabouts of the spacebridge,

"Oh shame!" Sunstreaker said, "We were just on a little leisurely drive to discover this big wide desert. Thought we were going to discover something interesting there. Mind you though, a pile of dead Decepticon scrap would make a nice artefact for the humans to visit. They might even enclose you in a museum casing." He brought out his fire pistol and aimed it at the seekers,

"Be a shame to see your new paintjob destroyed. Why don't you go back to your base and hide?" Sideswipe said,

"How's the little squishy?" Starscream asked,

"What would you care?" Sunstreaker spat, "Now get out of our way and let us pass through before we turn you into mincemeat,"

"Not likely!" Skywarp replied as he took off and warped himself out of sight. The other two seekers took off as well and fell in formation with Skywarp. They flew around the Autobots diving as they started shooting at them.

Hound, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe brought out their weapons but they were no match for the seekers while they were in the air. Sunstreaker opened his comm. Link,

"We are under Decepticon attack back up needed _NOW!_" he yelled,

"We're nearly there," Ironhide replied, "Find a place to hide and wait for us to get there,"

"There is nowhere to hide," Sunstreaker said,

"How many of you are there?" Sideswipe asked,

"Myself, Jazz, Mirage, Prowl and Bumblebee," Ironhide replied,

"Then we're coming back to you. They won't fight us if they're outnumbered," Sideswipe replied, "**Hound, Sunstreaker transform, we're leading them back to the others**," he said over his private comm link so the seekers couldn't hear.

Hound, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed and went back in the direction the others were coming from using the coordinates Ironhide had given them. The three seekers carried on following them, diving and shooting at the three mechs

"Ahhh, the Autobots are scared of us," Thundercracker said in a loud mocking voice so the Autobots could hear, "_That's what you think!" _Sunstreaker thought to himself.

As the mechs raced through the desert the Decepticons were boasting about how the two frontline warriors and Hound were running away. They didn't ntice the cloud of dust off into the distance heading towards them until it was too late,

"Ah oh!" Skywarp said, the other two seekers looked at where Skywarp was looking,

"Let's get out of here!" Thundercracker screamed,

"Don't have to tell me twice,"Skywarp replied and turned around to leave.

"There they go!" Sideswipe laughed,

"Yeah, we'd better finish this off quickly before the Decepticons work out we know about the space bridge," Hound said as he transformed and drove off towards the space bridge,

"Want us to come with you?" Jazz asked,

"Yeah," Sunstreaker replied, "The Decepticons could still be watching us. At the moment they think that we don't know about it but I wouldn't put it past them to be spying on us,"

"Huh! Decepticon punks!" Ironhide growled,

They continued driving through the midday heat. As they looked ahead they saw the huge spacebridge rising up on the horizon. The Decepticons had done nothing to conceal it, it stood out amongst the desert backdrop of yellow sand and desert vegetation. There was nothing to conceal it from one of the human's satellites either and the Autobots wondered if the humans had picked it up from one. They drove up to the space bridge; the area had an eerie quietness about it. Almost as if it was expecting something to unfold, waiting for the drama that was due to take place once the femme had arrived.

"It is so quiet here," commented Sunstreaker, he had his scanners going on full alert,

"Yeah, I don't like it," Sideswipe replied, "Hurry up Hound and activate the hologram, then we can get outta here,"

"I'm going as quick as I can," Hound replied as he pulled the disk with the hologram out of his sub space.

Bumblebee and Jazz moved away from the small group and looked out towards the desert in case of any unwanted attention from the Decepticons. They knew there wouldn't be anything from the humans; this was an area where they never came to. It was too far in and too remote. Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were armed and ready in case they were attacked again.

Hound activated the small disk. It hummed as it brought up the hologram matching the environment around the space bridge,

"Perfect!" Hound said and buried the disk under the sand as close to the space bridge as possible so it didn't get trodden on or found,

"Good, let's get outta here," Sunny said.

The Autobots transformed and took off across the desert; nothing could be seen to suggest that they were there. The footprints were covered by the dust they kicked up through deliberately spinning their wheels. Once they were in the vicinity of the base and under Autobot radar they slowed down,

"So, who do you think the femme is?" Bee asked Ironhide,

"Don't know. She ain't Chromia. I would have felt her,"

"It could be anyone," Sideswipe replied,

"Yeah, we don't even know how many of them are left," Jazz said.

The Autobots returned from their mission; Hound and Ironhide went to Prowl to write a report for him while the others went to the wash racks to clean themselves up.

* * *

Eloise was beginning to get bored in the med bay. She was an active girl and would have been studying or listening to music or spending time with her friends. One of her favorite past times was climbing. She really enjoyed climbing with her fiancé and other friends from the club she used to be part of. But here she was now sitting in the berth of a place called The Ark which was the home of giant alien robots, one of which was claiming to be her friend.

Nightsky had to go out on patrol so Eloise was on her own. She lay on her back on the berth looking up at the high, grey ceiling. She could hear Ratchet pottering around in the med bay attending to Mirage muttering to himself. She had been told she couldn't go home yet and felt cheated. She was a prisoner in the Decepticon base and was now beginning to feel like a prisoner in the Autobot base. Eloise heard Mirage stir as Ratchet was checking his wounds,

"How is the human girl?" he asked the medic,

Eloise took her chance,

"Bored!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing, turned around and glared at her. He'd already spoken to her once about moaning at him; obviously she hadn't taken it onboard. Ratchet didn't tolerate his patients; Cybertronian or otherwise complaining. Mirage chuckled to himself as the medic continued looking at Eloise,

"Well you can always get some sleep," he replied sourly, "You certainly do need it,"

"I don't need to sleep," she shot back,

Ratchet straightened himself up and started to walk towards the fiery redhead,

"Ah oh!" Eloise said to herself and pulled the blanket over her head. The last thing she wanted to deal with was a medic who she had managed to upset. Ratchet looked down at the blanket and pulled it off her face,

"Why are you doing that? You'll suffocate,"

Eloise took the blanket from his hand and pulled it around herself then shrugged her shoulders,

"Well you wouldn't have to listen to me complaining all the time then would you?" Eloise retorted as she turned her back on the medic.

Ratchet looked at the young woman; she had been on her on her own for most of the day and she was a human, who on the whole were quite social creatures. He opened his comm. Link to see if anybody was about who could take her out of the med bay for a bit. At least that way he wouldn't have to listen to her continual complaining which would only get worse. The door to the med bay suddenly swished open and Optimus Prime walked in,

"Hello Ratchet, how is Mirage," Prime asked,

"He's improving," Ratchet replied as he looked over at the spy, who had just drifted back into recharge,

"Good!" Prime replied.

"How's Eloise?" Ratchet looked over at her,

"She'll be fine too…as long as she stops complaining," Ratchet stopped dead in his tracks as an idea came to his head,

"Optimus, could you take her out of here? She could do with a break from being in here, **and I could certainly do with a break from her continuous**** complaining,**"

Optimus Prime walked over to Eloise and looked down at her, Eloise looked up at the red and blue giant, she felt so tiny and vulnerable next to the towering leader. He could see fear in her eyes and tried to reassure her as best as he could. He reached out for her and gently placed a hand around her waist. Eloise watched his every move, scared to really trust him unsure of what he was going to do. Her body stiffened and she started to whimper as his fingers wrapped themselves gently around her waist while soothing her with comforting words. He lifted her off the berth and maneuvered her so that she was comfortable, making sure he didn't jolt her ankle too much. He walked out of the med bay with the young woman, wrapping his other hand around her so as to keep her warm. They walked through the corridors slowly while Optimus Prime showed her the Ark.

They passed the communications room where Red Alert was talking to a man. The voice of the man sounded familiar to Eloise except there was an edge of sadness to it. She tuned around as they walked past the communications room and noticed a huge screen with a red mech standing in front of it fiddling with some buttons. Eloise flipped around causing her ankle to become painful as she moved it suddenly. She crawled to the edge of Prime's hand and craned her neck to look at the screen as Optimus Prime walked past. Optimus Prime stopped and walked back to speak to the person on the screen, Eloise's eyes grew bigger when she saw the man on the screen,

"Dad!" she cried.

* * *

It took me a long time to make up my mind how to end this chapter. I finally made up my mind. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Transformers do not belong to me except Nightsky, Eloise and John {Eloise's father}

* * *

Chapter 5

Friends and enemies.

Firestar sadly watched her friend being lifted into the sky and disappear into the light before the space bridge closed again. The sky shone brightly as it lit up shining on Firestar's bright orange armour then the space bridge closed sending Firestar bc into darkness,

"Stay safe sister," the red and orange femme whispered then she turned around to make the journey back to the rest of her friends.

As she did so she took a look around at Iacon. The magnificent golden city was now a ruin, the tall spires and towers were gone and all that was left were empty shells. Firestar recognized some of the buildings to be places of learning,; she could hear voices and noises in her had from memories of the golden age of Cybertron. Her footsteps sounded noisy on the metal street and she started to feel nervous as she walked through the ghost town. Her optics looked from side to side and her scanners were searching every hole and every corner. It was dark in places; a perfect place for a Decepticon ambush. Sometimes she was sure a shadow was following her but her scanners weren't picking anything up. Then at long last the Autobot symbols from her friends showed up on her screen, Firestar cycled air through her vents in a sigh of relief as she made a bee line for Chromia's symbol not aware of the Decepticon sniper following her with his ray gun.

* * *

Optimus looked down at the tiny female sitting in his hand, shocked by the revelation of Eloise's relationship with John. Eloise looked up at the huge red and blue mech,

"He's my Dad," she whispered quietly, "How do you know my Dad?" She continued in disbelief.

Optimus Prime looked down at her; he knew she deserved an explanation and he also knew she had a right to be reunited with her family but how were they going to do it without the Decepticons finding out about it? He now understood why Megatron didn't want to let her go. The Autobot leader cycled air through his vents and looked towards teletraan one. John was still on the screen but didn't appear to have heard Eloise,

"I want to see him," The red head stated firmly, "I want to let him know I'm okay. He has a right to know he probably thinks I'm dead,"

Red Alert looked towards his leader,

"It is probably better if he doesn't know," he replied quietly hoping Eloise didn't' hear, "**The Decepticons could try and use her again to get to the oil refinery**," he said through his private comm link. Sadly Optimus Prime knew Red Alert was right.

Eloise glared at the security mech dangerously,

"What do you mean? He has a right to know I'm alive," Eloise quickly turned around and looked at the screen,

"Daaaaaddddd," she screamed as high as she could. Red Alert quickly turned the knob causing Teletraan one to put the transmission on hold, "Daddy, it's me Eloise, Daddy answer me…pleeease," but it was no good the screen went blank; Eloise's pleas went unheard.

The young woman sat in Prime's hand upset and angry that they knew about her dad and that her dad knew about these giant alien robots. She started to cry, she felt betrayed by her parents and by the Autobots. The red head suddenly looked up at the huge Autobot leader; her green eyes boring holes right through to his spark,

"I wanna talk to him," she said dangerously, then she yelled, "Let me talk to him," slamming her fist on his metal hand. Pain shot through her wrist and up int her arm, she shook her and and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she tried to shake the numbness out of her fist.

Red Alert looked at the angry red head, shook his head and shut off his auditory sensors. Optimus Prime left the communications room and tried to calm her down but she was too upset. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor,

"I leave her with you a few minutes and she is in this state, what did you do to her?" a voice yelled after Prime, _"Oh no!" _

Ratchet stopped in front of his leader and folded his arms,

"Well?" Ratchet continued as he tapped his fingers on his arms, "I'm waiting for an answer,"

The medic was not one for speaking to his leaders in disrespect but his patient was upset, and if anybody upsets the fragile state of his patients he deemed it his right to speak to the perpetrator in whatever manner he saw fit.

Eloise continued to sit in Prime's hand sobbing, her face blotchy and red. Ratchet looked at her,

"Eloise, calm down," he snapped as he looked at her. He held out his hand to take her from Prime and take her back to the tranquility of the med bay. Eloise was placed into his hand, the medic pulled her towards his chassis and rubbed her back gently. He noticed she was supporting her wrist,

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked Eloise,

"I...I h-hit Optimus P-Prime's h-hand," Eloise sobbed.

On the way to the med bay they met Nightsky who looked at the sobbing female curled up in Ratchet's hand. He was filthy after his day on patrol and then driving through the desert,

"Eloise," he said, "What is the matter?" the black and white scout looked back at Ratchet questioningly, the medic raised an optic ridge,

"If you think I owe you an explanation than you're wrong," he deadpanned, something happened to her when she was with Prime,"

"What happened Eloise?" Nightsky asked,

"Leave me alone," Eloise screamed through her tears,

"No we won't leave you alone Eloise," Nightsky replied firmly, "Now what happened?"

"Nightsky let her calm down, she'll talk when she's ready," Ratchet said gently.

Ratchet took a good look at the black and white mech; he was dusty from the desert and his optics were fading fast,

"Get yourself to the washracks, and have some energon than you can take her with you," Ratchet said, "She doesn't need to stay in the med bay. I just want to check her ankle everyday but you can bring her to me to do that,"

"Ok Ratchet, thank you," Nightsky went off to the washroom while Ratchet walked back to the med bay with Eloise. He sat her on a berth and looked at her with sympathy,

"Now then young lady you need to calm down. Show me your wrist," Ratchet picked up her wrist and gently lifted her fingers,

"Ow!" Eloise flinched as he moved her fingers,

"You must have hit Prime very hard,"

Ratchet looked at Eloise her face was blotchy and red highlighting her green eyes even more. He walked to the sink and brought her a cool damp cloth to cool her face down and fetched a scanner to look at her hand. He suspected she'd broken the bone judging by the way she had flinched when he moved her arm. Eloise sat still on the berth while he ran the scan over her arm and fingers. The scanner buzzed and aggravated the pain but she didn't complain or move. He looked at her as she looked up at him; her eyes were still watery and she was still sobbing. He cycled air through his vents and walked to a fridge to collect a bottle of cold water for her,

"Here," he said gently, "Drink this,"

Eloise took the bottle and looked at it suspiciously, Ratchet snorted,

"I'm not going to kill you; it's just water. You haven't broken your wrist but you've sprained it," the medic fetched a bandage and started to wrap her wrist up,

"I suggest you don't us anymore,"

"It's his fault, he should've let me speak to my Dad," Eloise snarled.

Ratchet glared at the young woman who was now trying to open the bottle but it was difficult with one hand. She was about to put the lid in her mouth and use her teeth to open it but the medic snatched the bottle from her and opened it. He gave the bottle back to Eloise who gulped down the water gratefully. She didn't realize how thirsty she was,

"Thank you," she said quietly, Ratchet nodded at her,

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened?" Eloise looked up at him and then looked down and shook her head, "You can't hold it in all the time you know. You can trust me Eloise,"

"Yeah right! Sure I can Ratchet, after all we all know how good you all are at keeping secrets. When were you going to tell me; tomorrow, in a week, a month?" Eloise replied angrily, she lared at the medic, "Well...I'm waiting for an answer,"

"Now that's enough from you young lady" Ratchet shot back, "We've only just found out Eloise,"

"Well now you know so what are you going to do about it?" she snipped,

"At the moment? absolutely nothing. But I will deal with your behaviour,"

"Excuse me," Eloise raised her eyebrows,

"You heard me, watch yourself. When you're in m med bay I expect you to behave yourself and speak to me with respect," Ratchet got right into Eloise's face then with a deathly quiet voice he continued, "Am I clear,"

Eloise glared back at the medic, challenging his authority. Ratchet did nothing except raise an optic ridge, Eloise lowered her eyes and looked down at the berth. Her legs were crossed tightly and she was beginning to get pins and needles. She moved her legs into a different position allowing the blood to flow again, then she looked back up at the medic,

"Yes Ratchet, sorry," she replied quietly.

He looked at Eloise his expression softening from one of anger and disbelief to one of gentleness. She looked so lonely and vulnerable on the berth, he activated his holoform and sat down next to the young woman and wrapped his arms around her. She felt so safe and secure. Eloise sighed and leaned against his body, he stroked her red hair and pushed a lock of red hair that had just flopped in front of her face behind her ear,

"You hug me just like my dad does," Ratchet smiled as he continued to stroke her hair

"I saw him today you know…on that big screen thing. A big red robot was talking to him when Optimus Prime was taking me through the base.

"You saw who?" Ratchet asked gently

"My Dad…I saw him on that big screen thingy," Ratchet chuckled,

"The big screen _thingy_ as you put it is called Teleraan one,"

"Teletraan one. Is he like a computer?" Eloise asked

Ratchet hummed

"No," he finally replied, "He's a bit more involved than that,"

"Oh," Eloise replied, "What about the big red robot, he's not very friendly,"

"He's Red Alert, our security officer. He is a little bit serious, just don't get on the wrong side of him," Ratchet warned, "So how did you get to see your dad on Teletraan one?"

"Optimus Prime walked past the communications room and I saw him on the screen. I called out to him but the screen went blank,"

"Oh I see," Ratchet replied.

At that moment Nightsky walked into the med bay with Ironhide who was on his way to the rec room and met up with Nighsky on the way. Eloise hadn't met Ironhide yet and felt intimidated by the huge black mech. Ratchet looked at both of them, then back at Eloise,

"Here's Nightsky,"

Eloise looked toward Nightsky, then she saw Ironhide. He was so huge and black, yet she felt so safe with him there. He looked at her, Eloise shuffled around on the berth so she'd put herself in front of Ratchet who had deactivated his holoform. The medic looked at her then behind him to see why she did what she did. He turned back to Eloise,

"Don't worry about Ironhide, he's a friend,"

Nightsky came closer to the berth and picked Eloise up,

"Okay young lady, what would you like to do?" he asked her,

"Well…Optimus Prime was showing me around the base before …I…saw," her voice trailed off.

Nightsky was about to question her when he saw Ratchet shaking his head,

"How about I finish the tour off," Nightsky suggested as he placed her on his shoulder.

Eloise felt a little unstable so she held onto one of his antlers and shifted herself around to be more comfortable,

"Alright now?" the black and white mech asked,

"Yep," Eloise replied,

"Good, introduction. Eloise this is Ironhide, our weapons specialist,"

The big black mech looked at Eloise sternly. Eloise looked back at him and was relieved to see him smile,

"So you're the young lady who alerted us to the imminent arrival of a femme," Eloise nodded nervously, "Thank you friend," the big black mech said softy, "There aren't many femme around anymore. To hear one is coming through the space bridge is very important for us, they are very precious,"

"By a femme I assume you mean a female and how come there aren't many around anymore?" the redhead asked as Nightsky walked out with her closely followed by Ironhide. Ratchet watched them leave the med bay then smiled and shook his head,

"Because the Decepticons killed most of them off ," Ironhide replied sadly,

"Oh…why?" Eloise really couldn't understand how a race of advanced robotic beings could be destructive and violent, but then human beings weren't that much better, "Don't answer that," she said, "I've kinda worked it out,"

"Do you have the same sort of relationship as humans?" Eloise asked,

"Yes we do," Ironhide replied, "I have a mate called Chromia,"

"Oh where is she?" Eloise's curiosity was now aroused,

"On Cybertron fighting for the right to live in freedom," Ironhide replied

"Cybertron…is that your home?" Eloise was becoming intrigued by these strange robotic creatures,

"Yes it is," Ironhide replied, "You ask a lot of questions,

"Sorry," Eloise replied, "I'll shut up," Ironhide chuckled,

"No need we don't mind answering them, but you know you'll have to answer our questions about yourself," Eloise smiled at him from her high post, "My life wasn't that interesting until now," Ironhide and Nightsky looked at each other and smiled,

"Well I hope Chromia isn't the femme who is hurt, sorry that sounds harsh. I'm sorry for the femme who is injured but I hope it isn't Chromia and I hope whoever it is doesn't die," Eloise said.

By now Eloise had forgotten she was upset about seeing her father, even though it was still painful for her. Nightsky was happy to hear Eloise chatting happily to Ironhide but he knew she was still hurting, his spark picked up her pain and he wished he could take it away from her.

"Here we are Eloise the rec room," Nightsky took Eloise into the rec room.

The room was huge, it had massive tables and chairs and a lounge area with chairs which looked like they'd swallow her whole. On the lounge area were Jazz and Prowl. They'd just come off patrol and were enjoying a quiet conversation, Ironhide was plased to see Jazz there as he wanted to catch up with the mech. There was a small area which she assumed was for the human visitors to the base. It looked tiny compared to the Autobot area; she couldn't help but think of a doll house because that was how it looked. In the human area was a coffee maker, and other implements for refreshments including a water cooler,

"Where to next?" Nighsky asked cheerfully,

"The water cooler please," Eloise replied happily, "I could do with a drink,"

Nightsky took Eloise off her shoulder, so she could get a drink. Eloise hobbled over to the water cooler and pushed the lever with her cup, the water felt good against her dry throat. She pushed her cup against the lever again and watched the water bubble in the tank as water poured into her cup. She finished it off and put the cup into the bin before walking back to Nightsky and looking up at him. He bent down, picked up his charge and put her back on his shoulder. As they walked down the corridor Eloise started to think about the first time she met him,

"Nightsky, can I ask you something?" the frontline warrior looked at her,

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, the first time we met when I ran in front of you. You looked like a human. How come?"

"Holoform," Nightsky simply replied, "We use holoforms when we need to, like when I met you,"

"Oh. Why?"

"Because humans would be scared of us, besides when we are in a holoform and we are amongst humans it's not so easy for the Decepticons to find us. They know we are there because our signals still show up but they can't recognize us in our human form, Nightsky replied,

"Cool!" Eloise replied, "Wish I had a holoform when Starscream kidnapped me. I could have been a…I don't know actually. There isn't much on earth that could defeat him," Eloise replied.

There was a moments silence, then Eloise sighed sadly. Nightsky felt the change in her mood and gently stroked her arm,

"It will be okay Eloise. I promise it will be okay," Nightsky realised what he'd just said and hoped he wouldn't regret those words one day.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Red Alert were having a discussion about the possibility of getting Eloise and her father together when he heard Preceptor on his comm. Link,

"**Optimus Prime I have worked out the approximate time when the space bridge is going to be opened,"** the scientist said,

"**Okay Perceptor I'm coming,"** Optimus Prime replied.

"We'll discuss this later Red Alert," Prime replied as he left the communications room,

Perceptor was in his lab feeling very pleased with himself when he heard a knock at his door,

"Enter," he called,

Neither of them were aware of Laserbeak who had slipped in with Prime,

"What have you got for me Perceptor?" Prime asked,

"Well I have worked out when the space bridge was opened on Cybertron and from that I was able to work out its expected time of opening on earth which is approximately 4 hours from now,"

"Well done Perceptor," the Autobot leader replied as he patted the red scientist on the back.

Laserbeak took off but accidentally made a noise causing the two Autobots to look up,

"Laserbeak!" Prime exclaimed and brought out his canon but the bird had already gone. Perceptor pushed the emergency button alerting the other Autobots to Laserbeak's presence but he was gone,

"Autobots ops room now!" Prime ordered over his comm. Link,

* * *

Eloise and Nightsky were still wandering around the base and talking when the sirens started blaring their warning, just as Laserbeak flew through the corridor. It swooped down low enough to attempt a grab at Eloise,

"Aaaahhhh," Eloise screamed and ducked quickly but lost her balance and toppled off Nightsky's shoulder but her fall was broken by her guardian's hand,

"I've got you," he reassured her.

Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack and Springer were racing toward them,

"Where is the Decepticon?" Springer growled,

"He went that way," Nightsky yelled as he pointed in the direction of the main entrance before taking Eloise into the safety of his quarters. Nightsky flicked a light on and the room was lit up, the room lit up brightly. The first thing she saw was the Autobot symbol with an inscription under it in strange glyphs,

"Is that Cybertronian writing?" she asked,

"Yes it is," Nightsky replied,

"Oh, what does it mean?" Eloise asked,

"I can't translate it word for word but it is an oath to protect sentient life no matter what the cost," Nightsky replied proudly

"Starscream had one in his room," Eloise continued to look around his room,

"Yeah but I doubt it was an oath to protect life," Nightky watched his charge look around his room. She looked up to the ceiling, the walls seemed to go on forever, it made Eloise feel quite dizzy, she was grateful she was still sitting in Nightsky's hand. The room was huge, with a berth which took up a whole wall. He also had a table with a few datapads on it and an empty energon cube, _"What is it about these guys and their sparsely furnished rooms," _Eloise thought to herself. She turned aroud and noticed Nighsky wasn't moving, he appeared to be listening to a conversation,

"Eloise I have to go to the ops room, please don't leave me," Eloise pleaded with her friend,

"Eloise, I have to go sweetheart," Nightsky replied,

"No Nightsky, I'm scared that was a Decepticon," Eloise was starting to get upset and fee let down by this mech who had promised her everything was going to be okay.

"You'll be safe here," Nightsky said,

Nightsky's comm. Link buzzed, it was Ratchet,

"Nightsky, where are you?" he asked, "Prime has called a meeting,"

"I know but Eloise won't let me leave her, Laserbeak made a grab for her. It scared her," Nightsky replied,

"Where are you?" the medic asked,

"In my quarters, I've tried to reassure her but she's scared,"

Ratchet cycled air through his vents as he rubbed the back of his neck, _"Why did I do that, I'm picking up too many human habits,"_ he thought to himself,

"Nightsky get yourself in here or I'll speak to Prowl," Ratchet said impatiently, then closed the link,

"Sorry Eloise but I must go. I will lock you in my quarters you will be safe. If I don't go I'll be in trouble," Nightsky said as he sat on his berth next to Eloise and held her hands.

Eloise knew she had to allow him to go, and nodded,

"Okay," she replied quietly,

Nightsky stroked her hair, "Good girl," he said.

The black and white mech got up, the door swished shut and buzzed as it locked behind him, leaving Eloise alone with her thoughts. She lay down on his berth and hummed a tune to herself her mother had taught her when she was a little girl. It wasn't long before the redhead drifted off to sleep but it wasn't peaceful. Every now and then she'd wake up fearful of seeing red eyes glaring at her, "_What if a Decepticon does come in, where will I hide?" _Eloise thought to herself, she lay back down on the berth thinking of all the things she could do to protect herself…nothing! Eloise continued to lay there wrapping her arms around herself trying to feel secure on his huge berth.

Nightsky walked into the ops room, Ratchet saw him sit down next to Jazz,

"**I don't want to hear that again Nightsky. Eloise does what you tell her to do,"**

"**Yes sir**," Nightsky replied meekly to the medic.

Optimus Prime walked into the ops room, every mech turned around to pay attention to their leader. The only mechs not in the ops room was Red Alert and Mirage who were watching for anymore Decepticon activity and in the med bay, and those on patrol,

"Autobots, as you know we have a femme just about to come through the space bridge. She is injured but we don't know how bad. We also know the Decepticons are after the femme and intend use her to get at us,"

"Yeah and we all know whose involved in that one, don't we," Cliffjumper yelled.

"Leave her alone she has nothing to do with it," Hot Rod yelled back

"How do you know?" Gears replied, "She suddenly calls for help after being lost for such a long time and she has this amazing story. Be careful Prime she could be leading us into a trap,"

"Don't be so ridiculous you paranoid glitch," Nightsky yelled at the older mech,

"Watch yourelf youngling. She is sucking you into the Decepticons malevolent plan," Tracks warned Nightsky.

Te black and white mech suddenly got up and ran to attack Tracks but he was pulled down by Jazz,

"Cool it youngling," the saboteur said firmy,

Optimus Prime glared at his mechs,

"I will have no more of this behavior. Eloise is an innocent victim who risked her life to save this femme. I will not tolerate any sort of outburst during a meeting again, am I clear!"

"Yes sir," the mechs replied,

"Good! A Decepticon infiltrated the base this afternoon and overheard the conversation between myself and Perceptor which means that the Decepticons will have the information about the femme's arrival. We need to have the upper hand. Prowl and Jazz have already thought of a plan, our main concern must be the safety of the femme. Jazz over to you!" Prime continued.

Jazz gave the Autobots a rundown of a plan he and Prowl had worked out together. It was going to be a tricky operation and time was going to be of the essence. It was important for them to get out there before the Decepticons so they could have the element of surprise and they needed to be there so that they could rescue the female Autobot. If they weren't there when the injured femme came through who knows what would happen to her. And despite the fact she came under Elita's command once the femme arrived on Earth made Optimus feel the need to take on responsibility of her as the leader of the Autobot army on earth,

"Nightsky I need you to be on my team. Blaster will look after Eloise," Jazz told the black and white frontline warrior,

"Yes sir," Nightsky replied to his commanding officer.

Perceptor had managed to get the time the space bridge was due to open down to a nanosecond. The Auobots made their way to the entrance of the base where Optimus Prime made sure the Autobots were clear in their role at the space bridge. It was going to be a long drive which made Optimus Prime and Ratchet feel uneasy about the situation for two reasons, the main one being the damage done to the femme. The other being in case of Decepticon attack they would have a long way to travel; increasing the risk of being caught in ambush or taking back injured Mechs. One injured femme would be bad enough.

As the Autobots left the base Blaster walked into Nightsky's quarters. He looked around the quarters; he was always such a tidy mech. He then noticed the sleeping girl on the berth. She looked so tiny on the huge berth with her arms wrapped around herself and her red hair spread out around her head. Blaster left her to sleep and went back to the communications area where he was working that day.

* * *

Meanwhile in Decepticon headquarters Laserbeak replayed the conversation between Optimus Prime and Perceptor to Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream,

"Well done Laserbeak," Megatron replied smugly, "We will go to the space bridge and get the female Autobot before the Autobots get there,"

"Yes and while the Autobots are getting the female Autobot we can get the girl," Starscream sneered,

Clunk!

"Starscream, you idiot. We aren't interested in the girl at the moment. I want the femme then we can deal with the girl and her pathetic father. We will go to the space bridge in waves; the first one being the stunticons. We will wear the Autobots down so when the femme comes through they will be too weak to get her back to the Ark. We will let the medic fix her up then take him with the femme,"

The stunticons were sent on their way to the space bridge unaware of the Autobots waiting for them or that they were heavily outnumbered.

Ratchet, Prime, Ironhide, Hound, Wheeljack, Jazz, Nightsky and Prowl were waiting by the space bridge with Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Smokescreen standing guard just behind a crop of rocks. There was a cloud of dust in the distance.

"Oh look" said Sideswipe sarcastically. "A welcoming committee

Hound had shut down the holoform; the stunticons saw the dark shadow of the space bridge on the horizon, they also saw the shape of Ratchet and Optimus Prime,

"This will be a piece of cake," Dead End snarled,

"Hey watch it there Dead End you are beginning to sound human," Drag strip laughed, the other stunticons found the joke amusing and laughed along with Drag strip,

"Shut up!" Dead End snarled at the others,

"Stop that...it's time to rumble," Wildrider growled.

The stunticons were closing in on the space bridge. Optimus Prime and Ratchet watched them as they approached, they looked cocky and were laughing and joking as they approached their target,

"I'll see what I can do about them" Smokescreen transformed and headed off with the help of Sunny, Sides, Ironhide, Jazz, Nightsky and Hound. The six Mechs met up with the stunticons and wasted no time before they started attacking them. The Autobots shot at them while Smokescreen circled them letting off his viscous smoke.

"Aah can't see. Watch it you glitch you drove into me" yelled Dead End. There were all sorts of grunts, smashes, clangs and then a warning.

"We are just the first wave; Megatron is expecting you to be at the space bridge. You will be killed but not before you see your precious injured femme and your medic taken by him, and you won't be able to do a single thing about it because he will beat the slag out of you all. Pathetic autobots" Dead End spat. Ironhide gave them one last blast before they went back to the space bridge to relay the message.

"You all heard that. Everyone must be on high alert" Prime turned to Prowl.

"Any plans?" Prowl stood silent as his logic circuits started cooking up a plan.

"Yes Prime" he told them the plan. He suggested that Prime and Ratchet stay here while everybody else hides and as the Decepticons drive past they would ambush them. Prime sent the Mechs to hide except for himself and Ratchet. They went just far enough away to lure the cons into a false sense of security then they'd make their hit. It worked Megatron and his trine saw just Prime and Ratchet standing there, they transformed and landed amongst the hiding Mechs.

"**Wait for my command"** Prowl whispered.

"Prime how foolish of you to come out alone with just your medic. Surely you'd have had some back up and where's that pathetic little organic? I will get her back; she has to be punished for what she's done" Megatron sneered

"She's got nothing to do with you. She saved a femme. She is a sentient being; she has a right to be free." Prime said Megatron growled.

"You will not get your femme alive" he said. He started to warm up his cannon.

"**NOW" **came Prowl's order.

"Yeehaw" came a scream and nine Autobot Mechs jumped out from behind a rock. The startled Decepticons and their leader didn't know where to look first as the autobots attacked. Strascream took a shot to his hood and wrist components. He tried to activate his null ray but Jazz was quick off the mark and shot it right out of his hand. He dropped it offering Prowl the opportunity to kick it to Ironhide who took great pleasure in destroying it as he stamped on it.

"Now let's see yer try and knock someone out with it, you useless piece of scrap" Skywarp had a shot through his wings as he reeled on Jazz for shooting at his brother.

"Aahh I'm hit" he wailed. He turned around to see the shattered wing which had smoke coming out of it. He tried to transform but his transformation components were out.

"Retreat" Megatron yelled. They took off but as they did Starscream took a shot at the space bridge which was quickly reciprocated by the mechs who shot at them all injuring Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Glitch" Megatron yelled as he hit Starscream. The space bridge started to hum and lit up. There was a rush of wind and a bright flash of light as the femme came through. Optimus and Ratchet were shocked at the state of her. Her optics were very pale and so was her colour. She was dirty and weak from the loss of energon and lack of recharge. It was possible to get a small glimpse of her spark through the crack in her spark chamber and chassis. Her arm was partially ripped off and where the energon had leaked was all dry and crusty. She had broken energon lines and they had also leaked through various cracks in other parts of her armour. She was covered in dents and scratches everywhere. She looked at Ratchet and Optimus then collapsed into unconciousness. Ratchet caught her and did some scans.

"I don't know how she made it through the space bridge" there was a hint of concern in his voice. Optimus looked at her.

"It's Moonracer; better get her back to base quickly. I'll open my comm link and let Elita 1 know she's here safely. It could be they sent her through for her own safety." Optimus spoke with urgency in his voice.

"Or she was the only one who survived; judging by her injuries the battle must have been quite vicious" Ratchet continued. Moonracer opened her eyes.

"base…..a-a-attack….ked. M-m-an-an-y k-k-iiilled. W-w-weeeee r-ruuuun t-t-t-to sp-sp-sp-ace briiiiiiiidge. E-e-eli-elit-at c-c-c-comiiiiing."Ratchet got out a large needle with sedative and injected it into the back of her neck.

"Shh you're safe now talk no more. We'll get you back to base. Just let the sedative and pain killer work." She looked at Ironhide and saw the question in his eyes..

"Chr-chroooommmmmiaaaaa i-i-isss c-c-com…commming t-too…" her Optics dimmed as Ironhide placed his hand on hers. She'd gone!

"It's okay it's the sedative" Ratchet said as he scanned her. They loaded her into his back and took the long drive back to base in silence concerned about the other femmes on Cybertron as well as Eloise who was oblivious about the threat Megatron made and the difference she made to Moonracer's survival. She was then taken straight to the Med bay where Ratchet and Wheeljack started to work on her. It was going to be a long night!

* * *

Now we know who the injured femme they get her back okay. Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

There are only two characters in this story who belong to me; Nightsky and Eloise.

* * *

Chapter 6.

For the sake of what's precious.

The Autobots arrived safely at the base with Moonracer who was peacefully in stasis. Ratchet unloaded her and placed her on a berth then attached the femme to tubes so that he could get energon circulating through her systems while he worked on her. Wheeljack removed her arm from her body so that he could replace the components damaged by vortex while Ratchet fixed up the shoulder joint and other injuries she had sustained. He had a look at her weapons systems which were also damaged; the whole system was charred from where it had short circuited. It was a long operation and both the medic and the engineer were beginning to get tired. Wheeljack walked into the med bay,

"Her arm is ready, Ratchet," he said,

"Good!" Ratchet replied, "We'll put it on together tomorrow when her new shoulder joints have settled down. I will keep her in stasis until I am satisfied she is well enough,"

"You may go and get some rest Wheeljack," Ratchet said, "I will stay here with her,"

"Thank you sir," Wheeljack replied, "But make sure you get some rest too Ratch, you're no good to her or us if you're exhausted,"

Ratchet looked at the engineer and smiled,

"Thank you for your concern Wheeljack,"

The engineer walked to the rec room and made himself a cube of energon. He went to one of the huge seats, sighed as he sat down and laid his head on the back of the seat, shutting off his optics for a while. Footsteps stomped into the rec room,

"How is Moonracer?" the mech asked.

Wheeljack looked up to see who spoke to him. Bumblebee was in the rec room getting a cube of energon before he took Sparkplug to the refinery where John worked. The two men often worked together and enjoyed each other's company,

"She's been through a lot, it's hard to tell at this early stage," Wheeljack replied sleepily,

"Poor femme," Bee replied.

* * *

Eloise woke up to find Nightsky sitting next to her, stroking her hair. He couldn't help but think how peaceful the human looked while she was asleep, he enjoyed the feel of her hair as it ran through his fingers; it was so soft and her head felt warm. The red head suddenly stirred,

"Hello," she said sleepily, "Did you get her?"

"Yes we did," Nightsky replied, "Thanks to you," Eloise smiled sleepily,

"How is she?"

"Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on her at the moment,"

"Oh!" she replied as she turned onto her back and looked at her guardian. Eloise couldn't help but notice how handsome the mech was, she smiled at him as she ran her fingers down his faceplates. They were smooth and warm. The movement of her fingers as they ran over his face tickled him and a deep chuckled eminated from the mech causing Eloise to smile even more. He looked down at her,

"My turn," he replied as he ran his fingers down her face. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and liked it. Eloise shut her eyes and smiled as she purred. Nightsky smiled as he saw the young woman enjoy his fingers running over her face.

* * *

In Ratchet's med bay the turquoise femme lay on the berth but she was restless.

_Boom! And then it came again. Boom! _

"_Ahh" Moonracer heard the chilling screams of femmes as their base crumbled around them. _

"_Well well well! We've found you at last," __Bonecrusher's voice snarled._

"_Constructicons!_ _Autobots attack" Elita 1 screamed. Chromia, Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar onlined their weapons and started shooting at Shockwave and the combaticons. The normally calm base became a place of chaos as the femme fought desperately to save themselves and their base; the sirens and the emergency light screaming their alarms adding to the chaos and confusion. They fought long and hard but to no avail and eventually Elita had no other choice but to give the order to retreat._

"_Autobots evacuate the base," the femme commander yelled,_

"_Where are we going?" Chromia called as she aimed another shot at a Decepticon who tried to launch himself at her._

"_The space bridge" came Elita'__s desperate reply. _

_The femmes climbed over the wreckage that was once the sanctuary of their base. They had to be quick but careful as sharp jagged metal remains of walls and supports would tear their armor. A noise could be heard above them. Moonracer looked up and there was Vortex; rotating his blades sucking anything up into the votex they created. _

_Moonracer got caught in the vortex and could feel her body being lifted off the ground and spinning at a great speed. The turquoise femme saw warnings flash across her screen as components were being twisted in different directions and her navigation systems were glitching everywhere, unable to keep up with the speed with which she was spinning. All of a sudden it stopped and she felt herself tumbling and land on something sharp, piercing her body. __Pain raged through her body, she screamed blood curdling screams as her blue life source dripped out of her injuries. _

_Elita heard the scream and stopped running. She knew she had to turn around but dreaded the sight that she would see. Nothing could describe the horror as she saw Moonracer writhing in agony with the spike jutting out of her body triumphantly. It had ripped apart her shoulder components and every move she made caused them to loosen. Her torso was dangling precariously and if she moved anymore her arm would be torn right off._

"_Moonracer no! Don'__t move" Elita yelled. "Arcee, Chromia help me," _

_Firestar, Chromia and Arcee both turned back to see what the Autobot femme was yelling about. They tried to hide the expressions on their faces but it was too late Moonracer had seen them and started to panic. She heard giant footsteps and turned around just in time to see Onslaught approaching he raised his arm to grab her but a shot rang out._

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_hhhhhhhh_!" _Moonracer screamed.

Ratchet burst out of his office to find the turquoise femme struggling and lunging for anything in sight. He quickly moved towards the berth and lay across her; the medic then opened his comm. link.

"**Wheeljack, First aid med bay. _NOW_!"** he yelled. Wheeljack and First Aid answered the call and immediately assisted Ratchet.

"I need to give her a sedative; her memory banks are over reacting. Hold her down Wheeljack, First Aid restrain her."

Both Mechs swung into action while Ratchet sedated her. Ever so slowly the turquoise femme calmed down as the anaesthetic flowed through her systems, Wheeljack picked up her hand and gently stroked it while soothing her as she started to drift back off. Ratchet looked at the femme, he then looked at the lines that were allowing the energon to flow back into her system. He remembered her on Cybertron; she was such a happy and playful youngling but now here she was laying on a berth in _his_ med bay fighting for her life. Optimus Prime walked into the med bay and over to her berth,

"How is she?" he asked quietly,

"She is severely injured but she's a fighter," Ratchet replied sadly, then he looked his leader in the eye, "She'll take a while to heal physically but I don't know about her emotional injuries. Only time will tell,"

Optimus Prime looked down at the femme, she looked so small and her injuries looked so horrendous,

"What about the others?" Ratchet asked, "Any news on them?"

"No," Prime replied, "No doubt we will hear...I hope," he continued solemnly as he walked out of the med bay.

Optimus Prime was painfully aware of the danger the femme were in and he was also aware of Elita's passion for Cybertron; a passion he feared would drive her and her army to their deaths. The Autobot leader hoped that his bonded mate would use the wisdom and compassion that he knew she possessed as she made decisions that would affect her and her army.

In the meantime on Cybertron, Elita and her forces were fighting for their right for freedom while they were trying to escape to the space bridge. Shockwave and the combaticons were proving to be a formidable foe and were beginning to gain an advantage over the femmes with many of her soldiers gone. The female Autobots were currently taking shelter in a dark alleyway in the ruins of Iacon.

The magenta commander was relieved when she heard Moonracer was safely travelling through the space bridge and gave Firestar instruction to return to them. Elita and the others waited for their friend to get back to them before they would all fight their way to the space bridge together. Firestar wasn't happy wondering through the tangled ruins of Iacon alone; it was eerie, lonely and full of dark shadows. She continued her journey towards the symbols on her screen. Suddenly a shot rang out and she felt a piercing pain in her knee components, the red search and rescue Autobot tumbled into a hole in the wreckage and moaned in pain as she landed. She opened her comm. Link,

"**Firestar**** to Elita. I'****m hit**" she moaned.

**"Can you move?" **Elita asked, the femme commander really didn't want to lose her as well. The sight of Moonracer was already haunting her but she knew she had to keep it together for the sake of the others; this was what made her a good commander.

**"Where are you; can anyone see you?"**

**"Negative I fell into a hole in some rubble**." Firestar looked up, she could see the hole she fell through. It was just enough for her to fall through and she was grateful she didn't slice herself on a jagged edge. There was a shaft of light shining through the hole from the moon. Firestar gingerly moved herself out of the light so she wouldn't be seen in case anybody happened to look in.

**"Stay where you are we'll find you" **Elita said,

Firestar sat in her hole; she was injured, scared and alone, she started to hum a tune quietly to herself that her creator sang to her. The red femme leaned against the wall and waited to be rescued. She sent a message to her spark mate, looking for comfort. Ratchet was back in his office when he felt the surge through his spark from Firestar. He picked up on her loneliness and her need for comfort and responded by giving her all the comfort she needed. He wished he could be there with her comforting her, holding her and looking after her. Firestar took everything Ratchet was offering her as he sent messages of comfort to her,

"I'm coming for you, just hold on," he said quietly to himself while he leaned forward onto his desk and massaged his faceplates with his hand. The thought of losing her weighed heavily on his spark.

* * *

"Maybe we should call for back up" Chromia said.

Elita didn't respond she opened her comm. link and radioed the Autobot headquarters on Earth for help and not a moment too soon either because the next shot which rang out hit the wall to their hiding place. A piece of the wall fell off and hit Elita knocking out her communication systems.

"Aahh" she screamed. "I'm hit and I have lost communication with teletraan, we'll just have to hope that the message got through.

Meanwhile on earth in the Autobot headquarters teletraan 1 was alerted to Elita's message.

"Optimus Prime urgent message for Optimus Prime" Teletraan 1 called. Optimus raced up to teletraan 1.

"What's the message?" Teletraan 1 played it.

"Elita 1 to Optimus Prime. We are under heavy attack, our base has gone and we are currently hiding in an alleyway in Iacon. The Decepticons have pinned us down and we request help aahh…" the last part of the message worried Optimus Prime. He tried to contact Elita 1 but she was not responding to knew she wasn't dead he'd have felt it in his spark; but he was worried about what sort of injuries the femme commander had sustained. He pushed the emergency button and a siren went off. All the Autobots came out of the various places where they were.

"I have just received a call for help from Cybertron" he said. He pushed another button; teletraan 1 played the message again. There was muttering amongst the Autobots then a voice called out,

"See I knew that human couldn't be trusted. She sent the Decepticons to attack the femme army base on Cybertron,"

"Oh yeah," said Jazz quickly coming to Eloise's defense, "and how do you think she was supposed to do that Tracks?"

Jazz was becoming increasingly irritated by the attitude of certain members of the Autobot team, he just wished they'd pull themselves together; especially after all she'd been through to get the information to them. As far as Jazz was concerned Eloise was about as Decepticon as Optimus Prime himself,

"Well I'm just saying. Why was she with the Decepticons in the first place? She may have already had the information and taken it to them,"

"She could be a traitor" Cliffjumper piped in.

Nobody saw Nightsky walk in with Eloise; closely followed by Mirage who'd just been released from the med bay. Eloise looked up when she heard Cliffjumper's scathing comments. After all she'd done and this is how they repaid her. She was livid. She stood up in Nightsky's hand as best she could with her injured leg and started to yell at the offending Autobots. They were surprised when she started yelling and turned around to see who the voice belonged to,

"How dare you speak of me that way? I am not a traitor. I was taken from my home by the Decepticons. I've…."

Mirage was standing nearby; he looked over at the redhead in Nightsky's hand, "Eloise you don't have to defend yourself." Mirage said as he glared at Cliffjumper and Tracks.

"No Mirage I feel I do have to defend myself. My life has been destroyed, my family think I'm dead and goodness only knows how long I was a Decepticon prisoner for because I don't. I was meant to have taken my final exams by now and started working, so don't you start accusing me of being a traitor or calling me a Decepticon because _I am not!_" Everybody looked at her; some with respect, others with suspicion.

"Go girl!" Sunstreaker muttered under his breath,

"Well how did you manage to get hold of the information about Moonracer than, and what about that Decepticon symbol on your arm?" Cliffjumper said smugly with a smirk, Eloise was flabbergasted that he'd know and felt betrayed by those who knew about her Decepticon symbol. The expression on her face said it all. Ratchet was livid with Cliffjumper, he'd deliberately kept her Decepticon symbol quiet and the only ones who knew about it were those who needed to know. He knew that some would treat her with suspicion because of it, which the medic understood. He promised himself he'd speak to her about it later; if she'd listen to him now. Eloise turned back to Cliffjumper,

"Starscream was careless. I was locked in a cupboard he kept for me; it was his way to discipline me for things that went wrong. I was kept in a cage in the cupboard most of the time with very little food and water, and constantly lived under the fear of being discovered. He took me to their control room because nobody else was about, he didn't know I heard the message from the one he called…oh what's his name…the one eyed one. Doesn't matter, what does matter was I heard the message. I didn't have to bring that message to you I didn't have to put my own life at risk to get the message to you but I chose to do it. So leave me alone. I've done nothing to you except help you, all you've done is hurt me. I tried to escape when I had the opportunity but Thundercracker caught me again and then I ended up being Megatron's pet. Not only that he was going to use me to get to my father. He ordered another monster to kill me when he found out that Starscream didn't have my father and if you guys hadn't come when you did… well I'd be dead." she whispered, then started her next onslaught," Oh and as far as the tattoo is concerned…it's not something I did by choice…I was drugged and when I woke up there it was," Her voice was beginning to break and tears started to roll down her cheeks. These were very painful memories for Eloise and she didn't appreciate having to relive them just to defend herself. Even Ratchet knew very little of what she'd been through; it was something he thought of asking her if she wanted to talk about it, but decided she'd talk in her own time. He wasn't expecting her to be put in a situation where she'd have to tell everybody; which at this time was very hard for her because she didn't know everybody. Mirage gently rubbed her back and comforted her.

"That's not true, you're lying" Tracks yelled at her. Eloise turned to look at Tracks; her usually warm, green eyes were cold and hard as she glared at him.

Jazz rushed at Tracks and was about ready to hit him when Sides and Sunny rushed in and stopped him. Ratchet noticed the change in Eloise's heart rate. He took a wrench from his subspace which he kept there for such times as this and threw it at Tracks. It hit him in his face on his bright red cheek.

"That's enough!" Prime yelled. "Tracks and Cliffjumper you'd do well to remember we are friends of the humans and they are not our enemies."

"Yeah and she doesn't need anybody here treating her with suspicion," Jazz chipped in angrily,

"She is still in a weakened state and if you two cause her anymore distress I will personally weld your afts together and stick you on the ceiling for at least 4 solar cycles. Am I clear?" Ratchet yelled.

"I said that's enough!" Prime quietly stated in an authoritative tone. "There are femmes on Cybertron who need rescuing. Cliffjumper, Tracks stop this ridiculous behavior and pull yourselves together." he yelled. The whole base stood in stunned silence, Optimus Prime wasn't one for yelling at his mechs unless in the height of battle and that was for an order to be carried out,

"Yes Prime, sorry Prime" they both replied remorsefully,

"Perhaps you should apologise to Eloise too" Mirage said "after all you both accused her of being a traitor" Prime glared at him, he wanted this to stop before they went to rescue the female Autobots on Cybertron. Mirage knew by the look Prime had given him that he stepped over the mark. Eloise sat in Nightsky's hand sobbing and hiccupping. Ratchet scanned over her,

"I can remove that symbol for you Eloise" he offered gently. She nodded and tried to calm down but it was very difficult. The medic decided it was best to leave her with Nightsky and Jazz for the time being, until she had settled down at least. He would sort out her mark for her once he was back from the rescue mission, she would be safe with the others who were staying here and Spike and Carly.

Optimus Prime gathered the Autobots outside,

"Autobots this is going to be a dangerous mission. You are all to be on your guard; we all know how formidable the combaticons are and we will have to deal with Shockwave too. We will have to fight all the way to Iacon. Let's go!" the Autobots left leaving Cliffjumper, Red Alert, Grapple, Hoist and First Aid to guard the base on Earth. Sparkplug, Spike and Carly were also there which made Eloise feel a whole lot more comfortable. Spike wanted to go with the Autobots but he was told to stay where he was because it wouldn't be safe.

"Besides" Eloise spoke up, "I could do with the company". She couldn't see Cliffjumper being much fun-he didn't trust her. There were the others; Hot Rod would be fun but she didn't know the others very well except Red Alert who wasn't too hot on humans anyway.

The Autobots drove silently to the space bridge, each one aware of the danger their female counterparts were in. There were two Decepticon drones guarding it. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burst out laughing. They told Prime their idea; he smiled.

"Just be careful, it could be a trap," Prime warned. They crept through the rocks so they were behind the space bridge, they then silently crept up to the drones.

"Boo!" they both yelled.

The drones were easily distracted and turned around to engage the twin Autobots allowing Prime and the others to enter the space bridge. Jazz and Hound shot them and then left with Sunny and Sides close behind them; the drones bodies left scattered on the ground. It was an easy target but now they were ready for the real battle to rescue the femme army.

* * *

The journey to Iacon was fraught with treachery and danger as Elita 1, Arcee, and Chromia fought desperately to get to Firestar. Every time they stopped in as safe a spot as possible to regroup they were found; many times they narrowly escaped being killed and weren't sure how long they could could keep this up for. Elita1 looked towards Arcee; the youngest of the group, she was beginning to look weary and she had energon leaks from various injuries. "_I don__'__t know how much longer she can go. If you got my transmission Optimus please hurry."_

The femme commander had become painfully aware that the odds were firmly stacked against them and believed the order to collect Firestar and flee was the best line of action for the sake of their own safety. They continued to fight their way through the deserted ruins of Iacon trying their best to avoid the attacks and ambushes of the Decepticons. It really saddened Elita 1 and Chromia as they went through Iacon's deserted ruins remembering all the times they had there. Elita 1 quickly shook it off for if she got caught up in her memories there would be no way her or her friends would get to the space bridge. All of a sudden Chromia gasped.

"What's wrong ?" Elita asked as she desperately scanned Chromia.

"Ironhide is here...on Cybertron with many more Autobots. They are coming to rescue us. He just spoke to me through his comm link."

To say Elita 1 was relieved was an understatement for as strong as she was she didn't want to see anymore of her friends killed at the hands of the Decepticons, and although they still had far to go she dared to heave a sigh of relief. Air flowed through the vents of the femme commander as she found new strength which came with the best news she'd heard in a long time. Optimus Prime was coming to rescue them.

Shrapnel was flying everywhere and the smell of burning energon and scorched metal was almost too much to bear. They got to the stage when there was nowhere else to shelter. It was all open now as they had got to the edge of Iacon; the only choice they had was to run and avoid as many of the shells and missiles as they possibly could. Elita 1 looked at Chromia and Arcee with a look of dread on her face; the Decepticons were not far away. They both simply nodded in agreement, this was the only way they could do this.

"We aren't far from Firestar, let's get her then get across this open plain, " Elita said,

"No," Chromia said to her leader, "She is injured, she is safe wher she is at the moment. Let's get to the Autobots who can help us rescue her. There are too many Decepticons and not enough of us, we'll all die if we try and carry Firestar too,"

Elita really didn't want to leave Firestar alone but Chromia was right. She nodded when suddenly...

Boom!

Boom!

"Where has that come from?" Arcee screamed.

"Calm down Arcee it came from the opposite direction; it's the Autobots. They are here to rescue us." Elita 1 said. The jubilation as short lived as it was could be heard in her voice.

"And not a moment too soon" Chromia chipped in. They were suddenly surrounded by Mechs firing their missiles and plasma cannons in the direction of the Decepticon forces as they made their way out from their final sanctuary, relieved that they weren't going to have to run the gauntlet by themselves. All of the femme knew what the outcome would have been. Ironhide looked around at them; he noticed Firestar was missing,

"Where is Firestar?" he yelled at Elita.

"She was injured on the way back to me. She is hiding in a hole amongst some rubble"

"**Ironhide to Firestar can you hear me?"**

"**Ironhide how good it is to hear your voice" **the red femme groaned,

"**You too sweety. I want you to activate your emergency beacon so we can find you; are there any Decepticons nearby."**

"**Negative they tried to find me but gave up. I had to switch off my Autobot signal"**

"**Good keep it off and keep your beacon on the secure Autobot frequency; we'****re coming to get you." **Ironhide, Prime, Night sky, Jazz, Sunny and Sides went off to get Firestar while Ratchet, Hound, Mirage, Bluestreak and Prowl stayed with the rest of the femme army.

It wasn't long before Ironhide picked up the beacon,

"She's over here," Ironhide said as he made his way towards the hole. Firestar could hear footsteps crunching on the wreckage and moved further back into the dark while onlining her weapon; no way was she going to die down there. Ironhide picked up her fear through her emergency beacon,

"It's okay Firestar. It's me Ironhide and some others to rescue you,"

If Firestar could've done so she'd have heaved a sigh of relief. Nightsky, who was smaller and less bulky than the others was sent into the hole to rescue her. He climbed out of the hole with the help of a hook which came from Prime's hand and carried her back to the rest of the group. Ratchet turned to look at the group coming towards them. Firestar was in between Sunsteaker and Sideswipe who were supporting her as she hobbled toward Ratchet, relieved to see him. Ever so genly the two frontline warriors lowered her to the ground in front of Ratchet; he was relieved to have his bonded mate Firestar back with him and immediately started to work on her injuries so she was able to travel back.

Once Ratchet had performed field treatments on Elita and Firestar they fought their way to the space bridge and didn't stop when the call for the Decepticons came to retreat. It wasn't until they were safely through the space bridge before they felt safe enough to disarm themselves and make their way back to base. Prime looked around at the femme. They all looked exhausted and had injuries which needed attending. He then looked at Ratchet, who was supporting Firestar,

"Are they all stable enough travel back to the base?" he asked the medic,

"Yes sir," Ratchet replied,

"Alright then, we'll take it slowly," Prime replied, "Autobots, roll for home," he ordered.

The Autobots transformed, Firestar with a little bit more trouble than the others and they left the space bridge to head back to the base. The femme were in no particular hurry due to the injuries of Firestar and Elita 1 and their desire to admire this wonderful planet they'd just arrived on. Ratchet looked at hem,

"Come on," he called, "There is plenty of time to admire this world. We need to get you back to the base quickly, the Decepticons keep a close eye on this area,"

They eventually got back to the Ark, Chromia gasped to see it stuck inside a mountain,

"What happened to it?" Elita asked,

"A long story and one we'll catch up on later," Prime answered,

"Right now I need you all in the med bay," Rachet said; all the female Autobots groaned, "I see _you_ haven't changed much Ratchet," Chromia said with a smile,

"Med bay…Moonracer. How is she Ratchet? Did she make it here?" Elita asked,

"Yes she did, she is stable," Ratchet replied, "Come Firestar," he said and he wrapped an arm around her waist, it was going to be a long time before he'd let her go again.

Firestar limped helplessly as she leaned on Ratchet and allowed him to help her onto a berth,

"Lay down and rest while I look at you after I've looked at Elita," he said.

Firestar lay back on the berth and waited for Ratchet to return,

"Don't worry Ratchet, I'll take care of Elita 1," Wheeljack said as he approached the magenta femme laying on the berth.

Firestar turned her head and found herself looking at Moonracer. She gasped and struggled to get up. Ever so slowly she swung her legs over the berth and gently eased herself onto her feet. While the red femme was sitting down it was easy but standing up was going to be something totally different. As she put her weight onto her injured leg and stood up the pain shot through her leg and up into her body. Firestar fell with a crash and groaned in pain,

"What are you doing you silly femme?," Ratchet asked impatiently as he bent down to pick her up,

"I just wanted to see Moonracer," Firestar complained,

"She'll be fine, now do as I say and rest. I'm going to look at your leg now,"

Firestar lay back; she knew her mate and she knew there were times when you just did as you were told, and now was such a time. Firestar lay there as he ran scans on her leg, then he gave her an anesthetic so he could treat her leg painlessly. All the while the red femme lay there quietly, grateful to be safely back with Ratchet. She'd really missed him.

First aid was checking Chromia. Her optics were pale and her systems were reading low. Other than that she was uninjured. The junior medic gave Chromia a cube of special grade energon that Ratchet kept for his patients,

"Drink this," he ordered,

"I'm releasing you now but you must come back and see me or Ratchet tomorrow. I want you to get a good recharge and rest. No overdoing it Chromia…understand?"

"You know me," Chromia replied, "I don't rest,"

"No Chromia, medic's orders! You will rest!" First Aid replied firmly

Chromia was about to carry on arguing when Ironhide walked into the med bay and up to Chromia. He put an arm around the blue femme's shoulders. First aid looked at the weapns specialist,

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest and recharges,"

"I will," Ironhide replied as he took his mate back to his quarters,

"I've missed you," she whispered through her spark,

"I've missed you too Chromia," Ironhide replied as he gave her a huge hug and kissed her.

The med bay doors suddenly swished open and Springer came racing up to the berth where Arcee was laying. She'd already drifted into recharge while waiting for treatment. He bent over the pink femme and gently kissed her on the forehead. Arcee stirred and woke up,

"Springer," she said, "It is so good to see you again,"

Footsetps could be heard and First Aid came up to the berth to look at her. He then startd to treat her injuries and suggested she stay there for the night to get a good rest. She looked at him then back at Springer,

"I'll be okay," she replied as she tried to get up but the young apprentice medic pushed her back down again,

"You've lost a bit of energon and you are exhausted, I need you to rest here for at least one night,"

Springer was aware of the femme's stubborness and agreed with First Aid,

"You would agree with him wouldn't you," she snapped at her mate,

"It's for your own good," he snipped back. Arcee let her head thump back on the berth and turned it away fro the two mechs,

"Suppose I have no choice then,"

"No," they both said in unison and smiled at her.

* * *

Enjoy.

I hope the end doesn't sound too corny.


	8. Chapter 8

Eloise, John, Katie and Nightsky are my OC's. The rest belong to Hasbro.

* * *

Chapter 7

Reunited.

It was 2am in the morning when John woke up after his third night of restless dreams about Eloise. He missed the good natured redhead terribly, they all did. It was taking all of them a long time to come to terms with her disappearance and now hear he was dreaming about her. Somehow deep in the pit of his stomach something wasn't sitting quite right, something was amiss. Every now and then the thought of Eloise being alive and well would enter his head. He tried to mention it to his wife once,

"How do you know?" she asked, annoyed that he'd bring this up, "The police couldn't find her body,"

"My point exactly," he replied, "So she must be alive somewhere," he said with a smile, hoping to inject some of the hope he had into her heart,

"Yeah well if she was alive why hasn't she contacted us?" Katie argued,

John shrugged his shoulders. She had a point!

John got up and quietly crept downstairs through the quiet house. Bags were beginning to form under his eyes through lack of sleep and he was beginning to lose concentration. Katie stirred and lay in the bed waiting for John to come back. He had been behaving very irrationally lately and she wished he'd go and talk to a doctor about it. He sat on a dining room chair and thought about his last conversation with his daughter just after Christmas. He was sitting in the exact same spot he was in now. She was very excited about going to college and completing her studies so she could get into the "Big wide world,"

"Oh Eloise," he groaned to himself as he lay his head on his arms, everything started to blur as tears pooled n the corner of his eyes.

Ever so slowly his eyes started to feel heavy and it was getting difficult to hold them open. Katie heard him groan and got out of bed. Her younger daughter poked her head out of her bedoom door,

"SShh, go back to bed darling. He'll be alright, don't worry,"

Kaie made her way downstairs and saw John's head laying on the table. His hair was all mussed showing the areas where hair thinning on his head. He heard footsteps come behind him and a soft hand touched his shoulders,

"Another dream?" she asked,

"Yeah," John replied sadly, Katie sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms and held him tightly rocking him gently, he had been a pillar of strength when Eloise first disappeared but now it was all catching up on him, she couldn't help but notice how he looked older now, "Maybe you should go to the doctor, he might be able to give you something to help you sleep,"

"No! I don't need something help me sleep. I need answers. I believe she's alive," he replied angrily as he pushed his wife away.

"John, she isn't," Katie replied as she grabbed him by the arms and looked him squarely in his watery blue eyes, "John, you have to face facts. She is gone! And it hurts me when you carry on like this. Come back to bed love," Katie implored her husband.

Reluctantly he went back upstairs and back into bed still not convinced she was dead. Katie got in next to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying to offer him comfort.

* * *

Elita 1, Arcee and Chromia were resting peacefully in the base. Firestar was still in the med bay laying on a berth under Ratchet's orders. She didn't mind that much, it was quiet in the med bay and she was grateful to have a break from the continuous sound of war.

Ironhide woke up after his recharge, he could feel someone laying next to him and turned over. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping mate and pulled her into a tight hug. Chromia purred and slowly her optics brightened. She still had the scratches and scrapes on her body and she was still exhausted. She looked into the optics of Ironhide,

"You know Ironhide, I'm going nowhere soon; you can give me a bit of space." she said with a small smile,

"Sorry darling, you don't know how much I've missed you," he replied and loosened his grip,

"Oh I think I do Ironhide cuz I missed you too."

The black mech smiled and kissed Chromia on the forehead, they lay together enjoying being in each others arms once more,

"I don't know how I'd cope without you my love," Ironhide whispered softly, he started to kiss her on her helmet and her face,

Chromia smiled. This was the Ironhide she remembered from all those vorns ago when she'd first met him. Soft and gentle, unspoilt by the endless vorns of war. She loved him back then and she still loves him now despite how hard he'd become. All of them had changed through the war, all of them had been affected somehow by the loss of loved ones and their beloved home, Cybertron. The blue femme knew that one day they'd have to go back to continue with their fight for freedom but right now she was in a nice place and Chromia didn't want the moment to end.

Elita stirred and quietly got up so as not to disturb Optimus Prime. She was going to the med bay to find out how Moonracer was. She'd been released by Wheeljack after he'd finished working on her. Her injuries weren't life threatening and her body would do most of the healing inside in its own time. She just needed regular checks from Ratchet to make sure everything was doing what it was supposed to be doing. Elita one knew she'd have to endure a scan once she got there but she needed to know about Moonracer.

It was quiet in the med bay apart from the bleeping from the life support keeping Moonracer alive and the odd ping as the IV pumping energon into her system registered her need for more. Arcee and Springer were talking quietly together when the doors to the med bay swished open. Ratchet had just gone to Firestar's side to check on her. He looked up when he heard the doors open and saw the magenta femme walk towards Arcee. He smiled as he saw her chatting to the pink femme. Elita had always been a friendly femme to everybody before the war broke out on Cybertron, and when the war did break out on Cybertron she was fiercely protective of her friends. He was plucking up the courage to ask her to spend some time with him, then he found out she'd bonded with Prime. The red and white medic was disappointed but he also knew that Optimus Prime and Elita One were made for each other. Elita looked at Arcee, her sapphire optics were glowing more brightly since her recharge, her injuries were still raw and she seemed to be in a little bit of pain but she knew Ratchet would take care of that, even though for her it wasn't soon enough but who was she to tell an experienced medic of Ratchet's Calibre his job. She caught sight of Ratchet looking her way and moved toward the medic,

"Hello Elita one, I'm surprised to see you come of your own accord, although no doubt you are here for your friends rather then letting me check on you,"

"How is Moonracer?" Elita asked Ratchet.

Ratchet walked over to the turquoise femme resting on her berth and started to check on the lines allowing energon into her system. Her spark chamber had healed well but Ratchet couldn't close it yet until her pulse stopped spiking causing it to jump out of rhythm. The medic hadn't figured out why yet but wondered if it was to do with her own biorhythms readjusting, adapting to earth's movement. Her arm was reattached to her shoulder and was still grey where the welding was to offer it more support during the healing period. Her joints were pulling together nicely and Ratchet was pleased with her progress. Elita could hear the rhythmic bleeps of the machine recording her spark pulse, it was stable,

"She'll be fine. If it wasn't for a human named Eloise we'd never have known about her imminent arrival."

Elita One stood squarely in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, "Eloise? Who is she? I sent you a message," The magena femme was puzzled with what the medic had said, she knew that she'd sent the mesage. How could they have not received it?

"Yes you did but the Decepticons intercepted the message. Eloise was kidnapped by Starscream and was in their communication room when she heard the message. She came to us for help, so we rescued her,"

"Is she here?" Elita asked,

"Yes she is," Ratchet replied, "We need to protect her from the Decepticons,"

This news caused Elita some concern; one for the girl; who knows what would happen to her if the Decepticons got to her, well she had a fair idea. Two for the safety of the base and the Autobots,

"Are you sure it's wise if she stays with us? After all there is the safety of the base to consider." Ratchet looked at her,

"Yes but there's her safety too. She stole the information regarding Moonracer's arrival through the space bridge when she escaped from the Decepticons and her father runs a refinery which the Decepticons have raided on several occasions. The Decepticons found out that she was related to the man and because they are desperate for oil to turn into energon they are on a no holds barred mission. To cut a long story short, if we didn't get to her when we did she would have been tortured and killed by the Decepticons" Ratchet replied.

"Poor little thing," Elita exclaimed "I will do all I can to ensure her safety." Elita said with gratitude.

"I'm sure you will Elita. You are a very loyal femme to friends and she is a friend of ours; we just need to give her time to get to know us better but some are making things rather uncomfortable for her."

"Oh? Who might that be?" Elita asked.

"Tracks and Cliffjumper" Ratchet replied.

"Why? They are normally quite friendly. A little prideful and aloof, well Tracks is, but friendly"

"I know. It's the war it has affected us all. They just find it hard to trust her. Probably because she has come from the Decepticon base" replied Ratchet sadly. "She's an ally; we have to help her and that's all I can say at the moment."

"Where is she now?" Elita one asked,"

"With Spike and Carly I think. Nightsky couldn't find her when we got back from Cybertron,"

"Nightsky!" Elita exclaimed, "He was so young and small when you left Cybertron. He used to look up to Jazz,"

"He still does Elita and he's Eloise's guardian," Ratchet moved away from Moonracer and toward Elita, "Okay Elita, I need to check you over now," Ratchet said in his authoritarian "I'm the doctor so do as I say tone,"

Elita obediently got up on a berth and waited for Ratchet to activate his internal scanners. The door swished open and the familiar footsteps of Optimus Prime could be heard on the orange floor of the med bay,

"She's here Prime," Ratchet called, "I'm just checking her over but the scans are bringing up good readings, you can go now Elita," he said as he helped her up, "Make sure you get plenty of rest and energon. Your system is still running a little too high for my liking,"

"OKay Ratchet, but I'm not going to enjoy just resting. Can't I go onto light duties?" she replied as she got off the berth,

"Not until I'm happy that your system is running normally again and if you do go on light duties I will keep you in here," the red and white medic warned.

Elita was going to open her mouth to complain but Nightsky burst into the med bay causing Ratchet to spin around wondering who would burst into the med bay in such a hurry,

"Nightsky what's the matter?" the medic snapped,

"Where's Eloise? I can't find her," Nightsky replied,

"Nightsky, calm down," he barked, "She isn't here. I'm sure she's around somewhere, have you checked the rec room or your quarters?" he replied in a calm voice hoping that would calm the young mech down,

"Yes I have, but she wasn't there," Nightsky replied, "Oh I can't believe I'd lose her,"

"You haven't lost her Nighsky go and ask Bumblebee, she might have been with Carly and Spike, we left them at the base together while we went to Cybertron. Nightsky don't panic, she doesn't strike me as the sort of human to go far,"

"I'll help you," Elita replied,

"No you're not," Optimus said, "You still need to rest, Ratchet's orders,"

"Yeah but you're the leader you can override those orders,"

Optimus Prime smiled at her and then looked at Ratchet who was glaring at him with a "Don't you dare," expression,

"Not this time Elita, I also have to obey Ratchet when it comes to our health,"

"Prime!" Elita exclaimed,

"No!" Optimus replied firmly, he then turned to Nighsky,

"Nightsky, I believe Eloise is with Carly and Spike. The girls had some time together last night,"

Optimus Prime took Eita by her arm and lead her out of the med bay. They walked down the corridors arm in arm enjoying each others company. It felt so good for the mech to hold his bonded mate, to feel her warmth, her slender form,

"You know what?" he said gently,

Elita looked up in Prime's optics, they had that softness that he reserved only for Elita,

"What?" Elita replied,

You're just as beautiful now as you were then,"

"Oh Prime," she laughed, "That's not true, the war has effected me just like everybody else,"

"There you are Nightsky. Eloise wasn't far away," Ratchet replied, "You're doing a good job as her guardian, just don't get over protective of her. She is a human and will therefore want human contact,"

"Yes sir,"

Nightsky felt ashamed of his behaviour and meekly walked out of the med bay. Ratchet watched him leave, smiled and shook his head. Nightsky made his way to the human quarters and knocked on Carly's door. A sleepy blond woman slowly opened her door dressed in a pair of pyjamas and an undone dressing gown; a heavy scent of perfume and coffee wafted from the quarters causing Nightsky to switch off his olfactory senses,

"Nightsky, what's the matter" Carly asked through a yawn,

"Is Eloise there?" he asked,

"Yes she is but she's still asleep," Carly replied,

"They'll be asleep for awhile," a man's voice replied, "They were still going at three am," Nightsky turned around to find Sparkplug behind him,

"But why?" Nightsky asked, "Isn't it important for you to have recharge?"

Sparkplug smiled at the terminology Nightsky used for sleep,

"Well yes it is but sometimes we like to have a party or girls have a bit of time together to catch up and do things girls like to do…whatever that may be,"

"Oh, when will she be awake,"

"I don't know," Carly replied, "I'll let her know you were asking for her, she didn't get to sleep until really late so it could be a while before she wakes up,"

"Ok,"

Nightsky didn't want to leave Eloise but she was still sleeping. He had heard about how grumpy humans get if they don't get enough sleep he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a grumpy human's vengeance because of lack of sleep. He heard Carly's door shut behind him quietly as he left the human quarters. Carly turned around to walk back into her quarters. Eloise was laying on a mattress on the floor with the bedding wrapped around her body. Her arms and legs were sprawled across the mattress and her red hair was spread out across her pillow. She was still asleep so Carly tiptoed around the room.

Nightsky was walking through the corridors, he felt a little sad that Eloise was still asleep and wouldn't be waking up for a while. Jazz and Sideswipe were walking back in the opposite direction, Jazz saw Nightsky's long face,

"Hey, what's the long face for man?" he asked the frontline warrior,

"Huh?" Nightsky replied as he looked up, "Oh nothing,"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Sideswipe chipped in,

Nightsky sighed, "Eloise was with Carly last night and she's still asleep. I was kinda looking forward to seeing her,"

"You still can, when she wakes up," Sideswipe smiled,

"Yeah," Jazz smiled, "You may be her guardian but she's human, she needs time to be with humans. Come and join us,"

Nightsky reluctantly went with Jazz and Sideswipe. Sideswipe opened the doors to his quarters where Sunstreaker was waiting for them,

"Brought an extra one," Sides said with a smile.

Sunstreaker looked at Nightsky and smiled,

"Where's your charge?" he asked,

"She's with Carly, they've been partying into the early hours. She hasn't woken up yet," Nightsky replied sadly,

"Oh," Sunstreaker replied, "What's the problem with that? She was up all night so what? Let her enjoy herself and have some fun, we all know how intense life can get around here for the humans," the yellow warrior replied as he pushed Nightsky toward the centre of their quarters, sat him down.

* * *

Eloise groaned as she lifted her head of the pillow, the quarters appeared to be empty and quiet and she wondered where Carly had got to. Suddenly the door opened and Carly walked in with a smell of fresh coffee preceeding her. Eloise heard her humming a tune, it was a tune to her favourite song and it reminded her of the party she went to at the college before her last Christmas with her family,

"Oh hi," Carly said brightly as she set a mug of coffee down next to Eloise, "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks," Eloise sat up,

"Good, the bathrooms are just down the corridor if you'd like to have a shower,"

"Sounds good," Eloise replied, "But I haven't got anything to shower with yet,"

"Borrow mine," Carly replied,

"Thanks" Eloise sat up and reached over for her coffee. She took a sip, "Mmm, you make good coffee,"

"Thanks," Carly smiled,

The girls sat there quietly reflecting on the night before, neither of them said anything; they didn't need to. Eloise looked at Carly who was sitting opposite her on the mattress, "Thanks for last night it was fun,"

"Your welcome,"

"You know what?" Eloise suddenly said, "I really could do with some new clothes and other bits,"

"We could take a drive into town if you like?" Carly replied, "Bumblebee could take us,"

Eloise's face suddenly looked sad, the whole thought of going into town was a bit daunting; she hadn't been out since she was rescued. Supposing they were still looking for her? Supposing they were waiting to ambush her on her journey into town. Her fingers squeezed the coffee cup which started to shake and she broke out into a cold sweat. Carly watched her and became concerned with her reaction,

"Eloise, are you okay?" the blond leaned forward and placed a hand on Eloise's shoulder, "Eloise?" Eloise looked at Carly,

"I'm scared to go back outside," she replied,

"Oh Eloise, you can't let the Decepticons beat you. You will be completely safe with Bumblebee and myself. Nightsky can take you," Carly replied,

There was a gentle knock at Carly's door she quickly got up and answered it. Nightsky had come back to see if Eloise was awake. Carly smiled at the mech,

"Yes she's awake Nightsky," Carly opened her door so that Nightsky could enter.

He saw his charge sitting on the mattress in her pyjamas. Eloise looked up and smiled at her friend but Nightsky picked up that all wasn't as well,

"Hey," he said as he kneeled down to her level, "Are you okay,"

Eloise nodded as she looked down, he pushed back the hair around her face,

"Eloise talk to me, what's wrong?" Eloise's eyes turned stony cold as she faced him startling the mech,

"I am scared to go out, Nightsky. I love to be outside but now I have been turned into a shivering wreck by these monsters,"

"Do you need to go somewhere?" Nightsky asked,

"I need to go and collect some more clothes and other things but I'm scared to leave the base,"

"No need to be scared Eloise, I can take you and we'll see if others can come as well,"

"I'll come and I'll ask Bee to take me, so that will make two of us and two Autobots," Cary replied happily,

Eloise smiled as she looked back at Carly and then Nightsky, "Okay," she smiled, Just let me clean up and get some coffee,"

"Thatta girl," Nightsky ruffled Eloise's red hair. Eloise frowned at him but secretly she enjoyed it; her dad always did it to her as a child.

* * *

Elita one woke up from her first deep recharge in vorns and she felt so good. Her optics shone brightly and her spark was pulsing regularly. The door to her quarters swished open and Optimus Prime walked in holding two cubes of energon. He gave one to Elita and sat on the berth next to her,

"Well you look like you've had a good recharge," he said cheerfully,

"Mmm, I have thank you" the femme commander purred, "I'd like to go and see Moonracer,"

"Later," Prime replied, "You've just woken up, we haven't seen much of each other,"

"I know but she's…"

"In good hands," Optimus interjected, "Let Ratchet take care of her for a while Elita and let me take care of you,"

Reluctantly Elita gave in as she rested her head on his shoulder. Optimus Prime slowly stroked her arm before leaning in to kiss his mate. Elita kissed him back as every part of her body responded to her spark mate's touch. She forgot how good it felt to be this close to Prime and she held onto him as if it was going to be the last time she'd ever see him. The magenta femme never wanted to be far away from him again.

* * *

Ratchet walked to the med bay and over to the berth where Firestar was laying. She was awake and looked a little bit uncomfortable,

"Are you okay?" he asked the orange femme,

"Yeah, just a little bit sore," she replied, "And hard to move,"

"Let me see," he gently lifted the dressings on her knee, "It's all normal, your knee is hard to move because I have immobilised it to give the joints a chance to repair and fuse back together again. The pain is probably because they are doing just that,"

A sharp needle projected from his finger as he picked up her arm and pushed it into her interfacing port. Firestar could feel the pain dissolving as the serum flowed through her systems,

"That should help," he said as he gently put her arm down,

"Thank you," she replied,

The medic looked down at his mate and rubbed her head. Firestar enjoyed the feel and closed her eyes, "Firestar, Moonracer is qute restless at times, I think the memories of what happened to her on Cybertron is causing it. Did you see what happened?"

The memories of the invasion into the femme's base on Cybertron came flooding back into Firestar's processor. Her expression darkened as she remembered seeing Moonracer, hearing her desperate screams and the whir of vortex's blade. She then remembered her dangerous journey to get Moonracer to the space bridge,

"Yes we all did," she replied quiety,

"What happened?" the medic asked,

Firestar looked toward Moonracer, her turquoise body was still laying prone and still and energon was still being pumped around her body. How she managed to survive all that and the space bridge was amazing as far as the search and rescue femme was concerned, but to talk about it was out of the question. She couldn't, not right now, she still needed to think things through herself. She cycled air through her vents and turned away from Ratchet. She was not going to let him do this to her. Not yet anyway!

Optimus prime and Elita walked to the med bay to find out about Moonracer. Even though Elita was the femme commander he was the commander of the Autobot base; therefore the femme came under his command while they were there. He knew they'd probably want to go back to Cybertron soon but right now they were here and getting some much deserved rest and medical attention. Moonracer was recharging peacefully. She looked terrible with all the patchwork on her body where her wounds were. Ratchet was checking on Arcee before he released her from the med bay when Elita and Prime walked in,

"Arcee I am happy with your recovery. I am releasing you from the med bay,"

"Thank you Ratchet," Arcee jumped off the berth and walked out of the med bay to find Springer. As the pink femme walked out Prime and Elita walked in. Ratchet looked at them and knew exactly why they were there,

"She's on the mend" Ratchet reassured them, "It will take a while before she has healed internally, her body is doing all that it is meant to be doing in her own time. It will be a little while before she can move about because I don't want her causing herself anymore damage." Elita gently touched her head, Moonracer's optics lit up but were still dull,

"Hey," Elita said quietly. "You got here"

"So did you," Moonracer's voice was hoarse from her voice components being so dry, "Elita I'm sorry about what happened I just pan…"

"Enough of that Moonracer; you were hurt and scared. Any femme would have been. I thought no less of you then and neither do I now. I would have you fighting beside me anytime. You just need to rest now, I'll come and see you later." she went to leave the Med bay but as she did Moonracer grabbed her hand.

"How did the Autobots know to meet me? Did you send the message?" she asked Elita.

"No I tried to send a message to the Autobots but Shockwave blocked the transmission on Cybertron while Soundwave blocked it on Earth. Moonracer there is a human here who risked her life to get news of your arrival to the Autobots. We owe her so much,"

Ratchet walked towards the femmes. He started to scan Mooracer and then Elita.

"Ratchet I'm fine" the magenta femme protested,

"Not quite but you have improved. You're not so low on energon but your systems are still running a little high. I can see you've had a good recharge, you must feel good for it,"

"I do," Elita replied as she turned toward Firestar. Ratchet watched Elita as she spoke to Firestar,

"Elita," Ratchet said. Elita looked up at the medic, "Keep it up, you're doing well"

"Thank you Ratchet," the femme commander turned to Prime,

"I'd like to find Eloise and thank her,"

"Carly and Eloise were in the rec room waiting for Nightsky and Bee to arrive. Nightsky had asked Optimus Prime if he could take her to the mall. Optimus Prime agreed it would be a good idea but to take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with them in case of any unwanted attention from Decepticons. It had been a long time since Eloise left the base and she was looking forward to it. A fleeting thought entered her head to run away and find her father but she quickly pushed it away, she'd find her father easier with the Autobots because they knew him.

Ironhide and Chromia entered the rec room,

"Oh, who are they?" Chromia asked,

"Carly and Eloise," the black mech replied,

"Oh," Chromia had never seen humans before and eyed them suspiciously, "What are they?"

"They are humans, they are the inhabitants on this planet, earth," Ironhide replied,

Chromia moved toward the two humans and looked at them. Eloise and Carly were still waiting for Bumblebee and Nightsky who were on their way with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It took a little bit of gentle persuasion from Sideswipe, Nightsky and Bumblebee to get Sunstreaker to come with them but he finally relented.

Eloise looked up at Chromia who was looking down at her with fascination. The whole rec room went quiet as other mechs watched to see what the blue femme would do. Eloise wasn't quite sure how to take the blue Autobot standing over her. She looked over at Carly who was no longer sitting next to her; she'd gone to find out what Bee and Nightsky were doing. Eloise felt self conscious as the blue femme continued to scrutinize her. She envied the way Carly felt so comfortable around the Autobots,

"Uhm…," Eloise didn't know what to do, Ironhide picked up on her body language,

"Chromia, you're making her feel nervous," Chromia looked towards her mate, "Why?" she simply asked,

"Because you're bigger than her and standing over her. She was kidnapped by Starscream and still learning to trust us,"

Chromia looked down at Eloise again with curiosity, "Yeah but what would ol Screamer want with her?"

Eloise could feel herself startingto blush. Ironhide prodded his mate to distract her,

"Go and talk to her," he said,

Chromia slowly moved toward the human sitting alone, and crouched down in front of her, "Hello," she said quietly so as not to alarm the redhead. Eloise smiled at Chromia,

"Hello," she replied,

"What's your designation?" Chromia asked,

"Designation? Oh you mean my name. I'm Eloise and you are?"

"Chromia, Ironhide's mate and second in command to Elita one,"

"Elita one? You mean there are more of you?"

Nightsky, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arrived with Carly,

"You ready Eloise?" Nightsky bent down and held out his hand so that Eloise could climb on. She allowed Nightsky to place her on his shoulder, and then turned to Chromia,

"Can we talk later?" she asked,

"Yes we can," the blue femme replied,

"Cool! It's a date,"

"A date?" Chromia asked. Ironhide chuckled at his mate's puzzlement,

"She wants to see you again,"

"Ohhh," Chromia replied, "I'll look forward to that,"

Nightsky transformed and opened his door to invite Eloise to get in. Eloise sat in the front passenger seat, and went to pull the seatbelt around her but it moved of its own accord,

"Sorry, I'm not used to driving in a livng car," Eloise said slightly embarrassed,

"What for? You haven't done anything, just relax Eloise,"

The two humans and four Autobots arrived at the mall. Eloise hadn't been here before and felt quite lost until she got into the mall; then it was like any other shopping mall. Nightsky activated his holoform so he could walk through the mall with Eloise and Carly who was closely followed by Bumblebee. Eloise looked at him, she couldn't help but think how good looking he was. Nightsky looked at her and smiled, causing Eloise to blush. The twins stayed where they were so that they could scan the car park and the surrounding area for any signs of Decepticon activity.

First of all Eloise needed to see if her bank account was still active. She thought that maybe somebody might have closed it on her. When she went in there she was relieved to see that her account was still active. She told the clerk her bag with all her ID was stolen but she needed some money. At first the clerk wasn't going to let her until Eloise insisted she asked all the security questions which the redhead could answer. Once Eloise was ready they went into the mall. Eloise linked her head through Carly's,

Let's go shopping," she laughed, "My second favourite activity,"

"Oh what's your first?" Bumblebee laughed,

"Climbing!" Eloise replied

Eloise wasn't very familiar with the mall but quicky managed to find her way around. It was beginning to get quite late in the day and the shops were getting ready to close. They managed to finish just in time before the last shop they were in closed. They went to the checkout; the girl behind the counter looked vaguely familiar to Eloise and she wondered where she'd seen her before. Carly was in front of Eloise which meant that Eloise was going to be served by the familiar woman,

"Who's next please?" the woman called,

Eloise walked up to the counter and smiled at the woman who was going to serve her. The woman turned pale and wide eyed as she put her hands over her mouth and stepped back,

"No, I-I c-can't serve you" she said, "You look like my brother's fiancé and she's dead, you're the spitting image. I'm so sorry," she cried as she ran off.

Eloise didn't know what to do. She stood there dumbfounded at the events which just took place. Nobody was around to serve her and Carly was waiting just by the door with Nightsky and Bee. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes,

"You alright there darling? I'm so sorry about that. She lost somebody close to her earlier this year and you reminded her of that person," the woman efficiently wrapped her purchases in a bag and gave them to Eloise along with her change.

Eloise politely thanked the woman and slowly walked towards the small group waiting for her. They were laughing and joking but quickly stopped when they saw Eloise. Eloise's stomach was churning and her head was spinning, the sights and sounds all mixing into each other. She had to hold onto something to stop herself from falling as blackness started to envelope her and she started to fold in on herself. Carly raced toward Eloise closely followed by Nightsky and Bee. A security guard walked up to Eloise and held her elbow,

"Miss? Are you alright?," he said as he gently shook her, "Miss its time for you to leave. Miss?" unable to fight any longer Eloise lost consciousness and collapsed into the security guard's arms. He picked her up and carried her away,

* * *

Uh oh! What will happen next?

I will update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I haveno ownership of the transformers or the human characters except for Nightsky, John, Katie, Mirada and Eloise.

* * *

Chapter 8.

In the medical room there were two people standing around a bed with a redheaded girl in it. One was a woman of about 50 years old with short curly hair that was brunette with flecks of grey in it. She was tanned and spoke with a strong Italian accent. She was a compassionate woman and did her job well when it came to dealing with those who were sick or anxious. The other was a younger man in a suit. He had taken his jacket off in the morning because his office was quite warm but he still had his tie on. He was the manager of the mall and not impressed that Eloise had been brought up to the medical room right on top of closing time. He wanted to get home and put his feet up and spend some time with his new baby

Do we need to call an ambulance?" the manager asked,

"No, she's just fainted," she replied in her heavy Italian accent, "Is she alone?"

"No," the security guard replied, "There were some others running towards me when I was talking to her. Two men and a girl,"

"Where are they now?" the security guard shrugged his shoulders.

The other man looked at the security guard,

"Well go and find them then" he said impatiently; the security guard left the room and started on his search for Carly, Bee and Nightsky.

Eloise groaned as she started to come around and ever so slowly her eyes fluttered open

"I feel sick," she cried,

"Oh great that's all we need," the manager leant one hand against the wall and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't help but wonder why this sort of thing happened when he was on shift?

"Be patient," the woman yelled at him, "And quickly get the bowl,"

Eloise felt a cold hand under her shoulders gently lift her up and a bowl was shoved under her face. She heard the crackling on a radio,

"Bring them up," the manager said,

"Poor little thing," the woman said as she took the bowl away, "I shall have to speak to Miranda about how she treated this customer even if it was a bit of an adverse reaction on this young lady's part,"

Eloise was laid back down on the bed, the pillow felt soft and cool against her sweaty head, she felt a damp cloth dab at her brow,

"I want to go home," Eloise cried,

"YOur friends are coming," the manager said, "I assume they have a car,"

Eloise nodded as the room started to spin again. She shut her eyes and felt unconsciousness close in on her again. A gentle tap at the door averted the manager's attention,

The security guard popped his head around the corner, "I have the friends here," he said quietly,

"Thank goodness for that," the manger breathed with relief.

Eloise was laying on the bed the colour of her skin matching the colour of the white sheets she was laying on and covering her. Nightsky bent over her and gently touched her forehead; it felt clammy and cold,

"I think she may need a doctor," the woman said,

"We'll see she gets medical help," Carly replied as Nightsky picked her up and shifted her around so she was comfortable. Eloise groaned,

"Its alright sweetheart, I've got you," Nightsky looked at the three humans in the medical room, "Thank you for looking after her,"

"Where are you parked?" the security guard asked,

"Around the back," Carly replied,

"I'll show you a quicker way out without carrying her through the mall," they followed the security guard out of the building.

The young woman who couldn't serve Eloise was standing by her car and on the phone,

"I know that red hair, I'm sure it is Eloise," she said to the voice down the phone,

"What are you doing to me Miranda? Eloise is dead, she's gone! Now leave me alone to get over her death,"

Miranda hang up the phone. She was gong to prove to her brother that Eloise was still alive. She quickly jumped into her car and followed the small convoy out of the car park. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched the car carefully to see what it would do,

"What do you think?" Sideswipe asked his brother, "Definitely human, probably needs to take the same route as us to get to their residence," they continued driving through the town and watched Miranda carefully. It was becoming more evident that they weren't going to lose the nosey human and radioed Prime,

"Get rid of them," Prime said. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dropped back from Nightsky and Bee and drove behind them abreast of each other but she didn't get the message,

"This is one stubborn human," Sideswipe growled,"Let's put the wind up her a little bit, you ready?"

"Yep," Sunstreaker said as they moved away from each other. Miranda saw this as an opportunity to get closer to Nightsky.

Sunny and Sides than moved in closer to her so one was in the front and the other next to her. Ever so slowly they slowed down allowing Nightsky and Bee to get well in front. Miranda tried to change lanes but Sideswip got in her way, she then honked her horn, they beeped back at her. By now the young woman was getting annoyed and tried again to move away from the frontline wariors,

"Get out of my way," she growled quietly.

A turning came up on the left, Sunstreaker sped up and went ahead while Sideswipe kept her moving in the same direction. She saw the left turn coming up and tried to carry straight on but it didn't work, all of a sudden she found herself speeding up to a yellow Lamborghini. The frightened woman slammed her foot on the breaks and turned left. The twins followed her a little bit to make sure she didn't try to back track but she just carried on driving,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, leave me alone," she cried as she drove along the road. The two Lamborghinis backed away and watched her go, feeling sorry for her.

The next time Eloise came around she was laying in the peacefulness of Nightsky's quarters, wrapped up in a comfortable soft blanket,; she squirmed a little bit and purred as she moved slightly in the warm, soft cocoon. She heard the familiar hum of Ratchet's scanners gently going over her body; it made her skin feel tingly. If there was one mech she had learnt to trust apart from Nightsky and Jazz; it was Ratchet. He was so big and brash at times but he'd never hurt her in any way, so when he came to scan her to check up on her health she lay still patiently,

"I'm okay," she groaned, Ratchet chuckled quietly to himself,

"She'll be okay, just let her rest and keep her quiet. She's had a shock," he respectfully covered her with a blanket and looked at Nightsky,

"A sweet, sugary drink will help her. Their bodies use a lot of sugar when they've had a shock. I'll get it for you,"

"Yes sir," Nightsky replied

"Go and get yourself some energon," Ratchet ordered the mech.

* * *

It was early in the evening and the air was cooling down. A cold wind blew in off the sea causing some of the workers on the refinery to shut the windows to the dining room. A comment was made about the winter closing in again,

"Nah," another one said as he looked outside.

The sky was a bright orange with pewter clouds racing across the sky. The sea had been a deep blue all day but now the blue had given way to slate grey as the sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. Every now and then the calm sea was disturbed by seagulls diving for fish or a dolphin rising to the surface and slowly slipping back down again, his fin slicing through the calm sea. A roar of engines were heard ouside disturbing the peaceful calmness and the happy laughter of the men in the lounge area and when one of them looked out of the window they saw three jets flying in a familiar formation,

"Hey, I recognise those birds, they're trouble. That formation isn't anything human," the first worker, an Australian said,

"You on about your conspiracy theories again Skippy?" everybody burst out laughing as they carried on eating their huge dinner,

"What's so funny?" the Australian laughed, "I've heard about them, metal giants that can destroy u…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before," a bald stocky guy with a stubbly greying beard replied,

All of a sudden a loud explosion was heard making all the men jump,

"What the…." one of them said as he got up, "Aaaahhhhh, we're under attack. They are after the oil, sound the alarm"

The Australian raced to the other side of the dining room and pushed the alarm. A siren sounded bringing every man into a state of panic,

"It's those three birds," a man screamed,

"They're not birds they're Decepticons. Call the Autobots,"

"They're after the fuel," the Australian screamed as he raced back to the office to raise the alarm to the Autobots.

Starscream caught sight of the man running to the office,

"Stop that human," he screamed,

Skywarp disappeared and reappeared in front of the Australian who by now had activated the alarm in the Ark. As he left the office he found himself face to face with Skywarp,

"Boo!" Skywarp snarled as he picked him up and squashed him.

The Australian screamed in pain as the pressure increased, Skywarp could hear bones crunching in his body and watched with glee as the human's his face turned blue. He then got two servos and flicked him off his hand, "Disgusting squishy," he snarled as he watched the man scream and fly through the air before landing on the ground in a broken heap. He heard the thud as he landed,

Skippy!" another man yelled, "You, you…" he was speechless; unable to find words to describe the horror unfolding before his very eyes.

John and Katie were getting ready to leave for a holiday in Tahiti when the phone rang,

"Leave it," Katie replied, John looked back at the phone then his wife who was shaking her head slowly with a look of quiet encouragement to get him in the taxi. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped in the taxi next to his wife, his mind full of doubts.

Teletraan One sounded an alarm causing Jazz to race to the screen, "What's up?" the picure came up of the refinery as more Autobots responded to the alarm,

"Where's Eloise?" Jazz yelled,

"Out with Carly, Bee and Nightsky" somebody yelled,

"Get them back, _NOW!" _Jazz ordered, "We will need Nightsky and Bumblebee to go on this mision,"

"They are back," Ratchet yelled, "Eloise is resting in Nightsky's quarters after her ordeal,"

"Good, make sure she stays there," Prime replied as he raced into the ops room, " Her parents have gone on holiday, there is no need to alarm her,"

The men tried desperately to escape the three seekers but no matter where they ran they couldn't get out of the seeker's way. They then saw more figures in the sky in the distance,

"Tell me that's not more coming" the bald stocky man growled.

He paled as he saw a cobalt blue mech land and open his chest and watched Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble jump out. Ravage immediately went for the chase and chased the men away from the refinery,

"Autobots transform," Prime yelled, "Prowl, Ironhide, Nightsky, Jazz cover the humans so they can get to safety,"

"Men , this way," Jazz yelled.

The men ran past the Autobots as they shot at Ravage. They didn't stop running until they got to safety. The bald stocky man looked behind him and saw Soundwave and others with what looked like empty cubes. They were being filled up with oil and then transformed into pink, sparkling liquid,

"What is that stuff?" a skinny blond of approxiamtely 20 years old whispered from behind his shelter tono one in particular,

"Don't know all I do know is Skippy was right, speaking of which where is Skippy?" the bald, stocky man said as he looked around the group,

"Uhm…he didn't make it, the purple one killed him," another man replied sadly. The stocky, bald man put his head down and wiped away a tear,

"He was a top guy, I shall miss him,"

"One of us should notify John,"

"John's away, I have Sparkplug's number,"

Optimus Prime charged up to Megatron, and swung his axe at the mech. Megatron quickly ducked and took a swing at the huge red and blue Autobot,

"Ah ha ha Prime, you're losing your touch,"

"Not yet Megatron," he replied as he swung his fist into the grey behemoth's face. Megatron ducked again and hit Prime in the chest plate,

"Prime," Jazz yelled and went to shoot at Megatron.

Laserbeak caught Jazz and swooped down to grab the saboteur's rifle but Wheeljack saw the robotic bird and shot him. The shot hit the tip of Laserbeak's wing making him very unstable in flight and fell to the ground. He was unable to control where he landed and crashed into the cubes of oil and energon. Nightsky was just nearby when he heard an explosion he ducked just missing a large piece of shrapnel which landed right next to him,

"Nightsky," Ironhide yelled and raced toward him.

Unfortunately Starscream had seen the mech and took off. He landed right in front of Nightsky and shot him with his null ray just as the Autobot was about to get up. Starscream stepped towards Nightsky and bent down to pick him up but he felt a hand grab him from behind roughly and haul him up,

"You'd better get away from me before I blow you out of the sky Decepticon!" a gruff voice hissed in his audio receptors as the weapons specialist shoved him away.

Starscream ran, transformed and flew off as the black titan aimd his cannons and fired a shot into the air,

"Yer missed," Starscream screamed back at Ironhide and flew off laughing,

"I'll get you next time," Ironhide muttered to himself.

"Danger: Energon cubes unstable,"

Megatron looked when he heard Soundwave giving Prime the opportunity to slash him across the back with his energon sword,

"Aaahhh, Prme I'll get you for this. Collect the cubes Decepticons and retreat,"

"We can't," Starscream screamed at his leader, "They're too unstable,"

"This whole place will blow," Thundercracker yelled,

"Take the cubes and retreat," Megatron ordered again.

The seekers and Soundwave picked up the cubes that were bubbling and vibrating. Skywarp dropped his causing the cube to explode on impact with the ground. The men saw it land and dropped to the ground. Dirt and debris landed on top of them. Ironhide watched the others as they flew off with the cubes, he aimed his cannon at Thunercracker but Ratchet pushed his arm down,

"You'll send the whole refinery up," he said. Ironhide growled and tramped away.

The Decepticons left with a sufficient amount of oil but not enough to last them for long. Ratchet walked over to the men,

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"Yes," they replied, "Thank you for coming when you did, you saved most of us,"

Ratchet nodded as he turned away and walked back to Prime who was talking with the twins. They'd found Skippy's broken body and were saddened that this innocent man was yet another human victim in their war,

"Come on Autobots, let's roll for home," the Autobots transformed and made their way to the small group huddled together talking with the next shift due on,

"Some of us have offered to stay here for the night just in case the Decepticons decide to come back," Optimus Prime said,

"Thanks," the men replied.

The Autobots returned back to the base with minor injuries and scratches. Ratchet ordered those in a worst state to go to the med bay. Nightsky was covered in energon from an explosion and was still feeling stiff and sore from Starscream's null ray. His transformation process had been knocked out by the blast and was unable to get back to the base in his alt mode. Ratchet transformed and told Ironhide and Bluestreak to put Nighsky in his back.

The black and white mech had no choice but to go into the med bay so Ratchet could go over his transformation cogs and his other systems,

"I need you to stay her overnight so I can keep an eye on you," the medic ordered,

"But Ratchet, what about Eloise?" the frontline warrior argued,

"I will check on her in a minute, you have to stay under observation in case of any further problems develop from Starscream's null ray,"

"No doc, please. You yourself said she'd had shock," Nightsky begged,

"You're staying," the medic ordered.

Nightsky cycled air through his vents and lay back on the berth annoyed that he couldn't be with his charge. Ratchet went to Nightsky's room and checked on Eloise. He wasn't surprised that the friendship between Eloise and Nightsky was becoming stronger, they spent a lot of time together and because of the mech's friendship and gentle nature he'd helped Eloise to feel comfortable amongst the Autobots. Ratchet also knew Eloise's contact with most of them was limited but she'd grown to trust himself and Nightsky and Ratchet felt honored by that. He knew she was still unsure of Prime and the others and hoped one day she'd get used to them.

It was dark in his room until the mech walked in, then the lights came on. He was surprised to see the young woman sitting up on the berth,

"Well, you've brightened up young lady," the medic said with a smile.

He walked up to the berth and held out his hand inviting Eloise to get on. She placed the blanket on the berth and crawled onto his and,

"You might want the blanket on, it gets a bit chilly for a human around here at night time,"

Eloise picked up her blanket and wrapped herself in it again. Ratchet cupped his hands around her so the warmth from his hands would help prevent her from getting too cold. She could feel the warmth radiating through her body. It was nice! She felt so secure and moved around to make herself more comfortable,

"I'm hungry and thirsty," she said.

Ratchet walked towards the rec room and placed Eloise on the floor to the human area. She quickly made herself a sandwich and a coffee and looked up at the medic who picked her up again. The smell wafted up around his nose, it was unpleasant,

"I hope that stuff tastes better than it smells," he disapproved of the offensive liquid,

"You know I might just take that stuff off of you. It wouldn't do you any harm to get more sleep after your ordeal in the mall," Eloise gave him a warning glare but Ratchet ignored it and carried her to the med bay,

"Why am I here?" she asked. Eloise started to look around and became alarmed when she couldn't find her guardian, "Where's Nightsky?"

"Over there, don't panic he's alright. I just need to keep him here for the night," He placed Eloise on a berth and started to scan her again,

"Why does he need to stay with you for the night?" Eloise was starting to fidget and get annoyed with Ratchet, "I'm fine, leave me alone," she snapped,

"No your not. When did you last have a drink?"

"I have one now," Eloise replied smugly as she smirked at him,

"I don't mean that muck I mean water. That drink is a diuretic; it will leech fluid from your already dehydrated system. You need a drink that will hydrate you," the medic tried to take the coffee off Eloise but she smacked his hand and pulled her mug away from him spilling some of it on her jeans,

"Oh now look what you made me do," she whined at the medic,

"I did not make you do that," he replied indignantly, "You were holding the mug and moved it suddenly,"

"Because you tried to take it off me, so its your fault," a giggle could be heard from another berth.

Eloise looked in the direction of the laughter. She saw an orange femme sitting on the berth and smiling. Ratchet glared at her disapprovingly,

"I see your patients give you a hard time on this planet as well Ratchet. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Firestar,"

Eloise looked at her and smiled, "I'm Eloise," she replied,

"I've heard about you from Chromia,"

"Oh," Eloise replied and turned as red as her hair. She turned to Ratchet,

"What happened to Nightsky," she asked the medic again,

"He was shot by Starscream's null ray," Eloise looked shocked, she knew about Starscream's null ray from her time in the Decepticon headquarters,

"Will he be alright?" she asked,

"Yes he'll be fine, he just needs to stay her for the night to make sure his systems are all running okay. I'll take you to him,"

Eloise was placed on Nightsky. She lay across his chest; a hand came up and covered her body it was warm and once more she felt comforted and secure. Ratchet left and came back with a bottle of water and handed it to her,

"Drink little one," he said and waited for her to sit up; she obediently took the bottle and drank it, "Good," he said, "Now get more rest," the lights dimmed in the med bay. Eloise could hear Nightsky's systems whirring quietly and his spark pulsing quietly. It was comforting and lulled her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Megatron sat in his office seething with rage at his defeat,

"Starscream let me down again," he growled at Soundwave,

"We haven't got enough energon to last a month," Megatron sat in his chair and growled, "How are we going to get past the Autobots,"

Soundwave approached his grey, angry leader, "Sir, the Autobots placed an early warning alarm system in the refinery,"

"Then we'll have to find a way of silencing the alarm. Maybe if we try and get his daughter he will give us the oil for her life," Megatron rubbed his chin deep in thought, "What do you think, Soundwave?"

"John gets back from holiday next Earth week,"

"When?" Megatron snarled,

"I don't know but I can find out,"

"Good idea Soundwave," Megatron replied as he smirked evilly narrowing his red optics.

* * *

Moonracer was starting to improve greatly and was beginning to get up and walk around a bit. Ratchet was pleased with the progress she was making and was doing the final checks as Eloise slowly woke up,

"How does it feel?" the medic asked

"Really good, it moves better than it did before," she replied happily while moving it around,

"Good," the medic smiled, "Let me check your other systems than you're free to leave,"

The medic started his scanners and went over Moonracer's systems. He smiled happily,

"Good," he replied, "Take it easy for a couple of days, get used to Earth's times,"

"Thank you," she giggled as she left and walked towards the door to the med bay. She stopped short when she got to Nightsky's berth,

"Nightsky?" Eloise looked up with curiosity and found herself face to face with a turquoise femme,

"Oh, who are you?" Moonracer asked,

"Eloise," the redhead replied sleepily. Ratchet walked over to Eloise when he heard her voice,

"How are you, Eloise?"

"I'm fine now," she replied as she sat up, "How's Nightsky?"

"He'll be fine, let him rest sweetheart. Moonracer perhaps you'd like to take Eloise to the rec room to get some breakfast,"

Moonracer looked at the medic puzzled "Breakfast, what's that?"

"It's the human's first meal of the day. It sets them up for the start of their day a bit like with us and energon,"

"Ohh, come on then Eloise, let's get you some breakfast," she said happily,

Once in the rec room Moonracer saw a small area which she assumed was obviously for humans. The turquoise femme took her over to it and slid her off her hand. Eloise fixed herself up some cereal and a mug of coffee,

Moonracer looked at the coffee, "What's that?"

Eloise smiled at Moonracer, "Coffee, please don't tell Ratchet I have it, he'll lecture again," Moonracer smiled, so even the humans have to tolerate Ratchet's lectures. She chuckled to herself,

"What's so funny," Eloise asked,

"Nothing," Moonracer replied.

She walked up to Elita and Chromia who were sitting at a table and waved to the blue femme and the human. They watched Eloise with great interest as she consumed the contents of her bowl and mug. Eloise stopped and looked around at the blue optics staring at her

"What?" she asked, they shrugged and continued watching her. Ironhide saw this and stood back watching, a smile etched across his faceplates.

Eloise looked up at Moonracer,

"Uhm…if you don't mind, I'd like to shower and change my clothes,

"Okay," Moonracer replied and took Eloise to the human area so she could sort out her mug and bowl.

Just as she was doing that Tracks and Cliffjumper walked in.

"Oh look if it isn't the little Decepticon," Cliffjumper jibed. Moonracer turned around to see who would speak in such a way.

"That's enough of that. You leave her alone, " Moonracer replied darkly as she put her hand around Eloise to protect her,

"You would have been safe if she hadn't of given Decepticons information about your base." Tracks said.

"We are safe and if it wasn't for Eloise Moonracer wouldn't be with us now," Elita countered, "Now I don't want to hear anymore about this or I'll have you both thrown in the brig."

Prowl was making his way to the rec room with Jazz. They had both come off patrol and were ready for energon, a wash and recharge. The saboteur and tactician heard raised voices coming up the corridor,

"Now what's going on," the tactician groaned,

"Sounds like Tracks has upset somebody. I can hear his voice and Elita's,"

Prowl and Jazz walked into the rec room and up behind the mechs. Tracks and Cliffjumper hadn't seen them walk in. They walked up to Moonracer who by now was holding Eloise in her hand,

"_DECEPTICON," _they both yelled.

Prowl made a noise sounding like a human cough stopping the two mecs dead in their tracks. By now other Autobots had come in to see what all the noise was about. He looked at the two mechs then at Eloise sitting in Moonracer's hand looking hurt. He turned back to Tracks and Cliffjumper,

"If I hear either of you two yelling at Eloise like that again you will both be in the brig. Have I made myself clear,"

"Yes sir" they both said and walked out of the rec room.

Jazz was walking down the corridor playng a tune when he saw Moonracer standing by the human bathroom looking a little worried,

"You alright there, Moonacer?" he asked as he slid his hand around her waist

"I'm waiting for Eloise. She's taking a long time,"

"Human females do," he said and winked at the turquoise femme. Moonracer smiled at the black and white mech and kissed him on the cheek

Eloise came out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following her. Her red hair was darker and wet,

"Uhm…Moonacer. Do you…," she noticed another Autobot standing with her,

"Oh, hi Jazz,"

"Hello l'il lady, you alright?" Eloise shrugged her shoulders as a tear ecaped her eye. Jazz felt sorry for the young woman as she stood in front of him trying to hold the tears in, "You know what? Sometimes it's easier to let it all out then hold it in," Jazz said gently as he kneeled in front of her. No way was Eloise prepared to let herself break down in front of the saboteur. She looked at Moonracer,

"Do you mind if I stood outside for a bit…alone,"

"Ok Eloise but I will stay nearby in case of trouble,"

"Ok," Eloise replied, they both stayed outside sitting together, not saying anything.

Moonracer enjoyed the peacefulness outside, it was so different from the continual noises of battle on Cybertron. She had to go back to Ratchetwho had called her inside so he could check on her systems, Moonracer didn't want to leave Eloise outside alone so she called for Elita to sit with her. Elita was with Optimus Prime,

"I'll come with you," he said, "It will give me a chance to get to know her a bit more," they both left his office to make their way to the entrance of the base.

Eloise sat alone quietly on the rocks above the Ark thinking. Tracks and Cliffjumper had done a very good job in making their feelings known about her. They really hurt her. How could these big machines who are not supposed to hurt humans be so cruel? Sure the others had done everything they could to make her feel welcome but she felt like she was the cause of unrest amongst the Autobots and was contemplating leaving.

It was quiet at the entrance to the base so she got off the rock and left. As she started to walk away from the base she heard two sets of heavy footsteps,

"Eloise!" a deep baritone voice called after her.

The redhead stopped…Optimus Prime! The two Autobots walked up toward Eloise both with a concerned look on their faces,

"Where were you going to?" Elita asked as she bent down in front of the tiny human. Eloise didn't know what to say; Moonracer and Elita had defended her so vehemently in the rec room. She didn't think about how they'd feel if she were to run away. Eloise looked down and shuffled her feet in embarrassment,

She scratched the back of her neck, "I…uhm…I…oh look I'm sorry. I thought I was causing trouble among the Autobots so I thought if I were to leave then everybody would be happy again,"

"Oh Eloise, where were you going to go to?" Elita asked,

"My dad,"

"Oh Eloise," Prime purred as he bent down and picked her up. Eloise felt so tiny and insignificant in Prime's huge hand, "We will get you reunited with your family again. We just want to make sure you're all going to be safe. You know we don't hurt humans,"

Eloise looked up into Prime's optics, "Then why did Cliffjumper and Tracks hurt me?"

"Eloise, we're sorry for the things they said. Prowl is speaking to them as we speak,"

"Yeah well, they treat me terribly and call me names like Decepticon, maybe they're the Decepticons,"

Elita and Prime looked at each other a small smile curling at the corner of their lips, then Prime bust out laughing. Eloise was stunned,

"What's so funny?" she asked the mech.

All of a sudden a loud roar of engines could be heard from above. The three seekers and Megatron landed in front of the two Autobots,

"Optimus Prime," Elita immediately onlined her cannon, "There is no need for that Elita. We come in peace,"

"Peace?" Elita snipped, "You don't know what peace is Megatron,"

Megatron looked at Prime's hand, the red and blue mech quickly curled his fingers round Eloise.

Red Alert was doing a check on the cameras around the base when he saw the Decepticons outside with Prime and Elita. He raced to the other side of the room and sounded the alarm. Prowl still had Tracks and Cliffjumper with him. He stopped talking when the alarm went off,

"I'm not finished with you two yet," he yelled as he left the office closely followed by the pair.

The Autobots congregated around the Optimus Prime and Elita One,

"Give me the girl Prime, she stole my victory," Megatron lunged forward to try to grab Eloise. The redhead screamed from behind Prime's fingers as Prime quickly pulled his hand away,

"She did nothing of the sort. She stays here with us until she can be reunited with her family," Prime replied.

"Oh she can be reunited with her family. We know when her parents get back, we want to negotiate with them for fuel,"

"You leave my parents alone," Eloise yelled through Prime's fingers,

"Hush little one. Let us fight this battle for you," Prime soothed Eloise,

"We will Eloise as soon as we have you," Megatron snarled as he lunged forward and tried to grab her,

"Optimus look out," Elita yelled as she took a shot at Megatron.

"Aahh!" Elita screamed and tumbled to the ground. Pain ripped through her sensors as energon leaked from a wound in her leg.

Starscream stood with a smoking cannon victoriously as he saw the magenta femme struggle to stand up. Megatron looked at Starscream,

"You idiot," he growled,

"What did I do?" the seeker screamed at his leader earning him a dark glare from his leader,

"You will pay for that Decepticon," Elita snarled darkly as she aimed her cannon at Starscream but before she could take a shot there was a loud explosion and the seeker fell backwards; screaming in pain.

Bluestreak looked at the other Decepticons,

"Anyone else wanna go?" he snarled,

Ratchet and First aid seized the opportunity to rescue Elita and get back to the med bay while Ironhide who was closest to Prime stood beside his leader; his cannons trained on the two seekers who were looking over their mate,

"Now Megatron what will it be? Either you leave willingly or we will force you to leave,"

"Not without the girl Prime,"

"Wrong answer," Ironhide growled, "Try again,"

"Oh Prime you are so weak and so foolish, we will get her," he turned to his seekers and ordered them to retreat. Skywarp and Thundercracker picked up Starscream and left the Autobot base. Jazz watched the three Decepticons leave

"What are going to do Prime? Megatron is obsessed with Eloise, how can we keep her safe when she's back with her family?"

"I don't know. We will have to work it out," Prime replied. Jazz looked at Eloise sitting snugly in Prime's hand,

"We'll get this sorted for you l'il lady. Don't worry,"

"But I do Jazz. What about when my family return from their holiday?"

"We'll make sure they're safe,"

"Thank you Jazz,"

* * *

John and Katie arrived back home safely. It was late and they were tired from the journey. The cases were dumped on the floor and the couple moved into the kitchen for a drink. There was a note on the table,

_Hi mum, hi Dad hope you had a good holiday. I am at Esme's for the weekend. Sparkplug wants to see you when you get back Dad, don't know what for. Love Me. _John chuckled at the love Me, it was so like his youger daughter,

"Well John, I don't know about you but I'm beat. I'm going for a shower then going to bed," John looked at his wife.

She'd lost that tired haggard look and her blue eyes sparkled. She had a deep tan and looked quite refreshed,

"Okay my dear, I won't be far behind you,"

He walked back to the front door and locked it but the house had a strange feeling about it; his skin rose in Goosebumps as he looked around sure he was being watched. He walked around the house making sure all the windows were locked before making his way upstairs for a shower.

Outside a cobalt blue mech waited for the light to go out. He wasn't alone; there was a smaller lilac mech eager to use his pile drivers and the Seekers. The light in the bedroom window went out throwing the house into darkness,

"Rumble go; operation destroy residence,"

"He he he," Rumble laughed as he climbed onto the roof,

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Katie and John woke up alarmed by the noise,

"What's that?" Katie screamed,

"I don't know,"

John jumped out of bed and looked out of the window but saw nothing. The noise stopped but creaking could be heard and a crack appeared in the wall,

"Katie get out, quickly," he whispered.

They crept down the stairs and made their way to the front door. John quickly opened it and was greeted by a pair of red optics. Katie saw them and screamed. John put his hand over her mouth. He knew exactly who he was dealing with,

"Sshh, we have to be quiet and go to the back door,"

He ushered his frightened wife to the back of the house but it caved in, leaving a gaping hole,

"Oh nooo," Katie cried,

"Quick the cellar," John whispered as he pulled his wife to the cellar door.

They crept down the stairs into the cellar. The house was creaking and groaning under the continuous pressure. Then it started again,

Bang! Bang! Bang!

John pulled the tiny window open and pushed his wife through then he went through himself. As they crawled out of the window they found themselves at the feet of Soundwave. John looked up into the mech's yellow visor,

"Katie run," he yelled, "Run for your life,"

Katie got up just as Soundwave went to scoop her up but she slipped through his fingers. She run into the woods across from their house not stopping, not looking back gasping for every breath.

"Ravage: fetch the woman," Ravage snarled and bounded off into the woods after Katie while Soundwave picked up John,

"Call him off. You have me, leave my wife alone,"

"Negative; Megatron wants you both,"

John cringed as he heard his wife's blood curdling scream. He looked on in horror when he saw his wife being brought back by the cat. She hang limply in his jaws whimpering and calling to John. Starscream transformed then the couple were placed into the cockpit and the seeker flew off. John placed the buckle sadly around his wife and he sat next to her in the one seat. They could do nothing but watch helplessly as their house finally collapsed, frightened of what lay ahead.

* * *

The end of chapter 8.

Hope you enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers do not belong to me. Eloise, Nightsky, John and Katie do.

* * *

Chapter 9

Pink.

Ratchet had many likes and dislikes but there were few things he hated except for the colour pink. He could not stand _PINK_. He kissed his bond mate Firestar good morning and got up to go to his Med bay as he normally did and left his quarters. He keyed in the code and took a step back in shock and horror.

It was a peaceful morning that morning. Ironhide and Chromia were enjoying their last few minutes in their berth as were Prime and Elita 1, Prowl and Moonracer and every other Mech, Femme and human. That is until a roar emanated from the med bay followed by,

"_I'M GONNA KILL EM_!" Everybody cringed.

Firestar was just getting ready for her day when she heard her mate and went to the Med bay to see what had upset his processors. When she got there the sight which met her eyes was one of horror. Every surface was painted lime green and fuchsia pink, the offending assault on the optics left nothing uncovered. Even Ratchet's tools were either lime green or fuchsia pink. For Ratchet anybody touching his tools was Sacrilege and punishable by any means he saw fit. She tried to placate her partner but he pushed her hand away and stomped into his mad bay. He picked up a wrench and walked back to Firestar,

"Nobody touches _MY TOOLS_" he snarled as he waved one in front of Firestar's eyes, "_NOBODY!" _

By this time other Autobots came to see what the commotion was about. Some laughed, some fled in case they were the unfortunate, innocent recipient of Ratchet's wrath and others tried to placate him. Firestar herself had to put her hand to her mouth to try and stop herself bursting out into fits of laughter but she soon lost the battle and couldn't hold it in any longer. Ratchet glared at her and tk out his wrench from his sub space. He went to hit her with it but Elita1 who had just turned up with Optimus Prime grabbed Ratchet by his wrist components and yelled in a warning voice,

"Don't you _DARE_ hit my friend".

"She's laughing at _ME_" he growled dangerously, jabbing himself in his chassis

"Doesn't matter." Elita 1 stated. Prime pinched the bridge of his nose fearing that there would be a full scale altercation between Ratchet and Elita 1.

The only ones who weren't there were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were shut in a cupboard bent over in side-splitting laughter. They knew that they were going to pay for this but right now they didn't care. It was worth the punishment to listen to the seething Ratchet yelling at those around him. Jazz came to the med bay to see what the medic was losing his cpu over.

"Hey man what's all…the….." he said as he looked into the Med bay "Whoa Ratch what happened? No don't answer that I think I know"

Eloise turned up with Nightsky and looked in the Med bay, she burst out laughing. Nightsky looked in horror,

"Somebody's in for it now," he whispered to Bluestreak, the Gunner smiled and nodded.

Ratchet looked at Eloise through narrowed optics, "I may not be able to throw a wrench at you but there are other ways of getting you" the red and white Mech growled dangerously. Eloise looked at him, she knew she should stop laughing but she couldn't help it. Ratchet continued staring at her dangerously,

"Eloise, you need to calm down," Nightsky warned his charge,

Eloise put her hand over her mouth to try to stop the laughter but she couldn't contain it any longer and burst out laughing again, tears streaming down her face. Optimus knew that if he didn't do something about this soon there would be serious repercussions. He glared at Eloise,

"Eloise calm down" he said firmly. "Nightsky take Eloise to my office"

Nightsky left with Eloise and took her to Prime's office. She knew she'd gone too far but she didn't know what to expect from Prime. As kind and gentle as he was, he did expect respect for his officers and that included her while she was in their base,

"Anybody know where the twins are? We should probably hide them until Ratchet's calmed down, who knows what could happen to them." Prime asked with exasperation.

He released air through his vents. This time the twins had taken it too far, he would have to hold his medic back in case he did something serious to the twins. Ratchet was very proud of his med bay and liked it to look pristine,

"Actually I do" said a voice from the back of the group of Autobots stood around the Med bay.

"As I walked past …."

"No Bumblebee" everybody barked. As much as the twins probably deserved receiving Ratchet's wrath they all loved the twins and their devilish antics so it was probably better if their hiding place was left unsaid, "Wherever they are leave them there. As long as Ratchet can't find them they are safe from his wrath until he calms down." Jazz said,

"I will deal with Eloise" Prime said as he turned to leave. "All of you leave this area and go to your stations. Ratchet come with me"

Prime turned around and walked towards his office with a seething Ratchet in tow. The office door swooshed open and Eloise quickly turned around and looked in fear as Prime and Ratchet entered. Ratchet glared at her, Prime sat in front of them, Eloise looked down. "_I am sooooo in trouble_" she thought.

"Eloise as you found the state of Ratchet's Med bay amusing, you can help him clean it."

"Wha….you can't be serious!" she replied flabbergasted by him and stood up, "I will not do it!"

"_SIT DOWN_!" He barked at her, making the redhead jump. Prime looked at her with such authority she backed down, "You will do everything Ratchet says. Understand?" she looked at Ratchet who was smirking smugly.

"Yes Optimus Prime " she said quietly. That day Eloise learnt not to cross Prime,

"You may go," Ratchet got up, he held a hand out to Nightsky who handed Eloise over to him. Ratchet smirked at her as he walked out of the door and down the corridor to his Med bay. It was a silent walk. Eloise wanted to speak to him, she kinda liked Ratchet but she didn't think now was a good time for her to say anything, considering she was with him because of her inability to control herself when it was necessary. They got to the Med bay, where he sat her on a counter. Eloise looked around and felt quite dizzy from the onslaught of stripy lime green and fuchsia pink.

"Soooo" she said looking round. "How do you propose we clean this mess up". Ratchet looked at her.

"We'll ask Wheeljack if he has anything to wash it off with. Personally I think you should be in here with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe but they have conveniently made themselves scarce. So it looks like it's you and me"

"Why should I be in here with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? I didn't _DO IT_!" she yelled. Ratchet looked at her and snorted, he then walked away and started to sort out his tools,

"Eloise if there is one thing you have to learn, that is we all have respect for each other. The reason you're in here is because you couldn't control yourself this morning not to mention the way you spoke to Prime as well. If you continue to speak to me this way I will make you do the cleaning while I watch you." Eloise was about to open her mouth to speak but thought better of it.

"Sorry," she bowed her head in humility accepting that in this instance she was wrong. Ratchet grunted an acceptance of her apology and nodded. He walked away smiling to himself. He had no intention of making her clean the whole Med bay he wanted the twins to clean some of it but he wasn't going to tell her, she didn't need to know. Wheeljack came in with a solution and some scrubbing brushes. He gave one to Eloise and the other to Ratchet. The medic walked to a cupboard and produced a pair of rubber gloves for Eloise to wear. She put them on her hands but they were too big and the fingers flopped off the ends of her fingers. Both mechs chuckled, Eloise looked at them in disgust then turned around and started to scrub the walls. Every now and then she tutted and pulled the rubber gloves back on in frustation. and then carried on with the cleaning.

It was late and Eloise was tired and hungry. She had been at this all day without a break except to go to the bathroom and Ratchet would take her. The medic had had enough and when he turned around to make sure she was okay he saw her propped up against the wall, her eyelids drooping. Ratcet looked around the med bay the berths needed cleaning as well as the floor and one wall. Sunny and Sides were going to do these...with toothbrushes. Eloise had worked hard with him all day and well into the night. She heard Ratchet's footsteps on the hard metallic floor and quickly got up and started cleaning again. He poked her on the shoulder, when she turned around his hand was held out and he was smiling at her,

"Come on" he said "That's enough, let's get you to the rec room so you can have something to eat and get cleaned up before you go to your quarters."

Eloise gladly accepted, she enjoyed working with Ratchet and talking to him about things, but she never spoke about her life before her kidnapping by Starscream or what her life was like. This worried him a bit because he knew she needed to talk about it sometime and even though she let a bit out when Cliffjumper was accusing her it was only the tip off the iceberg. He hoped she'd talk a bit more to him or Nightsky. He was about to offer himself as an ear to talk to when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe appeared,

"_YOU_!" he roared.

"_US_?" they roared back before bolting out of the room. Ratchet unceremoniously dumped Eloise on a transformer height table in the rec room before chasing Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. She folded her arms, "_Now what am I supposed to do?_"

The yellow and red twins both run down the corridor with Ratchet following closely behind. Sideswipe wasn't looking where he was going and run into Wheeljack and Bluestreak. He quickly caught them before they all fell in a heap, unfortunately Sunstreakre who also wasn't looking where he was going crashed into all of them, causing them all to fall over.

"Got you" Ratchet said as he hauled them up by the back of their helms. He marched them both off to the Med bay in a headlock. Once there he tied them to berths face down so they had to look at the pink and green paint and left them to fetch the cleaningequipment. Ratchet came back and untied each twin and put a metal brush and and bucketin each hand. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at them both perplexed,

"Hey Hatchet how long do we have to do this for?" Ratchet growled at them. He decided to make their punishment longer now for calling him Hatchet,

"Until the med bay is clean. I want it spotless, not a single speck of pink or green are to be left or I'll tie your afts to the berth and paint you" Sunny looked at Ratchet and snarled

"We can't do that. It will take us vorns to do it." Sideswipe whined. Ratchet rolled his optics,

"Yeah and we're on patrol today,"unstreaker countered triumphantly,

"Not any more you're not. You are being punished but if you don't like it I can paint you." Ratchet replied.

Sunsteaker and Sideswipe quickly got to work. Sunstreaker didn't want to have his beautiful paintjob ruined. He got down on his knees as he strung a series of Cybertronian curses and started to work on the med bay. Sideswipe joined his brother and the pair of them started scrubbing. Ratchet watched as they scrubbed at the offensive paint, his arms crossed over his chassis. They moaned the whole time about how hard it was to scrub off,

"Well you should have thought about that before you painted _MY_ med bay"

Ratchet walked to the door which swooshed open. Sideswipe looked around,

"Hey where are you going?" he asked incredulously,

"My quarters I need to recharge and spend some time with Firestar,"

"But….." Sunstreaker went to argue

"Eloise and I have cleaned most of it all day. Now you have to finish it off. Enjoy! _BUT DON'T TOUCH MY TOOLS_" he walked out smirking gleefully at having caught the twins, he was now looking forward to a good recharge. He'd got so engrossed in dealing with the twins and his victory at having caught them he forgot about Eloise.

"But don't touch my tools," they mimicked as he left.

"_**MEAN IT!" **_he bellowed over their comm link, making both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jump.

Ratchet went to his quarters he was going to apologise to Firestar for his behaviour but when he got there and opened the door he was greeted by an orange and red blur which ran into him and knocked him over.

Firestar hadn't been happy all day, Ratchet had threatened her with a wrench because she was laughing at him or so he thought. She was actually laughing at what happened to the Med bay not him. The orange and red femme didn't like leaving Ratchet when he was angry with her because they never knew when the next Decepticon attack may be and if it did happen, would they survive it? When the door to their quarters opened, Firestar turned around, ran and jumped into Ratchet's arms apologising to him at the same time.

"Ratchet I'm so sorry I shouldn't have….." he put a finger on her lip components,

"Shhhh" he kissed her and hugged her and started to talk to her while holding onto her,

"I should be apologising to you, there was no excuse for my behaviour. I am sorry Firestar I had no excuse" Firestar hugged the red and white Medic as they stood in the doorway. They could hear footfalls coming up the corridor, not wanting to be caught in this tender moment or waiting to see who it was they scrambled into their quarters and the door shut firmly and quickly behind them.

In the meantime in the rec room an unhappy Eloise was left sitting on the table. She looked at her watch, 9pm she'd been on that table for one hour. "_Huh this is probably Ratchet's sick way for getting at me. Another part to my punishment."_ she looked around the rec room and in the human part was a fruit bowl with apples in it. She hadn't eaten since breakfast so the apples were looking very tantalising. Eloise got up and walked to the edge of the table, she looked down to see if she could jump off. Nope, too high! She sat back down waiting for Ratchet who was now in his quarters with Firestar.

Grumble grumble.

Her stomach was expressing it's disgust at the situation in an assertive manner and she was cold; all she had on were jeans and a t-shirt and at that time of night the temperature dropped raidy inside the Ark. Eloise looked at her watch again 10pm, she was very cold, very hungry, dirty and very tired. She thought of all the things she could be doing right now, and then her thoughts wondered to her family and her fiance. She started to remember with sadness some things they used to do together and their evening out together before she went back to college. If she had known what was going to happen then she wouldn't have left. Her mother kept trying to convince her to leave first thing in the morning. Eloise then thought of the career she could have started by now and cursed Starscream.

She started to call Ratchet,

"Ratchet. Ratchet. OHHHHH RAAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEETTTTT" she called at the top of her voice, no answer. She was getting a bit miffed now. "RATCHET I'M STILL ON THE TABLE" she bellowed, still no answer.

Eloise lay back on the table and looked up at the ceiling upset about being forgotten "_Oh it's no good Eloise no one is going to come and get you, you'll have to get down yourself"_ she thought to herself as she got up. The redhead shut her eyes and went to jump but she couldn't do it. Defeated Eloise lay on the table and fell asleep.

It was cold in the rec room and Eloise shivered and moaned in her sleep and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. To add to the discomfort the table was no substitute for a bed.

It was 7..00am when a very tired and hungry Suntreaker and Sideswipe walked past the rec room. They were talking to each other but stopped as they walked past the rec room. They could hear strange noises coming from the room and their curiosity was aroused,

"You hear that?" Sideswipe whispered,

"Yeah," Sunstreaker crept into the rec room,

"Be careful Sunstreaker," Sideswipe onlined his weapons and watched carefully as his brother moved quietly toward the noise. He stopped when he got to the source of the noise,

"It's Eloise," he whispered, "Eloise," Sunstreaker called her and prodded her.

Ever so slowly she woke up and looked into blue optics confused,

"Ratchet?" she called,

"No not Ratchet Sunstreaker. Why are you sleeping on the table?" Both the twins were trying so hard to keep a serious face because she did look cold and uncomfortable but they failed…dismally!

"Ratchet left me when he saw you two. I have been on here since 9 o'clock last night. I tried to get down but it as too high too to jump down and now I'm hungry and cold,"

"Ohhhhh" they both said as Sunstreaker held out his hand so she could get down.

Eloise stepped on gratefully and sat down. His hand was warm and comforting. She was beginning to doze back off when Ratchet walked in from his recharge and grabbed a cube of energon. He was cringing at the thought of going back to his Med bay after leaving Sunny and Sides in there on their own. To say his was grumpy was an understatement!

"Oh look if it isn't doctor dump Eloise himself" she said sourly through the yellow twin's fingers, "_Uh oh!"_ they both thought together. Ratchet saw a none too pleased Eloise with the twins glaring at him. "_Now what" _he thought sourly as he shook his head and stomped out of the rec room, muttering about something.

Eloise was no going t let Ratcet ge aay wit this. She knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't stop herself and without thinking she bellowed, "Forget something last night... _HATCHET_?"

Ratchet turned around to see who spoke to him in that _manner_. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slapped their hands onto their helms and shook their heads in exasperation; they didn't want to get involved or in trouble. He stormed up to her,

"I see you haven't learnt your lesson from yesterday" he snapped at her,

"You owe me an apology" Eloise replied,

"I owe you no such thing" Ratchet said incredulously, he couldn't believe the nerve of this human. "_How dare she" _and walked away disgusted by her behaviour.

"You left me on the table" Eloise yelled,

"So? You're none the worst for it"

"You let me down"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did and now I'm hungry, cold and dirty"

Eloise knew she was going to get nowhere with him. She just wanted him to feel a little uncomfortable about leaving her on a table in the rec room all night but it wasn't working, she knew she was out of her league. Giant alien robot one: Puny organic human: zero. She sat in the yellow twin's hand in defeat; Ratchet held his hand out for her to step onto but she turned her back on him. He shrugged and walked out smirking to himself. The twins took her to her quarters.

"You know Ratchet really doesn't like being called Hatchet. You should be careful, he is not one to cross. Oh and he probably isn't looking forward to going to his Med bay because he left us in there on our own to finish cleaning it." Eloise smirked to herself.

"Besides" Sideswipe chipped in, "Ratchet really likes you a lot. You helped us to rescue one of our own and you did it against all odds. In his books that is worthy of respect. Why don't you pay him some back? He'd appreciate it!" Eloise thought about this and nodded.

"Okay" she agreed.

Ratchet walked down the hall feeling more and more anxious about the state of his Med bay as he got closer to it. He opened his door and for the second morning in a row he was surprised…..pleasantly. For once the twins hadn't pulled a prank, for once they had done a very remarkable job. Every surface which Eloise and he had left yesterday were very clean. The berths, the floor, everything was spotless-not a speck of paint could be seen. Not only that the counters were neat, every tool and piece of equipment had been neatly placed where it was kept. The Med bay had never looked so neat and orderly and sitting on the counter was a data pad with a message for him. "Hey Ratchet. Hope you are satisfied with this, we are finished and have gone to recharge because we are tired. Sunny and Sides" Ratchet was blown away by this and smiled as he started his day's work.

* * *

John and Katie sat in their cell. John was holding Katie who was huddled by his side with fright. She knew nothing of these huge creatures or their intentions, and every now and then she'd whimper and move around to get more comfortable. For John this was his worst nightmare he'd decided not to tell his wife or children about the Decepticons or Autobots. He hadn't intended a kidnapping and worried about his younger daughter and his wife. Footsteps could be heard coming along the corridor. Katie looked up in fear of who might be coming. It was Starscream,

"You," he said as he pointed to John, "Get up. Megatron wants to see you,"

John silently and fearfully got up, "John no, John don't go," Katie said. Starscream looked at her,

"Shut up," he screamed, making them both jump,

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that," John snarled at Starscream.

The seeker keyed in a code and picked John up, "You know if it wasn't for Megatron's little surprise he wants you to see, I'd kill you," he snarled,

Katie whimpered as she watched the seeker carry her husband away. He was taken to Megatron and made to sit in a huge chair. Just nearby Soundwave was setting up a live communication link between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Megatron looked at John he looked tired and frightene. His light cotton pants and turqouoise wee creased and dishevelled and his thinning hair was mussed and all over the place,

"Whatever you're after, you're not getting it," Megatron smirked at him,

"Oh I think you will after a little surprise," he said as he sat himself in front of John, "Now all we need is a constant supply of fuel to keep us going. We are running low on energon and need the oil to make more. If we don't have any then we will soon die,"

"Good!" John snarled as he narrowed his eyes

Megatron banged his fist on the table, "You foolish flesh bag," he barked, "Soundwave is the link ready,"

"Yes Megatron," Soundwave replied.

Optimus Prime was in the room with Teletraan one. He was on duty that day and was surprised to see Teletraan one come on so early. Megatron's face appeared on the screen,

"Prime, where is the girl?"

"Why do you want her Megatron?" Optimus asked, although he was sure that Megatron had some nasty plan cooked up,

"Oh, I thought we could arrange a little family reunion,"

Optimus Prime became instantly suspicious, "Megatron what have you done?"

The huge grey titan moved out of the way and let Prime see John,

"Let him go Megatron. There is nothing you should want from him,"

"Oh don't you believe it Prime, he has everything I need for our survival. Now bring the girl or he and his wife dies,"

Optimus Prime knew what was coming next and he knew Megatron was going to use the humans as a means to an end. He called Nightsky to bring in Eloise.

Eloise was enjoying a shower and was looking forward to breakfast. She was famished from the day before. Nightsky knocked on the bathroom door,

"Eloise, you need to go and see Prime," he called,

"I'm really hungry Nightsky, can't I have breakfast first?"

"No, Optimus Prime said it was urgent," Nightsky

"Okay, I'm ready,"

Eloise stepped out of the bathroom, her hair was neatly brushed and the dirt and grime from cleaning Ratchet's med bay was gone from her face and hands and her clothes were clean. Nightsky smiled at her,

"Well hello there beautiful," he purred as he picked her up. Eloise blushed causing the black and white warrior to chuckle.

Eloise looked up at him, he looked down at this wonderful human who'd wormed her way into his spark. He wasn't expecting her next move as she stood up and threw her arms around his neck,

"Love you Nightsky," she said in a sing song voice,

"Aww, that's my girl" he crooned as he rubbed her back.

They walked into the ops room and stopped just before the screen. Nightsky stiffened as Optimus turned around with a dark expression on his face. Eloise picked up on the atmosphere and saw Megatron on the screen, she looked at Prime and then Nightsky,

"Hello my dear," Megatron sneered, cringing at referring to a repulsive human with a term of endearment.

Eloise slowly turned around, she knew he was talking to her. He'd never call Prime or Nightsky my dear,

"Now Prime, bring the girl to me so I can reunite her with her family. If they agree to letting me have fuel for the rest of our lives Eloise can live with her family in peace. If not, she dies," Eloise looked in horror.

Surely Optimus wouldn't hand her over. She felt sick. But nothing prepared her for what happened next,

"No Prime don't do it. Protect my daughter. Please Prime," Eloise heard the voice of her father,

"Daddy," she screamed, "Daddy. You leave him alone. Daddy," she started to cry as she sat in Nightsky's hand,

John froze to the chair. Was it true? Was that his daughter? Was she really alive?

"No," he said in horror, "Eloise, no, Eloise," he reached out to the screen wishing he could hold her close to him, wishing he could wrap is arms around her.

Megatron laughed evilly the stopped, "Bring her to me Prime or he and his pathetic wife will cease to exist," and the line was cut.

There was a shocked silence in the rec room except for Eloise's uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

Oh no, now what?

Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Transformers do not belong to me. Only Eloise and Nightsky.

I know very little about climbing but I wanted to Eloise to have this as an interest so please bear with me if I get something wrong or I haven't gone into anything with great detail.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bonds of friendship.

John was dumbstruck, even though he believed that Eloise was alive it had never occurred to him that his belief would actually happen. What was even more puzzling was how she ended up with the Autobots and he wondered what had happened to his daughter for her t be there. Despite where he was, his feelings of elation that Eloise was alive were hard to control. He couldn't wait to tell Katie, it would give her hope. Then it hit him; his daughter who he just discovered was alive could die at the merciless hands of this metal maniac. What was he going to do? How was he going to protect his daughter? His feelings of elation turned into hopelessness and frustration that he couldn't get to her, mixed with relief that she was safe at the moment.

The pink bars came down, Katie was grateful for the relief from the continual hum for a few brief minutes. She looked at her husband, he looked different. His calm demeanour had gone and he looked like he was about to give in. She could see the fear in his eyes,

"John what happened?" Katie asked her husband,

"I saw her, she's safe, I saw her," he said quietly,

"Who did you see?" she asked,

"Eloise, she's safe. Frightened but safe," he whispered.

Katie looked at him, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that she's been alive all this time and didn't contact us? Does she have any idea what I've been through? How could…"

"Katie calm down," John snapped, "I know where she is and I know who she's with. She is safe but she won't be for long because these guys know about her. Listen to me Katie," John swung around and kneeled in front of her his hands on her shoulders, "I can't tell you anything because we have to protect her, if these guys get hold of her they will use you and Eloise against me. I don't want to see you suffer at the hands of these monsters,"

Katie put her hands over her mouth as tears came to her eyes. It was inconceivable that she was alive all this time,

"Where is she?" Katie snapped, "How do you know? Who is she with? When can I see her? I want to see her," John hushed his wife,

"Katie you have to trust me on this, the less you know the safer you will all be," he said,

"Oh John," Katie sobbed as tears pooled into her eyes, "What are we involved in?"

John sat still, this was going to be tricky. Katie had no idea the Autobots existed, she didn't know about the first attack on the refinery or the contact he'd had with them. She settled down and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. He had an atheletic build when they met all those years ago and he had maintained that build over the years. He was a gridiron player in his younger years but he had retired from playing the game so he could coach other talented young men. The frightened man wrapped his arms around his wife as she snuggled into his chest, sobbing quietly at the thought of maybe not getting to see her daughter alive. He lifted his head and said a silent prayer to himself so as not to alarm Katie anymore than she already was. He didn't know how they were going to get out of this one and hoped Katie wouldn't ask, _"Optimus Prime, please help us"_ he silently pleaded.

To say that Eloise was distaught after seeing her father on Teletraan one with Megatron was quite possibly an understatement. She locked herself in her quarters, nobody had seen her at all in a week and despite all the coaxing and encouragement she wouldn't budge. Nightsky was lying in his berth one evening when he came up with an idea, he clicked his fingers, sprang off his berth and walked to the med bay to talk to Ratchet,

"Eloise still hasn't come out of her quarters, what if we were to find out what she enjoys doing and do it with her," Ratchet looked at the warrior,

"Good idea, Nightsky," he replied with a smile, "We could all do with a break,"

Nightsky left the med bay and walked to Eloise's quarters. He could hear music playing and Eloise singing to the words. She sounded happy, he smiled as he tapped on the door,

"Come in," she called,

Nightsky entered her room. It was neat and tidy and smelled of the perfume Eloise had on. In the corner was a lamp giving off a soft glow and her laptop was on but the music had stopped. Eloise was neatly dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a leaf green top which beautifully complemented her red hair and green eyes. Around her neck was a gold necklace and she had gold earrings to match. She smiled warmly at Nightsky as he walked through the door,

"How I've missed that gorgeous smile," he said,

"Thank you Nighsky, I've missed you too," she replied happily

There was another knock at her door. She turned around to open it and found herself looking up at the magenta femme,

"Hello Eloise," Elita looked up and saw Nightsky in the room with her, "Oh sorry have I interrupted something?"

"No come in," she replied,

Elita one walked through the door and looked at the black and white warrior, and smiled at him. He was a youngling on Cybertron so the magenta femme hadn't had much to do with him, but she couldn't help but notice how he'd grown into a fine young mech. Eloise sat down on a chair while Elita and Nightsky sat on the floor. There was a moment of silence before Nightsky spoke to his charge,

"We haven't seen you for a while Eloise," the redhead didn't say anything, she just shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty she couldn't face being with anybody, she needed time to think things through. Now her parents knew she was alive but they couldn't get to her and she couldn't get to them. This whole situation was becoming out of hand and she was in the centre of it. Eloise didn't want that anymore and had decided it was best she went to the Decepticons herself,

"Sorry," she apologised "It's just I needed time alone…to think things through." Eloise stopped for a minute and contemplated telling them her plans, "I have decided to go to the Decepticon base…alone and give myself up. At least then my parents have a chance to survive,"

"Absolutely not!" Elita replied firmly, shocked that she'd even think such a thing,

"Eloise you can't do that," Nightsky said,

Eloise looked up, "I have to Nightsky. My parents are there, how can I let them go through this when I'm here and safe,"

"And that's how they'd want it" Elita quickly replied,

Eloise sat and thought for a moment about that. Her dad was very protective of her and her sister,

"Eloise, we know the Decepticons and what they are like, they won't release your parents. They will just enslave you or worse still, kill you all. We don't want to see that happen to you,"

"Well what am I supposed to do then? I don't want to sit here and wait. They are my parents, I need them," Eloise replied,

"Eloise we're doing all we can to help you, please be patient," Nightsky said,

"No I can't I have to go, they'll die if I don't,"

"You will too if you do, Eloise," Elita replied.

"Eloise think back to when you were rescued by us,"

The redhead stopped for a moment and thought about Hook and what he was going to do to her. She looked up at Nightsky, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown,

"Well, what _am _I supposed to do then?" she snipped

"We'll work something out," Elita answered, "Just stay with us Eloise, you're safer here,"

"In the meantime what sort of things do you enjoy doing?" Nightsky asked,

Eloise looked at him and then a smile crossed her face, "I love climbing," she replied happily,

"Would you like to go climbing?" he asked,

"What now?" she asked joyfully, she was going to be able to do something that represented normality in her life,

"If you want or maybe tomorrow because it's getting late," Nightsky smiled,

"I'd love to," Eloise jumped up and down and clapped her hands with glee causing Nightsky and Elita to chuckle, then her face fell,

"What's the matter?" the femme commander asked,

"I have no equipment," Eloise replied,

"Well what do you need,"

"Everything but it is usually supplied by my club, but I guess I'm not allowed to go through them, am I?"

"No, but I have an idea. Come with me," Nightsky offered his hand for Eloise. She quickly jumped on and they all walked out of her quarters and walked through the corridors. Eloise was humming happily to herself. Arcee was walking in the opposite and smiled at the trio,

"Where are you all going" she asked,

"To see Wheeljack, we're taking Eloise out tomorrow," Nightsky replied,

"Good idea, she's been cooped up in this base long enough," Arcee replied, "Id like to come tomorrow,"

"Count us in too," Bee replied, "I'm on a day off tomorrow; I was going to take Spike and Carly out but being as you're going out as well we'll come along with you"

"Okay," Eloise replied happily, "The more the merrier,"

"Well I see it doesn't take much to keep you happy," Elita said,

"Nope" Eloise replied. They stopped outside Wheeljack's lab. Eloise was sitting on Nightsky's shoulder, she suddenly bent over his head, managing to squeeze herself between his horns so she was facing him but upside down, sending the poor mech into near panic,

"Eloise, what are you doing? You'll fall off," he practically yelled at her. Eloise pouted,

"No I won't," she replied, "I'm holding on," she wriggled her fingers on his horns causing him to burst into fits of giggles, "I'm not allowed in there, Wheeljack said so,"

"Ha ha ha," Nightsky laughed, "You're with me,"

Wheeljack could hear commotion outside his door and went to investigate what was going on. He opened his door to see Eloise, Nightsky, Arcee and Elita all laughing,

"What's so funny?" he asked,

"Ha ha ha, Wheeljack," Nightsky laughed, "Ha ha ha Eloise stop it a minute,"

Jazz was coming up the corridor humming to himself when he saw the three Autobots, one human and Wheeljack who looked totally puzzled. He saw Eloise's fingers moving around the mech's horns and smiled, here was a chance for Jazz to get involved with the fun. Ever so silently he crept up behind Eloise and Nightsky and gave the young woman a good squeeze in the waist. She screamed and burst into fits of laughter herself as she tried to wriggle free of the black hands which were firmly but gently wrapped around her tiny waist. Other Autobots who were in that area of the base went to see what all the commotion was about and laughed alongside Wheeljack and the others when they saw Eloise struggling to get away from Jazz's grip,

"Well, what do you know," he purred, "Eloise is ticklish," Eloise turned around,

"Jazz," she exclaimed happily,

"That's me, baby," he said, "Where have you been all this time?" he asked her, "Thought you'd gone and left us,"

"No," Eloise replied, Just thinking,"

"Thinking?" he asked,

"**Scheming**!" Elita replied through her comm. Link

"**Scheming?"** Jazz asked again,

"**Yes, she was planning on going to the Decepticons to help her parents,"**

Jazz's processors lurched, "**She can't do that,"** he replied, **"We may need to keep an eye on her, she might try to go alone,"**

**"That's what she's planning," **confirmed Elita,

"**I'll speak to Prime and Prowl. Nightsky don't let her out of your sight,"**

**"No sir," **Nightsky replied,

"So what can I do for you?" Wheeljack asked once everybody settled down,

"We would like you to do something for Eloise," Wheeljack looked at her as he widened his door inviting them in, "Can she come in?" Nightsky asked,

"As long as she stays with you," Wheeljack replied, "And doesn't touch anything" he shot a warning glance at the redhead who stuck her tongue at him, "And none of that cheek either," everybody looked at her as she went bright red and smirked.

Nightsky stepped into Wheeljack's lab with Eloise on his shoulder. The only way she could describe it was organised chaos and wondered how he could work in such a mess. He had benches with tools and odd bits and pieces and boxes full of metal and other materials she hadn't seen before. On one bench he had wires stretched out in various lengths and a pile of data pads neatly piled in between the wires. She looked down at the data pad which had glyphs on it similar to those on the inscription in Starscream's room.

The talking stopped in the room and all optics were on Eloise but she didn't notice until she heard Elita gently call her name. Eloise turned around,

"Sorry," she said as she looked in Elita's direction,

"I said," Wheeljack said curtly, "What do you need to climb with?"

Eloise felt small by his rudeness and wished she could leave. She really felt like she was putting the mechanic out,

"Oh look, you know what. Don't worry about it I understand you may be busy there are other things I enjoy doing," she said,

"Nice going, Wheeljack," Elita snapped,

"No, I can make these for you," he replied, "Just tell me what you want,"

Eloise looked at him her shoulders heaved up and down in a sigh "Ok," she replied reluctantly.

Wheeljack pointed to a chair near the counter with the wiring where she could sit. Nightksy stherin the chair it was huge and made Eloise feel even smaller then she was. The blac and white warrior chuckled to himself as he picked her up and sat in the chair with her in his hand. Wheeljack looked at her with a data pad, and wrotedown everything she'd need for climing,

"Is that all?" he asked once she'd finished with her list,

"Yes," she replied,

"Okay, I'll get on with it. I should have it finished by tomorrow,"

"Thank you," Eloise smiled.

They left Wheeljack's lab and walked through the corridors once more. Jazz and Elita left Nightsky and Eloise to do their own thing.

"Well what would you like to do now?" Nightsky asked the redhead,

"Hmm, let me see," Eloise cocked her head and looked into the distance as she thought about what she wanted to do next.

They walked past the rec room where Spike and Carly were sitting with Bumblebee. Carly caught sight of Eloise as she walked past,

"Eloise," she said happily. Eloise looked around,

"Hi Carly, hi Spike. Can we go into the rec room?"

Nightsky walked into the rec room and sat down with Bee and the two teenagers,

"Nice to see you Eloise, we were all getting worried about you,"

"Thank you," Eloise replied.

* * *

The morning was still damp and the clouds were still low over the mountains. Eloise got up early and walked to the rec room to fetch a coffee and listen to the weather. She really hoped it wasn't going to rain, she really wanted to climb today; she also hoped Wheeljack had finished her equipment. As she walked into the rec room she heard chatting and laughter; two voices she recognised to be Tracks and Cliffjumper, the other one was a voice she didn't recognise,

Eloise walked gingerly into the rec room. Tracks and Cliffjumper stopped talking and glared at her. The other mech Bluestreak turned around,

"Oh hello," he said, "You must be Eloise,"

"Yes I am," she declared with a smile, "And you are…?"

"Bluestreak," the gunner said proudly, there was what sounded like a human clearing his throat behind Eloise, she turned to see who it was,

"Eloise," Cliffjumper lowered himself to Eloise's level, "Tracks and I, well we were kinda talking and we both believe we haven't treated you fairly. So we would like to apologise to you for the way we treated you,"

"Yes," Tracks continued, "You had been through enough with the Decepticons without us giving you a hard time," Eloise looked at him, the expression on his red face was one of sincerity,

"Will you forgive us?" Cliffjumper asked,

Eloise looked at them for a moment and then smiled, "Yes I will Tracks and Cliffjumper,"

Cliffjumper and Tracks smiled at her and then held out their hands, "Friends," Eloise shook Cliffjumper's hand and then went to shake Track's hand, as she did the sleeve to her top lifted up revealing the Decepticon symbol. The young woman cringed,

"You need to get that sorted quickly, you're never going to be free until you do. Besides if anything should happen to Nightsky, and they see that on you they will claim you as theirs," Tracks said

"I could take you to see Ratchet now," Bluestreak said as he walked toward the young woman, "Why are you up so early anyway?" he asked her ,

"I want to see what the weather is going to do today on the tv and get a coffee,"

"You don't need to see the weather on tv just step outside the base," Bluestreak replied,

Eloise smiled at the young mech, "No," she replied, "I mean all day…what the weather is going to do all day. I'm going climbing today and I want to make sure it is a decent day,"

"Ohhh," he replied, "Well let's find out then," Bluestreak walked to the tv and turned it on,"

Eloise watched with excited anticipation as she waited for the weather report for the mountains where she wanted to climb and whooped when she heard the weather was going to be dry. Nightsky heard her as he walked down the corridor and smiled. He was beginning to like this new Eloise who was resurfacing after her ordeal with the Decepticons. He came in behind his young charge and scooped her up in his huge hand, she squealed with surprise,

"You ready for a fun day?" he asked,

"Yes I am, but first of all I'd like to deal with something," she discreetly lifted her sleeve. Nightsky nodded and took her out of the rec room and to Ratchet's med bay. Ratchet had just arrived there himself with Firestar when he turned around and saw them coming,

"Hello you two, Nightsky I thought you were taking her out today," he said,

"I am but Eloise wants to deal with something first," the medic looked at her then back at Eloise, he knew what it was and mentally chided himself for leaving it so long,

"Come in," he said.

Ratchet motioned with his hand to place her on the berth, "Let me have a look at it,"

Eloise obediently lifted her sleeve, he took out a scanner and scanned the mark, "That's not too good," Her hopes of having the mark removed were dashed, she looked sadly at Ratchet, "Eloise, Starscream has embedded it into several layers of skin, it could be quite painful and difficult to remove," Ratchet looked at her, "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah," she replied,

"Okay, I'm going to give you a local anaesthetic and then I'll do what I can,"

Firestar went to the other side of the room and came back with a lotion which she gave to Ratchet. He took it and rubbed it onto half of her arm. It started to feel tingly and numb, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and squeaked. Firestar chuckled at her then left her for a bit while they waited for the lotion to work. Ratchet picked up her arm again and looked at it,

"We'll just wait a little longer for the lotion to work. Can you feel me touching your arm?" he squeezed her arm tight enough for it to hurt her,

"No," she replied,

"Good, it's working,"

Ratchet moved to the other side of the med bay and came back with his tools he'd need to remove the mark. Eloise saw them and started to think it wasn't such a good idea after all. She looked toward Nightsky who stepped toward the berth and with one finger held her hand as he rubbed the back of it with her other,

"This will get a little bit hot," Ratchet said as he held a tool. Eloise nodded, "Tell me when you can't take anymore and I'll stop for a bit,"

He pushed the button on top of the handle and a tiny laser appeared out of the end and set it at the lowest temperature it could possibly go. Firestar was standing nearby with a wet cloth which she use to cool down the area and wash away the ink that had lifted off. Ratchet gently placed the laser onto her arm where the mark was and waited for it to start working. The purple ink started to bubble and lift away from her skin. He stopped the laser so that Firestar could rub the area with her damp cloth; the coolness was soothing. Eloise could smell a sweet smell and looked at Firestar,

"It smells nice," she said. Firestar smiled,

"I put something in the water to help your skin to recover from the heat, it means your skin won't be damaged by the heat,"

"Thank you," Eloise replied.

Ratchet picked up another tool which he used to scrape the ink off her arm. Then once again he started to use the laser again. All this time Eloise lay on the berth waiting patiently for the medic to finish. At last Ratchet put his tools down,

"Finished," he said triumphantly, "Eloise, it's good news. The ink hadn't gone as deep as I originally thought. It may stil be a little bit painful though, but if it gets too bad come and see me and I'll give you some more local anaesthetic," Eloise looked at her arm, she was relieved to see the Decepticon symbol gone. The medic wrapped her arm in a light dressing and helped her to sit up. The whole treatment took an hour and by now the sun was up really high. Eloise

"Can we go now, Nightsky?" she asked her guardian,

"If it's okay with Ratch," he replied,

"Where are you going?" Ratchet asked her,

"Climbing," Eloise replied with a smile,

"Climbing?" queried Ratchet. "You mean mountains?"

"Well…yeah," Eloise replied. She knew the medic could be puzzled by this after all he was Cybertronian and wasn't that knowledgeable on human beings let alone their pastimes and quirky ways,

"_WHAT_! You can't do that. You'll get hurt. You'll fall and break yourself or worse still, die." His voice was getting steadily louder and louder as he spoke faster and faster,

"Ratchet I've been climbing a long time, long before I met you. I know what I'm doing. I will be okay," Eloise argued,

"You will hurt yourself and what if the Decepticons catch you? I'm not coming to get you, you know not when you are doing something as stupid as to climb a mountain. And what if you hurt yourself. You'll come crying to me and I'll have to sort you out." Eloise had never seen Ratchet angry and he'd never been angry at her,

"How dare you speak to me like this. I don't care if you don't help me. I can go to a hospital for treatment you idiot. I am using harnesses to keep me safe and as for the Decepticons. Well I can't stop living because of them and you can't keep me cooped up in here all the time so go and put cold water on your overheated processors." Firestar looked at her mate who was close to boiling point, she walked toward him and placed an arm on his shoulder,

"Ratchet, what harm can it do? She's been cooped up in the base all this time. Let her go out and enjoy herself,"

Ratchet cycled air through his vents, he might have known Firestar would stick up for Eloise and he knew he would have to back down. He growled and walked away from Eloise,

"Stubborn females," he muttered to himself.

Wheeljack and Sparkplug had just finished putting the harness together, "Done!" Wheeljack said as he picked everything and Sparkplug up and went to find Eloise. They walked along the corridor and toward the rec room where there were other mechs and femme who were going to go with Eloise,

"Where is she?" Wheeljack asked,

"In the med bay. Ratchet is removing the mark for her," Tracks replied,

Wheeljack and Sparkplug made their way to the med bay as they got closer they could hear Ratchet yelling,

"Uh oh," Wheeljack said,

"Whose upset him now?" Sparkplug sighed,

As they walked in the med bay Eloise was standing on the berth glaring at Ratchet who was just about ready to squash her. The atmosphere in the room was tense and both mech and man were wondering if now was such a good time,

"What's up Ratchet?" Sparkplug asked the medic,

"Eloise has got some crazy idea about climbing mounains," when he turned around he noticed Wheeljack standing there with the harnesses, "You're in on this too are you?" he snapped at the scientist,

"There's nothing wrong with what Eloise is going to do Ratchet. Loads of people do it, sure it has it's risks but most people don't get harmed," Ratchet turned to Eloise who was looking a him triumphantly, now she had two on her side, four including Wheeljack and Nightsky. For the second time in five minutes the medic cycled air through his vents,

"Fine but be careful and keep that dressing clean," Eloise smiled as she flung her arms around the medic's chassis. He smiled as he returned the hug, this was a new experience for him and he liked it; the humans were such an affectionate people,

"Why don't you and Firstar come too,"

"Hey that's not such a bad idea," Wheeljack said, "Can I come?"

"Sure," Eloise replied.

Within an hour Eloise was ready to go to the mountains. The anaesthetic was beginning to wear off a bit and her arm was starting to smart but Eloise ignored the pain, she needed to be able to use her arm to climb with and would deal with the pain later. Nightsky saw her grimacing,

"Eloise, you okay?" he asked the redhead,

"Y-yeah," she replied,

Nightsky wasn't convinced and knew what the problem was, "We could leave it honey. If your arm is hurting it may be best to let it heal first, we could do this later,"

"_No!"_ Eloise snapped at Nightsky,

"Eloise it was just a suggestion, you can't speak to me like that,"

"Sorry Nightsky," she sat down on her bed. What was she going to do? She really wanted to climb but the pain was only going to get worse. Nightsky walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You'll be okay,"

The drive out to the mountain was pleasant. Eloise sat in the front of Nightsky and watched the shadows of the mountains that were on the horizon when they left the Ark grow until they dominated her line of vision. They were close enough now to be able to see every detail on them, every crevice and crack in the rock and Eloise could feel the adrenalin coursing through her veins as she anticipated the climb, she was bubbling with excitement and Nightsky enjoyed listening to her happily chating away,

"Okay missy, where do you want to climb," Eloise looked out of the window,

"Hmm, here looks like a good place," she replied.

Nightsky stopped in front of the mountains so that Eloise could get out. As she walked to the edge of the cliff she could hear the familiar clicks and whines of the transformation going on behind her and smiled to herself. Once they'd transformed all she could hear was silence. It was peaceful. All that she had been through seemed so far away and in its place was freedom. Freedom from fear, Decepticons and even the pain in her arm seemed to have subsided. It was all so serene.

The redhead looked down, a path could be seen winding its way between the two cliffs and disappeared around the corner. It was a gorgeous sunny day and Eloise loved the feeling of the sun's heat on her body. She smiled as she started to walk toward the path, closely followed by those Autobots who'd decided to go with her. As they made their way down the winding path the temperature was starting to drop in the shade. She carried on through the labyrinth until she came to the spot she'd been to before with her fiancé when they went on a climbing and camping weekend with friends. The voices of the Autobots echoed on the cliff walls making them sound noisier than they were. For a fleeting moment she wondered what he was doing now before pushing him to the back of her mind.

The Autobots watched with fascination as she put on her harness and started to find footholds and lift herself up the side of the rock. Slowly step by step she inched up her way up the cliff face with the help of her equipment. some of her hair fell out of the braid she had put it in, she tried to blow it out of her face but it just fell down again. She hadn't climbed or worked out for a while and her body was beginning to feel it but she kept pushing herself to reach the top where the Autobots were now waiting for her with Carly and Spike. She stopped half way, her feet planted on the rock and one hand holding onto the harness. Eloise looked down,

"Ooohhh, that's high," she said, she then looked up and saw the cold, hard red rock left to climb and was starting to wonder if she could finish. Nightsky looked over the edge, he could see Eloise hanging there, her muscles trembling under the strain,

"Come on Eloise. You can do it," he yelled,

Chromia looked over and so did Arcee, "Not far Eloise, keep going," Arcee called down to her. Eloise started to climb again, feeling slightly stronger after the break.

Finally her fingers reached the top of the cliff and she could feel the gravel under her fingers. She hauled herself over the top of the cliff, her body shaking from the strain she'd just put it through. Eloise leaned over and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She stood up and looked around, the view was beautiful,

She raised both arms in the air, her fists clenched, "I'm on top of the world," she yelled and laughed as the sound of her voice echoed around the mountains. Everybody laughed with her and then she turned around and high fived Jazz and Nightsky,

"Well done Eloise," Carly said,

"Yeah," Spike replied, "Perhaps you could teach me how to climb one day,"

"Okay," Eloise smiled.

She went to her backpack and opened the bottle of water Ratchet had given her,

"What would you like to do now?" Nightsky asked her,

Eloise shrugged, "I'd like to stay up here for a while," she replied and sat down.

They all spent the afternoon on top of the mountain laughing and joking. Chromia came and sat next to her,

"Why do you like climbing Eloise?"

"I enjoy it. I enjoy the adrenalin and the satisfaction of reaching the top, and if things in my life are out of control I climb because I'm doing something which gives me a sense of being in control." her smile disappeared as she sat down and thought about the last 12 months. When she first started living with the Autobots she found out the Decepticons had her for 10 months. Elita and Chromia sat next to her and rested their huge hands on each shoulder as best they could. "_I must ask Hound to fix up a holoform for me" _Elita thought.

Eloise lay back on the ground and watched the clouds drift past her vision. She was starting to doze off when she heard huge foosteps walking toward her and a shadow blocked out the sunligt causing her to suddenly wake up, jump up and flee. Everybody went quiet as they watched her,E

"Eloise it's me Nightsky," Eloise turned around, her eyes wide with fear, "It's alright Eloise, calm down now," he said as he activated his holoform and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

"It's alright Nightsky, you didn't mean it," but for Eloise it wasn't alright, the threat of the Decepticons had invaded her serenity. She was in a peaceful place and they'd found their way there.

"You know what?" said Eloise as she sat down feeing a lot calmer,

"What" said Night Sky.

"I feel so free up here. I feel like I've left everything down there and up here I'm free. It's so nice!" he sat down beside her and looked out at the view. She leaned over and rested her head on his muscly arm and purred contentedly. He looked down and stroked her hair. Nightsky couldn't help but wonder if this was the real Eloise. The Eloise without a care in the world wished she could be like that all the time. It was now getting late and they needed to return to the base.

"How're you gonna get down?" Jazz asked.

"I'll fly" said Eloise. What she really meant was abseiling but to her it felt like flying.

" But how can you do that, you have no wings." Eloise laughed.

"No Jazz we don't need wings. I will slide down on our equipment while bouncing off the rock. Like this!" she said as she moved to the edge of the cliff and slowly edged herself over the edge of the cliff. She floated down the cliff top bouncing off the rock. It wasn't long before she was down and her reality came crashing back down around her. Nightsky wanted Eloise to travel back with him so he could talk to her. She gave her gear to Ironhide and jumped into Nighsky. They'd been on the road for a while when Eloise noticed he wasn't his usual talkative self,

"You alright Nightsky?"

"Mmm? Yeah fine Eloise. Just thinking"

"Oh? Bout what"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah like how you were on the mountain. Did you used to be like that before the Decepticons caught you?"

"Pretty much yeah" she replied sadly.

"Tell me about your life," he said,

"I'd just celebrated Christmas and engagement to my fiance before they caught me. I was returning to college to finish my degree when the jet from hell grabbed me. I was looking forward to getting married, staing my career and having a family. I was engaged Nightsky, I had a fantastic fiance. He's probably moved on thinking I am dead. My whole life has been torn to pieces" Eloise could feel a big lump form in her throat as she tried to hold back the sobs and tears. "Nightsky I'm sorry I can't talk about this anymore. Actually can we stop for a bit please I need time alone." Nightsky stopped by the side of the road and allowed Eloise to get out. She looked out over the flat ground, vegetation was giving way to desert sand and was startingto reflect the sunset hues. Nightsky was in his holoform and sat in the drivers seat, watching her carefully. Eloise wrapped her arms around herself as a cool breeze blew around her, moving the wisps of hair which had themselves loose. Nightsky stepped out of the car and wrapped his arms around the young woman, she felt safe in his hands,

"Hold me Nightsky, like this. Don't let me go right now." Nightsky held her tighter as she snuggled into his warmth, he felt her reach out to the security he was giving her, washing away all her pain. She wanted to stay like this forever but knew it wasn't possible. She looked at Nightsky,

"Thank you" she said. "For being here for me and a friend." he smiled and then guided her back to the waiting car. They drove back to the base in silence but aware of how they were bound in a bond of friendship which was growing stronger with each period they spent together.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Transformers or any of their merchandise don't belong to me. I do own Nightsky, Eloise, John and Katie.

* * *

Chapter 10

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Optimus Prime, Prowl, Red Alert and Jazz had been having extensive discussions about how they were going to free Eloise's parents and how they were going to protect the young redhead from Megatron. They had been discussing this all day and they were all beginning to get weary,

"What are going to do Prime?" Jazz asked,

"I don't know," Optimus replied,

"We're going to have to think of something soon Prime. It won't be long before they start harming Eloise's family," Prowl said,

"Hmmm," Prime replied, "I'm thinking about offering myself instead of Eloise,"

"No Prime, you can't do that," Prowl replied,

Suddenly Jazz's visor lit up when an idea came to his head. He clicked his fingers, "I've got it," he yelled,

The other two mechs looked at him, "Got what?" Red Alert replied.

Jazz told his plan to the other two mechs who sat there with a smile on their faces, "We then take the parents to a safe place,"

"We can't do that," Red Alert replied, "How are we goin to atch the and here at the same time? That is a major security headache,"

"Well then we ring them here,"

"You know what that may just work," Prowl exclaimed, "Good thinking Jazz,"

Optimus didn't like the sound of the plan but it may be the only way to save Eloise. He also knew that Sparkplug would need to be included, he would be able to help with the human side of things, but he wasn't prepared to tell Spike and Carly. This plan was to be kept secret at all cost, the hardest thing would be to tell Eloise and keeping her parents quiet,

"If we're going to rescue Eloise's parents we will need to do it quickly and quietly," Red Alert suggsted,

"I agree," Jazz replied, "I have a contact already in the Decepticon base locating the whereabouts of the parents and finding out what the Decepticons plans are regarding the family,"

"Well done Jazz, let me know when you hear from your contact,"

"Yes sir," Jazz replied.

The 2IC and 3IC left Prime's office. Jazz was expecting to hear from Punch soon and he didn't want to be around anybody in case the double agent was compromised. There were some Autobots who were just a little too curious for their own good. Jazz sat back in a comfortable chair in his office and shuttered his optics. The black and white mech was unable to believe what he just suggested, but it was the only way he believed they could save Eloise, besides Prime and Prowl agreed with him. He knew that they would have to speak with Nightsky and Eloise; he wasn't sure how the redhead would take this. It was going to have a huge impact on the rest of her life and thatt of her family and they had already been through enough. Jazz hoped that his plan would work to allow the family to live in peace.

* * *

Counterpunch sat in the rec room of the Decepticon base watching the frivolities of the other Decepticons who were in there. Nobody suspected him as Autobot and that was how he liked it. Not even Autobots knew he was there, except Jazz and Prime and they weren't likely to say anything. Counterpunch had become adept at gathering information without the Decepticons realising what he was doing. He was so natural at it but then what would you expect, Counterpunch was as Decepticon as the Decepticons themselves. Starscream suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood still. He then got up and left without another word, "_That's strange,_" Counterpunch thought, "_Starscream usually makes a big thing about leaving the others," _He got up and left quietly without the others noticing. Most of the Decepticons saw him as a bit of a loner or eccentric. He stuck to the shadows as he followed the 2IC to Megatron's office,

"Yes my lord," Starscream said as he entered,

"I haven't heard from Prime yet," Megatron snarled, "We have to get the family together,"

"Maybe we could set up a trap and get the Autobots to bring the girl to a rendezvous point. Soundwave could produce a holoform of the parents, she will come if her parents are there,"

Megatron looked at Starscream, "Good idea Starscream,"

"_I need to contact Jazz_," Counterpunch thought, he quickly left the vicinity of Prime's office and walked down an abandoned part of the Decepticon base and into a room which was long forgottent. Most probably somebody's once. He didn't remove his Counterpunch disguise until he was safely locked in the room.

* * *

Jazz had only just arrived in his office and sat down when his radio link bleeped and Punch came on line. Jazz sat up,

"Punch, how are you doing?"

"Good, there are two humans in the brig, I believe you have their daughter,"

"Yeah that's right," Jazz confirmed, "What can you tell me about them?"

"They're bearing up but I need to tell you that you need to keep their daughter safe. The Decepticons are planning to organise a rendezvous between the girl's parents and the girl. They are planning on using holoforms of the parents to attract her,"

"I will let Prime know what's going on, how much time do we have?"

"They're setting it up now,"

"Then we need to act fast," Jazz replied, "Can you keep an eye on the Decepticons, let me know of any changes. Punch, I know I don't need to say this but…be careful! The Decepticons have been after Eloise for a while,"

"Yes sir, Punch out,"

The radio link bleeped again and it went quiet. Jazz left his office and went to tell Prime what he'd found out,

"Hmmm, that isn't very good," Prime rubbed his chin and stood there thoughtfully, "We need to speak with Eloise and Nightsky, they need to know this recent development. We also need to rescue the parents and I'm going to speak with the secretary of defence," Prime replied,

"Yes sir," Jazz said,

They both walked out of the office and down the corridor to get Eloise and Nightsky.

Eloise and Nightsky were in the rec room listening to music and dancing. The pair of them were having so much fun it seemed a shame to disturb them. Jazz couldn't help himself he just had to join in,

"Woah, go Jazz," the redhead exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands. Others who heard the noise came in to see what was going on. Ratchet watched for a while and then walked out in disgust while Ironhide watched with interest. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe joined in with the trio twisting their bodies to the music.

Optimus smiled and walked out. He didn't need to talk with Eloise right now, he could wait a while; she was enjoying herself.

Prime went back to his office and called the secretary of state,

"Eloise Jackson isn't she the young lady who disappeared?"

"Yes she is" confirmed Prime.

"What happened to her?"

"She was captured by the Decepticons. She escaped with some information regarding an Autobot femme who we were able to rescue as a result. She is also the daughter of John Jackson who Megatron has captured along with his wife. Megatron is using Eloise and her family to get fuel from them because they are low but he will use it to cause maximum destruction to earth. He has threatened to kill them if Megatron doesn't have Eloise, they are planning on setting up the family,"

The secretary of state sat at his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingers, this could get very messy,

"Do the parents know she's alive?" he asked Prime,

"Yes they do and Eloise has spoken briefy with her father,"

"Well that's good. Lets try and get this family reunited," the Secretary of Defence replied emphatically, "Okay, I'll get my secretary to reorganise some of my appointments and we'll have a meeting. Is Eloise still with you?"

"Yes she is," Prime replied,

"Good I didn't think you'd play into the Decepticon's hands. I would like to meet this young lady and I would like to arrange a meeting with you regarding the huge implications of this situation and ways around it. I would like it kept under wraps. Absolutely no media-we have to protect you, Eloise and her family. I will talk to the president and get back to you," the transmission ended between them.

Eloise was totally oblivious to the trouble she was in until NightSky asked her to go to Prime's office with him later that day.

"What for?" Eloise asked her guardian,

"I don't know but he needs to see both of us,"

Nightsky picked up Eloise and carried her to Optimus's office. Prowl was just coming out of the door when he saw them coming. He nodded to Nightsky and looked at the redhead,

"Good afternoon Eloise," he said,

"Hello," Eloise replied back.

Prowl then opened the door for them to enter Prime's office. Optimus was standing at a picture of what looked to be of some sort of a skyline,

"Where's that?" she asked interestedly. Optimus turned around and looked at her sadly. She noted the sad expression and looked back at Prime,

"Our home, Cybertron," he replied,

"It looks magical," she replied,

"It was…until we destroyed it by our war" Prime's resonant voice replied,

"Yeah but you didn't start the war," Eloise replied,

"No we didn't," Prowl said,

"Don't be sad Prime, maybe one day you can go back there and rebuild it,"

Optimus looked at her, she made it all sound so simple,

"Eloise you're not going to like this and I'm sorry. Megatron is trying to set you up. He wants you to meet your parents in a secret place," Eloise looked at him,

"Where?" she asked excitedly and without thinking. Prime and Prowl looked at each other and then back at Eloise,

"The thing is," Prowl continued, "You wouldn't be meeting your parents. The Decepticons would be using holoforms of your parents to lure you into a trap,"

"Why?" Eloise asked,

"You are in his way," Re Alert replied, "He wants a supply of fuel for him and his Decepticons. If he has you he can use you to bribe your father to hand the refinery over to him, or worse still…kill you all,"

"Eloise looked around at the optics staring at her, "Well you rescued me, why can't you rescue my parents?" she asked,

"Eloise that is not so simple. Megatron holds grudges and we are sure he is still annoyed that you gave vital information to us which would have helped him in his victory over us for Cybertron,"

"But…that was ages ago" she said,

"Yes I know Eloise," Prime replied, "But we have been fighting this war a long time and he is determined to take Cybertron. Problem is he won't stop there and that is why he mustn't have the fuel which is why we have to protect you. Myself and the other Autobots as well as the Secretary of Defence have a responsibility to do so and it is for this reason I am going to put you under base arrest until we can resolve this problem."

Eloise couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked from Prowl to Nightsky in disbelief.

"No!" she replied, "You can't do that"

"Sorry Eloise I have to for your own safety," Prowl replied coolly, "If Megatron gets to you then you will die…you and possibly your family,"

"But you can't kep me here forever," Eloise started to argue,

"And that brings us to our next point," Prowl replied,

"…Which is?" Eloise asked, making circular gestures with her hands,

"We have a duty to protect you Eloise; for the time being you need to stay with us until we have figured something out. You can't leave this base _ever _until we can make sure you are not under any sort of threat from Megatron,"

"But then I am a prisoner here too. And what about supplies I can't survive on nothing and there are things…" Prime was not going to allow that to go any further; he knew what was coming next.

"We will send someone in for you. If you leave this base for anything you will be locked in the brig until the threat is neutralised. Do you undestand?" Prowl continued,

"I'm the one that's being punished and what about my parents, what will become of them?"

"They will be rescued and taken to a safe place that only we know about and the Secretary of defence. Eloise help us to keep you safe, we at least owe you that because you helped us save Moonracer,"

"It's not fair" she sobbed. "All I wanted was to be free and for Moonracer to be free. I didn't aske for this" Prowl felt sad for Eloise. She was right she had done nothing to deserve this. Prime quickly got up from behind his desk and knelt down in front of her stroking her hair.

"You will be free," he reassured her, "we need to speak with the Secretary of defence regarding you parents and you. Eloise we do have a plan which we will let you know of in due course. We need you to trust us and stay here until we have given you the all clear to leave. Can you do that?"

She just sat there sobbing and hiccupping and nodded in affirmation of Prime's question. Optimus looked at Nightsky who was holding her close as he gently stroked her back and soothed her. Nightsky left Prime's office and took her back to his quarters. On the way they met up with Tracks.

"Hey there Kiddo" she looked at him; her face was blotchy and her eyes were all puffy. He rubbed her face with his fingers.

"What's with the tears?" she started to cry.

"Not now" said Nightsky, "Sorry Tracks bad time!"

Nighsky sat in a chair rocking Eloise and chirrupping to her trying to offer comfort. Ratchet heard about what happened and went to visit her,

"Who is it?" He called.

"Ratchet. Prime told me what happened. I just want to check her" Eloise shook her head.

"You sure there honey. He may be able to give you something to calm you down. It would allow you to get some rest, this news was quite shocking," she nodded her head vehemently. Ratchet punched in the code and walked in. Eloise turned around and looked at Ratchet,

"I don't want anything to calm me down" she snapped. "I have had enough of this. I thought that once you had the information I'd be free. I'm innocent in this. A human who was minding her own business until the jet from hell arrived." she flopped down in Nightsky's hand, "Defeated! I am so defeated," she groaned, "I will never be free. I will never be able to live my life like a normal human." she looked at Nightsky. "What shall I do?" Nightsky could feel her despair but there was nothing he could do as she sat there and sobbed. Ratchet stepped closer and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Seeing her like this pierced his spark, he wanted to reach out to her and hug her until the pain went away. He hated to see anybody Mech or human suffer like this; especially when there was nothing he could do to fix it. He stormed out of Nightsky's room and went to Prime's office, without thinking, caught up in his grief for Eloise he burst in. Prime looked up in shock and disbelief at the state of his CMO. It wasn't often that Ratchet would get like this but now was one of those times,

"Ratchet!" he exclaimed. "What's the problem?"

"What can we do for Eloise? We can't leave her in this situation. She's beside herself with grief and I can't sit there and watch her suffer."

"I know Ratchet I'm meeting with the Secretary of defence tomorrow to discuss Jazz's plan. I want you in the meeting with myself, Prowl and Jazz, he said gently. Now sit down and get your self together before you leave my office."

* * *

The Secretary of Defence arrived early the very next day at the Autobot base to discuss Eloise's future. He got Optimus's office; Eloise, Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet were all in the office. Optimus Prime stood up, greeted him and introduced Eloise to him.

"Hello Eloise" he said. "We are going to do everything possible to help you in this unfortunate situation you have found yourself in."

"Thank you sir" she said. Now if you don't mind I would like to have a word with Optimus Prime in private. Eloise looked to Prime who nodded to excuse her. She obediently left his office and went to find Nightsky.

"I believe we have a solution for Eloise," Prime said,

"Okay" said the Secretary of defence. "Let's hear it."

"Jazz?" Prime said as he gestured with his hand for Jazz to speak, "The only way I can see of getting the Decepticons of Eloise's back is to make them thnk she's dead,"

"_WHAT_!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"You can't be serious" The Secretary of defence said.

Eloise didn't find Nightsky but she found Sunsteaker and Sideswipe. They were in the training room practising their jet judo completely unaware of the audience watching tham.

"What are you doing she asked them?" they stopped, surprised by the voice

"We're practising our fighting technique," Sunstreaker replied

"Oh, That's good I suppose," she said.

"Hey do you want to have a go?" Sideswipe asked,

"Uhm well….. Okay yeah why not. I'll give it a go."

The twins smiled as they gestured for them to come closer to her, "Okay I'll do a move and you can copy it." Sideswipe postured himself and then did a side kick.

"You have a go" he said. Eloise had a go at the side kick but she lost her balance and fell on her butt. The twins laughed at her as she sat there and nursed her sore butt and pride,

"Don't laugh at me" she chuckled. Sunstreaker bent down and helped her up still chuckling.

They'd been in there for about half an hour when Prime came in. He watched for a while as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe attempted to teach Eloise their moves. "_Oh Eloise I wish it didn't have to come to this" _he thought sadly. SHe was an enjoyment to have around and had fitted in quite well at the base,

"Eloise" she looked at him, the mood in the training room change instantly at his sombre tone causing the smile to disappear from her face,

"I want you to come with me" Snstreaker and Sideswipe didn't like the sound of this,

"**What's going on Sides"** the yellow mech commed his brother

"**Beats me!" **Sideswipe replied, "Eloise would yo like us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied as she got up to leave,

"I need to speak to Eloise alone" Prime bent down and held out his hand. Eloise climbed into his hand and was carried to his office where the other Mechs sat very sombrely. He sat her down in Jazz's hand.

"Eloise as you know the Secretary of Defence came today to discuss ways to protect you from the Decepticons. We believe we've found a way for this to happen." he explained to her the plan; she listened intently scared of what he was suggesting.

"Eloise your family are aware of you being alive. We are going to take you to a secret place to meet them one last time. After that you can have no more contact with them." Eloise was gut wrenched.

"Eloise" continued Prowl, he walked toward her and smirked. "We are going to rescue your parents and you will get to see the. You must understand this is the only way we can help you." she sobbed heart wrenching sobs as Prowl continued. "Do you understand what we are saying?" she nodded as she continued to sob. She hadn't seen her parents for a year and now when she does get to meet them she has to say goodbye to them. Eloise felt cheated, betrayed by those she'd learnt to trust.

"NO! I won't do that. They would have won, they've stopped me from living I won't allow that to happen" she yelled with tears streaming down her face

"Eloise" Jazz said gently as he rubbed her back. "This is the best way. We've grown to love ya girl….." she looked at Jazz her expression suddenly changed.

"I'm going to hurl" she yelled. Jazz immediately rushed her to the human bathroom and let Eloise go in. Eloise looked in the mirror; her face was twisted by grief. She could feel rage rising up inside her, angry at the Decepticons and the Autobots she growled as she slammed her left fist into the glass. Eloise punched the mirror with such ferocity it cracked and made her fist and wrist where the glass had torn her delicate skin bleed. Red rivers of blood slid down the glass and a pool oozed out of her wrist. She went outside where Jazz was waiting, he saw the blood and looked at her with sympathy and horror. the black and white mech quickly picked her up and raced her to the med bay.

Ratchet knew the plans for Eloise and he wasn't happy about them. He was busying himself in the Med bay trying to keep his cpu clear of the thoughts going through them. He turned around as Jazz rushed in with blood pouring through his fingers from the injuries on Eloise's hands and wrists.

"Eloise!" he gasped. "Quickly Jazz put her on the berth" He gave Jazz pads to cover her wounds and then rushed around the Med bay collecting everything he needed to help Eloise,

"Hurry Ratchet," Jazz replied as he watchd the blood stain the dressing,

"What do you think I'm doing" he snapped. He was aware of the problems Eloise could have if she lost too much blood. He started to clean her wounds but he couldn't stem the bleeding. He applied a serum over the vein which slowed the bleeding down so he could see the damage. He shook his head and started muttering in Cybertronian; Jazz looked at him,

You alright there Doc?" he chattered in his native language so Eloise couldn't understand. "I don't like this either but we have to go through with it." Ratchet looked at Eloise, and wondered. The worst of her wounds were her wrist where the glass had torn it. It had a huge gash which needed stitches. He moved away from where Eloise was so he could prepare a needle for her with a local anaesthetic. Eloise saw it and became panic stricken. Jazz could sense her panic and gently placed his hand upon her face and turned it to his direction so she was facing him. The needle stung a bit causing Eloise to wince,

"Eloise" Ratchet spoke his voice full of concern. Eloise didn't look at him she just continued looking to Jazz. She really wanted Nightsky right now and asked for him,

"Eloise look at me" Ratchet continued firmly. She turned to him, with tears in her eyes. "I just want to know one thing and then we'll get Nightsky. "What happened?"

"I was angry. I hit the mirror after I cleaned myself up from hurling." Ratchet nodded and carried on with treating her. He cleaned the wound with a sterile serum pouring it into the wound and allowing it to run through. Eloise caught a glimpse of the wide open gash and gasped,

"Ratchet I don't feel so good" Ratchet looked at her and saw the colour of her face fade andbeadsof sweat formed on her forehead. She heard him reassuring her and she felt Jazz take her hand as she started to fade and blackness closed in around her.

"_Help me!" Eloise cried._

"_Help you a ha ha ha. No one's going to help you." a voice screeched. Eloise recognised that voice and looked around to find herself staring into the evil optics of Starscream. She looked around and horror grabbed her painfully through the chest as she saw herself back in Decepticon headquarters. He transformed and took put her into his cockpit._

"_where are you taking me?" dread started to well up inside her. He took off into the sky at speeds she never thought possible barrel rolling and laughing all the time as he did a roll after roll after roll._

"_I'm going to hurl" she yelled. Starscream stopped laughing._

"_What not inside me you're not!" he opened his cockpit and turned upside down as he loosened the seatbelt. Eloise felt herself leave the cockpit and fall towards earth at breakneck speed. She looked down to see the ground rushing toward her; closer and closer and…._

"Aaahh," She yelled as she sat up quickly and looked around to fidherself in the safety of a room. It wasn't the Med bay or her room but she also knew she wasn't in Decepticon headquarters because the room had a friendly familiar feel about it. The redhead started to feel dizzy again. Heavy footfalls came toward her and a white hand gently pushed her back down and stroked her face; she turned towards the hand and found herself looking into the crystal blue concerned optics of Nightsky.

"Hi" he said quietly, "You had me worried I thought you weren't going to come around."

"Sorry" she smiled weakly. She looked at her hand and wrist. It was very neatly bandaged up but still numb.

"Any pain? Ratchet said to let him know if there was"

"No, no pain" Eloise replied. She then looked at Nightsky.

"I'm scared. What will become of me? Hold me…..please?" Nightsky picked her up and held her in his cupped hands close to his spark chamber. He laid down on his berth and drifted into recharge. Eloise lay on his spark chamber with Nightsky's hand over her body. She felt warm and safe and drifted back to sleep. Ratchet went to Nightsky's quarters a bit later to check on Eloise, he knocked on the door but there was no answer so he keyed in the code and walked in. He saw Eloise laying securely under Nightsky's hand on top of his spark chamber. Ratchet smiled as he did a low level scan; Eloise's vital signs were all back to normal and her skin was a normal colour and not sweaty so he left quietly.

* * *

Author's note; Will update soon. I'm very sad at the moment because my dog was put down. Love you Jazz. See you later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Transformers aren't mine. Own characters; Nightsky, Eloise/Cassie, John and Katie

* * *

Chapter 11

Saving Eloise.

In the silence of the early morning the doors to the Autobot base opened and several Autobots left. They were armed to the hilt and were prepared for the task that lay ahead of them. Enough was enough and Megatron wasn't going to be allowed to hold this family to ransom anymore. Prowl had also left closely followed by Red Alert; they had gone to collect Eloise's sister in case the Decepticons should try to make a grab for her. John and Katie had deliberately kept her existence quiet to protect her but it wouldn't last much longer; every day in the Decepticon brig was a day closer to torture. Megatron was beginning to lose patience with the man.

The group of Autobots led by Optimus Prime drove quickly to the Decepticon base; the element of surprise and the Decepticons weak state due to a lack of energon in their favour. Every Autobot on the rescue mission believed it would be an easy mission; until they saw the three seekers passing them overhead,

"Autobots," Starscream snarled, "What do they want?"

"Probably come for the parents," Thundercracker replied,

"Or they have Eloise with them," Skywarp said,

"I don't pick up her signature," Starscream replied,

"And you'd know," Thundercracker teased,

Skywarp sniggered to himself as Starscream manoeuvred himself so he was behind Thundercracker, "What's that supposed to mean?" he snarled as he fired a warning shot,

"Nothing," Thundercracker replied as innocently as he could.

Skywarp warped himself behind Starscream and fired a warning shot under his belly, "Lighten up Screamer," he snipped,

"I've told you before…Don't call me Screamer," the F15 snapped impatiently,

"Don't call me Screamer," Thundercracker mocked to Skywarp on their private comm link,

"Heard that!" Starscream replied,

"Shouldn't be listening in," Thundercracker answered as he fired a shot at Starscream. He barrel rolled to avoid the shot and hissed Cyertronian curses at the other two seekers. None of them were taking any notice of the Autobots who by now had reached the Decepticon base and transformed under the cover of the trees,

"It would appear we still have the upper hand," Ultra Magnus whispered to Prime,

"I believe you're right. Autobots; positions," the Autobots slid into their positions; Chromia, Elita one, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in position to rescue the couple,

"Maybe we should notify Megatron that we've seen the Autobots," Thundercracker suggested to Starscream. The seeker radioed Megatron that they'd seen Autobots,

"They are on their way to the rendezvous, keep an eye on them," Megatron replied.

"You know what," Skywarp said, "If the Autobots attack us it really won't be in our favour. We're too weak to fight this battle our reserve stocks are nearly depleted. We should be negotiating with them," Starscream partially transformed and hit him on his head,

"Oww!" Skywarp moaned,

"Any of you picking up Autobot signatures?" Thundercracker asked the other two. Skywarp and Starscream put on their scanners and tried to find the Autobots but there was nothing,

"They've switched off their signals. Battle formation!" Starscream yelled. Starscrea went to radio Megatron but he was too late. As they neared the base there was already smoke in the sky.

* * *

The Autobots waited for the signal from Prime. It finally came. Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide and Prime provided the distraction for Chromia, Elita and the twins to rescue John and Katie,

"Let's go," Sunstreaker snarled.

The four Autobots crept in past the Decepticons who were fighting the first wave of attack. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were detected so the further in they got the better. John was sitting against the wall in the brig, he hadn't slept in two nights and it was beginning to take its toll on his body. Katie was curled up against him, her head resting on his chest and sleeping fitfully. An explosion suddenly rang through the brig and four Autobots raced up to their cell. Katie woke up quickly and scuttled as far back into the cell as she could,

"John and Katie," a female voice said. John looked up and saw the azure eyes,

"They're going to hurt us," Katie cried,

"No," John said reassuringly, "The ones with blue eyes are Autobots and friends to humans. They have come to rescue us Katie,"

"I hope you're right," she replied,

"Trust me Sweetheart," John replied,

"Stand back," Sunstreaker barked. John took a step back and sheltered his wife as the yellow frontline warrior blasted the key pad and the energon bars immediately dissolved,

"Come on quickly," Chromia said as she waved them out.

"We'll carry you, it will be safer," Chromia said.

Elita picked up Katie and did all she could to make the frightened mother comfortable but in truth it was going to be no simple task, the only route out was through the battle zone,

"John," Katie called nervously,

"It's alright Katie," he called back as they raced out of the brig and into the affray.

Smoke billowed everywhere as Decepticons and Autobots clashed. The noise was deafening as metal clashed against metal; Katie held her hands over her ears as she tried to block out the sound. Suddenly there was a squeak close by her and she felt herself falling, rolling and then whoever had her was back on their feet and running again. Megatron saw the four running through the base,

"Get them!" he bellowed at his mechs,

"Protect them!" Prime yelled as he pulled his cannon from his back, aimed at Megatron and pulled the trigger. It went off with a deadly blast catching Megatron in the shoulder and ripping metal plating off his armour. Megatron looked at his exposed shoulder and snarled viciously as he raced toward Prime,

"Optimus watch out," Kup yelled as he raced toward his leader and took the blow,

"You old fool," Megatron sneered at the old Autobot, "Did you think you could stop me?"

"Prime is still standing isn't he?" Kup replied.

Megatron lifted his arm, fusion cannon whirring. Optimus Prime transformed his arm into his energon axe and hit Megatron with it, knocking Megatron's cannon off his arm,

"You…will…let…them…pass…safely," Optimus said as he continued waving his axe at the titan,

"Nooo," Megatron replied, "I will not,"

He ran after the four Autobots with the two humans, Optimus ran after him and jumped on Megatron causing him to fall to the ground toward the four Autobots. Megatron went to grab at Chromia but Ironhide caught sight of him and shot him with his plasma cannon catching him in the wrist. Megatron had no choice but to watch them leave the base. He slammed his wrist in the floor,

"After them," he yelled.

Some Decepticons gave chase but it was too late. The Autobots left with John and Katie and raced them to a safe location so that they could get themselves organised and be reunited with their younger daughter before they were to meet Eloise.

* * *

Eloise woke up the next morning still snuggled under Nightsky's hand, oblivious to the rescue of her parents. He knew what the plan was and he knew this was going to be a tough couple of days for everybody who had had contact with the young woman but they all knew they couldn't allow her to fall into the hands of Megatron. Eloise groaned as she slowly woke up, she felt safe with the black and white mech and lifted her head to look at him. Nightsky looked down,

"Hello gorgeous," he smiled as he pushed a lock of red hair away from her face. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek then lay her head down allowing the mech to play with her hair. She could hear the sound of his systems whirring and his spark gently pulsing, it was very soothing,

"Love you Nightsky," she sang,

"Love you too sweetheart," he whispered softly.

She moaned softly as she stretched luxuriously under the warmth and the protection of her guardian's hand. She felt so good and wished the moment would never end. Nightsky enjoyed the feeling of his charge snuggled against him and hoped that he'd be able to maintain guardianship of her once everything had settled down for Eloise. The pair had become so close, a friendship born out of adversity. She turned over so that her back was against his chassis,

"You know what?" she smiled looking up at the plain grey ceiling,

"What?" he replied,

"You're room is boring,"

"Boring," he smiled as he tickled her, "I'll give you boring," Eloise wriggled and squirmed on top of him as she giggled and tried to get away but he hed her firmly, "Say it's not boring, go on say it," he laughed, "I won't stop tickling you until you do,"

"Nightsky ha ha ha, Nightsky stop it,"

"Say it!" he yelled in fake anger,

"It's ha ha it's not, it's not ha ha ha boring he he he,"

The fingers stopped torturing her and started to caress her again,

"I only said that to make you stop tickling me," she smiled,

"I know," Nightsky replied as he twirled her hair around his finger. Eloise enjoyed it.

Later that day Eloise sat on a rock just beside the Autobot base contemplating the events that were about to take place and how she was going to look after it all. It was mid day and the desert was shimmering in the heat. She saw a cloud of dust moving towards her. It wasn't slowing down, just moving steadily toward her. She stood up feeling a little nervous and was preparing herself to run but as it came closer she recognised the cause of the dust cloud to be Bumblebee. He'd been on a scouting mission to find a secret place where Eloise could meet her parents. He flashed his lights and beeped at Eloise as he passed her and carried on into the base and transformed when he got to the ops room. Prime, Prowl and Jazz were in there with Nightsky. It was Track's and Cliffjumper's job to get Eloise's family and take them to the secret meeting point. What none of them saw were the two ruby red optics of Laserbeak who had found an obscure place to hide after he'd sneaked in behind Bumblebee. He was recording the conversation to report back to Megatron.

"I've found a derelict building just on the outskirts of town where they could meet." Bumblebee said.

"Good" Prime said " we will leave with Eloise tonight at 7.00 pm earth time. Are you all clear with what we are doing"

"Yes sir" they replied. Everybody left the room. Laserbeak flew out undetected and went back to Soundwave who was standing approximately 1 kilometre from the base with Megatron. He transformed as he jumped back into Soundwave's chest compartment.

"Laserbeak report." Soundwave said. Laserbeak played back the conversation, Megatron smirked evilly as he heard the plans of the Autobots, "Good work Laserbeak,"

Eloise had been anxious all day about the meeting with her parents and now the wait was finally over. She jumped into Nightsky as they took off to the derelict building. There was a convoy of cars lead by Prime with Ironhide taking up the rear. It was a long time since she'd seen them and been held by them. She hoped…prayed that nothing would go wrong tonight and hoped that she and her parents were able to live peacefully free lives. There was a nagging fear at the back of her mind and for some strange reason things just didn't feel right. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she could feel herself tightening into a huge knot. What if things went wrong, what if the Decepticons knew what was going on; maybe it would have been best if they hadn't arranged this meeting or maybe met on the base but Prime wanted it somewhere else in case the Decepticons invaded the base and grabbed the whole family, "_Life is so unfair!" _she thought. Nightsky picked up on her mood, he activated his holofrom and wrapped an arm around her shoulders,

"It will be okay" he reassured her.

Mirage had been sent on ahead to make sure no Decepticons were around, his cloaking device was on. He was looking around the building when he felt a sharp pain in his head and his cloaking device deactivate. He could no longer activate it and felt something snarl and jump on him.

"Ravage" he growled but he couldn't shake him loose. He felt a hand grab him, and he could feel pain as he went into unconsciousness before he could get a signal to Prime and the others. He was dragged away but as he was his Autobot symbol and part of his armour was torn off and left behind.

Hound and Tracks pulled into the derelict building with Eloise's family. It was dark in the building except for the soft moonlight shining through the holes in the roof and street lamps shining through the cracked glass casting eerie shadows along the walls, voices and noises echoed against the empty walls. It was an ideal situation for a Decepticon Mech to hide in. Her mother and father, John and Katie McBride huddled each other as Katie cried into her husband's shoulder, her maternal instinct rising up and briging with it a longing to hold her daughter again.

The next convoy to pull in was Prime's convoy, they came to a stop just in front of Hound. Two cars back the door to a black Mercedes sports car opened and Eloise stepped out. Katie gasped as she set eyes on her daughter for the first time in nearly twelve months. The youngred head was shaking from the adrenalin coursing through her body at the anticipation of seeing her family again. She could hear the familiar clicks and whirls as her friends transformed and took up their positions faintly in the background. Nightsky stayed with Eloise, he placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder and squeezed it gently. He could feel Eloise's body shudder in her strugle to hold in the tears. Eloise's parents had been sworn to secrecy by the Secretary of Defence before this meeting but nothing prepared them for what they saw. Katie fell but was caught by her husband as they watched the Autobots transform,

"Mum" Eloise cried as she run to her parents. Her parents ran toward her, held out their arms and grabbed her. They squeezed her tightly as they cried tears of relief, joy and heartbreak. Her father had his arms wrapped around his wife and daughter as he cried. Never had Eloise seen her father cry but nothing could stop the tears of anguish and relief held back for twelve months from being released as he held on to his daughter. He didn't want to let her go, not yet. No words were said, no words could be said. Nothing would ever describe the emotion being released by this family. Eloise noticed the absence of Carl her fiance. She looked at her mother and then her father who shook his head.

"Sorry honey" he cried. "It all got too much for Carl and after the police told us they couldn't find your body he moved on and found another girl" Eloise knew this had happened, she didn't expect him to wait, after all he wouldn't have known she was still alive but that didn't take away the pain.

Finally Nightsky stepped forward but as he did the building shuddered and started to fall from the continuous poundings from Rumble. Ravage stalked into the building snarling, seeking out his prey closely followed by Soundwave.

"Nightsky get Eloise, get her out of here. And the parents," Prime barked as he jumped forward and yanked her from her parents grasp.

"NOooooooo" she screamed. "Muuuuuuum, Daaaaaaaaad" Soundwave raced toward her but he was too late. She was hauled up into Nightsky's hands, he turned and leapt away. Sunstreaker ran towards him and grabbed Eloise,

"Transform" he yelled. Nightsky transformed, the yellow frontine warrior threw her into the front of Nightsky, who pulled out as he shut the doors, Ravage raced behind him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced after Ravage while Prime and the rest took on Soundwave and Ramjet. Ultra Magnus, Chromia and Elita 1 raced toward Rumble and grabbed him. Tracks and Hound quickly transformed and drove the parents back to the safe house the Autobots and government had found for them. As they left Hound noticed the piece of Mirage's armour. Prime noticed it too.

"**Prime" **Hound radioed Optimus,

"**Seen it. Jazz, Prowl locate Mirage, he's possibly wounded, hopefully not deactivated."** Jazz and Prowl immediately jumped into action. Bumblebee took off and followed Nightsky with Ironhide following close behind. Eloise looked behind only to see the building fall in on top of her friends and parents. They continued driving at full speed through the town and to the base. Nightsky's sensors picked up two Decepticon symbols. It was Starscream and Skywarp which meant Thundercracker was around somewhere too,

"**Nightsky keep going we'll deal with the Seekers," **Bumblebee said. Nightsky continued on as Ironhide and Bumblebee transformed to fight the seekers. The mood inside Nightsky was tense and didn't ease up until they were back in the safety of the Ark. Nightsky stopped and opened his doors so Eloise could get out. The redhead didn't move at first, she just sat inside Nightsky, shut her eyes to hold back the hot tears and rested her head on the head rest. She then heaved a sigh of relief and stepped out of the black and white mech.

Optimus was next to come in with an unconcious Mirage in his trailer. Ratchet placed him on a berth and tenderly hooked him up to machines, as he did Mirage came around and tried to sit up but he felt Ratchet's firm hand on his chassis,

"Nooo" Mirage cried. "Must warn Priiiiiime…."

"It's okay Mirage everyone is safe and Eloise is here. Just rest and let me help you. I'm putting you into stasis now; just relax" Ratchet soothed. Mirage fell into stasis as Ratchet started working on him.

Jazz went to his office and picked up a data pad to gve to Nightsky but the mech was proving hard to find. He wasn't with Eloise who was with Carly in the rec room. "Where's Nightsky, Eloise?" she turned around and shrugged solemnly before turning back to Carly and talking to her. He was about to say something but thought better of it. A bit of human comfort would be good for her, and she would most probably talk to Carly and debrief with her. He left the rec room and headed to Nightsky's quarters. He let himself in when nobody answered to find Nightky crumpled on the floor,

He found him crumpled on the floor offline. He grabbed Nightsky by the helm, "Soldier get up!" he ordered as he hauled Nightsky up, "Eloise needs you to be strong for her. It was hard for us all tonight, get yourself together and see me in my office. You are going to debrief because whatever you're feeling Eloise is feeling it twice if not three times worse than you are." Jazz knew that Nightsky was a good and reliable soldier just very young. He took on this guardianship of Eloise very well but it was also a learning curve for him.

Everything was calm on the base, Eloise was still with Carly, Nightsky was debrefing with Jazz over a cube of high grade. Optimus Prime wonderd through the base. Hound was busy in his lab experimenting with holoforms, his door was open nad he was muttering to himself. He heard a knock at the door,

"Come in" he called. Prime walked in and put his hand on Hound's shoulder.

"How is it going old friend?"

"Fine fine" said Hound, "It's not something I've tried before but hopefully it will work out," he said.

Eloise was alone in the rec room after Carly left and sat quietly to contemplate her next move. Tomorrow the final part of the plan was going to take place. Tomorrow Eloise was going to a secret place where she would change her identity. She sighed, she could no longer live her life as she did. Eloise had to disappear. Tonight with her parents was supposed to have been special, they too had to say goodbye to Eloise as she was.

Tonight she wanted to be alone with Nightsky so they could have time together. She got up to leave the rec room and walked past the medbay. It felt strange, like she was a stranger looking in. She looked up at Ratchet; he could sense someone watching him and turned around from what he was doing with Mirage. Just by the look on her face he knew what she wanted to do and nodded,

"Take over a minute Sparkplug will you?" he walked over, bent down in front of her and placed a finger on her tiny shoulder, "It's nearly over Eloise," Ratchet replied sadly.

Eloise placed her hand on one of the medic's huge fingers and squeezed it. The medic felt strangely comforted by it, almost as if the redhead was saying thank you. She looked up at him,

"Will I be okay?" she asked the him,

"Yes you will Eloise. We are planning on setting up a safe house for you close to the base. Optimus Prime, Prowl and Red Alert have been speaking with the government department who know of us about it. Eloise it will be okay. I mean it. IT. WILL. BE. OKAY" he reassured her, "Come I'll take you to Nightsky." he offered his hand so she could be carried to Nightsky's quarters,

"Ratchet just one question," Eloise said from his shoulder were she was sitting,

"Hmm?" Ratchet replied,

"Why weren't my parents brought back to the base after I saw them?"

"Because Optimus thought the Decepticons may attack us if they found out you were all here together. Keeping you separate means you're safer," he replied

"Oh," she replied.

Nightsky was in his quarters filling out the last part of his report when Ratchet entered with Eloise,

"You're okay," he replied,

"Yes Nightsky, yes I'm okay," she replied sombrely.

Nightsky got up and gently plucked her from the medic's hand. He then held her close to his spark chamber and softly cooed in his native language as he walked toward the berth. It was the last night with his Eloise and he wanted to savour very minute of it with her. He lay next to her and they looked at the ceiling as they talked about the good times they had together and laughed about some of the things they got up to, like seeing Ratchet's med bay in bright green and fuschia pink stripes. Suddenly Eloise became serious,

"Nightsky I may be changing tomorrow but we can still have more good times together. Things don't have to change between us do they?" she asked,

"Of course not," he reassured his friend before she drifted off to sleep. She was safely curled up in his hand, her red hair spread through his fingers. He lay there watching her body slowly rise and fall with every breath she took before shuttering his optics and slipping into recharge.

* * *

They woke up the next morning to a sudden knocking at the door,

"Eloise it's time to go darling," Firestar called behind the door,

"This is it!" Eloise proclaimed as she got up slowly.

Nightsky looked at her sadly and brushed her red hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear one last time, "Goodbye my dear sweet Eloise," he softly cooed as he let her down from the berth.

She walked to the door and looked behind her, he lay on the berth with his back turned to her. He couldn't face seeing her leave.

Once she was all ready and had breakfast the young woman left with Firstar, Moonracer and Carly. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Jazz and Prowl went with them for extra support in case of attack. The mood inside Firestar was sombre, not a single word was spoken by anybody. Eloise suddenly looked at Carly,

"I can't do this," she said quickly, "I need to get out I can't do it,"

"What?" Carly asked surprised,

"I can't go through with it. Take me to Nightsky," Prowl heard the conversation,

"Just keep going Firestar,"

"Eloise we have to do it this way darling. It's the only way we can keep you safe," Firestar replied. Carly held her hand,

"You'll be okay Eloise, promise," she quietly said. The two women sat in the back of Firestar, Carly holding Eloise's hand,

"We're here," Firestar said as she stopped and let them all out, "Make sure she doesn't make a run for it, guys,"

The Autobots parked around Firestar while Eloise and Carly exited the vehicle and then walked away fom the Autobots.

* * *

Nightsky, Hound, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Ironhide drove to the mountains where she climbed before and Hound set up the holoform. They hoped Starscream received the message they sent to him in time and he didn't tell Megatron. The last thing they needed was a Decepticon battle on their hand or Megatron working out it was a trick. Hound set up the holoform of Eloise climbing which they were going to use to trick the Decepticons into believing she was dead. A figure of Eloise flickered and then she stood in front of them,

"Ready?" asked Nightsky.

"Yep" the holoform said smiling and proceeded to climb.

Eloise was making quite good progress when a roar of jets was heard overhead,

"They brought it," Ironhide whispered,

The Autobots stood there silently as they watched the holoform look up and nearly lose her balance. It was Starscream, he circled around and cut in even closer; the Autobots down below fired at him. This time he cut in really close to what he believed to be the human form of Eloise, _"Oh no_!" Ratchet thought to himself but Starscream pulled away at the last minute. She lost her footing and started to fall backwards off the cliff, she tried to grab hold of a ledge but couldn't hold on and started to fall backwards.

"Niiiiiightskkkkkkkyyyyyyy" she screamed as she fell and hit her head on a ledge before tumbling to the ground.

"Nooooooooo" cried Nightsky. Hound, Ironhide, Hot Rod and Moonracer looked on in horror as she fell to the ground with a thud. Ratchet went up to her broken body to see if he could feel a pulse but he couldn't, he stood up slowly and walked to Nightsky.

"Come on Nightsky. She's gone." he said as he put a hand on Nightsky's shoulder, he slowly transformed and they loaded Eloise's body into the back of Ratchet. They all transformed and drove slowly back to base.

Starscream looked on in horror and grief as he watched the medic look at Prime and shake his head. Starscream partially transformed and looked at his hands, he'd killed her. Sadly he turned around and left, he opened his radio link to Megatron,

"Megatron the human female is dead. She was killed in an accident" his voice laced with sadness. For once he wondered if this was worth it. Eloise who was once his pet was gone...dead... and he caused it. He flew away but not back to the Decepticon base, he couldn't face anybody right now. He slunk away and hid. Skywarp and Thundercracker went out to find him. They knew how he felt about Eloise and how he'd feel about her death. He was extremely unhappy about her escape, it took him ages to get over it. He heard Megatron's voice over his comm link.

"Good" his voice dripping with glee. "I have had revenge," "_Fragging glitch" _Starscream thought as he flew off not really caring where he went.

Back at the base Eloise sat in the rec room anxiously awaiting the return of her charge; her long red hair had been swapped for raven black shoulder length hair and her green eyes were now hazel. She was wearing a white shirt which hang down past her waist and was partially coverd with a black denim jacket, black jeans and black cowboy boots. She was tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair anxiously while humming a tune. Firestar gently placed her hand over the young woman's hand.

Finally everybody who was at the mountains arrived back at the base. Even though Eloise was still very much alive and it was just a holoform of her which died, he was still very upset and nobody thought of what the mech's reaction would be when he saw his charge who'd wormed her way into his spark and the spark of many others. She was sat in the rec room with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe behind her, Carly and Firestar beside her. Ratchet entered the rec room and turned to look at the young woman and smiled at her,

"Eloise, you look so...different. It's good!"

Eloise looked at him, "Was Starscrea there?" she asked,

"Yes," the medic replied,

"Did it work?"

"We believe so" Ratchet replied.

Nightsky walked into the room,

"Nightsky," she called. He looked at her,

"Who are you?" her smile disappeared,

"Its me Eloise…like my new look?" she twirled around on the spot,

"Go away. Eloise is _DEAD!"_ he snarled, "I don't know you,"

Woah! Gutted!

Eloise felt life her whole world had been torn apart. Nothing had prepared her for this! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were seething with rage. Firestar and Carly tried to comfort her. The yellow mech raced up to the black and white one, grabbed his arm and glared at him with angry blue optics,

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled. Nightsky looked at the yellow mech and then at Eloise, he wrenched his arm out of Sunstreaker's hand and walked away. She wasn't his Eloise; the gorgeous red headed, fun loving girl with piercing green eyes was gone. Sure she sounded like Eloise and behaved like Eloise but she didn't look like her. He went to the machine and fetched a cube of energon and then left the rec room completely ignoring Eloise,

"Nightsky please," Eloise pleaded with her friend, "It is me. I am Eloise, I'm just buried underneath Cassie. Nightsky don't leave me…not now…please," she ran after Nightsky calling after him but the mech just ignored her and disappeared down the corridor. He almost knocked Chromia flying as she walked toward the rec room with Ironhide, both of whom had come to check her new look. When they got to the rec room they looked around and then out of the door,

"What's up with him," the looks of anger, disappointment and sympathy for the young woman said it all,

"Oh what's that Glitch just gone and done?" Ironhide asked as he stooped down to pick up Eloise,

"He rejected Eloise," Sunstreaker spat,

"I want Nightsky watched for at least two Earth nights" Ratchet ordered.

"I will stay with him" Jazz offered,

"Thank you Jazz," Prime replied.

Ironhide looked at the tiny human sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. He handed her to Chromia and announced that he was going to go and speak with the young mech,

"Be gentle with him," Ratchet warned,

"Gentle!" Ironhide replied incredulously, I'll be as gentle to him as he was to Eloise,"

"Sparks are going to fly," Moonracer murmured to Elita,

"I'd like to go back to my quarters," Eloise said to Chromia,

"Not alone, you're not," Prowl replied as he walked into the rec room, "I've heard what has happened, you're not staying alone,"

"Why, you think I'll run away?" Eloise replied sarcastically, "Well you're absolutely right. You've betrayed me. All of you!" she yelled as hot tears welled in the corner of her eyes, "I hate the lot of you. Put me down!"

"No I won't put you down Eloise, you can come with me,"

Eloise stood up and jumped from Chromia's arms. She landed awkwardly and felt her ankle twist but that didn't stop her. She stood up and ran from the rec room and through the base,

"Stop her!" Prowl yelled.

* * *

Ah oh! Will Nightsky come to his senses? Can Ironhide talk him round? Does Eloise run away?

Find out in the last chaper of this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the transformers or their merchandise. Wrong baby wrong is a song by Martina Mcbride.**

**My own characters are Katharine, John, Eloise, Jules {Eloise's sister} and Nightsky.**

This chapter is a little bit fluffy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Wrong baby wrong!

John and Katharine sat on the veranda of the house provided for them by the Autobots and the government department who were working closely with the transformers. They had left a lamp on in the lounge room which was spreading its gentle light over the part of the veranda where they were sitting. It faded into the darkness of the night beyond the heavy wooden white beams of the veranda, separating them from their yard. The couple were sitting on a swing seat and John was gently rocking it with his legs, his arm draped around Katharine's shoulder. Katharine was sat next to him and looked at the camera Prowl and Red Alert had put up on the veranda. She had a strange sense of safety with it there, but Jules did not appreciate it at all. Intrusion she called it. Security Red Alert responded. Katharine smiled when she remembered the face her daughter made as she stomped off upstairs.

She then looked out across their back yard, where the light could travel no longer, the night shrouding the flowers and trees in a blanket of darkness. Apart from the stars shining on their black velvet backdrop there was very little light. A shooting star made its path across the sky and disintegrated. Katharine smiled as she picked up her wine glass on the metal ornate table next to her and took a sip. The hot day air had made way for the balmy warm air of the evening and the noise from the day had quietened as the sun set in its spectacular glorious display of colour shrouding their garden in darkness. The only sound that could now be heard was the beat of Tanya's music wafting into the night air. All was peaceful, the nightmarish period was over and the Decepticon attack on their house and their subsequent rescue felt like a million years ago. Katharine was happy,

"What's going to happen now?" she asked John,

"I don't know darling," he said, "We'll work this out" he kissed Katharine lightly on the head as he carried on swinging. Katharine hummed contentedly as she laid her head on his shoulder,

"You know what?" she said,

"What?" John replied,

"It's been ages since we have been able to do this,"

There was a moments silence before John spoke. After the attack on the house and their rescue he'd realised how busy they had become and how little time they spent together. He didn't want to let it get that way again. He nearly lost his life, wife and daughter. The middle aged man made himself a promise that every minute of every day would be just as important as the last. Right now he wanted to savour this precious moment and not let it end. His wife was in his arms, his younger daughter was safe in her room and Eloise was alive and well.

One week later.

Eloise sat in her room after Prowl had spoken to her, well he'd actually told her off. Selfish he had called her. "_Huh more like rejection," she th_ought to herself. Anyway how could he think of her that way? Eloise sighed a heavy sigh as she sat on the edge of her bed bent over with her face massaging her hands. Miserable! That was the only way she could describe herself. Her best friend who had supported her through everything had disowned her; _"Eloise is dead!" _the harsh words ran over in her head over and over again,

"I'm not dead, Nightsky," the young woman said to herself as she got off her bed and stormed out of her room.

She wasn't going to let Nightsky get away with this. She wasn't dead and she was out to prove it. Eloise didn't care what would happen once she'd spoken to him but she had to clear things up between her and Nightsky. Jazz was walking along the corridor when he saw Eloise walking with a very determined step,

"Hello there, L'il lady. Where are you off to?" he said as he scooped her up in his hand. Eloise normally wouldn't allow herself to be picked up without anybody asking her but being as how it was Jazz, she didn't really mind,

"I'm going to see Nightsky. I want him to know I'm hurt. I haven't seen him since he said I was dead,"

"And how are you going to do that?" the saboteur asked,

"I'm going to talk to him, Jazz,"

"Okay I'm going that way, may I take you?" he asked. Eloise nodded and sat on Jazz's shoulder,

"What are you going to say to him?" Jazz asked Eloise,

"...Uhmm...I don't know. I just want him to know I'm still Eloise just different on the outside,"

"And just as beautiful," Jazz chimed in a sing song voice.

Eloise blushed from the compliment from the mech. The saboteur felt her embarrassment and chuckled quietly to himself. They continued walking through the grey corridors silently. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she knocked on the door with Nightsky's name carved in Cybertronian glyphs. There was no answer. She tried again but there was still no answer. The butterflies quickly disappeared giving way to disappointment,

"Where is he?" Eloise asked the 3IC,

"I don't know, honey but I'm sure we can find out,"

In the med bay Nighytsky sat on a berth looking at the medic who'd hauled him from his quarters to the med bay and attached him to a drip which was administering energon. His arms were folded, shoulders slumped and optics were half shuttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ratchet yelled,

No response, Nightsky sat there his dental plates tightly clenched,

"Slag it Nightsky! Answer me when I speak to you," Ratchet slammed his fist on the berth next to where Nightsky was sitting. The mech didn't even flinch,

"You stubborn youngling" the medic muttered as he went to the other side of the med bay. Nightsky was being impossible and Ratchet was going to sort him out,

"You should go and talk to her. Apologise for your behaviour," Ratchet stood behind Nightsky, his arms folded.

Still nothing,

"You're not leaving here until I believe you are fit enough. Sort your processors out because there is a hurt young woman waiting to hear from you," he continued,

Nightsky turned the other way the words Ironhide spoke to him going around and around in his processors.

_"What you did to Eoise was cruel_. _I don't understand what got into you Nightsky, you knew Eloise had to change her appearance and you knew it was for her protection._ _Yet you go and pull a stunt like that. How could you be such a glitch? Do you want this to be her last memory of you?" Irohide stomped around his quarters while Nightsky was slumped in a chair, with his head supported by his hand,__ all the time glaring at the black and white warrior. The young mech had never seen Ironhide like this and to say that he was annoyed was an understatement. _

He was right. Ratchet was right. How could somebody so small and organic worm her way into his spark? He growled quietly to himself.

Ratchet looked at him, "You, young mech are letting her down!"

"No, I'm not," Nightsky replied, "She looks so different,"

"She is still the same Eloise on the inside," Ratchet replied, he cycled air through his vents imitating a human sigh, "Nightsky," he continued, "She has become close to many of us, myself included," the medic replied more softly this time, "There are many who would be happy to take on guardianship of her and look after her well, but they wouldn't be you, Nightsky,"

Nightsky looked at the medic. No that couldn't happen...she's his Eloise, nobody else's. She'd said so! Ratchet looked at her, the expression on the warrior's face suggested the medic had hit a raw nerve,

"I wasn't expecting her to look so different," Nightsky said quietly,

"Well what were you expecting?" the medic asked as a frown formed under his chevrons, "That was the whole idea of her changing her looks, to protect her from the Decepticons but she's still the same Eloise inside," Ratchet prodded Nightsky's chest.

Nightsky cycled air through his system and out of his vents. Ratchet watched with the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting through to the young warrior,

"You need to talk to her,"

"Why? She won't listen to me," Nightsky snipped,

"Yes she will. Now get some rest so that your system can restore itself after the lack of energon.

First Aid could be heard pottering around in the med bay. Every now and then there would be a soft clang from a tool he was cleaning or something being put away. There was a gentle knock at the door; First Aid went to the door to see who was there.

"Eloise," he exclaimed,

"Well it seems somebody has come to see you," Ratchet said to his young patient,

"I don't want her to see me like this," Nightsky snapped,

"Calm down, Nightsky, she has come to see you," Ratchet said firmly,

First aid called Ratchet but he shook his head, "Sorry Eloise, Ratchet is busy with Nightsky,"

"Oh okay," she said sadly, "When can I come and see him?"

"Tomorrow," First Aid said, "We need Nightsky to get some rest,"

Eloise nodded and allowed Jazz to carry her away. First Aid watched them and smiled to himself. The young woman looked so sad and dejected from not being able to see Nightsky. He went back to what he was doing while Ratchet carried on talking to Nightsyk and at the same time making him lay down to recharge. Ratchet checked his lines and the machine that was pumping the energon into the young mech.

Nightsky lay on the berth, the thought of somebody else being a guardian to her stirred up feelings inside him he didn't know he possessed. He became jealous and irritated by the thought and decided there and then he was going to sort that one out but then his sense of reasoning came in. They had spent a lot of time together and Eloise had shown many times how much she liked him. No...Loved him! A warm feeling came over him as he thought of all the times they had spent together and the fun they had. A memory of Eloise climbing and her smile when she reached the top came to his processors. Oh how he missed that smile. He wanted to see it again. He rolled over,

"Oh Eloise, I am so sorry," he whined,

"Why don't you tell her that yourself," Ratchet snipped as he left the med bay to go to the rec room.

* * *

"What would you like to do now?" Jazz asked Eloise, she shrugged. The yong woman really wanted to see Nightsky, there wasn't anything else she had _planned to do,_

"Go back to my room, I guess," she replied sadly, "Put me down please Jazz. I need to be alone,"

Jazz placed her back on the ground and watched her disappear slowly down the grey corridors. It wasn't healthy for her to be alone all the time, she needed to pull herself together Ratchet was worried she may go into depression and so was Jazz.

Eloise sat in her room and put switched on her mp3 player, _"Who was I kidding?" _she said sadly as she slunk down to the floor and sat with her back against the wall.

_Wrong baby, wrong baby_, _wrong. _The words blared out.

Jazz walked into the rec room. He felt sad for the young woman; all she wanted to do was talk to Nightsky. Smokescreen came in with Tracks, Inferno and Beachcomber; they had just arrived back from patrol and were now ready for some high grade. There were two full tables in the rec room; one with the Autobot femmes and the other with Jazz. He appeared to have something on his processors which was making him look glum, so the three mechs decided to sit with him and try and cheer him up,

"Hey Jazz, what's going through your processors?"

Jazz was a sensitive mech and at times when he needed to be, secretive. He wasn't prepared to share Eloise's disappointment with just anybody. He believed she needed this to be kept quiet until she'd spoken to Nightsky. Rumours and gossip travelled around the Ark very quickly,

"I saw you with Eloise this morning," Beachcomber said to the 3IC, Jazz took a sip of his energon and nodded,

"How is she?" Smokescreen asked,

"Coping," Jazz simply replied.

Chromia overheard the conversation. She turned around in her seat,

"I believe she's been cooped up too long,"

"Who?" Arcee asked,

"Eloise...Nightsky hasn't had anything to do with her since she took on a different identity,"

"Why not?" Elita asked,

"Huh...if you ask me he's being a selfish glitch," Moonracer scoffed,

A look of concern crossed Elita's faceplates, "Hasn't she come out since then?"

"No," Firestar replied, She's done this before when something happened, it seems to be her defence mechanism. She's trying to protect herself,"

Chromia got up, "Where are you going?" Arcee asked her mentor,

"To get her," the blue femme replied,

"That is so typical of Chromia. Once she has a bee in her bonnet about something she doesn't let it go," Elita said,

"Bee in her bonnet? Where did that expression come from?" Firestar asked her leader as she laughed,"

"Carly, apparently it's quite a common human expression. She says it alot,"

Eloise didn't hear the knock on her door or Chromia calling her. She was leaning against the wall, her knees pulled up against her chest, her head rocking from side to side to the beat of the music with her eyes shut. Chromia knocked again harder but there was still no answer. She activated her holoform so she was inside Eloise's room and looked at the young woman. Eloise looked so peaceful and Chromia wondered if she should leave her alone, _"No!"_she thought to herself and walked toward Eloise, and shook her. Eloise opened her eyes to see what the intrusion was and was startled to see a human in front of her,

"How did you get in here?" she snipped,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. It's me Chromia. It's just we would like to see you out of your room,"

Eloise looked at her, "Why?" she asked,

"You've been cooped up in here too long," Chromia replied,

Eloise smiled, "Awww, are you all missing me?" she teased.

Chromia looked at her, "Yes we are," she replied firmly, "Come on missy,"

"Missy!" Eloise exclaimed.

Chromia stood up and pulled her up by her arm happy to see the Eloise they'd all grown to love was still there. She watched as Eloise unlocked her door and walked out of her room before the blue femme deactivated her holoform. They walked together through the long corridors but as they got closer to the rec room it became busier. Chromia bent down and picked her up.

"Up you come Missy," she lightly teased with a smile,

"Hey, who are you calling Missy all the time?"

"You, you sparkling," Chromia teased again,

"I'm not a sparkling, I'm an adult,"

"Depends on where you come fronm,"

"Well I'm from earth and you are on earth so that makes me an adult,"

"Is that so," Chromia laughed.

"Yep," Eloise replied victoriously.

Ratchet had left the med bay for a break, he had heard the conversation between Chromia and Eloise and decided to take it further,

"Watch that Sparkling, Chromia. She runs away" Eloise's jaw dropped to the ground. She 'd never heard Ratchet tease her before,

"That deserves pay back ...Hatchet," she yelled after him,

"That's going too far Eloise," Chromia warned,

"So does that," Ratchet called back,

Everybody listened to the light-hearted conversation between the medic and the human femme. One of them was going to lose and everybody doubted it would be the medic. It would be interesting to see who it would be, only time would tell. The medic went into the rec room and sat with Ironhide, once he had his cube of energon. He was still smiling when he got to the table,

"What's tickling your exhaust," the old warrior asked,

"Eloise," Ratchet simply replied,

"Oh and how is the little run away?" Ironhide asked,

"In fine form," the medic replied,

"What about the little runt in your med bay?" the weapons specialist asked with a smirk,

Ratchet pulled a face, he didn't like hearing his patients being referred to as "Little runts," but he also knew Ironhide used it as a term of affection with the younger mechs...most of the time, "Thinking about his actions, I hope," he replied matter of factly.

Springer, Carly and Spike entered the rec room and sat with Arcee and the other femme,

"I've seen Chromia with Eloise," Springer said,

"Not surprised. Chromia was determined to get her out of her room," Firestar said,

"When will she go back to her parents?" Carly asked,

"Prowl and Red Alert were discussing that. Red wants to make sure she is safe from the cons. There hasn't been anything from Megatron about it," Spike replied,

"Huh! That's unusual, normally he contacts us to gloat over our losses" Moonracer replied,

"I know," Elita replied, "It's worrying, we don't know what they're up to,"

"Or what they know," Jazz chipped in,

"Starscream was there, wasn't he?" Firestar asked

"Yes but we don't know how much he has told Megatron," Elita replied,

"Is Nightsky still going to be her guardian?" Bumblebee asked,

"Probably not," Jazz replied, "The cons know he's been her guardian. If they see her with Nightsky they may work out she's not Cassie but Eloise. If Optimus thinks she needs another guardian then he'll appoint somebody else,"

"Well that's not going to work, Those two have become practically inseparable," Arcee replied.

The general consensus amongst the mechs and femmes in the rec room was one of agreement,

"Well if she does have to have another one I'll do it," Bluestreak said,

"No you won't I will," Tracks replied,

"You!" Mirage replied, "After the way you treated her. Besides you are so conceited you wouldn't be able to handle being guardian to a sparkling let alone a human femme,"

Tracks stood up and walked over to the spy, his fists clenched. Silence fell upon the rec room as Mirage got up and faced the warrior. The atmosphere became tense as Ratchet stood up and walked over to Mirage, "Alright that's enough," he barked "I will not tolerate anybody in my med bay just because of a human femme. She will be staying with Nightsky until Prime says otherwise. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the mechs replied together and sat down.

* * *

Chromia took Eloise to her quarters where Ironhide was. He'd just finished polishing his cannons and was putting the last bit into place. He looked up as Chromia walked through the door,

"Well, well, if it isn't the run away," he smiled,

"Yep, that's me," Eloise replied proudly. Ironhide roared with laughter as he ruffled her hair, "Hide!" she exclaimed,

"Ironhide!" the black mech reminded Eloise,

"Eloise," Chromia said, "How would you like to go and see your family?"

"I'd like that very much," she responded with a smile,

"Then I'll speak with Prowl and we'll go,"

The drive out to visit her parents was quite long and the thought of leaving the base for the first time since her change was a little unnerving. Ironhide picked up on her nerves,

"I'll come too. You can ride in me; you'll be quite safe,"

"Thank you,"

Chromia radioed Prowl who thought it a good idea but suggested she didn't go alone and said he'd come with them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were going out on patrol, they said they would hang around for the day to make sure no cons were sniffing around. They were at the main entrance when Spike and Carly saw them,

"Where are you going?" Carly asked,

"To see my parents,"

"We'll come," Bumblebee said as he transformed and opened his doors for Spike and Carly. The small convoy set off across the desert in the midday heat. It was going to take a while but Eloise didn't mind, she sat back in the front seat as she watched the desert vegetation speed past.

Once in the town they came to a little back street with a row of houses. Tucked in the corner was a large house with huge veranda. There was a wind chime which was clanging as the rods hit each other in the gentle breeze. A window was open and a net curtain was billowing in the breeze. The screen door squeaked as it opened and banged as it swung back and hit the door frame with a rattle,

"Mum, Eloise is here," her younger sister called out. She cringed at her sister calling her Eloise while she was out of the security of the base. She looked around but everything seemed like normal and there was no sign of strange vehicles or unusual aircraft. Eloise heaved a silent sigh of relief.

Katharine had been gardening and she was just in the process of planting some seedlings. She dropped her trail and run to the door to open it and allow her daughter in. Eloise looked around the house; it was well decorated and looked like it had been freshly painted. In the corner was a small camera, Eloise felt very secure knowing that Red Alert was on the other side watching.

Ironhide and Chromia had activated their holoforms and followed their charge into the house with Carly, Spike and Bee. Katharine called back to John who was on his way in from the garden where he'd been working. He came into the lounge room with a huge grin on his face,. His grey hair mussed up from wearing his cowboy hat and he had grown a thick grey moustache. He held out his arms and wrapped them around his daughter. Eloise enjoyed the hug and it was a while before she'd let him go. Ironhide and Chromia smiled when they watched the family reunion. Katharine looked at them,

"Please sit down," she gestured to the visitors. They all sat down in the lounge room on chairs and the floor,

"Have you eaten sweetheart," Katharine asked Cassie,

"No and I'm really hungry," Katharine remembered her daughter's appetite well and made a huge lunch for all of them,

"Come and see your room, Eloise,"

"Jules, Cassie please," Eloise said,

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot,"

"It does take a bit of getting used to," Eloise admitted. She followed her sister upstairs and through a door which opened into a large bedroom with a double bed and furniture. Eloise looked around; all the familiar things she remembered in her old room was gone. Even the furniture had been replaced. The room bore no resemblance to Eloise at all, it was just a shell, a blank canvas. The walls were painted in a pale pink and there was a pink floral quilt cover on the bed. Eloise screwed her nose up, her mother always went for large floral designs and pink. "_That will have to go,"_ she thought to herself,

"It all looks so new," she said quietly,

"I know El...uhm...Cassie. We lost everything when the house was destroyed. We tried to match everything up as best we could but well...we wanted to leave some of it to you," Eloise appreciated the gesture, although she didn't know when she'd be home to stay.

The two girls made their way downstairs, a frown etched on Eloise's brow which melted into a smile when she saw her parents sitting together talking with everybody quietly. They all looked so comfortable but that didn't surprise Eloise in the least her mother had made people feeling comfortable in her home into an art form. She was so happy they had brought her daughter to see them and that meant a lot to the older woman. The humans sat at the table and started to fill their plates. Ironhide and Chromia excused themselves to give the family some privacy.

"When are you coming home, darling?" her mother asked,

"I don't know mum," She looked nervously toward Jules. Her dad looked back at her seriously, _"She doesn't know,"_ he said quietly to her. Eloise nodded in acknowledgement. Jules was never any good at keeping secrets and this one was too big and dangerous to leak.

The day very quickly came to an end and when it was time to leave everybody walked out of the house. The late afternoon sunlight had turned everything a golden colour, "Take care of yourself," Katharine said to her daughter as she hugged her.

"I will mum," Ironhide approached Eloise and placed his hands on her shoulders. She wasn't prepared to let go of her mum; she'd missed her so much. A message came through from Sideswipe that a con was in the area and they needed to leave the town quickly. Ironhide pulled Eloise from Katharine and bundled her in the front,

"Take care of her," John said as he shook Ironhide's hand,

"Don't worry, she's in good hands,"

"I know," John smiled.

Ironhide jumped into the front and quickly pulled away and around the corner. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were waiting for them and escorted them back to the Ark. Eloise turned towards Ironhide,

"Thank you...for a nice day," Ironhide smiled,

"Not a problem," he said as memories of visits he made to his parents flooded his processors.

By the time they got back to the Ark the evening was well and truly advanced and Eloise was asleep leaning against Ironhide's window. He called her and gently shook her, she moaned as she sat up and looked around sleepily. Chromia transformed and opened his door closest to Eloise, she held out her hand,

""Are you sleepy, little one?" Chromia asked,

"Yes I am," she replied, Chromia walked her back to her quarters, "Chromia,"

"Yes Eloise," she said,

"Nightsky doesn't like me anymore, does he?"

"Has he said that to you?"

"No but he didn't want to see me today and..."

"Eloise, Nightsky is a very proud mech; not as bad as Sunstreaker or Tracks but he is still proud and he wouldn't have wanted you to see him in any way than the way you've always seen him,"

Chromia put Eloise down. She opened her door, it was dark and quiet in there. As she closed the door she could feel the outside world being shut out and the darkness and quiet enveloping her leavig her alone with her thoughts,

"Have you still got room in your heart for a silly old Glitch, like me? a raspy voice with a southern accent drawled. Eloise wasn't expecting the voice to come out of the darkness and squealed as she jumped. She heard movement towards her and started to fumble for the light switch as a pair of arms...human arms drew her towards him and into an embrace. She managed to find the switch and switched the light on but he switched it off again,

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. A tear rolled down Eloise's cheek as she threw herself into Nightsky's arms, "I thought you didn't want to know me anymore. I was hurt Nightsky," he wrapped his arms tightly around Eloise, she melted into his arms, and then just as she quickly pulled herself out of his embrace, switched the light on and looked at him squarely in the face "You know if you don't want to be my guardian anymore than that is okay. I will leave, I'm safe now and I can stay with my parents,"

Eloise saw the pained expression cross his face; she felt guilty and wished she'd kept her mouth shut, "Eloise, I won't stop being your guardian and friend. We have come too far to let our friendship just dissipate,"

Eloise looked down. He was right they _had_ come too far and their friendship, born out of adversity, was one of the best friendships she'd ever had. Eloise had changed since she met the Autobots. Her life was forced onto a different path the minute she met Starscream and there was no going back. Eloise was gone and Cassie was emerging. A stronger woman. She looked back up at Nightsky,

"I don't want to lose you, Nightsky," he wrapped his arms around her,

"You won't lose me," he whispered in her ear, "Not ever,"

* * *

Optimus Prime was become increasingly worried about the lack of response from Megatron. He wasn't going to contact the Decepticon leader himself it would put him on the back foot. He groaned as he laid his head on his arms, this wasn't how it was meant to work out. The door opened revealing the slender form of Elita One. She looked at him with compassion, walked behind his chair and started to massage his shoulders. It felt good! Optimus sat up, shuttered his optics and groaned as he felt her fingers and the knots in his wires and hoses unravel,

"You have to sort this out Prime. We can't allow it to go on any further,"

"How though?" the leader asked,

"Maybe we could find out what the Decepticons know. Why don't you aske Jazz, he might be able to get some information from them," Elita suggested as she continued massaging his shoulders. Optimus Prime sighed as he resigned himself to the fact that maybe Elita was right, "Maybe we should just let her live with her parents. After all it isn't like the Decepticons will ever go away," Optimus Prime groaned again, Elita was probably right on that one too, "Nightsky could stay with her,"

Optimus shook his head, "No that isn't possible. The Decepticons could know Nightsky was Eloise's guardian and go after her" Elita suddenly stopped massaging his shoulders, and placed her hands on her hips and with a voice which sounded a bit harder than she'd expected she said,

"Do they know that? They are very close; who knows what could happen if you try to separate them. Eloise was beside herself when he wouldn't speak to her,"

"Well she may have to accept it is that way," Optimus replied candidly, "Prowl and Jazz agree with me,"

"Optimus before you decide to do this please think about it,"

Optimus Prime got up and turned around and held onto her arms, "I promise you, I will, Elita," he replied earnestly, "Come," he said as he led his spark mate out of the office and down the corridor.

Eloise was still in Nightsky's embrace when her stomach growled. Nightsky chuckled to himself, Eloise cringed. The last time that happened she was in the company of the seekers,

"Are you hungry my dear sweet femme?"

Eloise looked at him, he'd never called her _his_ femme before. As they walked to the rec room she kept thinking of how this huge mech called her _his _femme. She was _his _femme.

* * *

This story is nearly finished, just the epilogue to go now. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; I have no ownership of Transformers or the merchandise. Eloise and her family are my own characters and so is Nightsky.**

I know I said that this was going to be the epilogue to this story, and when I set out to write this chapter that was my intention but this other idea came into my head which I wanted to add. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 13

Shattered hope.

It was the early hours of the morning when Eloise woke up from a restless sleep. She found getting back to sleep again difficult, it was quiet in the human area of the base maybe a little bit too quiet for Eloise's liking. She sat up in the bed in her own quarters; she wasn't sleeping in Nightsky's quarters tonight he was out on patrol and that was half the problem, she worried about him out there. The other Autobots told her not to worry about him, he had been fighting Decepticons long before she was born but the young woman couldn't help it..

There was something else going through her mind and she wasn't sure who to talk to about it. There was something she needed to do so that she could move on but if Eloise was to talk to Prime about it she thought she knew what the answer may be. Eloise picked up a light cardigan and made her way to the rec room to fetch herself a glass of water. Along the corridors there were light sensors which would bring lights on when they picked up movement. It was a compromise between Sparkplug and the Autobots rather than having electric switches everywhere which would have been a long and complex thing to do due to the Ark's advance technology. Red Alert picked up a shadow walking down the hallways on the screen and went back to what he was doing when he recognised Eloise.

The lights had been left on in the rec room which relieved the young woman. Sometimes the giant furniture in the dark looked ghostly. The fridge stopped its hum as she opened the door and the light came on revealing a jug of ice cold water with a fresh half slice of lemon. Eloise grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink, quickly followed by another,

"Thirsty?" a deep voice asked behind her.

She quickly turned around to see who was speaking to her but she couldn't see anybody, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you,"

"Is that you Mirage?" she asked,

"Yes it is me," he chuckled as he switched off his cloaking device,

"Do you often sneak up on people invisibly in the middle of the night?"

"No," he replied with a smile,

"Then why me and why now?"

"No reason," he replied lightly,

"No reason. What sort of answer is that? Oh I get it. You saw an opportunity and you took it," she smiled. Mirage simply shrugged,

Eloise shut the fridge door and placed her glass near the sink before leaving the rec room. She stopped at her bedroom door and was just about to go into her room when a cool breeze gently blew on her face. Eloise wondered where it was coming from and upon investigation she noticed the front doors were open awaiting the arrival of Nightsky, Jazz and others who had been on patrol. The doors were a fairly new addition to the Ark as well, they were put up by Ratchet and Sparkplug during the first winter so the humans could be warm. The raven haired woman walked through the doors and out into the night. Her white pyjamas glowing brightly in the light of the full moon. She sat on a rock just near the entrance to the base, close enough so she could make a quick entrance should anything happen.

Red Alert saw her walking toward the base and discreetly manoeuvred the camera so it was focused on her. He wondered what she was going to do and if he should call somebody to be with her but she appeared to be showing no inclination to leave and a quick glance toward the horizon showed no sign of Decepticons. He decided to leave her be. Another breeze, a slightly cooler one, heralding winter, blew across Eloise's body. She wrapped the cardigan tighter around her chest in a vain attempt to keep the cold out and crossed her arms to hold it together. The Autobots kept the Ark at an even temperature after Ratchet had found out what temperature was comfortable for the humans. She'd forgotten she was only in a strappy pyjama top underneath her cardigan, she had no need for warmer ones. Not yet anyway.

Heavy footsteps were walking around the base toward Eloise. The owner of them picked up Eloise's signal and he begun to walk towards her. She was caught up in her thoughts and unaware of the approaching Cybertronian who was completing a patrol around the immediate vicinity of the base. The footsteps were moving closer to her and she was now in the sight of the Cybertonian who sat on the rocks above the entrance to the base watching her for a while. He contemplated his next move so as not to alarm her and bring unnecessary attention to them both. He didn't know why she was out there alone and looked around for other Autobots who might be nearby watching her. Nobody was about. Finally he got up and stepped down toward her carefully so as not to dislodge any lose rocks. Eloise looked around slowly when she heard the footsteps. A blue light glowed around her and when she looked up she was looking into the eyes of Ratchet,

"What are you doing out here alone?" he asked,

"I couldn't sleep," Eloise replied,

"Why not?"he slowly sat down next to her.

Eloise shrugged. Another breeze blew, she shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. By now her cardigan was stretched so tightly it was of little use to her at all. Ratchet watched her try and get warm. He offered his hand to her,

"May I?" he asked.

Eloise looked at his black hands offering her warmth. She slowly uncurled herself and climbed on. He curled his fingers around her to keep the cool breeze from blowing on her cold body and lightly scanned her for a temperature reading, it came back as 35 degrees c. Eloise could feel a slight tingling sensation run over her body and smiled lightly,

"I know what you're doing, Ratchet,"

"I know you do. I was just making sure you're not too cold,"

"Am I?"

"A little cold,"

He moved his hand against his chassis and concentrated the heat so that it was emanating through his chest. Eloise leaned back on his chest and allowed the warmth to soak right through her body. Another breeze blew making her snuggle in closer. They sat there like that for at least forty five minutes. The darkness was slowly giving way to the early morning hues of dawn. She wanted to go to the place where the holoform of herself fell and died. She wanted closure, to say goodbye to Eloise and hello to Cassie. She had thought about taking herself when she was allowed to go home but the ever present threat of Decepticons still played on her mind. Would she ever be able to escape from them? Finally she decided that being as how Ratchet was there she should ask him,

"Ratchet?" her tone was uncertain

Ratchet knew she was thinking of something, she was unusually quiet. He'd wanted her to speak to him for a long time now because what she'd been through was not normal for most human beings but so far the stubborn woman had shown no inclination at all. He looked down at her,

"What is it, little one?" he asked,

"I need closure…I need to see the place where Eloise fell and died,"

Ratchet looked toward the mountain where they had acted out the scenario. He had heard of how humans need to have closure of a situation. It helped them to move on in their grieving process but he wasn't sure if taking her there would be such a good idea,

"I will have to speak to Optimus about it, Eloise. It may not be safe,"

"Yeah but I need to see it. I need to say goodbye to Eloise so I can carry on as Cassie," she turned around to face him, the contact lenses that made her eyes hazel had been removed revealing the piercing green eyes which were now looking at him, pleading with him," Please let me Ratchet. Besides if you don't let me I will go alone,"

"Eloise!" Ratchet exclaimed as he drew her closer to his chest, "That would be a dangerous thing to do,"

"I know Ratchet, so please take me,"

"Okay, okay, let me see what I can do," he replied reluctantly.

"Thank you," she said through a yawn, "I'm tired now, I'd like to go back to bed,"

Ratchet got up and carried her into the base. She stretched delightfully warm in his hand before snuggling into his palm and drifting into a blissful, delightful sleep. Ratchet opened her door and laid her in her bed, pulling the covers over her and pushing the strands of raven hair away from her face,

"Sleep well, Cassie," he whispered before leaving her room. The blue hue disappearing from her room as he exited and shut the door behind him.

Optimus walked up behind Ratchet,

"All clear out there?"

"All clear," he replied.

The sound of engines roared through the doors as those on patrol arrived back. The two black and white mechs made their way to the rec room for some well deserved energon before hitting their berths for recharge. Nightsky enjoyed his time with Jazz, it had been a long time since he had been out on patrol with the older saboteur. He reminisced about the times they trained together on Cybertron and the lessons he'd learned,

"We can train again," Jazz offered, "As long as the Decepticons are around we need to stay prepared for battle. Training is a good way to keep our skills sharp,"

"Okay, after recharge. I'll meet you in the holoform room," he replied,

They both went their separate ways to recharge but Nightsky went to see Eloise first. Ratchet was walking back with Optimus from the human area,

"Leave her alone, Nightsky," Ratchet said, "She didn't sleep well,"

"Oh, is she alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," he turned to Prime,

"She wants to see the place where Eloise died, she says she wants to have closure so she can move on as Cassie. Humans need to have closure before they can carry on. For Eloise it is important for her to see where she died so she can carry on as Cassie,"

Optimus thought for a moment while rubbing his chin. He had heard of closure before himself and wanted to grant Eloise the right to have it,

"We can't do that, what if the Decepticons are watching?" Nightsky argued,

"We may have to allow her to do it or she could be stuck in that stage of grief," Ratchet replied,

"I believe you're right Ratchet. She doesn't have a grave she can visit, we need to give her something. Leave it with me I'll see what we can do?" Optimus said,

"But Prime…" Nightsky went to argue,

Optimus turned around and faced the young warrior, he placed a hand on Nightsky's shoulder,

"It will be okay, Nightsky," Optimus assured him,

"Yes sir," Nightsky replied solemnly but he was still unhappy with the idea.

* * *

Jazz opened the door to the holoform room. He hadn't been in there for ages and he was looking forward to the opportunity to practice some of his skills. He keyed in the code and thought about the simulation for Cybertron but it would be no good for earth but on the other hand it would've been good to fight amongst the familiarity of their home. The black and white saboteur found one of the new ones Hound had programmed into the holoform projector and switched it on.

A barren landscape flickered on with a single rock big enough for Jazz to sit on. The yellow dry earth disappeared into the blue, cloudless sky as it met the horizon; it was easy for something to see him and easy for him to see what was coming. Hound had deliberately left it this way so that the mechs could add other stuff in which suited their needs. Jazz decided to wait until Nightsky arrived before doing anything and he didn't have to wait long.

Nightsky walked through the door and smiled at the mech sitting against the rock with one leg crossed over the other. His arms were folded and his head was rested against the rock, one could be forgiven for thinking he was in recharge. Nightsky decided to sneak up on the saboteur and as he approached the mech, the black and white warrior noticed Jazz's visor was dimmed suggesting the saboteur was sleeping. Nightsky lowered himself to the ground and ever so slowly crawled around the back of the rock, a skill he had perfected during the Cybertronian wars. By now he was lower then the rock and all he could see were the points to Jazz's antlers above the rock as he looked up. They hadn't moved. He slowly and quietly stood up and leaned against the rock. He was just about to grab hold of the mech,

"Don't even think about it?" Jazz said quietly.

Nightsky quickly jumped back, "What?…How did you know?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Jazz smiled, "I may have looked like I was sleeping but I was listening to you and I could hear you moving. Now are you ready?"

"Yep," Nightsky replied,

"Then let's set up a simulation,"

The two mechs rolled and punched as seekers ducked and dived. Together they looked amazing in their simulated battle as they stood back to back circling around shooting at the seekers as they rolled toward their target. The noise was deafening but Nightsky felt exhilarated by the exercise. The door opened and Smokescreen walked in,

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah come on," Nightsky yelled over the noise.

A seeker jet saw Nightsky temporarily distracted and raced toward his target,

"Look out!" Jazz yelled.

Nightsky swung around, flung his arm out and aimed a missile at the jet bearing down on him. It caught the seeker just as he was about to transform,

"Yeah," Smokescreen yelled, "Well played, you're learning well,"

"Thanks," Nightsky replied as an even bigger foe came rolling in.

It trundled slowly along the ground, the three mechs could feel the vibrations running up through their feet and if they weren't crouching behind a rock they'd have been knocked to the ground,

"What is that?" Nightsky growled,

"I don't know," Jazz whispered.

A huge tank came out of the dust and stopped just in front of them,

"It's Thunderclap, don't you like him?" An excited voice replied behind them.

They all looked around to see Hound standing behind them, smiling triumphantly at this holoform he'd created. They turned back again to look at it,

"What is it, Decepticon or Autobot?" Smokescreen asked,

"Decepticon," He flicked a switch and the khaki green tank disappeared,

"What do you think?" Jazz asked,

The other two mechs shrugged their shoulders, "Let's give it a go," Nightsky replied. His have a go attitude just couldn't resist the challenge.

Hound smiled as he flicked the switch again and the huge tank transformed. All four mechs started to fight this one tank but it was a hard battle and they were beginning to come out worst off. Finally Smokescreen decided enough was enough and he used his viscous smoke to give them the advantage. At last the tank lay in a crumpled heap on the ground smouldering and sparking,

"Wow, you sure know how to create them Hound," Jazz said.

They all looked at each other, their armour was scratched, buckled and in some places were small gashes and grazes,

"You know Ratchet is going to flip a circuit over this, don't you," Smokescreen smiled,

"Yeah we'd better go and face the music," Jazz replied,

They walked through the corridors talking about their victory over Thunderclap. Everybody looked at them wondering what they'd been up to, some asked where the battle was. They entered the med bay while First Aid and Ratchet were deep in conversation. They both turned around,

"What the…?" Ratchet said. He was totally speechless by the state of the four mechs standing in front of him, smiling,

"Wow Ratchet, I've never known you to be speechless," Nightsky said. A wrench flew toward the young warrior,

"Enough of your cheeky comments young mech," the old medic replied, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me what you were doing because I've heard nothing about a battle. I'd expect this from the twins not you four,"

"It was Hound's new tank Ratch. A Decepticon tank. He was a powerful enemy," The two medics fetched their tools and started to work on the four mechs.

For the last few days Optimus Prime had been deep in thought about what to do with Eloise and Nightsky. They had grown close together but he really wanted her to go back to her family, it would give the Decepticons a victory if they thought she was prisoner at their base because the Autobots hadn't heard from them. He had discussed this with Jazz and Prowl who were concerned the silence from the Decepticons was some kind of power game. They finally came to a decision and now the Autobot leader was looking for them. They had decided to keep them together despite the possibility of the cons knowing Nightsky was Eloise's guardian. He popped his head around the door to the med bay,

"Has anybody seen Nightsky?"

"He's in here," Ratchet snipped.

Optimus Prime walked in, and stood in shock with the sight that met his optics "What on earth has happened?" he asked.

Everybody looked at him, the Autobot leader never used human expressions.

* * *

Eloise and Nightsky sat in Prime's office opposite the huge leader. She felt so tiny sitting next to the two behemoths but in no way threatened. Not anymore. Everything had become so familiar to the young woman and she was getting quite used to being carted around everywhere. Actually she found it far easier to be carried around everywhere rather than try to ease their concerns about squishing her with their big feet every time she insisted on walking. Optimus Prime looked across at Nightsky and down at the young woman who was looking hopefully back up at him. She really didn't want to lose Nightsky as a guardian or a friend. They had become so close together and she would be devastated if they had to be separated. Eloise told Nightsky that once; he looked at her and smiled,

"_It's not my decision," he said,_

"_I know but can't we ask?" she insisted_

"_We can but Optimus Prime is interested in your safety. I could draw the Decepticons to you,"_

"_But you won't," Eloise argued,_

"_We don't know that. As long as they think you're dead you are safe,"_

_He walked closer to Eloise who was standing on his berth wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her into his chest,_

"_Eloise, I have grown to love you and it would hurt me so bad to see you hurt because of me,"_

Eloise held onto Nightsky's huge white thumb, he looked down and stroked the back of her hand,

"Eloise," Prime started commanding her attention, "We believe that you should be allowed to go home. The Decepticons have not sent any sort of message to us that they know of your death but I can't keep you here indefinitely. I believe that is what they want, but you have a right to be with your family. As far as Nightsky being with you is concerned, it was a tough call. I am concerned about your safety but I also see that you and Nightsky have a wonderful friendship and a strong bond built on trust. So if it is alright with you Nightsky I would like to keep you both together,"

"Yes sir, it is alright with me," Nightsky replied soberly,

Optimus looked at Eloise, "This will mean Eloise that you need to be with Nightsky all the time, you are to do everything Nightsky says if he senses Decepticons are around. It is his responsibility to keep you safe,"

"Thank you," she replied happily as she looked up at Nightsky, "I will,"

He looked down at her and smiled back,

* * *

Kate got up in the morning. It had been a while since she found out Eloise was coming home and she was bringing Nightsky with her. The couple hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the warrior but Kate felt a whole lot happier knowing he was outside her house. There was a huge garage which was already a shelter for the family car and there was plenty of room inside for Nightsky as well. For a long time they had been referring to Eloise as Cassie so as not to call her Eloise by a mistake in public. The family decided to keep her homecoming a very private affair for her's and their safety; too much attention could draw unwanted visitors and busy bodies.

It was 7.00am on a Saturday morning and no different from any other morning for Kate, except today was the day Eloise was returning. She wanted to have Eloise's room just right for her and busied her time putting sheets on the bed and dusting what little furniture they had placed in there. They knew after her experience that Eloise would have changed a bit and wanted her to put her own fingerprints in there. She wanted to take Eloise shopping with her, something the used to do together regularly before Eloise went to college. John heard his wife pottering in Eloise's room and got up. He placed his fleecy red dressing gown over his creased pajamas and wondered through the house into Eloise's room,

"What are you doing, Kate?" he asked,

"Oh John, it is so exciting, Cassie is coming home today and I just want everything to be perfect for her,"

"It is perfect," he replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her "good morning", "Come and have a coffee and some breakfast and then we'll sort the house out together," he replied.

The fifty year old was equally excited about his daughter coming home. It seemed an age when she first disappeared. He made a coffee, the smell wafted through the house giving that warm glow. Kate looked out of the window, the leaves had started to turn to their autumnal displays and the morning light looked crisp in the cooler autumnal air. She heard the coffee cups as John placed them on the wooden table and turned around to sit opposite her husband.

It was quiet in the house. Tanya had got back late the night before from a party and she was still sleeping. She was dropped off by her boyfriend, he quickly drove off once she closed the door behind her. Tanya's perfume wafted under their door and once John heard her close her bedroom door they drifted into a more peaceful sleep.

Kate stretched and looked at John and then at the clock,

"Four more hours and our family will be complete again," she said,

John smiled. This was a day he'd longed for, for two years and nothing was going to take it away from him.

Eloise woke to a finger gently prodding her shoulder and shaking her,

"Wake up sleepy head. It's home time,"

Eloise yawned and stretched before rubbing her eyes. She looked around to see Nightsky standing above her bed, smiling as he watched her slowly wake up,

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily,

"8.00am," he replied.

A sudden thumping on Nightsky's door quickly brought Eloise into an alertness and she felt cheated by the disturbance,

"Nightsky, you in there?" Prowl called, "You're wanted now in the ops room,"

"That doesn't sound good," the warrior replied, "I'll be back Eloise,"

"Okay," she replied a little nervous of what was unfolding. She knew that if Prowl wanted him so urgently the Decepticons were up to something, she couldn't have been closer to the truth.

Prime didn't wait for all mechs to arrive he just went straight into the briefing,

"Autobots, a nearby town is being attacked by Decepticons and they are taking hostages. Everybody is required for the battle because the Decepticons are out in force. Nightsky, Sparkplug is coming to get Eloise. He will take her home and you will meet her there,"

"Yes sir," he said.

He raced to the arms room, calling into his quarters on the way,

"Eloise there is trouble, I have to go and fight Decepticons. Sparkplug will take you home,"

Eloise looked at him, a feeling of foreboding and dread flooded her, threatening to drown her as all ability to think straight disappeared. She jumped into Nightsky's arms,

"Be careful," she whispered, "Come back to me,"

"I will Eloise," he said. He kissed her head "I've got to go. Be brave, Eloise" he said sadly,

"Sparkplug is here," Bumblebee called through Nightsky's door,

"Come on Eloise." Nightsky said, "You've got to go,"

Ratchet raced past them closely followed by First Aid, "_Wow it must be bad ,"_ she thought as she watched the two mechs disappear outside in a cloud of dust,

"Nightsky, Bumblebee. Hurry up!" Prowl yelled.

The two mechs raced out of the door and toward the town. She jumped into the front seat of the car and sat quietly through most of the journey as Sparkplug drove her home,

"Don't worry," the mechanic said, trying his hardest to sound cheerful "He'll be fine,"

"No, I don't think so. Not this time," Eloise replied, "I've just got a bad feeling about this one,"

Sparkplug placed his hand on her shoulder. Carly said the same thing about Bumblebee going, a worried frown crossed his brow. Maybe the two women had felt something, maybe they were right. The Autobots were completely taken by surprise with this one.

The Autobots got to the town where the attack was, the horror that lay before them was appalling. The town had been flattened; very few buildings were left standing and those that were, were either on fire or thick black acrid smoke was billowing out of every available hole, door or window,

"How dare they," Ironhide growled as he took in the grisly site. Bodies were strewn across the road, laying in pools of blood. Cars had been squashed and there was not a sound or sight of a human anywhere,

"Where are they all?" Prowl asked,

"Probably fled," Optimus replied sadly, "We were too late,"

In the eerie silence Ratchet could hear the sound of a baby crying. He went towards the noise and found the baby hidden under a sheet of metal. He scanned it but found no injuries and according to the baby's weight he thought he'd be about six months. The medic looked around to see if there was any sign of a parent anywhere, but neither mother nor father could be found. He reached out a finger to touch the baby,

"Shhh, its alright," he cooed as he wrapped his fingers around the baby's tiny frame.

Suddenly a bloodied hand touched his,

"Get off," a female's voice growled, "He is _MY_ son,"

Ratchet looked at her, blood was smeared over her face and her clothes were filthy but he couldn't see any injuries and wondered where it was coming from. Her brown curly hair was plastered to her head with water and grit. He looked into her eyes, they were full of fear and anguish. She quickly picked up the baby and ran in the direction they came from, looking behind her all the time. Optimus noticed movement through the smoke, the blasts from cannons and screams could only suggest one thing…Decepticons. He called the Autobots further in the town as more Decepticons descended upon them,

"This way," he yelled.

Nightsky and Bluestreak onlined their weapons and ran into the battle with determined steps. There was a sudden explosion, and the sound of crumbling as debris from a building rained down on them. Nightsky looked up, the building was unstable and beginning to lean forward,

"Watch out," Nightsky yelled to Bluestreak as he pushed him out of the way of falling rubble, "Aaahhhh!"

Cement, concrete and metal descended upon the soldier covering everything exposed in a blanket of dust. Optimus Prime tried to get to him but he was just too far away and could only watch as the young soldier succumb to the weight of the concrete and cement. Nightsky yelled as he tumbled with the building and then everything went black and quiet,

"Nightsky!" Jazz yelled,

"Ratchet, First Aid! Find him!" Prime yelled,

The two medics ran to the fallen concrete and tried to locate his signal. The battle raged on around them as they commenced the painstaking search for their friend while others carried on fighting the Decepticons side by side with human allies. Finally the Decepticons retreated with very few of the hostages who had been rescued and were now taken by the army to a hall set up as a place of refuge.

Ratchet and First Aid carried on searching until well into the night,they had been joined by many others who had come to help find him, including Bluestreak. They pulled out the rubble piece by piece stopping every now and then to listen for sound or try to pick up a signature but they couldn't find the warrior. Finally the CMO looked at First Aid and shook his head,

"Come on, we'll tell Prime,"

Slowly they clambered down the rubble and walked towards Optimus with their heads hand low. The Autobot leader was comforting Bluestreak who was spark broken. He looked at the two medics, their expressions said it all and nodded in acknowledgement,

"Let's go back," he said sadly, "There is nothing more we can do now. We need to help the living,"

* * *

Sparkplug stopped outside Eloise's house, she jumped out of the car and raced into her mother's arms,

"It shouldn't have been like this," she cried,

"It's alright darling," the woman replied as she stroked her daughters hair, and walked her inside, "It will be alright, you'll see,"

Eloise awoke in the night and looked out of the window. She was frightened to look in case she didn't see what she hoped to see and shut her eyes as she slowly pulled back the light floral drapes. She opened her eyes…nothing. The space where Nightsky should've been was empty, Eloise heaved a sigh and went back to bed sadly, wishing she could turn back time and warn him not to go. She then tried to convince herself that he was okay, that he was back at the Ark writing reports and be would there soon. A car drove up the road, the headlights lit her room offering a strange sort of comfort. The engine stopped running and the headlights went out sending her room back into lonely darkness again. Eloise jumped out of bed and threw back the curtain again but it wasn't Nightsky. She closed them sadly and went back to bed, a tear running down her cheek.

The next morning a Porsche and an ambulance left the Ark and drove in the direction of Eloise's house. They'd all activated holoforms who were dressed smartly and in dark clothes. Optimus Prime silently cursed the Decepticons as he watched them leave to break the news to Eoise. The death of Nightsky had left a big hole in all their lives but they had become used to death, they had seen so much of it over the many millennium but for Eloise it was going to be difficult.

Kate and Eloise were getting ready to go shopping to buy furniture for her room. Kate thought it would be a good way to take Eloise's mind off Nightsky and John agreed. As they opened the door they saw the two Autobots turn up. Eloise knew who they were and why they were there. She scanned the cars to see if Nightsky was there but he wasn't. Her heart sank,

"Mum," she said uncertainly.

Kate stopped and turned around to find her daughter's face ashen,

"What is it? What's the matter darling?" she asked.

Eloise pointed as two men walked up her path, all with sad expressions, "Nightsky's not with them," she whispered,

"Eloise," Ratchet said, his voice sombre his expression reflecting the sombre tone.

Eloise started to sob, Ratchet turned to Kate as Jazz held Eloise, his arms around her shoulders,

"May we…have a minute?" he asked her quietly. Kate nodded.

She took her daughter's hand... it was cold, "I'll be in the back, darling," she said.

Eloise didn't respond, she was too taken up in her grief. Jazz watched as the tears started to flow, he pulled her into a hug and walked her into the house,

"We're so sorry, Eloise," he said quietly.

"Eloise," Ratchet said as he kneeled in front of her, "We have come with very bad news. As you know we had to go into battle yesterday. It was a particularly messy one and we took many casualties and losses. Eloise Nightsky was amongst them-we can't find his body. He is missing presumed dead,"

"He can't be dead-he could be hiding somewhere. Please go and find him," she implored the two holoforms

Jazz kneeled in front of her, "Sweetheart," he said as he pushed her hair behind her ear, "I saw Nightsky fall, he took a considerable amount of damage. I know this is going to be of no help to you but it was quick and he felt no pain,"

Eloise put her face in her hands. How could he? How could he go away and leave her after everything they'd been through, leave her alone to face her grief when he should've been outside her house,

"What am I going to do, Jazz?" she cried,

He wrapped her in his arms and gently rocked her, a giant chasm had opened in her life and there was nothing left to close it. Ratchet sat behind Eloise and stroked her hair as he tried to comfort her They sat there for a while and waited for her to stop sobbing. Finally Eloise became exhausted from the continual sobbing and her puffy eyes started to droop as she fell into a restless exhausted sleep. Ratchet looked across at Jazz, Eloise didn't look very comfortable. Jazz shifted himself but it disturbed her,

"Don't leave me," she whimpered,

"We're not about to go, Eloise," the saboteur assured her,

"Stay with her, Jazz. She shouldn't be alone tonight," Jazz nodded, "I'll clear it with Prime when I get back. I'd stay but I need to attend to the injured," Jazz nodded his assent.

Ratchet got up and went to speak to Kate after which he left to return to the base.

* * *

Is this the end for Eloise and Nightsky? Is he really dead or do the Decepticons have him?

Da da daaa.

Find out in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading, it is now 1.22am and my eyes have gone square.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; **Transformers do not belong to me. I have OC's in this story which are mine.

* * *

Chapter 14

From the ashes.

The mood in the Autobot base was sombre and heavy, most of those who could carry on with their duties did. It helped to keep their minds off of those who had been killed or were missing. Bluestreak hadn't come out of his quarters since they'd returned and even the experienced medic couldn't draw him out of his own private world of guilt and grief,

"I don't know what to do with him," Ratchet told Prime, "He has completely withdrawn,"

Optimus put his hand on his friend's shoulder,

"We have to give him time," he simply said, "If it wasn't for Nightsky's quick action we wouldn't have both of them,"

"Hmm, I know. It was so like that young mech to think of others." Ratchet replied sadly, "Everybody is feeling his loss,"

Ratchet rested his elbows on Prime's desk and rubbed his hands over his faceplates. An energon tear had managed to escape from behind his optic but he wasn't prepared to let his leader see it. Optimus Prime looked at him sympathetically,

"And that includes you, my friend. A medic needs time to grieve too," Ratchet looked up at him gratefully. He did miss the young warrior…and Eloise for that matter. The base was too quiet without them around.

Moonracer had spent a little bit of time with Eloise, mainly the few outings she took with Eloise and the others; and she was grateful to the young woman for saving her. It was not normal for the fun loving femme to be so pensive but she was sitting in the rec room alone and thinking about Eloise, and everything she'd gone through. Her thoughts then turned to Nightsky, they had grown up together and would spend a lot of time together while in the youngling's residence and then through their training at the outbreak of the war. She was so happy to see he'd made it to earth safely, she was going to miss the black and white warrior. Powerglide walked in and saw her sitting alone, he walked up to her,

"What's up?" he asked her,

"I was thinking of Eloise, the poor little thing. It wasn't so long ago the human was sitting in my quarters and talking about how she was looking forward to going home and having Nightsky with her, She must be broken sparked,"

"Hearted," Powerglide corrected,

"Pardon," Moonacer replied looking up

"Humans have hearts not sparks, she'd be broken hearted,"

"Oh I didn't know that,"

Moonracer knew that Jazz was with her at the moment but he was needed back at the base which would mean she was going to be alone. The turquoise femme knew it was Eloise who had saved her from the Decepticons and she now wanted to repay the young woman. It wasn't quite the same as saving a life but if this was the least she could do for Eloise than she'd be happy to do it. Ultra Magnus arrived back from the town with Hoist and Grapple and a few survivors but no news of Nightsky, adding to her conviction that she was making the right decision. Moonracer looked sadly at Powerglide, she got up and went to visit the Autobot leader. There was no way she was going to allow Eloise to be alone.

"I was thinking about Eloise Prime and well…if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be standing here now. So I was thinking that I could be her guardian in Nightsky's absence, it's the least I could do for her. I know her quite well and I know she knows me so she won't be with a completely new Cybertronian,"

Optimus Prime looked at her, Moonracer would be perfect as a guardian for Eloise at this time. She was such a sensitive and gentle femme but strong enough to defend her if necessary. Besides most of those Eloise had got to know were resting or in the med bay.

"That's a good idea, Moonracer. I'll clear it with Elita, you can go now," he said,

"Thank you, Prime,"

Moonracer wasted no time in getting to Eloise's place. It was still early in the morning so the roads were still quiet but the femme still activated her holoform while she drove through the quiet streets. She saw the familiar form of Jazz in the front yard bathed in the early morning, autumnal sunlight and parked next to him. The two Autobots couldn't transform in the tiny street where Eloise's family now lived but they could still have a conversation,

"**Hi Jazz, Prime wants you back at the base. How's Eloise?"**

"**She's as well as can be expected. I spoke to Optimus this morning he said you were coming to be her guardian,"**

"**Yes, I am. It's the least I could do for her,"**

"**It's a good idea, you would be a good guardian for Eloise,"**

They could hear voices and movement in the house as Kate and John started to move about. Kate walked into Eloise's room with a cup of coffee, she couldn't help but notice how tired and drawn Eloise was looking, and she felt sorry for her. The middle aged woman didn't know much about Nightsky but she was grateful that he was there for her when she called for help. Actually she knew very little of the Autobots until the Decepticons destroyed her first house but her contact with them was still very limited. Kate felt a little bit intimidated around them and preferred to have as little time with them as possible. She looked around Eloise's room, it was so plain, so unlike her. She'd been looking forward to going out and buying furniture with her daughter but that opportunity quickly disappeared with the arrival of Ratchet and Jazz yesterday. Kate saw Eloise's guitar in the corner gathering dust, it was one of the few belongings the police were able to return to her. Her phone and driving license had gone. She often wondered where but didn't ask Eloise about it.

Eloise hadn't told her mother about how she was held prisoner in Starscream's quarters or that she was nearly killed by the Decepticons. The young woman knew Kate would find it very hard to cope with that sort of information. Eloise still had nightmares from her time with the Decepticons but they mainly centered on Hook and the torture she was facing in his med bay. Kate thought about getting her counselling but when she mentioned it to John he immediately squashed the idea as too dangerous for Eloise. They didn't know if the person seeing Eloise could be trusted and then what would she say to the doctor. There was also the issue of secrecy which they'd all been sworn to and signed a contract produced by the Secretary of Defense after they were re located.

"Cassie, sweetheart," she called, Eloise slowly woke up, and took the coffee.

"Thanks Mum," she whispered. Kate rubbed Eloise's cheek with her hand, she leaned into it taking every bit of comfort her mother was offering her,

"What do I do mum? How do I get through this?"she asked,

"We're all here with you, darling," Kate replied as she sat on her daughter's bed,

"You are, but what about the Autobots?"

"Jazz has been outside all night darling. I don't think they're about to abandon you,"

Kate got up from Eloise's bed and looked outside. She noticed the turqoise blue Yamaha and wondered who it belonged to. The door bell rang, she heard John answer the door; Jazz's voice she recognised but she heard an unfamiliar female voice,

"I'd better go downstairs and see who's there," Kate said as she walked out of Eloise's door.

John opened the door and let Moonracer and Jazz in. The house had a heavy feel and was a lot quieter than usual. John's face was one of concern for his daughter and anger that she was dragged into this all that time ago. She was an innocent; she had her life to lead and a future which looked rosy and happy. It was now gone. If he were as big as these guys he would have sought vengeance on the Decepticons but he wasn't and there was nothing he could do except rely on the Autobots. He felt helpless and at a loss with what to do.

Eloise heard the voices wafting up the stairs; she recognized Moonracer's voice and wondered why the femme was here. As Kate walked down the stairs she saw a tall woman standing next to Jazz with blond wavy shoulder length hair and a single turquoise streak through it. She was elegant in her tight blue jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket with a red Autobot sign on the collar. Moonracer looked up at the stairs when she heard the sound of someone coming down,

"Hello, I'm Maddie," she said as she held out her hand to shake Kate's.

Kate took the hand and shook it "How's Eloise?"

"She's bearing up," Kate noticed the small red symbol on Moonracer's Jacket, "Are you…," Kate felt silly asking Maddie if she was Autobot or not. If she wasn't then Kate would have alerted a stranger of their existence and the involvement her and her family had with them, if she was then she would have felt well…silly. Jazz turned around and smiled,

"Yes she is. She's here to be a guardian for Eloise in Nightsky's absence. Her Autobot name is Moonracer," Kate smiled at her,

"Are you the owner of the Yamaha out there?"

"Yes I am,"

"Well, my daughter will be impressed, welcome to our home Moonracer," she said warmly

Kate then looked seriously at Jazz and Moonracer, "Uhmm…"

John knew his wife well and he knew when there was something playing on her mind,

"What's the matter love?" he asked, Kate looked at him,

"Eloise thinks she's going to be abandoned by the Autobots," she looked at Jazz and Moonracer, "You're not going to do that, are you?"

"No. We aren't going to abandon her. We wouldn't do that especially at a time like this. She helped one of us at the risk of her own life and she's become a good friend to many of us," Jazz replied, "Would you like me to speak to her"

"I think she would appreciate that," Kate replied,

"I would appreciate what?" Eloise asked as she came down the stairs.

Kate looked around at Eloise who looked back at the small huddle of people standing by the screen door. She still looked tired and drawn but she had got herself dressed and was neat and clean,

"Jazz is here darling, he wants to talk to you,"

"Okay mum," she replied as she continued to walk downstairs.

Jazz motioned with his hand for Eloise to go into the lounge room, she walked in and perched on the edge of a dusky pink chair behind the door. On the wall was a photo of Eloise with Tanya, John and Kate; Eloise was smiling happily with her arm wrapped around her father's neck. She was dressed in a ruby red gown with her hair piled up on top of her head and red flowers dotted through it. In her hand was a small bouquet of red roses with a gold ribbon tied around it. Moonracer was admiring the picture, Eloise followed the femme's gaze,

"I was my cousin's bridesmaid at her wedding,"

"Oh," she said innocently, not really understanding this earth custom.

Jazz sat opposite Eloise, "I have to go back to the Ark darling, Optimus Prime has asked for me to come back. Moonracer is here to be your guardian in Nightsky's place,"

Eloise looked down, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, it was warm and comforting. Eloise reached up and held it, squeezing the slender fingers firmly as appreciation for the action,

"Eloise, listen to me sweetheart. The last thing on our mind is to abandon you, especially at a time like this. You and Nightsky had a wonderful relationship and many of us were happy to see how well you'd bonded with him and become such a good friend. Not just to Nightsky but to us as well," he moved forward and stroked the side of her face lightly, and pushed a lock of hair away from her cheek but it fell back again. As a holoform he didn't have his visor on or any other eye covering and his blue eyes looked at her emphasizing the look of sincerity written on his face, "I mean it Eloise, trust us on this,"

She looked up at him, "Thank you," she said with as much control as she could muster, "I really appreciate that,"

Jazz smiled and got up, "Good," he said, "Now I'll leave you in Moonracer's capable hands,"

Kate stood there quietly, her eyes misting as she tried to hold back the tears. She silently left the room, Eloise caught her movement out of the corner of her eye,

"Mum?" she called.

John looked around and left the lounge room to find his wife sobbing in the kitchen,

"We've got to be strong for Eloise," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

She nodded, "I know," she whispered as he stroked her hair. "I just want this all to go away,

"It's not going to babe. We've all been dragged into their war and there's not a single thing we can do about it. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry"

Kate pulled away from him,

"Why?" she asked,

"If I wasn't working in that silly refinery…,"

"John, don't be silly, we didn't know of Decepticons when you started working there. It's not your fault it's that Megatron,"

Jazz overheard the conversation between the older couple. He walked up to them,

"Don't blame yourselves for this; it's out of your control. You were dragged into this because of Megatron's lust for power,"

John felt a little comforted by the words of Kate and Jazz but it didn't ease the pain much. He said goodbye to John and Kate walked through the screen door, shutting it quietly behind him so it didn't bang. His feet thudded down the wooded staircase and then he disappeared into his vehicle mode. Optimus Prime called him,

"**She's as well as can be expected Prime. I'm on my way," **he said and drove off.

* * *

Slowly Nightsky came around, he could feel pain in his legs, face and arms which intensified as he tried to move. It was cold and dark and not having any access to the outside made it hard for the mech to tell if it was night or day . An eerie silence lingered, he couldn't hear the whistles from plasma cannons nor the deathly explosions once they'd reached their deadly destination with deadly force. The Autobots had long gone and taken the survivors and those who had fallen with them. Ultra Magnus had taken Grapple and Hoist through the town to pick up stragglers who had surfaced from their hiding place before the humans started their clean up, they had now returned to the base and were updating Prowl while Ratchet was taking care of the injured.

Nightsky's face shield was still lowered and protected his face from falling debris but when he tried to lift it up it wouldn't budge. He felt around and found a catch that would allow him to manually lift it. He found it and felt it release, the mask sprang away from his face which hurt him, he winced in pain. His optics, though pale were undamaged thanks to the face shield and as he looked around he saw concrete, iron girders and rubble laying around and above him. He could hear the slow drip of water coming from somewhere but he wasn't worried about that, what he was worried about was the hiss of escaping gas. He looked around for any electrical wires which could be sparking but he couldn't hear or see anything, he needed to get out; an explosion would finish him off completely.

He tried to slowly release himself from the rubble and slowly moved his legs, ignoring the pain. He hissed in pain as he moved the knee joint on his injured leg. He tried to move the iron girders and rubble that was hemming him in but it was packed in too tightly. He tried again, groaning as he pushed at it…nothing! Nightsky dimmed his optics as he laid back and contemplated giving up. He fell into a restless, light recharge, a myriad of thoughts fluttering through his processor.

It was never his intention to die on Earth and he longed to be on Cybertron. He saw the familiar spires and towers of Cybertron rise high into the sky. It was so beautiful and alive, he saw himself in the middle of Iacon, looking around. It was exhilarating! He then saw his mother standing in front of him surrounded by the same towers and spires but this time they were ablaze,

"Nightsky don't give up. She needs you. Don't give up," she implored him,

She faded from view and Eloise appeared before him. Her lively green eyes dull and flat, her lips no longer curled up into a smile. She covered her hands into her face as she curled up into a ball and slowly fell to the ground. When he looked further down he saw his body lying in front of her, grey and lifeless,

"Nooooo!" he screamed and he punched and tore at the rubble trying desperately to escape his grave, "Eloise, I'm coming," he growled at every determined punch.

The seekers were on the surface when Nightsky screamed, they were also looking for survivors; but they weren't being very quiet or careful about it. Skywarp thought he heard something and urged Thundercracker to be quiet. The blue seeker kept messing around,

"Thundercracker, shut...up!" Skywarp hissed, as he trained an audio receptor on the noise,

"It's coming from around here," Skywarp looked at the ground to try and work out were the noise was coming from. He put on his scanners to find any signature or heat signals but the debris was too thick. Thundercracker looked at him,

"What is?"

Skywarp looked at him unable to believe the seeker's stupidity, "The...noise," he replied impatiently.

Nightsky kept going and didn't stop even when energon was dripping from his fingers. The rubble loosened and started to fall on the warrior, he put his hands up to shield his face, cursing himself for taking off the face shield. Finally he punched through and a single shaft of early morning light burst through his grave. The warm sunlight warmed his faceplates and shone a golden light. He laughed joyfully. The warrior finally managed to haul his body out of the hole. He moved his arm forward and grabbed onto whatever he could to use it as leverage to haul himself completely free. A black hand grabbed the back of his helm and hauled him up. Nightsky groaned in pain as his body moved involuntarily with the movement of the black hands which now had him firmly in their grip. Eventually he was optic to optic with…Skywarp,

"Oh slaaaaaag," he drawled in his now slurred raspy southern accent,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Skywarp sneered darkly.

Thudercracker looked at him, "Autoscum…injured Autoscum. Let's finish him off," he snarled back to his brother as he transformed his arm into a cannon,

"Leave him alone," screamed Starscream's scratchy voice.

He slowly picked his way over the rubble making sure his big feet didn't get caught in any of the holes. He stumbled narrowly avoiding a girdir jutting out of the middle of a pile of rubble and swore. He looked at Nightsky; his face was disfigured by the sizeable dent in the left side, and he was grimacing with pain,

"What are you doing here?" Starscream asked,

"One could ask the same for you," Nightsky snipped,

Starscream rolled his optics; he might've known this young mech would get snippy with him, he had too much pride for his own good. He looked Nightsky over. Skywarp was standing behind the black and white mech with his hands underneath Nightsky's arms. The warrior was barely able to stand up and slumped forward in Skywarp's grip. Wires and hoses hang loosely from limbs and his leg strut in his left leg was shattered. Energon was smeared around his face from when he was protecting himself from the rubble and when Starscream saw where it came from he noticed the fingers torn at the joints,

"What a mess," he snarled.

The seeker transformed painfully, Nightsky couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he groaned and yelped while the other two smirked and snickered,

"Get in," Starscream ordered,

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker asked,

"No, I'll take my chances walking," the injured Autobot replied,

"Don't be silly Autobot, you can hardly stand up. The humans have started their clean up and by the way you look won't make it out alive. You'll be crushed, your spark extinguished and you will be used for scrap metal,"

Nightsky stood there silently; he could hear the sound of crunching metal and the whine of hydraulics as the human's efficient metal munching machine edged closer.

The other seekers laughed, "We could take his remains to Prime,"

"Help him," Starscream ordered Skywarp,

"What! I'm not helping...,"

"Now!" Starscream yelled, "Before we're all chewed to death,"

Reluctantly the seekers helped him climb into Starscream's cockpit. They weren't gentle and would laugh at every yelp of pain Nightsky made,

"Hurry up!" Starscream snapped,

"Alright, alright keep yer boosters on," Skywarp snarled as he heaved the injured Autobot into Starscream's cockpit.

Finally Nightsky was in, the cockpit roof slid over the warrior's battered body and hissed as it locked into place. He took off leaving Skywarp and Thundercraker looking on stunned by the lifeline Starscream had just offered an Autobot. The sound of the machine became louder as it edged closer to the two Decepticons. They quickly transformed and flew over the charred, broken ruins of the town; they saw the machine and shot at it, and then laughed as they watched the humans scarper for cover. They flew up to Starscream to try to convince him to take Nightsky to Megatron but the seeker had shut off his communication system.

Nightsky looked out of the window the lush vegetation was giving way to dry arid land. The yellow dusty sand was speckled with greenery from desert plants. As Nightsky looked toward the horizon he saw the shadow of the mountains. He shuttered his optics and opened them again in case he was imagining what he saw, but it wasn't.

"Where are you taking me?" Nightsky asked,

"To the Autobots," Starscream replied,

"Why?" he whispered,

"Because I'm an idiot, besides your pet will be mourning your loss," Nightsky became alert,

"Pet,? what pet?" Nightsky asked, hoping it would keep Starscream off Eloise's scent,

"Eloise," Starscream replied. Nightsky couldn't help but notice softness in the Decepticon's voice when he mentioned his charge's name, "I know she's alive, you didn't think you could fool me that easily, did you? Don't worry. I won't harm her…nor will Megatron know she's alive. I happen to like the feisty little squishy,"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Nightsky snapped,

"You'll have to work that one out," there was a moments silence before the seeker spoke again, "You know I may be Decepticon and I may be your enemy but I know love when I see it,"

"What?" Nightsky snapped back into reality from his world of pain and near unconsciousness,

"You heard me," he replied.

The rest of the flight was silent as Nightsky started to ponder Stascream's words. Was it love he felt for her? Did she love him too? There were times when she said she did but the reality was he was a Cybertronian and she was a tiny human. Where would they go from here? Could it work? Memories of Eloise fluttered through his processors sometimes sending his spark into a spin.

The F22 made his descent and stopped just short of the Autobot base. His signature had already been picked up and there were several Autobots standing in front of the base, Optimus Prime amongst them. They watched suspiciously as Starscream landed but didn't transform, they were prepared for the arrival of others but Red Alert confirmed he'd come alone. Ironhide onlined his cannon but Optimus put his hand on the weapons specialist's arm,

"Easy there Ironhide," he soothed, "Watch what he's going to do,"

Starscream opened his cockpit and waited for Nightsky to struggle out and fall to the ground, moaning painfully as he landed,

"Wheeljack, fetch Ratchet," Prime ordered the engineer.

Wheeljack called Ratchet on his private comm link and walked across to Nightsky,

"Careful Wheeljack, he could be rigged,"

He stopped where he was and run a light scan across the warrior laying in the sand. Wheeljack was able to run just as effective a scan as Ratchet could. The medic had upgraded his scanners so Wheeljack could help him with any repairs the Autobots had incurred during battle. He was also conscious of how painful a scan could be for a mech as injured as Nightsky so he kept it as light as possible. Nightsky felt the sensation of the scan running across his body and tried to move away from it but he couldn't move.

"No Prime, he's clear," Wheeljack replied.

Optimus Prime walked up to Nightsky closely followed by Wheeljack. They bent down by the warrior who opened his optics,

"Optimus Prime," he whispered, "How nice it is to see you," Prime burst out laughing,

"And you two friend," he said warmly.

The black and white warrior was aware of Starscream's presence and tried to get up,

"I need to get to Eloise," he groaned,

"No you don't," Wheeljack replied as he pushed him back to the ground, "You need to get better first. Moonracer has been her guardian in your absence; we will notify Eloise through her,"

"You don't understand. Starscream knows she's alive. I need to get to her and warn her,"

"We'll warn her," Optimus replied,

Ratchet made his way to the entrance but the first thing he saw was Starscream. He slowly approached the entrance taking in the scene in front of him,

"Nightsky!" he rushed to the mech laying on the floor and knelt beside him. The medic's programming set in straight away and he started to stabilise the mech before moving him t the med bay.

Optimus Prime walked toward Starscream regally,

"Be careful Prime," Ironhide said as he watched Optimus approach the seeker,

"Thank you," Optimus simply said to the seeker.

The Autobot leader would like to have called Starscream a friend but he wasn't…and never will be. This was just one of those acts of kindness that happens between enemies when both parties were weary from fighting.

* * *

It was a dull grey day the day after Moonracer's arrival and offer to be Eloise's guardian, even the brightly coloured autumn leaves didn't brighten up the leaden sky. They were going to go camping for the weekend and leave early but Eloise really didn't want to go. She wanted to hang around the house in the hope that Nightsky would turn up. Moonracer looked at the young woman sadly as she sat on the edge of her bed, she couldn't help but think how hard Eloise was taking this.

Eloise got up and walked to the window and looked outside. She heard the sound of children playing, and when she looked in the direction their voices were coming from she could see two children of ten and five years old wearing thick jumpers in the front yard collecting the leaves. The five year old, a brunette was struggling with the rake which was almost twice his size, while the girl was holding a bag open. The boy picked up a bundle of leaves and tried to get them in the bag but missed and burst into fits of laughter as he watched the grass become speckled with reds, yellows and golds. The girl dropped the sack, picked up the leaves and tried to put them in the sack alone but the sack wouldn't stay open. A breeze blew blowing more leaves onto their lawn, the children ran around trying to catch them laughing. Their mother called them and the children stopped; the little girl's hair blew across her face, a cold hand flicked it away. Eloise remembered the times she spent outside as a child catching leaves with her parents and her sister, life was so simple back then.

Even though her family was all around her and Moonracer was in her room with her she still felt so lonely. Eloise turned around to look at Moonracer who was now walking toward her.

"I miss him Moonracer," she cried, "I miss him sooo much,"

"I know," she soothed quietly and hugged the young woman.

Eloise sat next to Moonracer and placed her head on the Autobot's shoulder. A lock of hair fell across her face, the turquoise Autobot pushed it away and smoothed it down. She sat there for a while just gently playing with her hair and comforting her. She knew that Nightsky was alive but wasn't allowed to say anything to the young woman. Ratchet had stayed with him all night to keep him stable and make sure he stayed that way. He was a lot more stable now but the medic wasn't going to allow anyone to get Eloise's hopes up becasue the black and white warrior still had a long way to go.

Kate brought up a plate of food for Eloise and replaced the uneaten food previously brought up,

"You must eat, darling. Nightsky wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Kate said,

"How do you know? You hardly knew him," Eloise snapped.

Kate shook her head and left the room,

"Eloise, you were not very nice to your mother. She cares for you and she is worried about you,"

Moonracer thought about saying her mother was right after all she grew up with the mech and knew him well. Her gaze faded into the distance as she remembered playing with the mech through the spires and roads of Cybertron, chasing him while their parents looked on. That was before the war broke out when Cybertron was a planet of peace. Kate came back in with a coffee and put it in front of her daughter. Eloise looked up at her,

"It hurts mummy, I'm in so much pain. When will it stop hurting?"

"Oh darling," Kate cried as she sat down next to Eloise and hugged her daughter,

"Sorry mum, for being rude,"

"I've had an idea sweetheart. How about we go to the shops and look for some furniture for your room. Moonracer can come and we'll take Tanya as well,"

Eloise remembered the room in their old house and the room in her accommodation at the university. She found a solace in her memories, they were safe and it was a safe and peaceful place. She didn't have to face Nightsky's death, she could forget her kidnapping from Starscream and the continual fear of the Decepticons. She thought about her mother's suggestion. It was a good idea and she would have to come to terms with Nightsky's death eventually. Eloise looked around at Moonracer who was silent and still. She knew from past experience that the femme was communicating with others,

"**Starscream knows Eloise is alive and well so be on your guard," **Prime's voice warned over her radio link, "**He has promised Nightsky he won't tell Megatron but we can't trust him,"**

"**No sir, how is Nightsky" **Moonracer asked,

"**He is fighting for his life, but Ratchet is pleased with the small progress he has seen,"**

"**That's good news, Moonracer out,"**

She looked at Eloise and cocked an eyebrow. Her mother had come up with a good idea which would give Eloise something else to think about. Eloise was about to say no when Moonracer spoke,

"I think that would be a good idea," she said,

"What?" Eloise asked,

"You've been shut away too long my girl. You need to start living again. It's what Nightsky would want,"

Moonracer grabbed her arm and hauled the young woman up. Kate looked at her gratefully. Reluctantly Eloise got up and put her boots on. She didn't want to go out, she wanted to stay here. She didn't want to forget Nightsky. Eloise saw the photo of her and Nightsky laying face down on a table beside her bed. She picked it up, he was smiling at her, encouraging her to go,

"Okay," she replied,

"Good girl," Moonracer said as she took the photo from Eloise. She looked at it and smiled and stood it up on the table.

She turned to Eloise, "He will always be here, Eloise. You'll never forget him," she said as she pointed to Eloise's heart.

Eloise smiled through her tears and hugged Moonracer before leaving her room with her mother and the Autobot femme.

* * *

A few weeks later.

Eloise and Moonacer had been camping in the mountains with the other femme. She enjoyed riding on the back of the Yamaha. She felt like her and Moonracer had become one, joined together by a friendship that was still developing and growing but had a common thread...their friendship with Nightsky, and the risk Eloise took to get news of Moonracer's imminent arrival on earth. The femme knew that a change of scenery and being out in the country would be good for her and it worked.

It was a late Sunday afternoon when they returned from the camp. Eloise got herself a cup of coffee and sat in the swing seat on the veranda next to Moonracer as the last vestiges of the weekend begun its descent into a new week. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night before when they were laying on rocks, looking up at the stars and talking about the times they had with Nightsky. Moonracer still hadn't told Eloise of his survival, she hadn't heard from Ratchet as of yet. She watched the leaves blow from the trees and dance along the grass in the Autumn breeze. Above the sound of the tinkling wind chimes she heard the familiar roar of an engine stop just outside the house. Eloise thought nothing of it until Moonracer got up, she looked down at Eloise and smiled knowingly,

"What?" Eloise said with a half smile. The turquoise highlight fell from Moonracer's shoulder and hang down the side of her face as she looked back and winked at Eloise before opening the gate and walking downstairs,

"Where are you going?" Eloise called after her,

"Back to the base," she replied, "Elita has called me,"

Moonracer walked around the front of the house as Nightsky's holoform got out of the black sports car, she walked up to him and hugged him. Unshed tears welled in the corner of her eyes, as she walked into his open arms. Eloise heard the sound of the yamaha pulling away from the front of her house but she didn't notice the young man with bright blue eyes, and a long scar down the right side of his cheek from temple to jaw, standing on the edge of the veranda watching her affectionately. He was leaned against the veranda with one ankle crossed over the other and his arms folded, his long coat billowing in the breeze, revealing the black jeans his holoform was wearing. Kate saw him through the kitchen window while she was preparing the evening meal and was just about to sing out to Eloise, when he put his finger to his lip and motioned for her to not say anything. She smiled and nodded at him before disappearing so they could have privacy.

He watched her as she looked up and off into the distance and noticed a sad expression on her face. His spark sank. She wiped her eye in an effort to control the tears, but it wouldn't be long before they would start to flow again. She was using her feet to gently rock the swing backwards and forwards as she continued to look out toward the mountains which were now shrouded by the platinum sky. It was going to start raining soon, reflecting the sudden change in mood brought on by Moonracer's exit . Eloise snuggled into her bright woolly jumper, pulling the sleeves over her hands so that only her fingers could be seen, as damp air blew into the veranda blowing her black hair away from her face. She curled up on the swing seat drawing her knees into her chest so that her heels were resting on the edge of the cushion, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them..

Finally the mech launched himself from the veranda using his body weight and stepped forward walking with a limp so he was just a few inches away from her, the wood creaked under his boots. Ratchet had let him out so he could visit the young woman. The mech was driving him to distraction every time he moaned about going to see her.

"Eloise," he said quietly.

She stopped dead and looked around slowly. Eloise couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the sight of Nightsky standing there, smiling,

"Nightsky," she cried and ran into his arms.

It felt so good to be in his arms, to have her Nightsky back. She closed her eyes and took in every bit of the moment…his strength, his warmth and the feeling of relief as it swept through her body. Another damp breeze blew across the veranda and around her but she didn't care, she was in Nightsky's arms. She looked up into his eyes, the scar was still red an angry looking,

"I thought you were dead, I missed you," she whispered.

He drew her further into his arms, enjoying the feel of her tiny body as she melted into his hug. It was a moment he thought he'd never have again but here he was holding her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

One final chapter left which will be the epilogue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer; Transformers are not mine apart from Eloise, her family and Nightsky.**

* * *

Epilogue.

A new beginning.

Eloise lay in bed still unable to believe that Nightsky was alive. She looked at her clock again, it read twelve midnight. Eloise sighed and got out of bed, she opened her curtains apprehensively. Nightsky was still sitting in the front of her house, he flashed his headlights at her reassuring her of his presence. Eloise smiled and jumped back into bed but sleep didn't come easily. She got up, picked up a blanket before walking through the house and out of the front door.

Nightsky opened his door for her and she climbed in, "What are you doing Eloise, you'll catch a cold and then Ratchet will have my aft,"

"I have a blanket," she replied as she lay down and wrapped the blanket around herself, "I couldn't sleep,"

"Let me help you," he put on some gentle music and climate control so she'd be warm enough,

"Thank you Nightsky," she murmured and snuggled into the seat, Nightsky chuckled lightly as she moved around before closing her eyes,

"Not a problem," he replied and darkened his windows so she could have privacy.

He could feel her relaxing in the back seat as she slowly drifted off to sleep. He didn't know why she couldn't sleep but it pleased him to know she was sleeping now but waited just a little longer before going into recharge himself.

The sun rose silently heralding a brand new day, Nightsky was stirred from his recharge as the warm sunlight radiated through his armor. He could still feel Eloise's weight in his back seat,

"Eloise," he called.

Eloise groaned and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around the interior of the car, the windows were still darkened making it darker and seem earlier,

"Morning baby," Nightsky said gently,

"Morning Nightsky, how long have I been asleep for?" she asked,

"Most of the night," he drawled.

Eloise looked up at his steering wheel, "Oh, what time is it?"

"Seven o'clock," he said,

"Oh," she replied, yawned and stretched, "In that case I need to get dressed,"

"Okay baby," he replied and opened his door to let her out.

Eloise peeped outside first, there was a neighbour on their street who was particularly nosey. Eloise looked over at her house but the curtains were drawn. She slid out of Nightsky and crept back into the house and to the kitchen where she made a coffee.

Eloise sat down at the table, it was quiet in the house apart from the noises made by the jug. The aroma of the fresh coffee which she had put in the plunger crept through the house silently. It was inviting.

Her father smelt the coffee and got up. Eloise was just pouring the coffee into a mug when she heard her father's footsteps, she turned around and smiled,

"Hello Dad," she said,

"Hello darling," he replied, "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks,"

He took a coffee upstairs for Kate and sat back down at the table,

"Have you thought about your future?" he asked Eloise,

"In all honesty dad, I haven't had a chance, but I'm hoping things can settle down a bit now and I can figure out what to do. My plans were interrupted when Starscream bullied his way into my life," Tears pooled in the corner of the young woman's eyes, "Everything was so simple then graduate, get married and start my career. Enter the Decepticons!"

John got up and stood behind Eloise with his hands on her shoulders, he stared out across the range in the background, "Eloise, you have been through a unique set of circumstances, we have to find a way to help you work through it my love, there aren't that many humans around who know about the Cybertronians and they want it kept that way. Don't worry, we'll get it sorted,"

Eloise looked at him, "Thanks dad,"

"One thing I do know, your future will probably include Nightsky. The Decepticon threat may always stay with us,"

Eloise looked down, "I know, Dad," she replied.

Eloise got out of her seat and looked out of the window, she thought about the black sports car sitting in their drive innocently and wondered what people would say if he were to suddenly get up and transform. She smiled to herself. The wind blew through the empty branches of the trees blowing the last few leaves hanging on to the ground. Eloise pulled her dressing gown closer around herself while drinking her coffee. She turned around,

"I need more winter clothes dad,"

"Well we'd better take you shopping then," he said with a smile, "I'll take you,"

Eloise smiled at him, "Dad, you never go girlie shopping what are the words…never will I take you girls shopping again, that was the last time" she said. They both laughed at Eloise's attempt to imitate her father,

"Well it took Tanya fifteen minutes to choose a pair of socks, we went from one shop to the next, anyway I haven't had the opportunity to spend time with you alone, we could leave early and stop off for a coffee,"

"That would be nice dad, I'll go and get dressed," she walked up to John and kissed him on the forehead.

The mall was busy with shoppers picking out bargains and winter clothes. Nightsky was in the mall with them, it was a safety precaution in view of Starscream's knowledge. Eloise wondered around the department store. She looked up over the railing and caught a glimpse of her ex fiancé arm in arm with a woman. They were walking through the shop laughing. The young woman attached to his arm stopped at a rack and put a shirt against his chest. She was quite an attractive woman with long blond tight curly hair. Eloise quickly looked down again and turned her back on the couple. John noticed her change in mood and walked up to her,

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked,

"Look over there dad," Eloise replied. John looked and saw the couple, "That should have been me on his arms,"

He looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry," he replied,

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter," but it did. It mattered a lot to her.

Eloise carried on wondering through the store watching the couple very closely to make sure they didn't get too close to her. They looked so happy and it would cause too much heartache if he knew she was still alive. It hurt her though, deeply. She looked up at her dad and Nightsky who were nearby and watching them as well,

"Can we go somewhere else, please?" she asked thm,

"Come on darling, let's go," John said as he placed his hand on her back and guided her out through the door.

Relief flooded through the young woman and she wondered through the mall to the next store. There was a denim jacket with faux fur in the window. Eloise went into the store and found more of the same in a variety of colours, but she liked the blue one. She also found several other items of clothing and a pair of leather knee high boots. Eloise paid for them and walked up to her dad and Nightsky,

"Finished!" she said victoriously,

"Do you have everything you want?" John asked her,

"Yes thanks dad, shall we have that coffee now?"

"Yes let's do that,"

They walked out of the store and past the couple again. Her ex fiancé looked at John and then at Eloise, he recognised John and was sure their was something vaguely familiar about the girl with him. Nightsky noticed he was watching them as they walked past and linked his arm through hers,

"Eloise?" the young man called,

"Just keep walking," Nightsky said

She was quickly guided out of the mall and into the coffee shop where they sat at the back. They sat in a secluded corner out of sight from shoppers who would glance in through the large window for vacant seats. Eloise felt safe being hidden from the shoppers milling around the mall, she looked up at Nightsky who was watching her closely. The light above the table shone flooding them with a warm glow, with that and the smell of coffee Eloise sat back in her seat and started to relax. Nightsky found the smell of the coffee quite overpowering and switched off his olfactory sensors. He wondered how they could drink anything that smelled that bad,

"Are you alright?" she asked him,

"The smells a bit strong how can you drink it," he replied,

She shrugged her shoulders, "Its taste is better than its smell,"

"Oh, I'll take your word for it," he said. She smiled at him.

* * *

Optimus Prime sat in his office with Prowl and Red Alert. They knew Starscream knew that Eloise was still alive and they wanted to make sure she'd be safe. One thing they were wondering was whether or not to tell her. The mood was somber in his office, each mech knew the harsh reality of the situation. Starscream was a Decepticon and that made him untrustworthy,

"I think she needs to know so sh_e _can take the necessary precautions," Red Alert said, "And we can keep an eye on her without her getting suspicious,"

"I agree" Prowl replied,

"Alright, we'll call them in and speak to them both," Optimus said, "Another thing she wants to do is see the place where Eloise died,"

"Do you think that's wise in view of the circumstances?" Prowl asked,

"Definitely not," Red Alert retorted,

"What do you think, Optimus?" Prowl asked,

"So long as we have others with us, we should be okay,"

"Prime," Red Alert said, "What if there are Decepticons around?"

"There will always be Decepticons, Red Alert," Prowl retorted, "The question is how we deal with them, and if we're going to let them win by not living how we want,"

"I agree," Prime replied, "It goes ahead, I'll call Nightsky and ask him to bring in Eloise," he said.

On the way home from the mall Nightsky received a message from Prime,

"**Hello Prime,"**

"**Hello Nightsky how is our friend?" **he asked,

"**Eloise? She's okay,"**

"**Good, could you bring her in? We need to speak with her,"**

"**Now? We're on our way home and I have John with me,"**

"**That's even better, Sparkplug is here and I believe he wants to speak to John,"**

"**Okay, Nightsky out,"**

"Sorry guys I've been talking with Optimus Prime, he wants me to bring you to the base,"

"Why?" Eloise asked,

"He wants to talk to you," Nightsky replied,

"What about?" she said,

"I don't know he didn't say,"

Optimus Prime didn't normally ask to speak to her and she wondered what could possibly be the problem. The young woman sat inside Nightsky quietly as they turned off the main road and made their way through the desert.

The black sports car pulled up outside the base quietly and transformed into his bi pedal mode while Eloise and John waited nearby. John could hear Sparkplug talking to Prime as they were walking down the corridor. The Autobot leader stopped just in front of Eloise and John, knelt down to their level and gently placed Sparkplug on the ground. Eloise always wondered how he knew where she was standing, he was so tall it would be easy to miss a human. She had been with them for just over a year now and they'd never managed to step on her,

"Hello John and Eloise,"

"Hello Optimus Prime," Eloise said, "I believe you wanted to see me,"

"Yes we do, we have an important matter to discuss and I believe you have something you want to do,"

"Yes, I do,"

"Come we'll go to my office, there is much to talk about, and John I believe Sparkplug wants to speak with you,"

"Yes I do I have a proposal for you," Sparkplug said,

"Really? I'm all ears," John smiled.

Optimus Prime offered his hand to Eloise, without thinking she stepped forward and allowed him to pick her up and then walked towards his office. He punched the code and the doors automatically swished open revealing the desk and chair where he sat.

His office always felt calm and welcoming, Eloise looked up at him "I like it in here, I feel so relaxed,"

He smiled, "Thank you," he placed Eloise on the desk and looked at her with kind gentle optics.

Optimus Prime's door swished open and Prowl walked in closely followed by Jazz. Eloise looked around and smiled at the two mechs, Jazz smiled back while Prowl nodded courteously.

Optimus Prime looked at her squarely in the eyes, "Eloise, there is no easy way to say this," she looked back at him, his expression suddenly darkened, _"Ah oh, this doesn't sound good!" _she thought to herself, "Starscream knows you are still alive,"

The young woman was floored, her face paled and she started panicking,

"What? How do you know? And what about Megatron?" she could feel her heart rapidly pumping in her chest,

"Calm down, Eloise," Prime replied, "Starscream told Nightsky when he brought him back to us and he also said he wouldn't tell Megatron,"

Eloise looked at him, "Can we trust Starscream?" she asked as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calm at all.

"…No…" Optimus Prime simply replied.

Eloise placed her face in her hands and massaged it before looking up at him again,

Guilt flooded the Autobot leader as he watched her reaction, "Dad and I were having a conversation this morning about this, he said I…we…may always live under a Decepticon threat. Optimus Prime…will I ever be able to be free? Will I ever have a time in my life when I can rise in the morning knowing I don't have to look over my shoulder? I'm asking you to be honest here because I need to be able to come to terms with that and live my life accordingly," she replied.

Optimus Prime looked at her, he was full of admiration for the young woman and her ability to accept what many other humans would go to pieces over. He admired her bravery in the face of adversity and was determined to make sure that she would never be let down. It was their war and she was thrown into it. She was an innocent,

"Eloise I can assure that we will do all we can to make sure that you stay out of the clutches of the Decepticons in the future. Moonracer has offered herself as your guardian because you saved her, and then there is Nightsky; I know you two are very close and have a very strong bond. He has taken it upon himself to be your guardian for as long as it is necessary. There are many others who consider you a close friend of the Autobots and would do all they can to protect you, myself included," he leant down in front of her so his face was directly in line with hers, his optics demanding her attention, "You have become part of our lives, Eloise, a member of our family and we don't want to see you hurt,"

Eloise felt slightly embarrassed and honoured all at once, and looked down at her lap. Her hands were tightly clasped and her thumbs were massaging the other hand, a common trait of hers when she was nervous,

"Optimus Prime, I'd like to thank you for your compliment and I feel honoured to be part of your family, but I'm not happy about Starscream knowing I'm still alive,"

"No, neither are we, Eloise and that's why we brought you here so that we could let you know and you can take the necessary precautions. Eloise, I had put you under Nightsky's guardianship originally because you had the most contact with him, it has now become necessary for you to stay under his guardianship in light of the news. I need you to promise me you will do everything he says should things change for the worst,"

"I promise I will do that, thank you for letting me know, Optimus Prime,"

"Thank you, Eloise. The next point I want to speak to you about is a visit to the place where the scenario of your death took place. We are prepared to take you to that place but you won't be alone. Nightsky and Moonracer will be there with you but I have also instructed Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to accompany you and be on guard for any Decepticon activity,"

"When will we do this?"

"Tomorrow," Optimus Prime replied, "Early," Eloise swallowed a lump which had formed in her throat, "_That soon!"_ she thought.

The drive back to their home was quiet, Nightsky knew about the conversation his charge had with Optimus and respected her wishes when she asked him for some space to think things through. Eloise hadn't expected this outcome and was slightly stunned by the news. She had accepted that she may have to live with a Decepticon threat, Prime had said Megatron doesn't forget so easily but could Starscream keep his mouth components shut. Everybody knew what the answer to that was. They arrived at the house, Kate was looking out for them, they had been a while and she was getting worried,

"John would you mind if I took Eloise out for a while? I need to speak to her,"

"Sure," John replied.

He stepped out of Nightsky with Eloise's bags and watched them as they drove off,

"Where are we going?" Eloise asked,

"A secluded place I know," Nightsky replied, "It allows me to transform and not be seen. The vegetation is quite thick so humans don't go there,"

He continued to drive until he reached an area of thick vegetation. It was not a well known area and that was how Nightsky liked it. It was late afternoon but the heavily overcast day made it seem later. Nightsky opened his door, Eloise stepped out and walked toward the edge of the vegetation; it looked dark and foreboding, the young woman crossed her hands over her chest and shivered. She suddenly felt herself slip into Nightsky's hands and lifted into the air. He placed his hand around her protect to her from the twigs and branches as they walked through the forest. Eloise could hear them scratching at his paint and cringed. The branches and dirt finally gave way to soft sand. Nightsky took his hands away from Eloise, she looked up at him and laughed,

"What's funny?" he asked,

"You have a vine twisted round one of your horns. It looks cute," he chuckled as he continued to walk to through the sand.

They arrived at some sand dunes, Nightsky set her down in the soft sand and sat down next to her. She climbed up onto his shoulders and untangled the vine. Her hand brushed his cheek where his scar was, she felt the indentation and traced it with her finger. She remembered the long hours of grief when she thought she'd lost him forever and sat down quietly and looked out toward the beach where the waves were crashing onto the sand

"Nightsky, when I thought you were dead I was scared, I didn't know how to cope. If it wasn't for Moonracer coming when she did I don't know if I'd have got through,"

Nightsky looked at her, his optics full of tenderness for the young woman. He pulled her off his shoulder and into his chest where he hugged her. For a while they sat silently and listened to the sounds of the sea and the squawk of the sea birds as they danced on the thermals under the leaden sky . The sea was a dark grey color, the horizon hard to see from the thick clouds. Nightsky looked at her. His dark blue optics glowing brightly in the dull light,

"Eloise, Prime told me about your conversation," She looked up at him, "I'm sorry Eloise. I thought our plan would work…we all did,"

Eloise put her hand on his, "Don't be sorry Nightsky, I thought it would work too," she paused a moment and looked out to see, "It is kinda scary,"

Nightsky placed his huge hand on her shoulders, "Eloise, remember when I went to fight the Decepticons in the town?"

"Yes," she replied as she turned back to him,

"What did I ask you to do?"

"Be brave," she replied,

"Can you do the same now? Can you trust us to protect you for as long as it takes?"

She thought very long and hard. For as long as it takes, what exactly did that mean? For as long as it took them to destroy Starscream? Until the end of her life? It was a tall order; could she do it? Eloise looked at him, she'd talked about the Decepticon threat with her dad but it suddenly became a realisation,

"Nightsky when Starscream came into my life it changed my worldview. My secure world suddenly changed and whether I like it or not that has made a huge impact upon my life. Everything I ever knew as safe was no longer safe and I felt so insecure and vulnerable because of it. I've lost so much; my life, my friends, my future…but I've also gained so much; a huge family, and a best friend who is out of this world," Nightsky chuckled, she paused and looked down at the sand, "...I can trust you and I will for as long as it takes, Nightsky. If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't be sitting here with you now,"

Nightsky looked down, "Eloise I promise I will do my best to protect you," he replied,

"I know," she replied.

Nightsky's body suddenly became still; Eloise looked up, his optics had paled,

"Nightsky?" she called and looked around.

A pair of legs straddled her body and a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Eloise looked behind her at the familiar holoform her friend had adopted. She leaned back into his chest and they sat there for a while, watching the moon come up through a break in the clouds over the horizon, shining its light across the ebony water,

"Well," Nightsky finally said as he got up, "I guess we'd better get you back, we have an early start tomorrow,"

Nightsky's holoform disappeared and his bi pedal mode sprang back to life. He stood up and scooped Eloise up in his hand, she squeaked as she felt her feet leave the ground. He walked back through the vegetation and drove her home.

Eloise rubbed his dashboard and headed inside the house. She looked back one last time to look at him as a young woman would do at the end of her first date and smiled warmly at him, before disappearing behind her front door.

He let his thoughts run away with him for a while before going into a light recharge. She was special to him, close to his spark but could it work? He was a six million year old, seventeen foot Cybertronian and she was a five foot six human whose life would grow old and eventually die. What effect would that have on him then? Could he cope with such a loss. Would it work if she were to become his spark mate? If they did the Decepticons would be after them for the rest of her life, they would use her to get to him. What was the difference, she had already pinged on their radar so to speak. He sighed as he faced the truth, Eloise had won his spark.

The young woman looked out of her window one last time before she switched her lamp off and went to bed. Nightsky was sat quietly on the drive and flashed his headlamps when he saw his friend's face in the window. She lay in her bed thinking about the day, the conversation with Prime, the shopping trip with her father and Nightsky and the evening at the beach. Slowly Eloise drifted into a sleep thinking once again of her future but she didn't sleep peacefully,

_Eloise was alone in an abandoned town, her town. She looked around, where was everybody? It was broad daylight and the sun was shining brightly but it was cold. Eloise looked down at herself, she was in denim shorts and a bright green top which clashed with her long, red hair,_

"_Eloise," a voice called behind her, "Turn around,"_

_She obeyed the voice and turned around to find herself facing, a jet, a familiar looking jet with its cockpit open,_

"_Strascream," she snarled,_

"_Yes it is darling, but look who else is with me," Eloise cringed at the darling._

_Her eyes looked up at the cockpit; her ex fiancé was sat in the seat, his eyes shining bright red,_

"_No!" she screamed._

Outside Nightsky heard her scream and quickly woke up. He walked up to her window and lightly scanned her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her hair was wet, she kept tossing her head from side to side and moaning,

_Her ex fiancé rose from the cockpit and floated down in front of her. He sauntered up to her and held her arms as he looked down into her eyes. A hand came up and hit her around the face, her head moved involuntarily and she heard her neck crack,_

"_I saw you looking at me in the mall," he snarled, "My fiancee did too, you spoiled everything. She thinks you're going to interfere with us. She thinks I'm going to go back to you. You have to die," Eloise whimpered as he placed a hand around her neck and then swung her around so she was facing Starscream,_

"_See him. He wants you back. I'm going to spare your life but you have to go back with him," the seeker transformed into his bi pedal mode and smirked triumphantly at her,_

"_I will not go back to him," she hissed,_

"_Oh such a shame," Starscream snarled as his finger pointed at her,_

_The man stepped in front of her, "One more chance, go back with him or die,"_

"_No, I'm not going to interfere with your relationship. True I saw you but I have no intention of picking up with you again. You've moved on and so have I. Please don't kill me,"_

"_Eloise,"_

_Eloise turned around, "N-Nightsky?" she called nervously,_

"_Oh loverboy as come to rescue you. Starscream!" he bellowed,_

_Eloise looked back at the man in front of her, "Please don't hurt me,"she begged pathetically._

_He looked at her with contempt "If you back go with him, you'll survive,"_

"_Nightsky help me," she cried,_

Nightsky activated his holoform and placed himself in Eloise's room. He shook her and called her but she wasn't responding,

"_I will never go back with him,"_

"_Oh that's a grave mistake," he growled as he faced Starscream and moved his finger across his neck._

_A bright blue light made its way towards Eloise. She screamed and as it hit her sending pain flooding from her chest through her system._

Eloise sat bolt upright and found her herself in Nightsky's arms. He rocked her and stroked her hair,

"It's alright baby, it was just a dream,"

Eloise started to cry as he gently rocked her, "Sshh, you're okay," he said, "You're safe,"

She was still shaking but her breathing and her heart rate were starting to return to normal. He didn't let her go and kept rocking her, stroking her hair and soothing her with gentle chirps and whirs mixed with English. She didn't know what he was saying but they felt strangely soothing. She found herself melting into him as he continued to hold her. Ever so slowly her eyelids started to droop again and she found herself drifting back into sleep. Nightsky heard her breathing settle back into its normal rhythm it did when she was asleep and made her comfortable before sitting in a chair in the corner of her room.

* * *

The trip to the area where Eloise had died was delayed so that John could start his new job in Sparkplug's workshop. Sparkplug came up with the idea during the conversation the two men had when Eloise was talking with Prime. The workload was getting heavier and Sparkplug was finding it all tiring by the end of the week. It was an ideal solution for Sparkplug, Spike who would get more time with his dad and John who had no work and wasn't prepared to work on the refineries any more. Nobody could blame him after all the trouble from the Decepticons.

A week later Eloise packed a bag with a few things she'd need to stay overnight at the Autobot base and some flowers she'd brought. She also packed her favourite teddy bear which she had since she was a baby. She looked at it sadly and placed it in her bag. She then proceeded to go through her things and any remnants of Eloise was placed in a box. She came across her photo album and looked through it. There were graduation photos from school and family photos; she came across one her father had put in there from her last Christmas before Starscream kidnapped her.

She was standing arm in arm next to her fiancé with her hand outstretched in front of her and the engagement ring in full view of all who laid eyes on the photo. It was taken in the back garden of their old house, Eloise had neither a hat or a hood on and her flaming red hair stood out against the snowy backdrop of their back garden. They both looked very happy and so perfect together. It was a sunny day and the ice in the snow was glistening adding to the beauty of the moment.

Eloise tucked the photo in a pocket of the album and took a dried pressed rose she kept since she was a child and stuck it onto a page with the words"_In loving memory of Eloise," _written in crimson red. The rose was once a deep red color but its color had darkened and stood out against the white page. She took the engagement ring which she'd placed in its box when she found out her fiancé had moved on and placed it onto the flower. She then placed the card in a clear plastic folder and placed it on the next empty page of her album and gave it to her parents,

"Here mum, dad. I want you to have this," she handed the album to her parents and quickly left the room before the emotion got to her.

Kate and John opened the album and looked through it, on the last page tears welled up in Kate's eyes and rolled down her cheek. John hugged his wife,

"It's okay darling, she's still with us just not as Eloise,"

"I know," Kate sobbed, "But it is all so final and beautiful,"

"Yes but she's come to terms with what she has to do and she is ready to move on as Cassie. Eloise is facing this bravely, we need to do the same for her," John implored his wife,

Kate made her way upstairs and into Eloise's room. It was almost bare again except for the few bits she'd brought recently. Anything that was Eloise's was now packed into a box and ready to go into storage. Eloise looked up at the light tap on her door,

"Here mum, this is yours now," she croaked as she struggled with the lump forming in her throat,

"What's in there?" Kate asked,

"You can look at it if you like but not now, later…when I'm not around,"

Eloise stood up and picked up her bag, the flowers and the teddy bear. She took one final look around the room as Eloise and shut the door behind her firmly. Dressed in a white blouse, a black denim jacket, black jeans and knee high boots she slowly walked down the narrow staircase and made her way to the lounge room. John got up and hugged Eloise; Kate and Tanya joined in on the family hug. She looked at them,

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asked them,

"No," Kate replied, "We've said our goodbyes,"

"Well okay, ring me if you change your mind somebody could come and get you," she offered,

"Okay," they replied.

Nightsky drove her to the Autobot base where she was going to spend the night. Her family were stood by the gate watching them as they drove down the road. Eloise watched them disappear through Nightsky's window until they'd disappeared and then turned around to look through the windscreen. She couldn't see the familiar sight of the base on the horizon and looked at Nightsky questioningly,

"We've hidden it from sight, it's a security measure," he replied,

"Oh,"

As they approached the entrance, huge heavy doors slowly rolled open, and Nightsky drove in through a tunnel leading into the base. The doors closed behind them shutting out the bright sunlight of the day and throwing everything into pitch darkness,

"It's dark," Eloise replied, "How can you see where you are going?"

"I'm using my scanners," Nightsky replied

"Oh,"

Eloise could just make out a light at the end of the tunnel and it wasn't long before Nightsky stopped just in front of the command centre. She stepped out of the car and watched Nightsky unfold from his vehicle mode into his bi pedal mode. Once he was transformed he stooped in front of Eloise and offered his hand. She stepped forward and climbed in but found it difficult with one hand, Nightsky gently lifted her on and waited until she was comfortable before standing at full height. He then walked with her too the rec room.

It seemed quite noisy in the rec room, and the young woman thought it may be a shift change, as they walked through the door she saw all the transformers who had become familiar to her and those she wasn't so familiar with,

"I'm baaacckkk," she called.

They all turned around at the familiar voice of Eloise, some walked up to her and greeted her. Optimus Prime smiled and walked up to the pair,

"Hello Eloise, nice to have you back with us," he said.

Ratchet walked into the rec room and up to Nightsky,

"Hello Eloise," he said, he then looked at the flowers and the teddy bear and then up at Eloise puzzled,

"I've never seen you with that," he said,

She looked down at her brown bear. He was old but still in tact apart from the red ribbon which had disappeared and one eye which was missing. His chubby legs had a velvety patch on the bottom of his feet. His round ears were a little worse for wear but his mouth still had the comforting stitched smile,

"No," she replied, "I had him since I was a baby. I want to leave him with the flowers tomorrow. He belonged to Eloise not Cassie so I think it's only right,"

Ratchet looked at her a little saddened that she had to do this,

"There's nothing of Eloise left in my house now," she whispered as the lump made its way back, "That's how it has to be. Tomorrow she will be gone for good,"

Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're a very brave woman," he said, "You've gone through so much and you are still strong, many others would have given up by now,"

"Thank you my only regret is that I didn't do this sooner,"

"It doesn't matter Eloise, you're doing it now," he replied.

Eloise smiled at him and leant forward to hug him. Ratchet was surprised by the unexpected gesture,

"What's this for?" he asked,

"For being a friend," she replied, "Love you Ratch,"

Normally he would frown at the shortened version of his name, but this time he smiled as he stroked her head,

"Hey, why does she get away with calling you Ratch?" Sunstreaker asked,

"Because she does," he snapped.

The next morning came around all too quickly and Eloise woke up slowly from a deep and restful sleep in her usual place tucked in a corner of Nightsky's berth. She didn't get up straight away, not this morning, she wanted time to think, besides she was cosy and warm under her guardian's white hand. Nightsky wasn't awake yet, she smiled as she remembered the conversation when he lay on his berth last night,

_"Ahhh, my own berth, Eloise you don't know how good it is to be in a berth and not folded into a car for ages,"_

_"Yes I do," she replied, "When I have gone to visit relations in Australia, the flight is very long and I have no choice except to stay in one position. Sure we can walk up and down the plane when we need to use the toilet but then we sit again. My body aches by the time we get there... I guess I won't be seeing them anymore," she said sadly._

Nightsky stirred disturbing Eloise's thoughts. She rolled over and watched him as his optics slowly came online. He reached out a hand and pushed a lock of black hair from her face,

"Hello beautiful," he said, "Sleep well?"

"Very well," she replied quietly.

She pulled the single blanket she had over her shoulder and drifted back into a light snooze while he continued to stroke her face. She woke up again and smiled at him,

"Well I guess we'd better get up and do this," she said as she slowly sat up.

Nightsky was parked by the entrance to the base waiting for his friend. She was doing the final preparations for getting ready and also fighting the nerves. She sat down in the rec room, her flowers and her teddy in her hand. Ironhide walked past the rec room and noticed Eloise sitting in there alone, with a half drank mug of coffee,

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She didn't say anything at all and appeared to be distant, "Eloise?" he called.

"Hmmm. Oh sorry Ironhide, did you say anything?"

"Yeah, I asked if you were alright?"

"I'm…fine," she replied uncertainly,

"You don't sound so sure,"

Eloise looked at him, "I am, Ironhide. I promise, it's just that…." her voice trailed off, "What if Starscream is there?"

"There will be plenty of us there, I don't think he would dare to approach," Ironhide assured her,

"Will you be there?" he asked,

"If you want me there,"

"Yes I do," she replied.

He stooped down and held out his hand, "Well let's go then,"

Ironhide carried the young woman through the base and up to Nightsky. The warrior opened his door and waited for Eloise to get comfortable,

"I was beginning to think you were going to pull out," he said,

"No, I have to do this I was just dealing with some last minute nerves," she replied.

He activated his holoform and looked at her lovingly, "You'll be okay," he replied and they drove off.

It was quiet inside Nightsky. The mech thought about talking to her but decided she was quiet for a reason.

They arrived at the bottom of a cliff. It was quiet there except for birds warbling their winter songs. The branches were devoid of all leaves and were ghostly figures in the thick fog. Eloise shivered and pulled her jacket around herself, the fleecy lining offering warmth and comfort.

She could just make out Optimus Prime's figure in the fog, he was standing with Ratchet and several others including Spike and Carly. Ratchet looked up at the endless grey fog,

"We can't be seen in this fog,"

"No, but we can't see either," Ironhide replied,

"The Decepticons won't come near here, it's too foggy. Their scanners will pick up the cliff but they can't judge distance so well. We're pretty much safe," Optimus said.

The sound of Nightsky's engine sounded muffled in the fog but his headlights lit the small group of Autobots and the surrounding area up. Ratchet turned around to see who was coming,

"They're here," he said.

The other Autobots turned around and Moonracer, Elita and Chromia appeared from the fog. Nightsky's engine was switched off and he opened his door for Eloise to get out. She stood between Ratchet and Ironhide with Nightsky behind her. Once everybody was in place Optimus Prime stood in front of him and started his speech,

"Autobots we are gathered here with our friend, Cassie to support her as she lays Eloise to rest,"

Eloise 's heart was thumping in her chest and she was shaking. It felt very strange to say goodbye to herself and she wished her parents were there with her. She didn't hear much of Prime's speech, there were so many thoughts and memories going through her mind. Suddenly every Autobot stood there looking at her,

"Eloise?" Nightsky called. She looked up, "Are you alright darling?"

Nightsky looked down at Eloise, she appeared to be far away. She was suddenly brought out of her reverie and looked at the Autobots around her and then at the area where she fell. She looked up at Nightsky who nodded at her encouragingly. With all the strength she could muster Eloise slowly stepped forward to the spot where she fell. The sound of a car engine roared up behind them startling the young woman. She looked around to see her parents jumping out of Jazz. The Autobots smiled and welcomed them in while Jazz transformed as quietly as he could. They stood by Nightsky and watched their daughter as she continued with her part of the ceremony. She took the teddy bear and sat him against a rock, he looked so forlorn sitting there alone, she then placed the bunch of flowers next to the teddy bear. She stood there silently for a minute before backing away, at that moment the Autobots bowed their heads respectfully. She backed away silently into her parents arms and hugged them,

"Thank you for coming," she whispered,

"We couldn't let you go through this alone," Kate replied.

She turned to Nightsky who picked her up and together they all went back to the Autobot headquarters.

Starscream stood among the trees, his wings sagged and his blood red optics dull with an emotion he'd never experienced before. He watched the simple ceremony knowing that he could never get near her but also vowing to protect her.

Once the Autobots and Cassie had left with her family he stepped forward and placed a simple bunch of forest flowers on the other side of her teddy bear and quickly flew away.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Cassie looked up at her spark mate, his human holoform looked happy as he sat beside her. She purred as she snuggled up to him, he looked at her and put his arm around her shoulder as he drove her home from the holiday they'd just had. He turned onto the desert path that would take them back to the base where she would start her new job working with the government and the Autobots in the fight with the Decepticons,

_S_he watched the scenery outside fly past them and smiled to herself, "_Everything is going to be alright!" _

* * *

This is the end of the story Eloise, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Thank you everybody for reading this story and for the reviews I have received too.


End file.
